Through Time
by Lakesys
Summary: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio?. ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.
1. Tres Errores

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio? ¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía .

Capítulo I: Tres errores

**_ooo_**

- ¡Mira por donde vas, asquerosa Sangre Sucia! - La voz del Slytherin penetraba en los oídos de Hermione, haciéndole perder la poca paciencia con la que se había levantado esa mañana. Por muy increíble que resultara, ella, la alumna modelo de Hogwarts, Prefecta y Premio anual, se había quedado dormida, no llegó al desayuno y como si fuera poco, la primer clase era doble de Pociones, con Slytherin, y por supuesto, con Snape. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a esa clase, eso sería una pérdida de preciosos puntos para Gryffindor, y un seguro castigo para ella. Por eso corría por los interminables pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras, y había tropezado con él. Draco Malfoy.

Definitivamente, ese era uno de esos días en los que hubiese preferido no levantarse nunca de la cama.

- Piérdete Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para perder escuchando tus patéticos insultos. - Le contestó rapidamente, mientras se levantaba y retomaba su camino.

Desafortunadamente tuvo que realizar todo el trayecto en compañía de Malfoy, pero éste, a diferencia de la Gryffindor, no se preocupaba. Snape nunca le bajaría puntos a su propia casa en una clase de pociones. Por lo tanto caminaba pavoneándose junto a ella, disfrutando enormemente el gesto enfadado de la chica.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Pociones, la clase ya llevaba 10 minutos. Hermione se deslizaba de puntillas para no interrumpir al Profesor, que se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo los ingredientes de la poción en la pizarra. Justo antes de sentarse junto a Harry y Ron, escuchó la voz de Snape que decía, aún sin voltear:

- Serán 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, Señorita Granger. Y no se moleste en sentarse con sus amiguitos, la clase se desarrollará en parejas, pero en vista de su retraso, deberá trabajar sola. - Se giró sobre sus talones, mostrando una sonrisa ladeada bastante desagradable. - Así que se sentará en esta mesa de aquí. - Dijo, señalando una mesa justo enfrente de su propio escritorio.

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia su lugar, maldiciendo por lo bajo, soportando las burlas de Malfoy, el cual se había sentado tranquilamente en su mesa, al lado de Zabinni. Cuando llegó, acomodó su caldero, sacó una pluma y pergamino, y se dispuso a escribir los ingredientes.

Snape comenzó a explicar la poción.

- Como ya les expliqué al comienzo de la clase, la poción que van a realizar se llama Poción Retrospectiva. ¿Alguien puede decirme que efectos tiene y para que se utiliza?.

Como era de esperarse, la única que levantó la mano fue Hermione. Pero fue rotundamente ignorada por el profesor, lo cual también era de esperarse.

- ¿Nadie?. - gruñó - Parece que tendré que hacerlo yo. Esta poción provoca que la persona que se exponga a ella retroceda su desarrollo hasta la edad de cinco años. ¿Alguien sabe por qué precisamente esa edad? - Una vez más, la única voluntaria fue la prefecta de Gryffindor. Snape paseó lentamente su oscura mirada a lo largo de toda la mazmorra. Luego de emitir un mal disimulado "_inútiles_", continuó - En esa edad se produce lo que se llama amnesia infantil. En el normal desarrollo de una persona, es en este punto donde comienza a formarse la memoria. Los recuerdos anteriores son poco claros. Con respecto al tiempo que dura el efecto de la poción, es sumamente variable. Dependerá principalmente de las proporciones utilizadas de cada uno de los ingredientes que la componen. Puede ser desde unos pocos minutos hasta algunos años. Una vez que la poción surtió efecto, el sujeto continuará con su crecimiento en forma acelerada hasta llegar a la edad cronológica correspondiente. Se utiliza en casos extremos, para corregir algún suceso en la vida de una persona, cuando ningún hechizo es eficaz. Esta poción formará parte de su calificación para los EXTASIS, pero como se requiere cierto tiempo para comprobar su eficacia, harán las pruebas ahora en estas ratas. El efecto deberá durar exactamente tres meses. Al cabo de este tiempo se evaluará la precisión con la que realizaron la poción, e influirá en 3 puntos sobre la calificación final. El procedimiento lo encontrarán en la pág. 1056 de su libro, los ingredientes se encuentran en el armario de estudiantes y las proporciones EXACTAS estan en la pizarra. Pueden comenzar.

Luego de tomar del armario todos los ingredientes que necesitaría, Hermione se dispuso a preparar su poción. Era sumamente complicada, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Se sabía lo suficientemente inteligente para realizarla sola sin problemas. Trataba por todos los medios ignorar las voces de Malfoy y Zabinni susurrando detras de ella, concentrándose en el trabajo que estaba realizando. Con mucha dedicación, cortaba en trozos milimétricos todos los ingredientes, para luego pesarlos e incluirlos en el caldero con suma destreza.

La clase se desarrollaba asombrosamente sin problemas. El silencio solo era interrumpido por la voz de Snape, que se paseaba por el aula, inspeccionando calderos, regañando leones y felicitando serpientes. Hermione miró su caldero. Según su libro, la poción debía tomar un color verde musgo en el momento de incorporar las patas de escarabajo albino trituradas. Luego de hacerlo, una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro. Su poción era perfecta. Giró levemente la cabeza para comprobar que hubiese sido la primera en terminar, y al hacerlo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy. Simplemente le dedicó una mueca de asco, y volvió a mirar al frente para aplicar su poción a una de las ratas. Luego de verter una pequeña cantidad sobre el pelaje del animal, pudo ver como éste comenzaba a reducir su tamaño, hasta convertirse en una pequeña cría.

Snape se había detenido junto a su mesa y miraba con cara de disgusto la pequeña rata que se encontraba en esos momentos mordisqueando un trozo de pergamino, mientras que Hermione le ataba en el cuello una cinta con su nombre y curso, a fines de identificarla.

Media hora mas tarde, las ratas estaban listas, y todos los estudiantes, a excepción de Hermione Granger, abandonaban las mazmorras rumbo al Gran Comedor. Snape le había ordenado limpiar todos los calderos como castigo por su _"insolencia y total falta de respeto hacia un profesor"_, lo cual se había encargado de recalcar durante diez minutos, antes de salir del lugar y dejarla sola.

Luego de limpiar aproximadamente tres cuartas partes del aula, Hermione llegó al lugar que había ocupado ella misma. Se disponía a vaciar su caldero, cuando vio un sobre amarillo bajo la mesa que se encontraba justo detrás de donde estaba ella. Ese lugar, como muy bien recordaba, había sido utilizado por Malfoy y Zabinni. Se acercó lentamente hasta allí y lo levantó.

Primer error.

Lo único que llegó a ver fue un sello plasmado en lacre verde, con la forma del escudo de armas de los Malfoy, cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras resonó a sus espaldas.

- Deja eso, sangre sucia. ¿No te han enseñado los mugrosos muggles que tienes como padres a no entrometerte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?. - La castaña se giró precipitadamente, aún con el sobre en las manos. Draco Malfoy estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Se notaba claramente su enfado, y parecía estar más pálido de lo normal, si eso era posible.- Devuélvemelo ahora mismo.- Draco se acercó unos pasos hacia donde estaba ella parada, con la mano derecha extendida y una mirada amenazadora en los ojos.

Hermione, que no se dejaba intimidar por el Slytherin, le contestó con voz firme, y arrastrando exageradamente las palabras.

- ¿ Y si no quiero qué? - Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises. Lo estaba desafiando. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella impura a desafiarlo a él?.

- Yo en tu lugar, dejaría de tentar al destino desafiando a tus superiores. Te puede costar muy caro. - siseó. Hermione sonrió de lado, al mejor estilo Slytherin.

- Si eres un cobarde, es tu problema, no el mío, maldito hurón mortífago. No me asustas con tus amenazas insulsas de crío consentido y ego superdesarrollado. Y si tanto quieres el sobre, aquí te lo dejo. - Hermione le tendió el sobre, pero cuando el rubio se disponía a acercarse para tomarlo, lo dejó caer dentro del caldero de Zabinni.

Segundo error.

Draco se quedó en su lugar, sorprendido, mientras notaba como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de cólera y corría furiosamente por sus venas. Levantó la vista del caldero, donde el sobre se disolvía lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de la Gryffindor. Ella, luciendo una muy falsa cara de inocencia, se limitó a decir:

- Ups!.-

Draco, que casi no cabía en si mismo de rabia, buscó en su túnica la varita, sin quitar la vista de la chica, que buscaba a su vez la suya propia.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el Slytherin alzó la varita, mientras gritaba a viva voz:

- _¡Expelliarmus!_- Un rayo de color rojo salió de la punta de su varita directamente hacia donde estaba parada la Gryffindor.

- _¡Protego!_ - Hermione conjuró el encantamiento protector justo cuando el rayo estaba por impactar en su cuerpo, provocando un brusco cambio de dirección.

Tercer error.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el hechizo terminó golpeando el caldero de la poción de Hermione, que estalló con fuerza, cubriendo por completo a los Premios Anuales, que no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

Hermione dejó caer a un lado su varita, y se llevó las manos hacia su rostro. Le ardía la piel en todos los lugares donde la había alcanzado la poción y su muñeca derecha sangraba abundantemente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un gemido le hizo levantar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy, que estaba en iguales condiciones que ella.

Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo ver con horror, como el Slytherin comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño.

****

ooo

Madam Pomfrey entró silenciosamente por la puerta para encarar a las personas que esperaban allí. Ninguno se daba cuenta de su presencia. El ambiente estaba tan denso que fácilmente se podría cortar con una tijera.

Snape se paseaba nervioso alrededor del salón donde se encontraba. Cada tanto se paraba delante del amplio ventanal para observar el patio del colegio, que recibía en ese momento, la primer nevada del invierno. Un evidente gesto de preocupación se adueñaba de su rostro. Y no era para menos. Su ahijado estaba siendo atendido en ese momento por la enfermera, la cual hacía por lo menos una hora que no se dignaba a hablar con ellos. Los había tenido que mandar a la sala de espera para poder trabajar tranquila.

McGonagall se había sentado en uno de los sillones y de allí no se había movido en todo el tiempo que duró la espera. Evitaba a toda costa que su mirada se cruzara con la del Profesor de Pociones. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que si lo miraba, no podría contener las ganas de aplicarle un par de maldiciones, que, a su forma de ver las cosas, bien merecidas se las tenía.

Un carraspeo sacó de sus pensamientos a los dos profesores, que giraron al unísono para ver la figura de la enfermera parada contra el marco de la puerta. Antes que ninguno de ellos pudiese siquiera pronunciar una palabra, la enfermera comenzó a hablar sobre el estado de los pacientes.

- La señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud. Las quemaduras producto de la poción eran bastante leves, y ya no queda el menor rastro de ellas. En este momento ambos estan durmiendo.- La profesora de Transformaciones soltó de golpe el aire que había estado reteniendo de manera inconciente. La noticia del estado de su alumna predilecta la había tranquilizado notablemente. Snape, por su parte, relajó un poco los músculos del rostro, pero no demostró ningún otro cambio. - Pero me temo que la poción ha hecho su efecto en ellos, y no hay ninguna manera para revertirlo. - La enfermera se dirigió directamente a Snape - Analicé la muestra que me trajo, Severus. Aparentemente fue perfectamente preparada. ¿Era del caldero de Hermione Granger verdad?- Snape asintió muy a su pesar, bajo la mirada extremadamente burlona de la profesora McGonagall.- Es de esperarse que el efecto dure los tres meses. Si quieren, pueden pasar a verlos, pero les recuerdo que ambos tienen que descansar.

****

ooo

Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana de la enfermería, removiendo levemente el fino cabello de un niño de cinco años. Lentamente entreabrió los ojos, grises, ya que el resplandor del lugar impedía que lo hiciera por completo. Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre ella, pero mantuvo las cobijas contra su cuerpo. Hacía mucho frío allí.

No sabía exactamente donde se encotraba. No podía recordar nada. Pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba mucho. En ese momento, su mente estaba más interesada en la niña que estaba acostada delante de su cama, y que parecía se estaba despertando. Pudo ver claramente como se llevaba una de sus infantiles manos hasta los ojos, frotándolos perezosamente. Notó que tenía la muñeca vendada cuidadosamente. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó apenas, y fijó sus ojos color miel en él. Tenía todo el pelo revuelto, lo que le causó bastante gracia, provocándo que en sus finos labios apareciera una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró un poco desconcertada. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta del motivo de esa sonrisa, por lo que le sonrió de vuelta. Un momento después, desvió los ojos. Curiosa, paseó su mirada por el lugar donde se encontraba. Había muchas camas allí, pero ninguna estaba ocupada. Cada una tenía una mesita al costado, vacía. Se giró para ver la de su propia cama. Había una cajita allí. Se inclinó hasta alcanzarla y la abrió. Había ranas de chocolate.

El niño la veía comer el chocolate desde su cama. Miró hacia su mesita, pero decepcionado descubrió que no había nada allí, así que se giró para mirar por la ventana. No notó cuando ella bajó de su cama, acercándose hasta donde se encotraba él. Sus piecitos descalzos no emitían ningún sonido al caminar sobre el frío suelo, y se volvió solamente cuando ella tiró suavemente de la manga de su pijama. Le tendía la misma caja que había abierto hacía sólo un momento. La tomó, al tiempo que le sonreía una vez más. Pero ella no llegó a corresponderle, porque escuchó el sonido de pasos y voces que se acercaban.

****

ooo

Ambos profesores siguieron en silencio a la mujer, hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde se encontraba una interminable fila doble de camas con doseles blancos. Todas ellas estaban desocupadas, a excepción del último par, junto a la ventana. A la derecha, un niño muy rubio y de pálida piel dormía serenamente. Tenía ambas manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, que se movía ligeramente con su respiración. Al lado de su cama, sobre la mesa de luz, había una cajita cerrada. A la izquierda, justo en frente, una niña de pelo castaño, algo enmarañado, estaba en similares condiciones, aunque ella presentaba una venda en su muñeca derecha. En el mayor silencio posible, y bajo la estricta mirada de la enfermera, cada uno de los profesores se dirigió junto a su alumno.

En ese momento entró Dumbledore en la enfermería. Llamó a un costado a Pomfrey e intercambió algunas palabras con ella. Pasados algunos instantes, la enfermera se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a los profesores con el Director.

- Minerva, Severus, imagino que sabrán lo extremadamente delicada que es la situación en la que nos encontramos. - Los aludidos asintieron en silencio. Dumbledore caminó lentamente hasta llegar a una silla, ubicada cerca de la ventana. Se sentó pesadamente, y con un movimiento de su mano, invitó a sus interlocutores a hacer lo mismo, pero ninguno se movió del lugar que ocupaban.

- ¿Y que sugieres tú que hagamos con ellos, Albus? - El aludido se volteó para mirar a la Profesora McGonagall.

- Opino que ambos deben permanecer en el Colegio, hasta que pase el efecto de la poción. -Minerva frunció levemente el entrecejo, y se acercó hacia el Director.

- Pero, ¿y sus padres?. - Dumbledore agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto, mirando fijamente a la profesora.

- Me he tomado la libertad de conversar con los padres de la Srta. Granger. Les expliqué la situación, y la importancia de un seguimiento intensivo en la evolución de su hija. Ellos estan de acuerdo en que se quede aquí. Por otro lado - ahora su mirada se posó en el rostro del Profesor de Pociones - los padres del Sr. Malfoy no pueden hacerse cargo de la situación de su hijo. Como bien sabes, ambos estan en Azkabán. Como su padrino, eres tú el responsable por él. Asumo que compartes mi opinión. - Snape se apartó de la cama del pequeño Draco Malfoy y caminó algunos pasos hasta llegar junto a McGonagall.

- Debo advertirte, Albus, que ninguno de los dos puede estar en contacto prolongado con otros alumnos. - Antes de que pudiese continuar con su explicación, la profesora lo interrumpió.

- ¿Que problema podría haber en ello? - Ella tenía la esperanza de ubicar a su alumna preferida en la torre de Gryffindor, junto con sus amigos. Era la solución más lógica... y también la más fácil. Snape fijó en ella sus ojos negros con cierta molestia. No le gustaba que lo interrumpan, ni siquiera un colega.

-A pesar que su evolución es de aproximadamente un año por semana, para ellos tiene el mismo valor que un año normal. Literalmente, volverán a vivir su infancia. - Le contestó en un tono cansado, como si la explicación fuese la más obvia del mundo.- Si alguno de los dos estuviera demasiado tiempo con cualquier alumno, provocaría severas alteraciones, ya que no comparten el mismo ritmo de evolución. Algo que no sucede con personas adultas. - Concluyó con un aire de superioridad, que molestó enormemente a McGonagall.

- No pretenderás acaso que los tengamos encerrados, o si? - Snape pareció considerar la idea, lo que provocó un bufido de exasperación por parte de la Profesora. En ese momento Dumbledore habló, frustrando los planes de la mujer de comenzar a sermonear a su Profesor de Pociones.

- Nadie va a encerrar a nadie. He pensado en eso también y la solución es bastante sencilla a decir verdad. - Ambos profesores dejaron su duelo de miradas fulminantes para mirar al Director. - Acondicionaremos la torre de los Premios Anuales y convivirán allí. - dijo tranquilamente. Ninguno de los dos profesores daba crédito a lo que escuchaban. Snape simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra. El solo hecho de que su ahijado pasara esta segunda infancia con esa Gryffindor sabelotodo... no, no quería ni imaginarlo. Pero a diferencia de él, la Profesora de Transformaciones sí habló. Y vaya que lo hizo.

- Albus, tienes que estar bromeando. - McGonagall lo miraba incrédula, pero Dumbledore parecía no inmutarse. - Bien sabes que ellos dos no pueden estar solos en un lugar sin que intenten sacarse los ojos a base de maldiciones. Se odian, ¡por Merlín!. Por única vez en la historia de Hogwarts los Premios Anuales no ocupan la torre. No duraron ni una semana allí a principios de curso, y ahora pretendes que se...se..._críen _juntos!. - La mujer paró para respirar. Estaba extremadamente exaltada, ni siquiera notaba el gesto divertido que tenía el Director en el rostro.

Se disponía a continuar con su interminable lista de objeciones de por qué la alumna prodigio de Hogwarts no debía juntarse con el bebé mortífago de Malfoy, cuando la risa de Dumbledore la interrumpió. Siguiendo la mirada del Director, los profesores se giraron para mirar las camas donde se encontraban los niños. Pero ellos no estaban allí.

Por sobre la cama donde momentos antes estaba durmiendo Draco Malfoy, se asomaban dos cabecitas: una rubia y una castaña. Los tres adultos dieron la vuelta hasta quedar delante de los dos niños, que al advertir la mirada de aquellos extraños, solo atinaron a ponerse de pie, ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

- Pues yo creo que se están llevando bastante bien. - Dumbledore le sonrió cálidamente a los dos niños, quienes se miraron por un momento antes de sonreírle al anciano, mostrando los dientes manchados con chocolate.

Tanto Snape como McGonagall sólo pudieron suspirar resignados.

Acondicionarían la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo


	2. Pequeños Premios Anuales

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio?. ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía. 

Capítulo II: Pequeños Premios Anuales

****

o§o§o

La torre de los Premios Anuales era uno de los lugares más lindos de todo el Castillo. Contaba con una amplia Sala Común, provista de una gran chimenea, confortables sillones, escritorios, bibliotecas y demás. Amplios ventanales dejaban ver el increíble paisaje que ofrecían los jardines del Colegio. Rodeando las paredes de la sala, dos imponentes escaleras conducían a las habitaciones, que se hallaban en el piso superior.

Cada año, los dos mejores alumnos de 7mo curso, eran los elegidos para ocuparla, como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, y la decoración se teñía de los colores de las casas a las que pertenecían.

Pero ese año era distinto.

La Profesora McGonagall subía y bajaba las escaleras, comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Por las últimas dos horas se había dedicado, con la poco útil ayuda del Profesor de Pociones (considerando que no había aparecido por allí en ningún momento), a acomodar la sala para recibir a los "Pequeños Premios Anuales", como se obstinaba a llamarlos Dumbledore. Acompañada por una considerable cantidad de prendas de niña, que flotaban detrás de ella, y ahorrándose un comentario sobre tan singular apodo, continuó su camino hacia la habitación que ocuparía Hermione.

Snape entró fastidiado a la sala. Le había asqueado de tal forma la visión del nuevo cuadro de entrada a la torre (dos ositos, uno rosa y uno azul, jugando bajo un árbol de naranjas), que si no dejaba de pensar en ello, estaba seguro, se encontraría nuevamente con su desayuno. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan desagradable. Y eso por no mencionar la contraseña. Francamente no tenía idea de quién o qué podía llegar a ser _"Caperucita Roja", _pero estaba seguro de no querer averiguarlo tampoco.

Pero nada de todo eso lo preparó para la versión "_McGonagall" _de la torre.

Los colores Verde Slytherin y Rojo Gryffindor de la última decoración del lugar, habían sido reemplazados por rosa y celeste. Los sillones estaban tapizados de blanco, con un motivo de flores en lila (parecían margaritas), que hacían juego con los cortinados. Miles de osos de todos los tamaños estaban regados por el suelo, junto con un juego de Quidditch en miniatura y algunas muñecas mágicas, que al percibir la cercanía del hombre, le decían, con voz sumamente chillona: _"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"_. Ignorando por completo la invitación de, a su entender, tan patético juguete, Snape se encaminó hacia la habitación de su ahijado.

El panorama allí no era en modo alguno más alentador. Las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste, y en el techo azul brillaban un sinfín de estrellitas plateadas. Su estómago dio un vuelco completo al ver que el cuadro que él mismo le había regalado a Draco cuando fue nombrado Premio Anual, en el cual un imponente Dragón luchaba con una Serpiente, había sido reemplazado por un gran tapiz, donde se veían revolotear alegremente pequeñas lechuzas bebé. Sobre el cobertor de la cama (azul con estrellas, imitando el techo de la habitación), había varias prendas de vestir, del tamaño adecuado para un niño de 5 años. El profesor tomaba uno de los conjuntos cuando la Profesora de Transformaciones entraba en el lugar.

- Profesor Snape, veo que se ha dignado dedicar algunos minutos de su tiempo para pasar por aquí. - El Profesor de Pociones ignoró olímpicamente el muy mal disimulado reproche de la mujer, para preguntar:

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que es ESTO? - mientras agitaba en su mano derecha la ropa que había tomado momentos antes. Consistía en un conjunto blanco con ribetes azules y motivos náuticos bordados en dorado (típico traje de "marinerito"). Incluía un sombrerito.

- Es el traje que usará el señor Malfoy para la cena de Navidad. - Contestó tranquilamente la Profesora, mientras acomodaba el resto de la ropa dentro del armario. Snape tenía los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada. Era demasiado para él.

- Primero. Faltan seis semanas para Navidad. Esta... _cosa... _no corresponde al tamaño de una persona de once años. Y segundo¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA USARÁ ESTE RIDÍCULO TRAJE!!.- McGonagall dejó caer al suelo una pequeña túnica azul, y se volvió para enfrentar a Snape. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas de cólera, y tenía los labios tan apretados, que formaban una fina línea. Si, estaba enojada. De un solo movimiento le arrebató el conjunto, al tiempo que le decía:

- Nunca se destacó por su buen gusto Severus, eso está bastante claro. - Los ojos de la Profesora subieron y bajaron por la figura del hombre, con una mueca de total desagrado. - No podía pretender otra cosa. - Lejos de sentirse ofendido por el comentario, Snape torció el gesto en algo que intentaba aparentar una sonrisa, pero falló terriblemente.

Antes de poder continuar con su plática, la alegre voz de Dumbledore, quien últimamente se estaba especializando en evitar masacres entre su personal docente, se escuchó desde la sala. Sin siquiera mirarlo, McGonagall cruzó la habitación rumbo a las escaleras para encontrarse con el anciano Director de Hogwarts. Snape aprovechó la ocasión para, conjuro de por medio, cambiar los variados colores de la ropa de su ahijado, que inmediatamente adquirió los tonos dignos de un Slytherin (verde, azul o negro). Con un gesto triunfal, se encaminó hacia la Sala Común.

En uno de los sillones individuales de la sala se encontraba sentado Dumbledore. Tenía la mirada en los dos niños que, parados delante del cuadro de entrada, miraban el lugar con caritas de asombro. En ningún momento desde que despertaron habían dejado de estar juntos. Todavía vestían los pijamas blancos de la enfermería.

La Profesora McGonagall tomaba en ese momento la mano de Hermione, para llevarla hacia su habitación. Snape hizo lo mismo con su ahijado. Por su parte, Dumbledore se dispuso a conjurar un abundante desayuno para los Premios Anuales.

Cuando bajaron nuevamente, cada uno acompañado por su profesor, los dos niños estaban ya vestidos. Hermione tenía un vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, medias blancas y llevaba el pelo recogido con una cinta. Draco simplemente vestía una pequeña túnica verde musgo y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su Padrino, no había dejado que le engominara el pelo, que en ese momento le caía desprolijo sobre la frente.

Al ver la mesita de la sala repleta de panecillos, budines, tartas, mermeladas y demás, corrieron hasta allí, arrodillándose en el suelo, y comenzando rápidamente a desayunar. A excepción de las ranas de chocolate que compartieron en la enfermería, no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior.

Dumbledore se había levantado del sillón, y en ese momento se encontraba delante de la chimenea, sobre la cual estaba colgando una especie de reloj de péndulo. El cuadrante era redondo, de un brillante color plateado, y los números estaban dispuestos en un círculo e iban del 1 al 17. Tenía una única manecilla dorada, que en ese momento marcaba hacia el 5. Los Profesores no tardaron en preguntar por aquel extraño objeto.

- Este reloj indica la edad en la que se encuentran la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy. El momento en que llegue al último número, será cuando la poción haya cesado en su efecto. - dijo Dumbledore.

- Albus, qué se supone que harán hasta entonces? - Preguntó McGonagall, mirando a la pequeña Hermione, que se reía a carcajadas de las payasadas que hacía en ese momento el chico Malfoy con un par de tostadas.

- De eso se encargarán ustedes. - Contestó alegremente el Director.

Snape alzó una ceja. Eso lo tomaba por sorpresa, considerando que no estaba entre sus planes oficiar de niñera. Para ser sinceros, cuidar niños no era algo que se le diera muy bien que digamos y sus horarios tampoco ayudaban mucho.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? - Preguntó sin poder evitar del todo el tono asustado en su voz.

- Por lo que me has dicho Severus, los conocimientos mágicos de ambos irán aflorando paulatinamente en sus mentes conforme pase el tiempo, así que no será necesario que se les enseñe nuevamente. Por lo tanto, deberán encontrar alguna actividad no mágica para ocupar el tiempo que dure la poción. Les recomiendo que hablen con la Profesora de Estudios Muggles para que los orienten. - McGonagall simplemente se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Snape en cambio, se mantuvo serio. Tenía en su interior un fuerte conflicto de intereses. Por un lado, era de conocimiento público su aversión a todo lo referente con la cultura y actividades Muggles, y no le caía en gracia que su ahijado tuviera que practicarlas. Pero por el otro lado, no podía negar que ésta era una oportunidad inigualable para intentar alejar a Draco del lado oscuro. - Ahora si les parece bien, será mejor dejar solos a estas dos criaturas para que conozcan sus nuevas habitaciones. - dijo Dumbledore, mirando por última vez hacia la mesa, donde Draco y Hermione seguían comiendo tranquilamente, totalmente indiferentes respecto a la presencia de aquellas personas.

Los tres adultos salieron de la Sala Común de la Torre. Dumbledore adelante, seguida por McGonagall y detrás de todo, Snape. Éste, al ver la mirada alegre de los ositos del cuadro, no pudo evitar que, una vez más, se le revolviera el estómago. Decidió acabar con eso de una buena vez. Luego de mover suavemente su varita en su dirección y pronunciar un conjuro, siguió su camino detrás de la Profesora de Transformaciones, que mantenía una cordial plática con el Director. A sus espaldas, deslizándose desde el árbol de naranjas, una serpiente verde y plateada se acercaba peligrosamente al osito rosa, que había borrado definitivamente su estúpida sonrisa.

****

o§o§o

Como no podía ser de otra manera, aquellos dos niños resultaron ser casi tan revoltosos como los gemelos Weasleay, aún estando la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la torre. En tan solo una semana, habían realizado tantas travesuras (algunas de las cuales harían palidecer hasta a los mismísimos Merodeadores), que Filch parecía haber envejecido 10 años en esos 7 días. Nadie en todo el Colegio estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños de esa edad. Y alguien había notado antes que cualquier otro la capacidad para meterse en problemas de esos dos. Antes que McGonagall, incluso antes que Snape. Alguien que pensaba sacar provecho de eso. Quien mas sino... Peeves.

Draco estaba en la cocina. Faltaban algunos minutos para la hora del almuerzo. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que ellos tenían permitido salir a los pasillos, considerando que todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Era justamente esas ocasiones las que Draco y Hermione aprovechaban para dedicarse a recorrer el castillo, jugando con la Quaffle en miniatura de su juego de Quidditch, en busca de algo divertido para hacer. Pero ese día estaba solo. La Profesora McGonagall estaba con su amiga en la torre, en medio de una lección de piano. Así que, aburrido como estaba, decidió hacer un paseo por las cocinas para almorzar. Y allí estaba. Sentado en una pequeña mesa individual ubicada en la esquina más cercana al cuadro, comiendo tranquilamente algunos sándwichs que le habían preparado los elfos, a quienes ahora veía ir de un lado a otro preparando el almuerzo para los alumnos. Las cocinas se ubicaban justo debajo del Gran Comedor, y contaban con réplicas de las mesas que se encontraban allí. En ese momento, largas filas de platos semi-vacíos se hallaban dispuestos sobre ellas.

Draco estaba terminando de comer cuando hizo su aparición el poltergeist del Colegio.

- Ptss... ptss... - Le chistó Peeves a Draco, quien se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Al tener toda la atención del chico, continuó. - Necesito que me ayudes. - Draco sonrió de lado. La presencia de Peeves en cualquier lugar solo podía significar una cosa: travesura asegurada. - Pon uno de estos en cada plato mientras yo me encargo de los elfos. - le dijo en un susurro, mientras le acercaba una bolsa llena de bengalas del doctor Filibuster, recientemente secuestradas de la oficina de Filch. Luego voló hacia donde estaban trabajando los elfos en la comida, y comenzó a tirar uno tras otro todos los cubiertos de plata que pudo alcanzar, y riéndose a carcajadas de las caras de todos esos seres que se afanaban en ordenar todo el desastre, le hizo señas a Draco para que comenzara.

Miró a su alrededor. Tenía cinco mesas a su disposición. Primero la de Slytherin, luego Hufflepuff, seguida por Gryffindor y última Ravenclaw. Delante de estas, se encontraba una un poco más corta que pertenecía a los Profesores. El niño, sin saber por que ya que eran todas exactamente iguales para él, salteó la primer mesa y se encaminó decidido hacia las dos del medio. Con cuidado de no llamar la atención de los elfos hacia ese lado de la cocina, se dedicó a plantar las bengalas entre la comida que ya se encontraba en los platos. Estaba por salir de allí cuando, con una última bengala en su mano, vio la mesa de los Profesores y la hilera de platos sobre ésta. Miró su mano. Tendría que elegir solo uno. "_De pin marin de do pingu_". Señalaba con la bengala cada uno de los platos mientras recitaba aquel raro verso que le había enseñado Hermione. Cuando terminó, caminó disimuladamente hacia el plato en cuestión y luego de realizar la tarea, volvió de puntillas hasta el cuadro.

Una vez fuera, se echó a correr a la mayor velocidad que le permitieran sus piernas de seis años. Tenía que buscar a Hermione en la Torre y luego ir lo más rápido posible hasta las puertas del Comedor para ver el espectáculo. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Llegó unos minutos mas tarde al cuadro de entrada.

El osito rosa estaba rodeado por completo por aquella serpiente tan extraña, y su carita redonda presentaba una dolorosa mueca. El otro osito se dedicaba a llorar desconsoladamente al observar la escena. Pero Draco no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba muy apurado.

- Caperucita Roja, Caperucita Roja...!!- La serpiente lo miró un momento, aflojando la tensión en su cuerpo, situación que aprovechó el osito para escapar. Draco hubiera jurado que aquel reptil había maldecido al ver a su presa reunirse con su compañero azul, pero únicamente se escuchó un siseo, justo antes de que se abriera el cuadro para dejarlo pasar.

La sala estaba vacía. Luego de mirar por todo el lugar buscando a su amiga, se decidió a subir hasta la habitación de ella. Pero tampoco estaba ahí.

¿Dónde se había metido?.

Pero la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Un sollozo ahogado llegó a sus oídos proveniente del baño situado entre las dos habitaciones. Caminó hasta ahí, y encontró a Hermione parada delante del espejo del lavatorio, llorando y con manchas de sangre en su vestido blanco.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó, dando un paso para acercarse a la niña, pero ella, apenas lo vio, comenzó a chillar:

- No, no, no!! - Y salió corriendo de allí, cruzando la habitación de Draco hacia la Sala Común. Aún un poco asombrado por la reacción de Hermione, comenzó a cruzar el baño para seguirla, pero algo llamó su atención. En el lavatorio donde momentos antes estaba ella parada, había varias servilletas de papel manchadas con sangre. Se acercó hasta allí, y descubrió entre medio de todos los papeles, una pequeña piedra blanca, también ensangrentada. Cuando la tomó entre sus dedos y pudo verla bien, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una piedra. Era un diente.

Olvidándose por completo el motivo por el cual había vuelto a la Torre, salió del cuarto de baño hacia la Sala Común para buscar otra vez a Hermione. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Sobre el sillón blanco había un bulto pequeño cubierto por completo por una gran manta violeta, que hipaba de vez en cuando, dando pequeños saltitos cada vez. Draco se sentó frente a donde suponía estaba la cara de ella.

- ¿No vas a mostrarme? - Preguntó.

- ¡No! - le contestó con la voz un poco ahogada.

- Dale¿por qué no? - Insistió Draco.

- Te vas a reír de mí - Él tomó un de las esquinas de la manta y tironeó un poco, mientras trataba de convencerla de que no se burlaría de ella. Finalmente, luego de prometer solemnemente no reirse, Hermione aceptó, y Draco le destapó la cara. Estaba muy seria y tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. De muy mala gana, le mostró la dentadura. Un pequeño huequito negro se abría paso justo en medio de una hilera de blancos dientes. Era una imagen graciosa. Muy graciosa. Tan graciosa que Draco, justo en el momento en que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, se arrepintió profundamente de su promesa anterior. Hermione, indignada, tomó uno de los cojines del sillón para golpearlo, pero escucharon un ruido proveniente del cuadro de entrada. Los dos niños, uno interrumpiendo sus risas, el otro interrumpiendo su venganza, giraron la cabeza hasta quedar mirando a un muy enojado Profesor Snape, que se encontraba de pies a cabeza cubierto por salsa de tomate y tenía una pequeña Quaffle en la mano derecha.

Draco palideció. Definitivamente había elegido muy mal el plato de la mesa de Profesores. No quiso ni imaginarse el castigo que su Padrino le pondría.

****

o§o§o

Los dedos de la niña, aún con la torpeza propia de esa edad, se deslizaban sobre las teclas blancas y negras, mientras que sus ojos trataban de descifrar aquella partitura de piano, moviéndose ágiles de un lado a otro. Con el ceño fruncido, y mordiéndose el labio inferior en aparente concentración, Hermione tocaba una y otra vez la misma canción.

En un momento, se silencia la música. Hermione levanta la vista y sus manos quedan inmóviles sobre el teclado. Se gira sobre el sillín para mirar a Draco, con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Draco estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, rodeado de toda clase de ingredientes de fantasía para pociones y un caldero de juguete, último regalo de su padrino. Le fascinaba de sobremanera mezclar allí todo lo que llegara a sus manos (y lo que lograra robar de las cocinas). En ese momento, se dedicaba a cortar en pequeños pedazos la porción de calabaza que había guardado del almuerzo, para luego mezclarlo con las plumas de lechuza que ya estaban dentro de su caldero con agua.

La voz de Hermione interrumpió su juego.

- ¿Y Draky? - Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la calabaza, pero mirándola de reojo.

- Suena tonto, no te parece, Mía? - La niña suspiró resignada. Si... sonaba tonto.

- ¡Pero es que no es justo! - dijo mientras golpeaba el piano con ambas manos, produciendo un fuerte ruido que la sobresaltó a ella misma. Draco empiezó a reírse de su amiga, pero recibió una mirada fulminante de ésta, por lo que se apresuró a continuar con su conversación.

- Pero es que no hay manera. Es "Dra-co". No le busques la quinta pata al perro.

- Gato - Corrigió Hermione. Draco la miró confundido.

- ¿Qué gato? - La niña puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es "_no le busques la quinta pata al GATO_" - (_N/A: algunas cosas nunca cambian ¬¬... sigamos...)._

- Como sea. - A la corta edad de 7 años, Draco había aprendido rápidamente, y en beneficio de su salud mental, a no contradecir a aquella niña de cabellos enmarañados. - Yo soy Draco, y tú eres Mía. Fin de la discusión.

Draco se giró nuevamente hacia su caldero, mientras que Hermione lo miraba algo frustrada. No le gustaba que él se quedara con la última palabra, pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Todas las veces que habían tenido esa conversación, había terminado igual. Él era Draco y ella, Mía.

Volvió a sentarse derecha frente al piano, y se dispuso a seguir con su práctica. Minerva podía ser muy estricta con ella a veces. La música volvió a llenar la sala, ocultando con sus notas, el sonido de la "poción" de Draco.

Draco. Algún día lo encontraría. Algún día.

Y las suaves notas se sucedían unas a otras en una sencilla armonía. Era la primera vez que la Profesora McGonagall le daba para que practicase una canción con letra. No le enseñaba a cantar. Sólo a ejecutar con precisión aquella partitura. Pero entre medio de todas esas líneas estaba escrita la letra de una canción. Y no pudo resistir la tentación de empezar a cantar. Y así lo hizo.

**_(Estrofa 1 - Colores en el viento)_**

Al principio, su voz no era más que un tímido susurro, pero luego de algunas frases, y olvidándose por completo que no estaba sola, comenzó a adquirir mayor confianza, elevando la voz, dejándose llevar por el sonido claro del piano.

**(Estrofa 2 - Colores en el viento)**

Draco desatendió su juego por segunda vez en aquella noche para mirar a la niña frente al piano. Nunca la había escuchado cantar. Todas las noches, luego de la cena, la veía sentarse religiosamente por lo menos dos horas para dedicar a su práctica. Él simplemente buscaba algo entretenido para hacer mientras disfrutaba de la música que creaba su amiga. Pero ahora estaba realmente sorprendido. Dejando olvidado por completo su caldero, se levantó para acercarse a ella.

**(Estrofa 3 - Colores en el viento)**

No entendía en su mayoría el significado de aquellas palabras. Pero eso no le importaba. Su ignorancia no podía aplacar el sentimiento que le inundaba el alma al cantar esa canción. No podía explicarlo, ni lo intentaba tampoco, pero algo en esas palabras la hacían estremecerse entera.

**(Estrofa 4 - Colores en el viento)**

Rodeó el piano para situarse justo enfrente de ella y así poder mirarla mientras tocaba. Apoyó las dos manos sobre la superficie blanca del piano, una sobre la otra, y se inclinó para posar su mentón sobre ellas, sin quitar la vista un solo momento de aquel par de ojos color miel.

**(Estrofa 5 - Colores en el viento)**

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las últimas notas que debía ejecutar, luego de que se acabara la canción. Movía los dedos rápidamente sobre las teclas. Los acordes habían quedado grabados en su mente como a fuego. Cuando llegó al final, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad. Era la primera vez que lograba tocar aquella pieza sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. Y estaba orgullosa de eso.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, se encontró con la mirada plateada de Draco fija en ella. No le dijo nada. Él tampoco lo hizo. Nunca necesitaron de las palabras para entenderse.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

(Nota 12 de Mayo de 2007: este capítulo fue modificado para que cumpla con la norma de esta página que prohibe la reproducción de letras musicales. La canción que debería ir en los lugares indicados se llama "Colores en el viento" y la intérprete es Vanessa Williams. Pueden encontrarla en mi sitio de MSN y pueden acceder a él desde mi perfil.)

o§o§o

Hola a todos!!. Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo.

Quisiera agradecer sinceramente a todas las personas que la leyeron. No me imaginé recibir tantos reviews (19!! en el primer capítulo!! es muchísimo). **Mil, mil gracias a todos**.

Aprovecho para hacer algunas aclaraciones: Primero: el apodo de Hermione "Mía" lo tomé prestado del fic "Las apariencias engañan" de Goi Izarra. Mil gracias niña por el detalle. Segundo: la canción, como seguramente la mayoría se habrá dado cuenta, es de la Película "Pocahontas", y es una de las dos canciones que van a aparecer en el fic. Me costó horrores encontrar una que se amolde a lo que buscaba (tenía que ser infantil y al mismo tiempo, que tuviese una letra que valga la pena), espero que les haya gustado. Tercero (y último): en los próximos capítulos van a aparecer escenas cortas de la vida de ellos a través de las semanas, evidenciando los cambios que se producen a lo largo del tiempo. Hay algunos detalles relevantes para el desarrollo de la historia (no son muy difíciles de encontrar). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**Laloka:** Hola!. Me alegro que te guste como empezó. Si!! son adorables, verdad?. Espero que te guste este capi. Muchos besos!

**Lanier:** Gracias por tus ánimos. Me animan muchísimo a seguir con la historia. En serio, mil gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo. Besos.

**Aleja.M:** Hola!! Gracias por pasarte por aquí también!!. ¿Te gusta como está quedando?. Espero que te guste también como sigue. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Al fin me decidí a publicarla, así que repartiré mi tiempo entre Juego de Espejos y este fic. Solo espero que no me maten!. Besos y Gracias!!!!

**Lora Chang:** Gracias por tus palabras, me animan muchísimo. Tuvo bastante aceptación la escena de los dientes, jeje. Es que me parecieron re lindos así... Sip, les va a tocar crecer juntos... vamos a ver que tal les va. Gracias por pasar por aquí también. Besos.

**Hermone-Malfoy:** Siiii!! van a ser bastante traviesos esos dos. Y cómo no serlo?? Si estudiar en Hogwarts ya es bastante bueno, crecer ahí más todavía. Pobre Filch... lo que va a tener que soportar jeje...ya, ya no cuento más. Gracias por el review. Besos!

**NiTa:** Hola!!. Me alegro que te guste. Te gustó el final? Debo confesar que la parte de los dientes es mi favorita jeje. La actualización... bueno, no va a tardar mucho, aunque me tengo que repartir entre los dos fics y los exámenes de la facu...bueno... solo espero salir viva de esto :P. Besos!!

**Dragona De Mala Fe (ni idea por que, pero me borra los asteriscos ¬¬):** Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste. Actualizare con toda la rapidez posible. Grax por pasar por aquí. Besos!

**AndreaCarmichael:** Hola!! Me alegro que te guste la historia, si... bastante tierna a decir verdad. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste también el segundo capi. Besos!!

**KBlack:** Hola! Gracias por tu review. Los padres de ella, no creo que se preocupen mucho, pero... los padres de él, bueno... digamos que si se enteraran, les darían un beso al primer dementor que se les cruce por Azkabán. Cuando termina la poción... no se, no se... puede pasar cualquier cosa (hay que seguir leyendo :) ). Gracias por el mensaje, en serio. Besos!!

**Asil Black:** mmm, bebé Mortífago Malfoy... rubio, de ojos grises, malo con ganas... como para comérselo :). Grax por pasar por aquí también. Besos!!

**Acinorev:** Veriiiiiiiii!!!! Hola hermanita. Ya no solo te molesto con que leas una, sino que me las rebusqué para hacer otra historia más. Ya te lo aclaré, pero por las dudas que alguien tenga esa misma pregunta lo escribo acá también: ellos no recuerdan nada de nada, así que no se superponen los recuerdos. Después que pase el efecto de la poción, bueno... para eso mejor esperar ese capítulo jeje. Yo también te quiero y te extraño nena...(tenés que venir mas seguido por acá ¬¬) Bye!!

**Ansika:** Hola!! Tu primer review (espero que no sea el último :) ) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarlo. La verdad es que animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Me alegro que te guste y te parezca interesante la historia. Mil Gracias... en serio. Prometo no demorarme mucho. Muchos Besos!!

**Goi Izarra:** Hola niña!... Te gustó? La idea surgió en una noche de insomnio, y me pareció que valía la pena ver que salía de eso. Además, si no la sacaba de mi cabeza y la ponía en papel ( o mejor dicho en Word :P), no me iba a dejar dormir más!!. Es que la condenada inspiración llega cuando menos la necesitas (por ejemplo... en el exámen de Economía de la facultad ¬¬). Pero bueh... que se le va a hacer. Mil gracias por leer esta historia también. Muxutxus! (ya lo adopté, se nota?)

**Lianis:** Me alegro infinitamente de que te guste la historia. Espero verte por aquí en los próximos capis. La idea original es que sea una historia corta, pero vamos a ver como sale. Por ahí se extiende un poco de lo planeado. A mi también me gusta esa pareja... es la mejor!!! Mis dos fics son sobre ellos. ¿Te gusta Draco a los 5? A mi me gusta a cualquier edad!! jaja. Espero que te guste este capi. Mil gracias por tus ánimos. Bye!!

**Akiori Sara Hiwatari Akiyama:** (que nombre largo). Hola!! me alegro que te parezca interesante. Gracias por el review. Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible.. lo prometo!!. Aquí tienes el capi II. Espero que te guste también. Muchos besos!!

**Ana Cci.:** Gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme un review. Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que sigas leyendo. Te dejo muchos besos!!

**Kingdom Shrine:** Hola niñas!! Gracias por leer esta historia también (es un capricho que tengo escrito desde hace un par de semanas, y que no me animaba a publicar). Les gusto?. Mil gracias por sus palabras, a todas (aunque nunca se cual de las 5 es la que escribe jeje). Les mando un beso a todas... Bye!!.

**Ross Malfoy:** Angelitos? mmm no exactamente jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Aquí por lo pronto tienes el segundo capitulo, pero ni idea cada cuanto podré actualizar (yo pongo toda la voluntad posible). Pero el tema de la inspiración es cosa rara. Solo con decirte que tengo mas avanzados los capítulos finales que los primeros te digo todo. Espero que te guste como sigue. Besos.

**Irene:** Hola! Me alegro que te parezca interesante. Gracias por dejar un review. Con respecto a tu opinión, este fic en particular no pretende ser gracioso (debo confesar que no se me da mucho ese género) y las descripciones apuntan a contextualizar la situación, además de que las escenas me salen así. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado a pesar de todo. Muchos besos!!

Ahora si me despido. Besos a todos!!

* * *

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows  
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

"No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida"

o§o§o


	3. Desde El Alma

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio? ¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía .

Capítulo III: Desde el alma.

****

o§o§o

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esta criatura está helada! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que lo mantengan tan desabrigado?! - Chillaba la Profesora McGonagall, al lado de la camilla donde reposaba un Draco Malfoy de ocho años. Tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla del niño, y con la otra le subía las mantas hacia el cuello, en un intento de protegerlo contra el viento cruel de la enfermería.

- No servirían de nada, Minerva. - Madam Pomfrey utilizaba un tono suave de voz, tratando, aunque sabía de por sí que era una empresa imposible, de calmar a la Subdirectora. - No es una simple baja de temperatura. Me temo que es mucho más que eso.

McGonagall le dedicó una intensa mirada a la enfermera del Colegio, evidenciando mas aún su preocupación. Había llegado, en las semanas que llevaba el efecto de la poción, a encariñarse mucho con aquel niño rubio.

.

Hacía tan solo dos horas, la Profesora de Transfomaciones se encontraba en su despacho junto a Hermione, quien se disponía en ese momento a comenzar con su práctica del día. Gracias a un castigo, la niña llevaba viviendo con ella ya cuatro días.

Esa vez habían logrado superar el límite de su paciencia. En una de sus ya habituales travesuras, incendiaron parte de la Sala Común de la Torre, al querer realizar, según sus propias palabras, _"una verdadera poción para resucitar muertos"_ en la chimenea de la Sala. Lo peor del asunto había sido que fue precisamente Snape quien llegó primero al lugar, y luego de una interminable pelea entre el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, debatiendo salvajemente cual de los dos alumnos tenía mas "culpa", llegaron a un castigo en común: separarían por una semana a los dos pequeños, y mientras Draco seguiría en la Torre (por supuesto, idea de Snape), Hermione se trasladaría con McGonagall, quien acomodó un cuarto de su despacho para que ocupara la niña. De más está decir que ambos afectados gritaron con toda la fuerza que les permitían sus pulmones, pero no lograron hacer que ninguno de los dos desistiera en el castigo.

Por lo tanto, McGonagall había transformado uno de los escritorios de su oficina en un hermoso piano de cola blanco, y mientras corregía los trabajos de sus alumnos, escuchaba tocar a la niña con gran satisfacción .

Pero esa noche Hermione se había empeñado en querer practicar una canción en particular, y para ello necesitaba un cuaderno que aún estaba en la habitación de la Torre. La Profesora accedió a la petición de la niña, permitiéndole ir en busca del cuaderno en cuestión, aunque no sin antes advertirla seriamente de las consecuencias de hacer otra de sus "hazañas".

Pero parecía que ella había hecho oídos sordos de sus palabras porque, pasada una hora de su partida, la niña no volvía.

Enfadada por haber sido burlada nuevamente, dejó a un lado la pluma de águila que utilizaba generalmente con la tinta roja, y salió del lugar en dirección a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, dispuesta a castigar de por vida a aquella niña por su desobediencia.

Pero lo que encontró allí no se asemejaba en lo mas mínimo a lo que ella esperaba.

Apenas había cruzado el cuadro, cuando vio la desgarradora escena de Hermione, llorando arrodillada junto a Draco, quien se hallaba en el suelo, blanco como la nieve y tiritando de frío, en un grado cercano a la inconsciencia. Haciendo gala de su vasta experiencia manejando situaciones críticas, la profesora de Transformaciones inmediatamente había envuelto al pequeño con una manta y, sabiendo de antemano que era imposible que la niña aceptara quedarse allí sola, le indicó que la acompañara para llevarlo a la enfermería. Una vez allí, y luego de comunicarle a la Señora Pomfrey la escasa información que había podido sacarle en el camino a Hermione, la llevó de vuelta a la Torre, donde tardó media hora en convencerla de que fuera a dormir, prometiéndole una visita a su amigo a primer hora de la mañana.

Pero el difícil panorama con el que se encontró al regresar a la enfermería, la hicieron dudar seriamente sobre las posibilidades de poder cumplir con esa promesa.

Draco estaba muy grave.

****

o§o§o

Decir que Severus Snape estaba preocupado era faltar seriamente a la verdad. Mas precisamente, estaba desesperado.

De nuevo estaba en aquel condenado lugar. Sentado en una de las sillas, con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos sobre los ojos y los dedos enterrados en su pelo negro. Pensando.

Hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera. Francamente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez. ¿Cuando la muerte de su madre?. No. No la conoció lo suficiente como para que le doliera de esa forma. ¿Cuando el abandono de su padre?. Tampoco. Se profesaban un intenso odio mutuo. Ni cuando los Mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso descubrieron que él era un espía. Nada. Nada se comparaba a la sensación que lo embargaba en aquellos momentos. Conocía a Draco desde que había nacido, y si alguna vez pensó que aquel chico ya no podía estar más cerca suyo, se había equivocado rotundamente. Ahora era como un hijo para él, y saber que su vida pendía de un hilo, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, era algo que lo superaba.

En una silla justo delante de Snape, estaba Albus Dumbledore, que lo observaba, en silencio y preocupado. Sabía a la perfección que el Profesor de Pociones se estaba culpando a sí mismo por la situación. Lo sabía, al igual que sabía que eso no era cierto.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle.

- Severus, deja ya de martirizarte. No conseguirás nada haciéndolo. - Snape separó las manos de sus ojos para mirar al Director. Sus ojos negros estaban apagados por el dolor.

- Es mi culpa, Albus. Todo esto es mi culpa. - Dumbledore comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Snape, que se había levantado y caminaba por la sala, no le prestó atención. - Tendría que haber tenido mas cuidado con esa clase. Es una poción muy peligrosa, incluso para alumnos de 7mo curso.- Se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se llevó el antebrazo derecho para cubrir el rostro. - Draco no tendría que estar pasando por esto otra vez. No otra vez. Con una ya era suficiente. - Dijo con voz quebrada.

- No tenías manera de saber...- Comenzó Dumbledore, pero Snape, descubriéndose los ojos nuevamente e incorporándose en la silla, le contestó casi en un grito.

- ¡Si tenía manera!. Yo _sabía_ de la enfermedad de Draco. ¡Soy su Padrino, por Merlín!. ¡Draco está bajo MI responsabilidad! ¡En una clase de Pociones, los alumnos están bajo MI responsabilidad! ¡¿De quién más puede ser la culpa sino mía?!. - Se interrumpió al percatarse de que se había abierto la puerta de la sala de espera, por donde entraba la Profesora McGonagall, seguida de Madam Pomfrey.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la Srta. Granger, Minerva? - Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Logré que se acostara, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que de no haber sellado el cuadro de entrada, ya estaría aquí. - Contestó la mujer. - Ahora, ¿alguien quiere explicarme qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene el Sr. Malfoy? - Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

Dumbledore miró inmediatamente a Snape, como incitándolo a que fuera él quien pusiera al tanto a la Profesora. Luego se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta situarse de pie junto a un hermoso cuadro de un Fénix, que momentos después abandonaba el marco.

Snape se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, y suspiró cansinamente.

- Draco tiene una enfermedad de nacimiento. Muy rara. Casi tan rara como difícil de tratar. En palabras simples, sería algo así como que se congela desde adentro. - McGonagall se llevó la mano hacia la boca para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa.

- Por eso mismo es que no sirven ni las mantas, ni los abrigos, ni conjuro térmico alguno. El frío no proviene del exterior, sino del interior. - Aclaró la enfermera.

- Y... cómo se supone...- Pero la mujer no pudo terminar la frase.

- Ése es el problema. - Snape cerró los ojos por un momento antes de continuar. - No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

- Pero, no entiendo... - El Profesor de Pociones elevó los ojos al cielo, en una súplica silenciosa por paciencia. No era el momento mas adecuado como para ponerse a dar explicaciones, pero no dijo nada. "_Es entendible que se preocupe_", pensó, pero casi al instante se reprochó duramente por aquel pensamiento tan... _Gryffindor_. - ... si dicen que es una enfermedad de nacimiento, ¿cómo puede ser que haya sobrevivido como lo hizo la primera vez?.

- Lucius Malfoy se encargó de ello. -

- Entonces sí se puede hacer algo... verdad? - preguntó esperanzada. - Podemos hacer lo mismo que hizo su padre. - Snape negó suavemente la cabeza.

- El Sr. Malfoy tenía algo con lo que nosotros no contamos. - volvió a intervenir la enfermera - Tiempo. Y para el único remedio, lamentablemente es algo indispensable.

- ¿Cuál es el remedio? - Snape fue el encargado de responder.

- Lo único que puede contrarrestar el frío que invade el cuerpo de Draco, es un _sentimiento puro_. - McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos. Definitivamente, su mente estaba mas cerca de alguna poción compleja a base de ingredientes exóticos, y no de aquella rara solución.

- ¿Y cuál es el _sentimiento puro _que le inculcó Lucius Malfoy a su hijo? - Preguntó intrigada.

- El odio a los Sangre Impura. - Contestó Snape sin inmutarse. Pero esa respuesta fue algo que alteró enormemente a la Profesora de Transformaciones, quien se levantó de un salto del sillón para comenzar a invocar a toda la estirpe Malfoy de una manera más que desagradable. No fue hasta la intervención de Dumbledore, que se había mantenido extrañamente fuera de la conversación, que se calmó.

- Minerva, no es momento ni lugar para juzgar las acciones de Lucius Malfoy. - Dijo en tono suave pero firme. - Sería mejor que me esperes en mi despacho. Necesitamos hablar. - McGonagall asintió, y luego de despedirse, salió de la sala. En ese momento, el Director de Hogwarts se giró hacia el Profesor de Pociones, quien nuevamente se encontraba sentado, ocultando sus ojos tras sus manos. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Severus? - Preguntó.

- Migraña - Gruñó Snape sin levantar la vista, por lo que no pudo llegar a ver el gesto que Dumbledore le hizo a la enfermera, quien se retiró un momento, para volver con un vaso lleno de un líquido color púrpura.

- Deberías descansar. - Sugirió. Pero Snape no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de abandonar a su ahijado. Alzó la mirada hasta el anciano, frotándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos.

- No pondré un solo pie fuera de la enfermería. No voy a dejarlo solo. - En ese momento, Madam Pomfrey se acercó hacia él tendiéndole el vaso.

- Tómate esto, Severus. Te quitará el dolor de cabeza. - El Profesor tomó distraídamente el recipiente, y de un solo trago, se tomó todo el contenido. Acto seguido, abrió mucho los ojos, fijos en el fondo del vaso, donde el poco resto del líquido resplandecía con la luz del lugar, mostrando su color.

- ¡Esto es poción para dormir sin soñar! - Gritó indignado, pero antes de llegar a escuchar a la enfermera pidiéndole disculpas, el vaso fue directo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Había caído en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Dumbledore levitó el cuerpo dormido del profesor y comenzó a caminar detrás de Pomfrey rumbo a la enfermería.

Se detuvieron un momento delante de la cama donde estaba Draco. Sin poder evitar que una lágrima surcara su rostro, Madam Pomfrey acomodó con una mano el pelo platinado del niño.

- Lo más probable es que no logre pasar esta noche. - Dijo en un susurro. - Aún no puedo creer que no pueda hacer nada por él. - Dumbledore se acercó hacia ella, y le rodeó los hombros con la mano que no sostenía la varita. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, dijo:

- Poppy, por favor, nunca, nunca pierdas las esperanzas. - Para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y encaminarse hacia las mazmorras.

****

o§o§o

Hermione no se movió de su lugar, a pesar que era bastante incómodo y frío, hasta que dejó de escuchar ruido alguno. Levantó apenas el cobertor blanco de la cama, para asomar su cabeza castaña y mirar alrededor. No se veía un alma en la enfermería.

Muy lentamente, comenzó a gatear para salir de una vez por todas de abajo de aquella cama, que le había servido de refugio durante la hora y media que tuvo que esperar a que se desocupara el lugar. Ágilmente se puso de pie, y mientras buscaba con la mirada la cama que le interesaba, se acomodó distraída el camisón blanco que vestía. La salida de la Torre había sido tan apresurada no tuvo tiempo para agarrar su bata. Pero lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era el frío.

Porque fue en ese momento que lo vio.

Draco estaba varias camas más allá de donde se encontraba ella parada. La única luz que iluminaba la sala era la de la luna, con la cual la piel del niño, que ya era pálida de nacimiento (característica que ahora se acentuaba notablemente por culpa de su enfermedad), parecía fundirse con la almohada de pluma. Daba la impresión de estar dormido, ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados, y estaría absolutamente quieto si no fuera porque no dejaba de temblar.

Hermione se acercó a él.

Ahora que lo podía ver de forma mas clara, pudo notar que tenía unas marcadas manchas violáceas debajo de los ojos, y que sus labios estaban prácticamente azules. Levantó una mano, y la llevó lentamente hacia la mejilla blanca.

Estaba tan fría que involuntariamente dio un respingo y apartó rápido los dedos. Pero el breve contacto fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Los ojos grises del niño se veían brillar apenas entre los párpados casi cerrados, pero Hermione se dio cuenta al instante de que la estaba mirando a ella. Acercó su rostro al de él.

- Draco. - Dijo en un susurro. - Soy yo.

Intentando calmar el movimiento involuntario de su mandíbula, producto del frío, Draco separó los labios y logró hablar, aunque lo hizo en un tono muy bajo.

- Mía... - Hermione se acercó aún más para poder escucharlo. - tengo... mucho... frío... - dijo entrecortadamente, para luego cerrar los ojos, como si tuviera que descansar por el ejercicio realizado.

Ella volvió a levantar una mano, para apoyarla decididamente sobre la mejilla del rubio, que al sentir el calor proveniente de esta, giró la cabeza para sujetarla contra la almohada. Hermione podía sentir como miles de diminutas agujas de hielo se incrustaban en su piel, pero aún así no apartó la mano.

Giró la cabeza para buscar alguna silla cercana. Había una junto a la cama siguiente, pero estaba algo alejada, y no quería quitar la mano del rostro de Draco. Parecía haberlo calmado un poco. Estiró la pierna izquierda en su dirección, tratando de alcanzar con la punta del pie una de las patas para atraerla, pero no a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no llegaba. Vovió resignada a su posición original. El niño aparentaba estar dormido nuevamente, por lo que comenzó a deslizar la mano lo más lento que podía, para lograr liberarla. Cuando lo logró, se dio la vuelta para tomar la silla, pero no llegó a dar un solo paso, cuando escuchó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

- No te vayas... por favor... no quiero quedarme solo - Dijo con la voz un poco mas firme que la útima vez, aunque se escuchaba temblorosa. Hermione giró de inmediato.

- No me voy, solo quería sentarme. - Le contestó suavemente. No había nadie más en la enfermería, y Draco ya estaba despierto, pero ella seguía hablando en susurros, quizás para no romper el clima sereno que se había formado en el lugar.

Al escucharla, el niño se movió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, y mediante algunas señas torpes, le indicó a Hermione que se sentase allí, a su lado. Ella, dejando olvidada por completo la silla, subió de un salto y metiéndose bajo las cobijas, se acomodó a su lado.

Draco colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga, y cruzando un brazo por arriba, se acercó lo mas posible a ella, que con su cuerpo calmaba el frío que lo invadía por completo. Ella, por su parte, reprimió un escalofrío. Pasó un brazo por debajo de la rubia cabeza de él, y lo apretó contra ella, en un intento de calmar el temblor que sacudía levemente el cuerpo del niño. Pero éste no cesaba.

Hermione no entendía que estaba pasando. No había logrado escuchar nada de lo que Minerva y los demás estaban hablando en la sala de espera de la enfermería. No entendía la gravedad de la situación. Pero en ese momento, cuando empezó a sentir las lágrimas que mojaban su camisón, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el sufrimiento de su amigo.

- Draco.... qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó con la voz rota por la angustia, mientras lo mecía suavemente en sus brazos. El niño no pudo contestar. Era imposible poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo explicarle eso tan doloroso que crecía en su pecho, y que avanzaba sin pausa por todo su cuerpo, helándolo a su paso? ¿Cómo explicarle lo mucho que le costaba respirar, porque podía sentir romperse todo en su interior cada vez que lo hacía?. ¿Cómo explicarle que se sentía morir en ese mismo instante?.

Por toda respuesta, solo pudo estrecharla aún más en su abrazo, mientras sollozaba debilmente. Y ella lo entendió.

.

No quería dormirse. Quería seguir sintiendo la respiración pausada de Draco contra su piel, porque no podía alejar de su mente la idea de que si ella no se aseguraba cada una de sus exhalaciones, él dejaría de hacerlo. Pero poco a poco el cansancio fue ganando la batalla, acercándola cada vez más a los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿Vas a estar conmigo?- Preguntó de repente Draco, en un susurro casi inaudible, pero dada la cercanía de ambos, se escuchaban claramente. Ella sintió su aliento helado en su cuello, lo que provocó que se le pusiera piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo.

- Voy a estar contigo. - Le contestó en el mismo tono, mientras distraídamente frotaba su espalda con una mano. Quería borrar ese frío de una vez por todas.

- ¿Siempre? - Volvió a preguntar él, aunque lo hizo en un tono más bajo aún, ya que se estaba quedando dormido.

- Siempre. - Susurró ella, quien también caía en un sueño tranquilo.

De lo útimo que Hermione logró ser conciente fue de la débil sonrisa contra su piel que Draco dibujó en los labios.

****

o§o§o

Se despertó en su cama con la mente totalmente en blanco, efecto de la poción para dormir sin soñar. Aunque él todavía no era conciente de ese detalle. Pero poco a poco, mientras salía de ese estado somnoliento en el que se encontraba, todas las escenas vividas la noche anterior comenzaron a acomodarse entre sus recuerdos, como si de un engranaje se tratara. Clic!. El llamado de Dumbledore desde la enfermería. Clic!. Draco agonizando en una camilla. Clic! La conversación con McGonagall sobre la enfermedad de su ahijado. Clic!. El engaño de la enfermera con la poción. Y después de eso, nada.

Con un salto que evidenciaba la ausencia de algún resto de sueño en él, se levantó y tomando de paso una capa negra, salió de su habitación hacia la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo. Recorrió los pasillos a tal velocidad, mitad gracias a la preocupación, mitad por un odio repentino hacia la enfermera del Colegio, que llegó a destino en sólo cinco minutos y con un único pensamiento rondándole la cabeza: Draco.

Sin siquiera molestarse en llamar, abrió la puerta y se adentró en la sala.

La vista que se le presentó delante de los ojos una vez que divisó la cama de Draco, lo obligó a sentarse en una silla para no caer directamente al suelo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Una cascada de rizos castaños caía graciosamente por el borde de la cama. Algunos tapaban parte del rostro ladeado de aquella niña, pero aunque lo hiciesen por completo, era imposible que ocultaran la identidad de su dueña. Hermione Granger dormía a sus anchas allí, mientras su brazo derecho se balanceaba levemente desde el borde del colchón, y enredaba los dedos finos de su otra mano en el cabello platinado de un Draco Malfoy que mantenía la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de la niña, y el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura. Tanto la sábana como la manta de la cama yacían desparramadas por el suelo.

A pesar de que el niño estaba boca abajo, Snape pudo notar, para su tranquilidad, un saludable tono rosado en las mejillas de su ahijado.

Solo pudo suspirar aliviado.

Ahora solo quedaba ajustar cuentas con Madam Pomfrey.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

o§o§o

Hola a todo el mundo!!. Espero que todos se encuentren bien, y que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo. No se si es porque venía muy dulce la historia o qué, pero no pude con mi genio y tuve que hacerle honor a la categoría con un capítulo dramático (aunque todos tienen derecho a decirme que me pasé de cursi con el tema del "sentimiento puro" ¬¬). Tiene varias cosas muy importantes para la trama del fic, aunque (o por lo menos es lo que espero, por ahí lo adivinan antes) no sean muy notorias.

Bueno, me dejo ya de hablar, porque seguro que mas de uno se ilusionó con un capítulo extremadamente largo, pero en realidad mas o menos es igual que los anteriores, solo que las contestaciones a reviews (Mil - Gracias - A - Todos... 40! todavía no me lo puedo creer) ocupan bastante lugar. Y aquí están:

Yverne: Hola!! Me alegro que a pesar de no pasar mucho por aquí, hayas decidido leer mi historia. Espero que puedas seguirla. Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste como sigue. Muchos besos y gracias!!.

Lianis: (Lakesys lee el review de Lianis y sonríe sinceramente, con un brillo patriótico en sus ojos marrones (pondría grises al mejor estilo Malfoy... pero ¿para qué mentir? ¬¬). Mira hacia un lado, hacia el otro, y saca una banderita celeste y blanca, que empieza a agitar de izquierda a derecha, al ritmo de un muy mal entonado _"Oiiiiiiiiid Mortaaaaales, el griiiiii í to sagraaaaado_" en versión remixada, hasta que el sonido de cristales rotos interrumpe el canto. Lakesys vuelve a la realidad). Hola!! (ejem....si...si, ya me deje de desvariar ¬¬ ). A mí también me pasa eso de hablar distinto, y eso que todas hablamos castellano!!.Gracias por seguir con la historia. De verdad. Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capi, y espero que te guste también este. Sip, canción popular la de Pocahontas. Pero es que tiene una letra... Bueno, te dejo muchos besos!! Chau!! (Nótese que usé "chau" y no "adiós" o algo parecido... Ar-gen-tina!! )

Hermione Malfoy: Hola niña!! (Pregunta: tu nick es Hermione o Hermone? porque tengo 1 y 1. Solo por curiosidad) Sip, por ahora tocan todas escenas de ellos cuando son niños aún, pero están creciendo bastante rápido. La escena no la seguí porque en realidad van a ser todas así, cortitas. Pero eso no quita que después recuerden, mmm pero mejor no contar mucho mas, ya te vas a dar cuenta por que, falta un poco todavía. Paciencia. ¿Te gustó la canción? Es preciosa a decir verdad (yo también soy aficionada a las películas y canciones de Disney : ) ). Gracias por los halagos, me alegro que te guste la historia. Te dejo muchos besos!.

Leirenek: ¡¡Hola!! Gracias por leer la historia y por el review, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Espero no hacerlos esperar mucho con los capis. Gracias de nuevo y muchos besos!!

Asil Black: ¡¡Hola!! Nup, nup, no le toca mas enfoque a Draco "Sexy Baby Death Eater" Malfoy (en realidad debería decir "creo que no" porque no escribí los capis aún, pero bueh), por ahora va a ser bastante parejo. Gracias por leer la historia. ¡Muchos besos! Ah! me olvidaba. Queria pedirte un favor (que por supuesto te puedes negar). Queria preguntarte si puedo usar tu nombre para uno de los capis (seria uno de los finales). Es que tengo poca imaginacion para los nombres y me gusta el tuyo... puedo usarlo? (si quieres le pongo el copyright ©).

Elanor Black: ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte por aquí y por dejarme tu mensaje. A ver... a ver...la primer pregunta ("¿_recordarán lo que está pasando durante el crecimiento cuando se pase la poción o no?"_) Lo siento, pero no te la puedo responder ahora, te arruinaría la historia. La solución la vas a tener mas adelante (dejame hacer cuentas... mmm...pi por radio al cuadrado... mmm... más o menos 4 capis faltan). Segunda pregunta... (perá que leo... ah si!: _"¿mientras crecen recordarán lo que les iba sucediendo la vez anterior que tuvieron esa edad?"_) la respuesta es no. Pero (siempre hay un condenado "pero" para molestar jeje) si te fijas bien, "algo" del pasado de ellos les afecta (un ejemplo claro, cuando Draco saltea la mesa de Slytherin, siendo que ellos "técnicamente" no pertenecen a ninguna casa.). Bueno... espero haber aclarado un poco tus dudas (jeje 50%). Te mando muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Bye!!

Mar Malfoy: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia. Me alegro que te guste. Te respondo tus preguntas: Harry, Ron y Slytherin: todos saben lo que pasó, pero las reacciones de ellos, como la historia está escrita desde Draco y Hermione (y a veces de McGonagall y Snape) todavía no aparecen. Para eso falta un poquito todavía. A ver... si se enamoran... no se, no se... eso mejor lo dejo en suspenso. Actualización (Lakesys se pone un poco nerviosa): si estas leyendo esto, es que ya actualicé esta historia (jeje), y JdE tengo el capitulo casi terminado, y espero poder publicarlo en estos dias (se que hace bastante que no actualizo ese fic, pero es mucho mas complejo de escribir que este. Aunque no se si eso se nota :P). Juro por Merlín que pongo toda la voluntad para no demorarme mucho. Espero que me tengan paciencia (por favor no manden virus a mi casilla!!! jaja). Y el castigo por ahí sale en un recuerdo o alguna mención (pero ten por seguro de que fue bien doloroso muejeje). Gracias por leerme (por partida doble). Bye bye!! (Ah... faltaba algo... ¡¡Siiiiii Draco/Hermione a morir!! ¡¡¿Escuchaste eso Rowling?!! ).

AnaCci: Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste como va (si... si quiero, solo espero poder - ¡¡inspiración condenada!!- ). A ver... dejame mirar tus preguntas... sip, me temo que voy a necesitar a Snape para eso.

Lakesys: _SNAPE!!!!_ -(Snape entra en la habitación de la autora y ella le explica la situación. Luego de leer por sus propios medios la pregunta - no sin antes hacer una mueca de asco por tener que acercarse a ese "_condenado aparato muggle" -, _se aclara la garganta y empieza:

Snape: _Creí haber explicado claramente Srita... _(mira la lista de los alumnos) _Ana, que ellos no pueden estar por mucho tiempo (y mucho menos hablar) con ningún alumno. Ellos van un año por semana, si pasan 1 semana con, por ejemplo, Potter_ (nueva cara de asco) _ellos van a haber crecido 1 año y el-niño-que-vivió-para-reprobar-pociones no, entonces hay problemas por ese defasaje. Igualmente, por ahora no los recuerdan. Lo que pase después, ciertamente no me interesa. Pero supongo que deberá esperar a ese capitulo, pero eso ya queda fuera de mi competencia. Y espero que le haya quedado claro, porque recordará que esto entra para los Extasis. _(Acto seguido, Snape sale rápidamente de la habitación).

Lakesys: viejo amargado ¬¬.

Snape (desde lejos): _Escuché eso!._

Lakesys: (glup!) esteeee, se entendió algo?. Espero que si (porque no creo que quiera volver después de eso ¬¬). Gracias por leer la historia (y por soportar semejante desvarío en lugar de una respuesta coherente a tu review). Mil besos!.

Kari: Hola!! Gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Espero que te guste como sigue la historia (y si no.. siempre podes enviarme un par de tomatazos vía review). Te dejo muchos besos!! Bye!

Kingdom Shrine: Hola niñas!! Siiii Draco es un verdadero bombón (particularidad que posee tanto a los 5 como a los 17 - y si es a los 22 como yo...ejem... mejor-). Gracias por seguir mis historias. Espero que les guste como esta quedando la historia. (Y yo ya vuelvo a molestar... pero quiero saber: para cuando planean capi nuevo de su linda historia? Estoy i-n-t-r-i-g-a-d-i-s-i-m-a. Sean buenitas y me cuentan si? y si no me pueden dar un adelanto y yo me hago la tonta por un par de semanas mas ;) ). Les dejo muchos besos a todas!! Se cuidan. Bye!

Yeya: (Me gusta tu nombre, no se por que): Hola!! Gracias por leer la historia. En serio te parece que escribo bonito? Gracias. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste como sigue. Mil besos!

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: (Wow! vaya nombre). Hola!! Sip, sip, la canción es de Pocahontas. Me alegro que te gustara (si supieras lo que sufrí para encontrar una canción para poner). Espero que te guste como sigue la historia. Si, tanto ellos como su relación van a crecer, ahora... cómo va a crecer es otro tema jeje. Te dejo muchos besos!! Bye!

Kimmy Angy: Hola!! nonono... nadie puede quitarles prestigio a los Merodeadores (bueno... quizás tal vez solo a la rata asquerosa, pero ni siquiera tendría que formar parte de ellos, además de que el prestigio se lo saca solito ¬¬), ellos son traviesos (y muy, muy monos, sobre todo Draco). ¿Te gustó lo de la entrada?. Todavía no me decido si van a ganar los ositos o la serpiente (estoy entre ser buenita... o hacerle caso a mi Casa y dejarme llevar por mi naturaleza Slytheriana). Si, le gustan las pociones, y es que con un padrino así... era difícil que le guste transformaciones. Y ella el piano, porque me parece que es más sensible, no?. Espero que te guste como sigue. Te mando muchos besos!!

NiTa: Hola! Gracias por volver :D...ufff condenados exámenes... nos tienen locos a todos. Igualmente me alegro de que te haya prestado el ordenador (que raro decirle así... yo generalmente le digo PC o Computadora, pero seguramente no sos de Argentina como yo verdad?). Gracias por seguir tan fiel la historia. Espero que te guste como sigue. ¿Te gustó la canción? Me alegro (es la primera vez que uso una canción para un capítulo, tenía miedito de que quedara mal, pero veo que tuvo bastante aceptación). Gracias por el voto de confianza. Aquí tienes el tercer capi, y yo me despido hasta el próximo. Gracias de nuevo y Muchos Besos!!

Alicia Echeveste: Hola. Mil gracias por leer la historia. Me alegro que te guste y te parezca original. Con respecto a la actualización... mas o menos semana de por medio (porque intercalo con el otro fic que escribo). Y sip, tengo MSN, de hecho esta en mi perfil, pero pasa que casi no lo uso porque en mi PC no puedo instalarlo (snif), así que me conecto muy poquito. Pero de todas formas, si querés agregarme, no tengo ni el más mínimo problema. Por ahí con un poco de suerte nos encontramos (y por supuesto que no me molesta). Te dejo muchísimos besos y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Bye!!

Goi Izarra: Hola niña!! Ya te estaba extrañando!!. Que mala suerte con el ordenador!! Yo me he vuelto adicta a las PCs y a Internet, y creo que si me pasa algo así me muero!!. Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Si!! yo sabia que iba a quedar bien si usaba Mía, pero hay otro motivo mas por el que quería usar ese en particular, pero falta mucho para eso... jeje. Lo del diente, (a riesgo de parecer obsesionada con el tema dental, porque es la segunda vez que los uso, en el primer capi y ahora en el segundo) me puse a pensar muuucho en que acontecimiento infantil podía usar, hasta que me acorde de que a esa edad debían estar cambiando los dientitos. Jeje, espero que haya quedado bien. Si, la inspiración tiene esas cosas (pero mejor me dejo de quejar, a ver si me escucha y no viene mas!!). Que sorpresa con esa palabra. No tenía idea de que era de ahí. Pregunta: ¿los nombres tienen traducción?. Porque me encantaría saber como es el mío (el mío de verdad, no mi nick). Bueno nena, espero que puedas volver pronto por aquí. Esperare con ansias el próximo capi de tus historias. (y por cierto, me encantan los reviews largos jeje). Muxutxus!

Eledhwen Moonligth Spell: Hola!! Grax por pasar por aquí!! . Me encanto recibir tus reviews. Sabes que me encanta la forma que tienes de escribir. Espero que te acuerdes a que te recordó una parte, debo confesar que me quede con la intriga!!. Eres la primer persona que me dice que se dio cuenta que edito mis escritos. Es cierto. Es que soy muy, muy insegura, y leo lo que escribo mil veces antes de subirlo (y después de subirlos también, y he encontrado varios errores que pase por alto). Gracias por los halagos. En serio. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Y si, nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo: Hermione y Draco son el uno para el otro, a pesar de que la dueña no se de cuenta de eso. Pero las escritoras de fics estamos para hacer justicia!!. Te mando muchos besos. (y espero que actualices pronto Mascaras, y que te decidas a continuar el fic nuevo). Bye!! (nota del 18-07: son las 6:00... y yo sigo aca ¬¬).

Ana: No se ni siquiera por dónde empezar a agradecerte el mensaje que me mandaste. No se si podré expresar la emoción que me invadió a medida que iba leyendo tus palabras. No creo poder hacerlo, pero me gustaría que sepas lo importante que resulta para una persona como yo (que pretendo algún día convertirme en escritora) que alguien se tome la molestia de hacer llegar tan linda opinión. Ojalá en el futuro no te decepcione. Muchísimas Gracias. Muchas personas piensan que es fácil escribir un fanfic. Muchas personas me preguntan por qué no me dedico a escribir un Original (cosa que también hago, pero ellos no lo saben). Y es que no se dan cuenta que escribir utilizando personajes ya existentes no es tarea fácil, sobretodo si se pretende hacer una historia mas o menos creíble. Utilizar esos personajes te obliga a respetar ciertos parámetros y no siempre es sencillo. Y vos notaste eso y por eso me llegó tanto tu mensaje. Comparto profundamente tu opinión sobre las personalidades de los personajes, con el ejemplo mas claro dentro de los Fics de Harry Potter: la personalidad de Draco Malfoy. Yo creo que porque en las películas sale un actor bonito (creo que nadie puede negar que Tom Felton es muy lindo), la mayoría quiere que sea el Príncipe Azul, bondadoso y amable, cuando en realidad no lo es, o por lo menos no lo demuestra abiertamente. Para ser sincera, creo que todas las personas son de la forma en que son por algo, y, así como las cosas pueden cambiar, las personas también, aunque eso no es fácil, ni mucho menos rápido. En los dos fic que tengo publicados hasta ahora traté de que se reflejara eso. Por un lado, en Juego de Espejos, mi intención es mostrar más la realidad interna de los personajes. Jugar con las personalidades y pensamientos de cada uno. Y partiendo desde ahí, plantear los cambios en la relación de ellos dos (como me dijeron en otro review, evitar la típica historia se hablan - se besan - se acuestan - se quieren). Aunque, cada vez que lo leo (porque no puedo evitar ser excesivamente insegura con todo lo que escribo) me parece que aún me queda un Draco muy dulce para ser un Malfoy. En cambio, Through Time, es de las dos donde traté de mantenerme mas apegada (en la primer parte) a la personalidad original de ambos: Draco es racista, arrogante y autoritario, y Hermione (que en algunos fics la ponen como la pobrecita dominada, maltratada y llorona, cosa que no es en absoluto. Solo hay que remitirse a la bofetada que le aplicó a Malfoy en el tercer libro) tiene el suficiente carácter como para hacerle frente sin ponerse a temblar o a llorar como una Magdalena. En esta historia juego con la posibilidad de que los personajes se replanteen cosas que creían una verdad absoluta, y que al cambiar el entorno, ya no parecen tan verdades (no se si se nota que estudio Psicología, pero es la teoría del condicionamiento del individuo mediante el ambiente).

Francamente no se que cualidades tendré como escritora, pero de algo estoy segura: no soy muy sintética que digamos (me encantaba Lengua en el Colegio, pero nunca fui buena para los resúmenes ¬¬). Espero no haberte aburrido en exceso con este discurso, pero es que justo tocaste el tema que más me fascina del mundo de los Fics. De nuevo, mil gracias por tu mensaje (que casi me hace llorar por cierto) y espero de todo corazón que te sigan gustando las historias. Muchos besos!!

Sarita Malfoy: Hola niña!. ¿Quejarme.... por los reviews...?. Ni cerca... Me encantan!! Lo que mas me gusta es que les guste la historia. Me hace muy muy feliz saber que hay tanta gente que lee lo que escribo, y los mensajes que me dejan son un reflejo de eso... Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para mandarme el tuyo, y por tus lindas palabras. ¿Asi que te pica la curiosidad?. No falta mucho para que tus dudas sean develadas. No puedo contestarte ninguna de tus preguntas ahora porque si lo hago, te arruinaría la historia (y creo que me matarias por eso no?). Lo de la escena que me propones, te juro que la habia pensado hace un tiempo (me hubiera encantado esa escena), pero luego, con el desarrollo de la trama vi que se me hace imposible. Por ahi puedo hacer una parecida, pero falta aun para esos capis, todavia son niñitos... Y por supuesto que no lo tomo a mal! Yo hago lo mismo con algunas historias que sigo... me encanta imaginarme posibles escenas. Espero que te guste como sigue la historia. Mil besos!! Bye!

Se cuidan todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows   
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

"Muchos de los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen vivir. Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures en dispensar la muerte, porque ni el mas sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos"

o§o§o

Si, ya se que se supone que no tengo que seguir escribiendo, puesto que ya me despedí y todo, pero voy a hacer una especie de post data para poner este chiste, dedicado a todos los argentinos que leen el fic, que creo (por lo menos en su mayoria) van a estar de acuerdo. Quienes no sean argentinos, pueden cambiar el personaje por otro (villano de turno) que se ajuste mas a su propia realidad.

Instrucciones para tener un día maravilloso:

Haga lo siguiente:

1. Crear una carpeta nueva en su PC.

2. Cambiar su nombre y llamarla "Menem".

3. Eliminarla.

4. Ir a la Papelera de Reciclaje y Eliminarla nuevamente.

5. La PC le preguntará "¿Está seguro de que desea eliminar a Menem?".

6. Sonreír, decir sí, y apretar el botón del mouse con firmeza.

(Los médicos recomiendan no hacerlo más de una vez cada seis horas, para no crear adicción.

Tambien puedes hacerlo con cualquier lacra que desees eliminar).

****

o§o§o


	4. Desayuno, Almuerzo y Cena

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio? ¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía.

Capítulo IV: Desayuno, Almuerzo y Cena.

****

o§o§o

Hermione subía cuidadosamente la escalera. A paso lento, avanzaba muy despacio con sumo cuidado, mientras sus ojos miel, levemente hinchados puesto que se acababa de levantar, no se despegaban de las tazas llenas de café con leche que llevaba sobre la bandeja del desayuno. A cada escalón que subía, el líquido oscilante se acercaba peligrosamente al borde del recipiente, amenazando con salirse del mismo.

Pero llegó sin mas problemas hasta arriba y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Draco. En un movimiento ágil con el codo, bajó la manija de la puerta y entró en la habitación en penumbras. Con la seguridad que da la experiencia, se acercó a una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto para depositar la bandejaٔ, mientras llamaba suavemente a su amigo, que se encontraba aún dormido.

- Draco, vamos, levántate ya. Traje el desayuno. - Pero el niño parecía no tener intenciones de salir del mundo de los sueños.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Su técnica no parecía funcionar muy bien. Sería mejor pasar al plan B.

Fue hasta la ventana y de un solo tirón descorrió las pesadas cortinas azules, para permitir que la débil luz del sol penetrase en la habitación.

Un rayo particularmente molesto dio de lleno en los ojos cerrados de Draco, quien se limitó a gruñir suavemente, mientras giraba hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y cubría hasta el último de sus desordenados cabellos platinados con el cobertor de estrellitas.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el entrecejo ante la imagen. Tampoco. ¿Plan C?. Ni siquiera sabía cual era el plan C, ya que hasta ese momento le había bastado con el B. Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo un pie de arriba abajo. Luego entornó sus ojos, a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa afloraba en sus labios. ¿Así que quería un plan C?. Muy bien. Lo tendría.

Comenzó a caminar de espaldas, sin quitar la mirada del bulto inmóvil que se encontraba durmiendo delante de ella, hasta que chocó contra la pared opuesta de la habitación.

En ese momento, mientras pronunciaba un extraño grito de guerra, que sonaba a algo parecido a "_aaaaaarrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaa_", comenzó a correr hacia la cama y de un salto limpio, cayó sobre un Draco muy sobresaltado, pero al fin y al cabo, despierto.

El Plan C fue todo un éxito.

- ¡Oh... vamos Mía!. Cinco minuu.u..u.tos mas...- dijo entre un bostezo, mientras miraba con ojitos suplicantes a la niña que se encontraba cómodamente sentada sobre él, luciendo un gran gesto de triunfo. Pero parecía que no iba a lograr nada con eso. - Se buenita.

- No. - Contestó simplemente, tratando de ignorar aquel gesto tan tierno de su amigo. - Ya son las nueve, y Severus vendrá en cualquier momento. Tiene que hacerte la revisión.- Agregó mientras bajaba de la cama para buscar la bandeja. Draco se sentó, acomodando algunos almohadones en la espalda y colocando otros a los pies de la cama para que se ubicara la niña castaña.

- ¿Otra vez? - Preguntó Draco con cara de fastidio. - ¿Hace cuánto que viene con eso? ¿No se da cuenta que ya estoy bien?.- Hermione le dedicó una mirada severa, imitando perfectamente a la Profesora McGonagall.

- Se preocupó mucho por ti. Tendrías que haberlo visto en la enfermería aquella noche. - Le dijo, mientras tomaba su café con leche. Draco sólo lo revolvía, pensando en las palabras de la chica.

- No me quiso decir que fue lo que pasó. Se lo pregunté mil veces ya, y siempre me dice lo mismo. - Se aclara la garganta de forma sonora, mientras adopta un gesto serio.- _Eres muy pequeño para preocuparte por esas cosas. Ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor. _¡Tengo nueve años!. ¡Ya soy mayor! - Dijo indignado.

- No, no lo eres. - Le contestó una voz grave desde la puerta. Severus Snape estaba parado en el umbral, escuchando con interés la charla de los Premios Anuales. Pero Draco no se inmutó por su presencia. Desde el día de su enfermedad, parecía que su Padrino se había ablandado un poco. ¡Hasta dejaba que Hermione desayunara con él en su cama!.

- ¡Pero quiero saber! - Exigió. Snape le dirigió una mirada cansada. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicarle lo mismo?. _"Merlín! Es igual de terco que su padre"_, pensó con frustración.

- Draco, ya lo hablamos. Ya lo sabrás... - Pero Draco lo interrumpió.

- ... cuando seas mayor. - Terminó en tono aburrido. Snape parecía satisfecho.

- Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. - El niño abrió la boca para protestar, pero el Profesor de Pociones fue más rápido que él y habló primero. - Señorita Granger, Minerva la espera en la Sala. Terminará su desayuno más tarde. -

Hermione bajó nuevamente de la cama, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero en ese momento Draco, reparando en un detalle que había pasado por alto otras veces, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué a mí me dices Draco y a ella Señorita Granger? - Snape lo miró molesto, mientras se paraba muy derecho y cruzaba los brazos. El niño hubiera jurado que estaba indignado. Hermione por su parte se dedicaba a mirar a Snape y a Draco en forma alternada. La pregunta había despertado su curiosidad.

- Porque tú eres mi ahijado, Draco. Por eso. - Le contestó muy tenso, rogando en silencio a quien lo quisiera escuchar para que el niño no continuara con sus impertinentes preguntas. Pero lejos de hacer eso, y notando la incomodidad de su Padrino, Draco siguió preguntando. Sería esa su pequeña venganza.

- Pero Minerva no es mi Madrina y me dice Draco. - Dijo en tono de falsa inocencia. - ¿Por qué no le dices Hermione?. Es un lindo nombre. - Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Snape apretó los dientes. No veía salida alguna, salvo...

- Her-Hermione - comenzó con una sonrisa forzada - Minerva _te_ espera en la Sala. - Dijo con dificultad. Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa, pero pareció no gustarle a Snape, que agregó con malicia. - Dijo que quería hacer algo con ese _nido _que tienes en la cabeza. -

Ella borró automáticamente la sonrisa. Se llevó las manos a su enmarañado cabello, el cual no había cepillado esa mañana, mientras gritaba furiosa.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún NIDO! - Y para darle más énfasis a la idea, golpeó con violencia el suelo con el pie derecho, provocando que varios mechones de cabello castaño enmarañado cayera sobre su rostro.

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la risa de Draco. La niña, aún más enojada de lo que estaba antes, lo miró de inmediato. Pero él seguía riéndose sin mirarla. Snape también lo miraba extrañado. ¿Qué le causaría tanta gracia a ese niño?.

Pero el misterio pronto quedó develado.

Draco, con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas, levantó una mano y señaló la causa de su risa.

Lo señaló a Snape.

Hermione se volvió intrigada hacia donde señalaba el rubio, y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Sin pronunciar palabra, pasó al lado de un muy confundido Profesor de Pociones para encontrarse con la mujer que la esperaba en la Sala.

Snape se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Draco, que había dejado de reírse, aunque aún lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, Draco?. - Preguntó de la forma más amenazadora que pudo. Y Draco sólo se limitó a señalar el espejo a espaldas de Snape, quien se giró a mirar, aún más intrigado.

Palideció.

Su generalmente lacio (y grasiento) cabello negro, estaba absolutamente alborotado, formando una peinado que bien hubiese podido pasar como afro.

"¡Maldita magia accidental!" Pensó, mientras llevaba su mano dentro de su túnica, en busca de su varita. Pero recordó rápidamente que ésta aún se encontraba en su capa negra. La misma capa negra que había dejado sobre el sillón blanco de la Sala Común.

Donde se encontraba McGonagall.

- ¡Diablos!. - Masculló furioso. Sin duda alguna, la Profesora de Transformaciones continuaría riéndose hasta pasadas las Navidades.

****

o§o§o

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo.

Hasta hacía unos veinte minutos, se encontraba escribiendo muy animada en un pequeño cuaderno de tapas celestes que le había regalado Minerva unos días atrás, para que utilizase a modo de diario íntimo. Pero ahora había encontrado algo un poco más entretenido en qué dedicar su tiempo.

Draco tenía en ese momento su primer entrenamiento de esgrima.

Estaba muy gracioso. Lo habían vestido con un traje blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo a la perfección, y cubriendo su rostro, una máscara del mismo color, para protección, que dejaba al descubierto únicamente la parte posterior de su cabeza, por donde asomaba su rubio cabello despeinado. Sostenía firmemente en su mano enguantada un florete plateado, que blandía de un lado a otro, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido bajo la máscara.

No se estaba entendiendo muy bien con aquella cosa.

Justo delante de él, un arma similar a la suya se encontraba suspendida en el aire, apuntando en su dirección, aunque inmóvil. Cada vez que Draco rozaba el metal con su espada, la otra comenzaba a realizar una serie de rápidos movimientos, que siempre terminaban de la misma manera. Draco sentado en el suelo, con su florete varios metros alejado de él, y con la punta de la otra espada clavada suavemente en la pechera del traje, hasta que unos instantes después volvía a adoptar su posición original.

- ¡Me rindo! - Dijo al cabo de una veintena de intentos, mientras se quitaba la máscara con la mano izquierda. - No importa lo que haga, siempre es lo mismo. - Hermione se rió levemente, pero Draco no se dio cuenta, puesto que en ese momento miraba con frustración la espada en el aire, que parecía flotar de una manera burlona, según pensaba el niño.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. - Draco la miró entornando sus ojos grises.

- Si te parece tan fácil, ¿por qué no pruebas tú entonces? - Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, ofreciéndole el mango de su espada. Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

- No lo creo. - Contestó la niña mientras se ponía de pie. - Estoy segura que a Minerva no le gustaría que yo usara eso. - Agregó, señalando el florete que sostenía él. Draco dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Claro, esto - agitó suavemente el arma delante del rostro de Hermione - no es algo para niñas. No podrías sostenerla, mucho menos usarla. - Ella suspiró indignada.

- Por supuesto que puedo usarla. - Aseguró. Draco sonrió ampliamente, como retándola.

- Demuéstralo. - Y volvió a ofrecerle el florete junto con la máscara.

La niña dudó unos instantes antes de tomar ambas cosas, y mientras se colocaba la máscara, se ubicó delante de su contrincante invisible.

Respiró profundo y levantó el florete, para luego golpear la punta de la espada que se encontraba enfrente.

Nunca supo como lo hizo. Draco tampoco. Pero menos de un minuto después, se encontraba aún sosteniendo su espada apuntando al frente, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y las piernas separadas. El "rival" se hallaba en ese momento tirado en el suelo.

Le había ganado.

Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Él había estado practicando durante más de una hora sin lograr absolutamente nada, y ella, al primer intento, logra lo que él no pudo. No. Eso no podía ser.

- ¡Hiciste trampa! - Gritó fuera de sí. La niña se quitó la máscara, dejándola sobre uno de los sillones, junto con la espada.

- No hice trampa. Le gané. - Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - Pero por toda respuesta, Hermione le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Eso fue demasiado para el niño, que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar una manera para vengarse.

Y rápidamente la encontró.

Sobre la mesita que se hallaba delante del sillón descansaba aquel cuaderno celeste, con el cual la había estado viendo durante los últimos días. Mejor dicho: el cuaderno celeste que se negó a mostrarle durante los últimos días.

Draco lo tomó inmediatamente ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, que se había puesto seria de repente.

- ¡Dame eso! - Le gritó, mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba Draco, quien rodeó el sillón en cuanto vio que ella iba hacia allí.

- Si lo quieres, quítamelo. - Le contestó burlón, alejándose cada vez que ella intentaba atraparlo.

Así recorrieron toda la sala, las habitaciones y el baño, hasta que en un momento se detuvieron jadeantes. Hermione quedó en la parte posterior del piano, y Draco en la delantera. Él le mostraba el diario y ella entrecerraba sus ojos, furiosa. En ese momento fue cuando Draco comenzó a encaminarse hacia el cuadro de salida. Pero Hermione lo vio desaparecer sin moverse. Estaba agotada.

Él, al ver que ella no lo seguía, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta lograr asomarse por el cuadro. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos, y sólo para provocarla, le sacó la lengua de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hermione comenzara nuevamente a correr detrás de un muy divertido Draco.

Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo cual tenían permitido deambular por los pasillos, siempre y cuando no se acercaran a ningún alumno ni hablaran con nadie que no conocieran.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo de las cocinas y subieron la escalera que se encontraba al final. Luego de dar algunas vueltas más, Draco divisó a lo lejos una gran puerta de roble.

Seguramente era la salida.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban en el castillo, no habían logrado que los dejaran salir a los jardines. Y el niño no iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad, por lo que, seguido de cerca por Hermione, se encaminó decidido hacia allí, empujando con toda la fuerza que poseía para abrirla y traspasarla a la carrera. No hizo falta que diera muchos pasos para darse cuenta que su orientación había fallado estrepitosamente. Esa no era la salida.

Era la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ya se encontraba mas o menos a la mitad del salón cuando Hermione, quien había logrado alcanzarlo cuando Draco aminoró la marcha, se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, por lo que cayeron al suelo uno sobre otro.

Con un muy potente _"¡Lo tengo!" _le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos al rubio, que sorpresivamente no opuso resistencia. Recién cuando levantó la vista fue consciente de los cientos de ojos que los miraban sin perder detalle alguno.

El lugar había enmudecido en ese instante.

Tanto Draco como Hermione recorrían el lugar con la vista, mirando todas esas caras desconocidas. Pero la atención de la castaña se fijó en un par de alumnos en particular, que se encontraban sentados a escasos metros de donde se hallaban ellos. Un chico de pelo negro, muy despeinado y dueños de unos penetrantes ojos verdes, y otro chico, pelirrojo y con pecas, cuyos ojos azules estaban tan abiertos como platos.

Ella hubiera jurado que el moreno había pronunciado su nombre, si no fuera porque nunca antes en su vida lo había visto.

Lentamente se pusieron de pie, sonrojados por la carrera y la vergüenza al sentirse tan expuestos delante de tanta gente extraña.

Un sonoro carraspeo los hizo dar vuelta al unísono, para quedar delante de Minerva, blanca del enojo, y de Severus, portador de la mirada más aterradora de todo el mundo.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

****

o§o§o

Parado delante del espejo de su habitación, Draco estaba terminando de prender el último botón de su camisa negra. Severus le había dejado preparada toda la ropa que debía usar en la cena sobre su cama. Consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa negra y una capa negra.

A su Padrino le encantaba ese color.

Cuando terminó, se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás para contemplar su imagen completa. Un sonriente y pálido niño rubio de once años le devolvió la mirada.

Ésa sería una noche especial.

No porque era Nochebuena, ni porque fueran a cenar por primera vez al Gran Comedor.

Era especial porque iban a recibir su varita mágica.

Lo había estado esperando durante toda su vida. Ya nunca más utilizaría esas varitas de juguete que no servían ni para realizar el más sencillo encantamiento. Ya no tendría que aplaudir para lograr que se encendiera la luz de su cuarto. Su mundo se abría esa misma noche en un gran abanico con miles de posibilidades.

Esa noche se sentiría por primera vez como lo que en realidad era. Un mago.

Se giró para acercarse a su cama, donde se encontraban sus zapatos. Negros, por supuesto.

Se los colocó con rapidez y cuando se encaminaba hacia la puerta para bajar a la Sala Común, escuchó la voz de Hermione, que lo llamaba desde la otra habitación.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró al baño, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la puerta que se encontraba justo enfrente. Al abrirla se encontró con Hermione.

Ella estaba parada delante del espejo. Lucía un lindo vestido de gasa color perla sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura, desde donde caía mas ampliamente, hasta casi rozar el suelo, dejando asomar sus zapatos blancos de tacón bajo. Llevaba el cabello suelto, con una cinta blanca a modo de vincha. Había que reconocer que Minerva se había esmerado mucho con el pelo de la niña. Ya no estaba enmarañado, sino que ahora, gracias al efecto de complejas pociones que ella misma confeccionaba, eran unos perfectos tirabuzones castaños que llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros.

- Draco, ¿quieres ayudarme o vas a estar mirándome toda la noche? - Preguntó, mirándolo a través del espejo. El niño se acercó, un poco sonrojado por el comentario. Hermione se colocó frente a él, de espaldas. - Es esta cosa, que no quiere subir. - Dijo, y mientras que con una mano señalaba el cierre del vestido, que estaba a mitad de camino dejando ver la blanca piel de la espalda de la niña, con la otra se levantaba el pelo para que no estorbara.

Draco terminó de subir el cierre y ella se lo agradeció con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se colocaba un par de guantes de raso blanco.

Aún se miraban a través del espejo.

- Estas muy linda. - Dijo sorpresivamente Draco, provocando que Hermione se sonrojara violentamente.

- Gracias. Tú también. - Le contestó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Draco notó al instante la turbación de la niña.

- Lo sé. - Dijo, y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione se rió divertida, algo más relajada. - ¿Estás lista? . - Preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y tomando el brazo que el chico le ofrecía, salieron de la habitación.

.

Snape y McGonagall mantenían una plática sin importancia cuando vieron bajar por la escalera a los Premios Anuales.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al verlos.

Ellos los habían conocido justo a esa edad, cuando ingresaron a su primer año en Hogwarts, y por la manera en que se llevaban, jamás hubieran pensado en verlos de esa forma. Era una imagen muy fuerte.

La Profesora de Transformaciones reaccionó casi al instante y les indicó que tomaran asiento en el sillón blanco.

Una vez que se acomodaron, les entregó a cada uno una cajita alargada envuelta en un papel blanco, que no tardaron ni un segundo en abrir.

Habían esperado tanto tiempo...

- Portar una varita es una gran responsabilidad. - Comenzó McGonagall con su discurso.- No es un juguete, por lo cual espero que se den cuenta que no pueden darle un mal uso, tomando en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones. Creo que ya tienen la edad suficiente como para entender eso. - Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, absortos en la inspección de su nuevo objeto, y prestando muy poca atención a las palabras de la mujer, que siguió hablando varios minutos más de lo mismo, recordándoles una y otra vez que no podían hacer magia en los pasillos.

Ellos solo podían pensar en el momento de utilizarla por primera vez.

Cuando se acabaron los sermones, salieron por el cuadro hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hermione caminaba muy nerviosa, sujetando su varita con firmeza en la mano derecha. Era la primera vez que cenarían con otras personas, y después de su experiencia anterior en aquel lugar, no podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran un poco, ni que su corazón latiera aceleradamente.

Y Draco se dio cuenta de eso.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de roble, ambos adultos se volvieron hacia ellos para recordarles por enésima vez que no debían acercarse a ninguno de los alumnos, y mucho menos hablar. Luego se giraron para abrir la puerta e ingresaron en el Comedor.

Draco dio un paso para seguirlos, pero notó que Hermione no se movía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Estiró una mano y tomó con firmeza la de su amiga, que dejó de mirar hacia el interior del lugar para mirarlo a él, que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella apreció sinceramente el gesto, y luego de devolverle la sonrisa, comenzaron a seguir a los dos profesores, aún tomados de la mano.

.

La decoración del Gran Comedor era impactante.

Varios pinos de Navidad estaban ubicados alrededor de la sala, de los cuales el más imponente se encontraba detrás de la mesa de los Profesores. Entre sus ramas ligeramente nevadas se podían ver numerosas velas encendidas, que iluminaban las esferas de cristal tornasolado que pendían de los extremos, y justo en la punta más alta, se encontraba ubicada una gran estrella blanca, que parecía irradiar luz propia.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con numerosas guirnaldas formadas por largas varas de muérdago verde y blanco, donde se hallaban ubicados docenas de moños de colores, de los cuales colgaban una pequeña figura de plata, simbolizando los animales distintivos de cada una de las Casas.

Desde el techo, que mostraba un cielo negro repleto de brillantes estrellas, caían copos de nieve blanca, que desaparecía un par de metros por encima del suelo.

Las cuatro mesas estaban completamente ocupadas por alumnos vestidos con túnicas negras, que en ese momento conversaban alegremente, esperando ansiosos que su Director diera inicio al banquete.

En su mayoría, los alumnos del Colegio habían optado por pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en el castillo, debido a la guerra que acechaba el mundo mágico, puesto que se consideraba a Hogwarts el lugar más seguro del planeta.

El coro había dejado de cantar hacía unos minutos, cuando se abrieron las puertas, por las que entraron McGonagall y Snape. Y algunos instantes mas tarde, siguieron sus pasos los Premios Anuales del colegio.

Mientras que Draco miraba a su alrededor con su ya característico gesto altivo, Hermione caminaba a su lado, aferrando cada vez más fuerte la mano del rubio, mirando directamente a la espalda de Minerva. Cada tanto, Draco le daba pequeños apretones para infundirle valor, los cuales ella agradecía sinceramente.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los Profesores, se ubicaron en el extremo izquierdo, cada uno delante de un plato de oro vacío.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y pronunció un pequeño discurso, para momentos después volver a su lugar, dando comienzo al festín.

Los dos chicos empezaron a comer alegremente, ya que Draco hablaba de cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su mente, con el fin de distraer a Hermione de la visión de todas aquellas personas que los miraban con curiosidad.

Funcionó. Luego de unos minutos ambos se reían sin preocupación alguna, completamente absortos en su pequeño mundo. Sin notar que eran el centro de atracción para cinco personas, que los miraban sin perder ni el más mínimo detalle. Dos en la mesa de Gryffindor, dos en la de Slytherin, y una desde la de Ravenclaw.

La cena transcurrió en total tranquilidad. Luego del postre, la Profesora McGonagall les indicó, haciendo oídos sordos de las protestas de los chicos, que ya era hora de retirarse a la Torre.

Seguida por Hermione, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera para bajar del escenario en donde se encontraba ubicada la mesa de Profesores. Pero la alegre voz de Dumbledore los hizo voltear. El anciano los miraba con sus chispeantes ojos azules a través de sus gafas con forma de medialuna, mientras que con su mano derecha señalaba hacia el techo. Ambos miraron hacia el lugar que indicaba el hombre. Y se sonrojaron.

Una pequeña ramita de muérdago estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Draco se acercó lentamente hasta una inmóvil Hermione, que no quitaba sus ojos miel de los ojos grises de su amigo, que dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios finos.

Todos los presentes miraban perplejos la escena que se desarrollaba en la mesa de los profesores, conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando sus rostros estaban separados por algunos centímetros, Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, puesto que era algo mas alto que ella, y le plantó un dulce y corto beso en la punta de la nariz de la castaña.

Sin prestar atención a las desconcertadas caras de su público, bajaron del escenario nuevamente tomados de las manos. No notaron que un pequeño grupo de personas se formaba en una de las mesas para ayudar a cierto pelirrojo, que aparentemente se había caído de su asiento.

Pero algunos metros antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, Hermione inexplicablemente se tropezó, y hubiera caído directamente al suelo si no fuera porque Draco, haciendo gala de sus reflejos, la sostuvo en el aire.

Desde una mesa cercana, la de Slytherin mas precisamente, comenzaron a escucharse risas y comentarios hirientes.

Luego de ayudarla a colocarse nuevamente de pie, Draco se volteó hacia esa mesa, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, portando una mirada tan fría que hizo silenciar al instante a la mayoría de sus ocupantes. No cabía duda alguna que aquel niño rubio era un Malfoy.

Sentada en su mesa, Pansy Parkinson sonreía burlona, mientras guardaba su varita dentro de su túnica. Detalle que pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para Draco, que esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

Había encontrado el destinatario del primer hechizo de su varita.

****

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

o§o§o

¡¡¡¡El mundo se ha confabulado para que yo no pueda escribir!!!!. Snifffff... era cuestión de abrir el Word y que los planetas se alinearan para que algo me interrumpa... pero bueno, aquí está la continuación. Espero que mi eterno insomnio rindiera sus frutos y les guste el capi.

¿Saben algo que me llamó mucho la atención?. Nadie me preguntó cómo llegó Hermione a la enfermería (el cuadro de salida estaba bloqueado por si no se acuerdan). Es una de dos: o fui muy obvia o a nadie le interesó. Jeje... espero haber sido obvia :P. En fin...

**__**

Agradecimiento super especial: para SuperSantix, que ayudó a Draky-Pooh y a Mía a salir de su armario. Merlín! Ya no solo le saco los personajes ¬¬... Disclaimer: las palabras de agradecimiento le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo las tomé para dedicárselas a mi Beta Tester Santi, así que... nada de demandas!!... ¡Gracias nene!.

Ahora si...

__

CoNTeSTaCioNeS a ReVieWS:

.

Jaina: Hola!! Me alegró muchísimo recibir tu review y que te gustara la historia. Es un honor para mí recibir un mensaje tuyo. Te considero algo así como una mentora respecto a escribir fics sobre Draco - Hermione. Le tengo muchísimo cariño a tu fic Sentimientos Ocultos... escribes tan bien!!. Bueno, mil gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme tu review. Espero que te guste como sigue. Te dejo muchos besos!! Bye!

Lianis: Hola!!. En serio? O.O Casi te pones a llorar? No era para tanto... (bueno...si... si era para tanto... pobre Draco!! snif..). Lo de humanizar a Snape. Creo que solo es así con las personas que quiere (por ejemplo a Draco... mmm... a... Draco... y ah... mmm... ah si! mencioné a Draco?), y con Draco siempre tuvo esa afinidad (hasta en los libros... fuente de verdad y absoluta sabiduría - Lakesys realiza la reverencia correspondiente -). Draco siempre me dio la impresión que de pequeño era enfermizo, no se... debe ser por el tono tan pálido que tiene. Así que me basé en eso. Jeje... Instrucciones para un día maravilloso... me pareció buenísimo (y vamos a confesar: en cuanto lo leí te juro que dije: esto lo tiene que leer Lianis... por eso lo puse, por más que no tenia ni J que ver con la historia). Yo me anoto en todas tus opciones para eliminar... y si... la lista es larga (por desgracia), muy larga. Espero que te guste este capi. Te dejo mil besos!! Bye!.

Ana: Hola!!!! ¿Te llegó el mail?. Tuve algunos problemitas con tu dirección... y no se si llegó. Espero que si, y que ya seas una escritora de oficial. (si no llegó, mandame un mail a mi casilla, y yo te lo respondo, para asegurarme que llega bien). Noooo! no le llego ni a los talones a Rowling (ella creó a Draco...O.O nadie supera eso). Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Lo de las personas que creen que es fácil escribir un fic... no me refería a vos... sino a personas que conozco y que saben que escribo (y que además, no leen fics). Y con respecto a publicar, es bastante difícil en mi país. Igualmente no tengo la historia completa, pero todos me dicen que si quiero publicar, lo tengo que hacer vía España. De todas formas falta bastante tiempo para eso, primero quiero terminar la carrera (Filosofía y Letras, que la estoy empezando ahora, junto con Psicología - esa ya la tengo mas avanzada-). Sabes, por tu manera de hablar (bueno, mejor dicho escribir) no me imaginé que tuvieras 14 años, pareces mucho más grande!. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo. Te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate. Bye!

Mar Malfoy: Hola niña!! ¿Lloraste? Decime que es broma... O.O...Me van a hacer sentir culpable! jeje. Sip sip, lo cura Mía, ehhhh sentimiento puro de amor o amistad... mmmm... no se... contame... vos que pensas? :D.. tenés que tener en cuenta que tienen 8 años nada mas. Aunque puede ser los dos... jeje... eso queda (por ahora) a criterio de ustedes. No vengo tan mal con la actualización... o si? (semana de por medio no es mucho... yo sigo historias que tardan 2 meses... y a veces más). Es que tardo mucho en pensar bien el capi (porque en realidad lo termino escribiendo en 3 días), para que queden escenas mas o menos coherentes. Además tengo el otro fic... y además me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito (jeje soy mala). Y no hace falta ponerse así... eso lo tengo que hacer yo para que lo sigan leyendo (Lakesys se arrodilla en el suelo con las manos entrelazadas y levantándolas rogando por favor por favor). Con respecto a la respuesta de tu anterior review, no hay nada que agradecer, ustedes se toman la molestia de darme ánimos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderles, además de que me gusta mucho hacerlo :D, es como si los fuera conociendo a todos de a poquito. Bueno... te mando muchos besos... espero que te guste el capi... te cuidas... y nada mas :D. Bye!!

Yeya: Hola!! Me alegro que te gustara el capi... Lo de Lucius, la verdad si... bastante feito, pero es que no me lo imaginaba (por lo menos en este fic) inculcándole un sentimiento de amor... y para ver si cambia, recién se puede ver cuando termine la poción. Espero que te guste también este capítulo, mil gracias por el review, te dejo muchísimos besos... cuidate!! Bye!

Ichan: Hola!! Gracias por dejarme un review con tu opinión. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara... y que te pareciera original :D. Espero no demorarme mucho con la actualización (hasta ahora vengo semana de por medio... y espero mantenerme ahí). Gracias por tus ánimos... Besos!! Bye!

Sweet-Ally: Hola! (lindo nick por cierto). Me alegro mucho que te siga gustando la historia. jeje.. el sentimiento puro... ¿amor o amistad?. Parece que es la incógnita del capi.... jeje, y lo lamento, pero se va a quedar como incógnita aún. Pero voy juntando votos... tu que piensas?. Es de amor o amistad?. Pregunto ahora... y después veo cuantos adivinaron. O.O ¿más largos?... eran como... 7 hojas en Word (con letra chiquitita y sin contar las respuestas a reviews)... el capi mas largo hasta ahora, bueno, eso sin contar este, que ocupa 8... como me digas que es corto... juro que me pongo a llorar como una cría, jaja. Te confieso que la idea original era poner las edades 8, 9 y 10 en ese capi (como el capítulo 2), pero como venía tan dramático, no quise cortarlo con la parte siguiente. Bueno... me despido... espero que te guste este capi... te dejo muchos besos!! Bye!!

NiTa: Hola!! Deshacerme de ti O.O? Nunca!! Solo espero que no te deshagas tú de mi... y que sigas leyendo la historia... (y mas importante... que te siga gustando :D). Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, siiii es muy mono Draco (y hay que decirlo... Hermione también... pero obvio prefiero al rubito jeje). Te dejo muchos besos!! Hasta el próximo capi!. Bye!!!

Asil Black: Gracias, gracias, gracias por prestarme el nombre!!! Es que me gusta mucho, además queda bien con el personaje. Jeje... pobre Poppy... tiene a Snape en su contra... pero supongo que Albus la va a defender si se le ocurre envenenarla o algo así (pero es una suposición... por ahí se la carga y tengo que salir a buscar nombre para la nueva enfermera... jeje). Gracias por el review, por el nombre y por leer la historia (perdón... las historias). Te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate. Bye!!

Marian Salazar: Hola!! Me alegro que te guste la historia... y gracias por el review. A ver, a ver tu duda... ¿McGonagall y Snape?... jeje... no puedo creer que te dieras cuenta. Igual todavía no tengo decidido el futuro de ellos, por lo que no te podría decir si sí o si no. Pero es cierto (y sos la única que lo notó!!) que la "idea" es que haya algo mas. ¡¡Que vista, por Merlín!!. Gracias por leer la historia. Te dejo muchos besos!! Adiós!.

AngieSBM: Hola! Gracias por leer la historia... me alegro que te pareciera interesante. Divertida? En serio? No me suele salir muy bien cuando intento escribir algo gracioso. Harry y Ron... van a salir mas adelante (aunque en este capi salieron desde lejos). Lo de Snape justamente sale acá... jeje pobre hombre lo que le toca vivir... ¿Pensas que un duelo Poppy / Snape gana ella?. mmm no se, no se... hay que tener en cuenta que el fue un Mortífago. Pero te apunto el voto por si hay alguna pelea. Mil gracias por el review... Te dejo muchos besos!! Bye Bye!

Hermione Malfoy: Hola!! Gracias!! Me encantó tu review. En serio. Aunque no era mi intención hacer llorar a nadie (vamos... no se pensaban que me iba a cargar a nuestro rubito verdad?... por lo menos todavía no... lo necesito para el resto del fic :D después veremos que pasa con él jeje), pero si la idea era que sea tristecita. (por cierto... a tus amigos les gustó?. Pobrecitos... lo que les haces leer jeje). Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate. Bye!!!

Acinorev: Hola Hermanita!! (Volviste!!) a ver, a ver... dos reviews para responder. Vamos por orden. Los ositos... serás cursi nena... me ganás con eso. Jajajaj Snape y su infancia de m... (que educada que sos por aquí :P). Apenas conoce a su madre muerta, su padre lo odia, no creo que tuviese una infancia muy feliz, o no?. Y a Minerva le tocó ser madre... se puso en el papel (que le queda bastante bien por cierto). ¡Juro que no me di cuenta!! Pobre Mía... me olvide de ella... pero encaja a la perfección con el papel (decile a Vale que si hay algún nene con pelo platinado en el Jardín... que se cuide - o que me lo mande.... ejem! mejor olvidemos eso ¬¬ -). ¡Draco **ES** bueno de chiquito! (Cuidadito con calumniar a mi Rubísima Santidad!). Lo estoy haciendo revivir su infancia para poder decir eso... Halagos...(esos no los respondo... me pongo colorada). Haz como quieras niña... si querés leer capi por capi, ya sabes donde encontrarlos, si querés leer la historia completa... vas a tener que esperar bastante!!. Y no... no cuento nada. Si querés podes ir a torturarlo a Santi, pero lo tengo bastante bien amaestrado, no creo que suelte prenda. Yo también te traño mucho!! y te quiero tb!! Muchos Besos!! Chauchis!

Eledhwen Moonligth Spell: Hola!! Me alegra ver que sigues por estos lares. ¡¿Cómo me va a parecer tedioso tu review?!. Me encanta!!. (Y no hace falta mucho para que yo me mande a escribir una respuesta larga como esperanza de pobre... así que acomodate en la silla que esto viene para largo). Creo que lo que más me gusta de Internet es la posibilidad inigualable que brinda de conocer personas a pesar de la distancia (a pesar que algunas veces la red de redes no funciona como nos gustaría...). Vamos... tú eres de México y yo de Argentina: ¿qué probabilidades hubiéramos tenido de conocernos y mantener una conversación si no fuera por este maravilloso invento? (En este momento, Lakesys se levanta, abraza su PC, se vuelve a sentar y sigue escribiendo). Y es que con cada review es como si los fuera conociendo más a todos, de a poquito. Realmente me emocionaron mucho tus palabras, en serio. Creo que debes saber tan bien como yo, puesto que eres autora, lo que se siente cuando alguien valora tu trabajo.

Es verdad! No esperaba que esta historia gustara tanto. Cuando escribí la idea principal y el punteo de los capítulos claves, fue solo para sacar la idea de mi cabeza y que me dejara dormir!! (sufro de insomnio). Después escribí el primer capi y no lo iba a publicar, no me gustaba. Pero después lo modifiqué, hasta que me gustó a mí (creo que eso es lo más importante en una historia: le tiene que gustar al que lo escribe, si no, no tiene mucho sentido) y lo subí, pensando... "Que sea lo que Merlín quiera". Y el resto es historia conocida. Ahora le tengo tanto cariño a esta historia que me da lástima que sea una historia corta. No creo que pase de 10 o 12 capítulos.

¿Así que era eso lo que te había recordado?. Yo vi ese capi de _Dark Ang_el. El profesor es el chico (lindo chico por cierto), si no me equivoco, se llama Alec no?. Tiene que matar al padre de la chica, y él se enamora de ella. ¡Me encantó ese capítulo!. No lo había relacionado (ahora cada vez que leo esa parte me acuerdo de la serie jeje). Y comparto totalmente la idea de que los escritos tienen cosas del autor. Con eso me hiciste recordar algo que me dijo mi papá cuando leyó los primeros dos capis (él no leyó HP pero quería leer algo mío para ver como escribía). Me dijo que Hermione le recordaba en algunos gestos a mi. Me reí mucho por eso.

Yo hago lo mismo cuando encuentro una historia que tiene muchos errores. Algunas son ilegibles. Una vez me encontré con una que no tenía ni un solo punto, ni una coma, ni hablar de ver alguna mayúscula o tilde. Era una gran oración que contenía tanto "descripciones" como diálogos. Algo increíble la verdad.

Me alegro que no les pareciera cursi lo del sentimiento puro. Todavía no sé cómo se me ocurrió (doy gracias a Merlín por eso tan lindo llamado "_inspiración repentina_"). Y Lucius y Draco, yo pienso que puede ser de muchas formas la relación padre e hijo. Rowling no desarrolló mucho esa parte de la historia, y es algo que podemos aprovechar las escritoras de fics. Por lo menos yo intento siempre ser fiel a las personalidades originales (aunque lograr un Draco-Hermione sin alterar algo los personajes es muy difícil, pero hago el esfuerzo).

Bueno niña, ya me dejo de parlotear (yo te advertí que era largo jeje), espero que te guste el capi, que estés muy inspirada para escribir tu historia (estoy muuuy intrigada!!!! Actualiza pronto, que yo ya cumplí!), cuidate. Muchos besos!! Bye!

Chibi - Mela - Black Sheep: Hola!! Mil gracias por tu review. Jeje... ¿te gustaron las "instrucciones para un día maravilloso"?. Por desgracia hay muchos nombres para usar... pero bueh. Y lo de tu nombre... no era nada, solo un comentario de que era algo extraño, nada más :D. Pero no me hagas caso en esas cosas, lo pensé en ese momento y lo puse. Soy un poco impulsiva a veces. Te gustó el capi?. Si!! Es muy tierna Hermione :D. Espero que te guste este también. Te dejo muchos besos!!! Cuidate!.

**Lanier: **_Welcome back!_ Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. No te preocupes por el review. Juro que me conformo con que la lean y les guste (por supuesto que si me dejan una nota con preguntas, críticas o algo, es bien recibido :D ). Y hay que entenderlo al pobre hombre. Es su ahijado, no puede evitar echarse la culpa de todo (no... no hace falta psiquiatra por ahora. Pero en cuanto vea un desvarío aún mayor que ese, te prometo que te lo hago saber :D ). Me imagino, por lo que me contaste, que te debes sentir bastante identificada con la historia. Y cuando lleguen a los 17... bueno, es indudable que van a cambiar, pero todavía es un misterio el desenlace de la poción (por supuesto... misterio para ustedes, porque yo ya tengo escrito ese capi jejeje. Merlín! Tengo escritos los capítulos finales y no los del medio ¬¬). Mil, mil gracias por tu apoyo. Y eres la única que me dice que actualicé pronto.... Gracias!!!! jeje. Espero que sigas leyendo. De una argentinautora ( ¿? ¿Se dirá así? O.o ... no creo.), Lakesys.

Goi Izarra: Hola niña!! ¿Elixabet? O.O Pensé que era algo más parecido a tu nick... (bueno... no se que digo, considerando que el mío es Lakesys y me llamo Romina ¬¬). Jeje... te asustaste con Draquito muerto eh?? No... por ahora no lo voy a matar (pero... jeje... mas adelante... no se, no se... puedo ser muy mala a veces muejeje ¬¬ ). ¿Te gustó esa parte?. La estuve pensando mucho tiempo, tenía que quedar bien. Es importante esa promesa. Vamos... que no me tardé tanto (bueno... aquí no me tardé, en Juego de Espejos... ejem... perdón) dos semanas no es mucho. (jeje hay algo gracioso - bueno, gracioso para mí ¬¬, porque tiendo a desvariar - Cuando contesto reviews, voy mirando que es lo que me pusieron y de ahí contesto, pero a vos te escribí parte en un review en tu historia, y parte me la respondes por allá, y encima las dos tenemos dos historias, y parece una gran conversación bien mezclada... jeje - ehhh ¿mencioné que tiendo a desvariar, no? O.o). Gracias por tus palabras niña, espero sinceramente que te siga gustando la historia. Espero que puedas escribir pronto la continuación de tus fics. Muxutxus!.

Elanor Black: Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje, me encanta que te encante :D. Nop, no fue el odio a los sangre sucias, fue algo más lindo. Draco distinto al anterior... supongo que te refieres a después de la poción. Nusep... yo no cuento nada de nada... pero voy juntando opiniones para ver después quienes aciertan. Jeje, puedes intentar todo lo que quieras para apurarme en la actualización, pero por favor (por favor!!) virus a mi casilla no!! jeje. Igualmente yo actualizo esta historia semana de por medio, a veces los viernes, a veces los sábados a la madrugada (por lo general, a las 6 de la mañana - aquí en Argentina -, después de estar toda la noche despierta delante de la PC... O.O... mi insomnio ¬¬...). Eso es algo que me propuse cumplir si o si, así no los hago esperar mucho, y me da tiempo también a corregir y escribir tranquila. Jaja... mente perversa... (si claro... como si la mía no lo fuera ¬¬) son niñitos aún, por supuesto que se portaron bien (ahora... eso mismo, un par de "semanas" más tarde... y yo no estaría muy segura :P... Bueno Niña... te mando un beso enorme, cuidate, espero que te guste como sigue la historia... Adiós!!!.

Lorita: Hola!! ¡¡Tres contra una es un abuso!!. Otra amenaza de esas y voy a tener que buscar refuerzos, jeje. Por lo pronto, aquí tienes el 4to capítulo, espero que te guste también. Me alegro mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado. Y nop, no llegaron las ranas, pero mas que a Malfoy, yo le echaría la culpa a Remus... ese hombre vive comiendo chocolate....(que envidia... ¬¬). Te dejo muchos besos a vos y a tus amigas (aunque a Yeya ya la saludé un poco más arriba, jeje). Bye!!

.

Bueno...

me voy despidiendo. Muchos besos a todos los que pasan por aquí, se cuidan. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós!!.

.

.

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows   
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

.

.

"No digáis que, agotado su tesoro,

de asuntos falta, enmudeció la lira:

podrá no haber poetas; pero siempre

habrá poesía.

.

Mientras las ondas de la luz al beso

palpiten encendidas;

mientras el sol las desgarradas nubes

de fuego y oro vista;

mientras el aire en su regazo lleve

perfumes y armonías;

mientras haya en el mundo primavera

¡habrá poesía!.

.

Mientras la humana ciencia no descubra

las fuentes de la vida,

y en el mar o en el cielo haya un abismo

que al cálculo resista;

mientras la humanidad, siempre avanzando,

no sepa a dó camina;

mientras haya un misterio para el hombre,

¡habrá poesía!

.

Mientras se sienta que se ríe el alma,

sin que los labios rían;

mientras se llore, sin que el llanto acuda

a nublar la pupila;

mientras el corazón y la cabeza

batallando prosigan;

mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos,

¡habrá poesía!

.

Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen

los ojos que los miran;

mientras responda el labio suspirando

al labio que suspira;

mientras sentirse puedan en un beso

dos almas confundidas;

mientras exista una mujer hermosa,

¡habrá poesía!."

.

****

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

o§o§o


	5. Encuentros

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio? ¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía.

Capítulo V: Encuentros.

****

**_o§o§o_**

****

Blanca Navidad.

Suaves copos de nieve, tenuemente iluminados por la luna, se encargaban de teñir de blanco los jardines del Colegio. La cena ya había concluido. La última vela ya se había apagado. El último alumno ya se había dormido.

Como dicen los villancicos Muggles, Noche de Paz...

Pero en esa noche, en la Torre de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts, había de todo, menos paz.

- ¡Me gustaría saber qué es lo que entienden ustedes dos por RESPONSABILIDAD! – Tronaba una muy enfurecida profesora McGonagall, mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala, en un grado cercano al histerismo.

Severus Snape se encontraba contra la chimenea, en silencio, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el sillón, ambos con la cabeza gacha, mirándose la punta de los zapatos. Él, a diferencia de su colega, se daba perfecta cuenta de que esa pose de aparente arrepentimiento no era otra cosa sino un mero intento de disimular el gesto de risa contenida que portaban sendas caras.

- ¡Ni un día!. Por Merlín!. ¡No hace ni un día que tienen las varitas en sus manos y ya se encargaron de enviar a una alumna a la enfermería!. – Continuaba - ¡¿Me quieren decir en qué estaban pensando?! - Preguntó.

Draco, que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no largarse a reír a carcajadas, levantó la mirada, dispuesto a defenderse.

- Ella emp...- Pero en ese momento el niño comprendió, gracias a un soberano grito de la mujer, que intentar hablar en ese momento era tan inútil como tratar de parar una tormenta con las manos. Lo mejor sería esperar que se apacigüe por si sola.

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada, Draco!. ¡No me importa qué excusa tengan!. ¡Nada justifica que secuestren a una alumna, la amarren y la ataquen del modo en que lo hicieron!. -

Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa fue abriéndose camino por los labios del rubio al recordar su la última "travesura" realizada junto con Mía...

**_-§- FlashBack -§-_**

****

Draco y Hermione caminaban detrás de Minerva McGonagall rumbo a la Torre, hablando en voz muy baja para que su acompañante no escuchara. En ese momento, Draco le relataba lo que había visto en el Gran Comedor hacía tan solo unos minutos.

El niño no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de aquella chica rubia guardando la varita luego de haber atacado a su amiga.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. O dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la Torre, Minerva se despidió de los dos niños deseándoles una feliz Navidad. Muy obedientes, ambos ingresaron por el cuadro, mientras la Profesora los miraba desde su lugar.

Una vez dentro, Hermione se quedó muy quieta junto al cuadro, esperando que la Profesora se alejara, mientras que Draco subía velozmente la escalera, para bajar unos momentos mas tarde con un libro en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la niña, pero obtuvo la respuesta cuando leyó el título en la portada: _"Compendio de hechizos para una venganza efectiva. Vol. I"_. - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -

- De la Biblioteca. Estaba oculto en la sección de Literatura Muggle. – Contestó el niño. Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido. Algo le hacía pensar que esa respuesta no era del todo cierta, pero no siguió preguntando.

Cuando no escucharon ningún ruido en el exterior de la Sala, decidieron que era el momento. Volvieron a decirle la contraseña a la serpiente, que parecía estar muy ocupada buscando algo, y sin tomarse de un buen modo la segunda interrupción de la noche, les abrió el camino.

El pasillo estaba desierto.

Muy sigilosamente, caminaba Draco adelante, mirando con cuidado al llegar a cada esquina, y a sus espaldas Hermione comprobaba que nadie aparecía por detrás.

En una oportunidad, tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de una vieja armadura para evitar que un grupo de niñas de Hufflepuff los descubriera. Tras ese encuentro comenzaron a apurar el paso. La cena ya había concluido y no tenían mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de roble, Draco se adelantó para mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, mientras que Hermione, a la luz de una antorcha suspendida junto al muro, leía con interés el pequeño libro.

- Todavía está allí. – Susurró Draco. – Pero no está sola. – Hermione se acercó para mirar también.

- ¿Qué haremos si vienen juntos? – Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba.

Sería muy difícil enfrentarse a dos alumnos de 7mo curso, aún teniendo en cuenta que la chica rubia no parecía tener muchas "luces". Tenían que separarlos. Era su única opción.

Pero antes de siquiera de poder empezar a elaborar un plan, una voz femenina resonó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo aquí ustedes dos? -

Tanto Draco como Hermione se dieron vuelta inmediatamente para mirar a la dueña de esa voz desconocida.

Frente a ellos, una chica vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw los miraba con el seño levemente fruncido, aunque en los labios asomaba una sonrisa disimulada.

Era mas bien alta, y tenía el cabello lacio y negro, que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. su piel era blanca y sus ojos claros se movían de un lado a otro para mirar a los dos niños.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Aquella chica los podía delatar, y no solamente Minerva los castigaría de por vida, sino que, lo que era peor, se quedarían sin venganza. Por lo tanto sus pensamientos se inclinaban más a buscar una manera para que la chica no quisiera llevarlos con McGonagall o Snape.

Pero Draco no parecía tener la misma idea.

- Lo que estemos haciendo aquí no es de tu incumbencia. – Dijo arrastrando levemente las palabras, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus ojos volvían a adoptar aquella expresión glacial que había utilizado en el Gran Comedor no hacía mucho.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. _"Adiós venganza"_ pensó con frustración.

Pero para su sorpresa, la chica no se enojó. Es más, se había empezado a reír de una manera tan espontánea que comenzó a preocuparse de que los oyeran desde el Comedor.

- No has cambiado un ápice, Draco... – Dijo la chica en voz baja, para sí misma. Pero antes de que el niño preguntara de dónde diablos sabía su nombre, dijo: - Me imagino que quieren vengarse de ella, ¿me equivoco? – Levantó una mano para señalar la figura de Pansy Parkinson, quien se levantaba de la mesa junto con Zabinni y se encaminaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sup...? – pero la chica lo interrumpió.

- No fue muy difícil deducir el por qué de la caída de tu _amiga. – _Dijo, con un dejo de burla en la última palabra. – Ahora, será mejor que se oculten si no quieren que los vean. – Tras lo cual comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, aunque no se alejó mucho.

Hermione tomó del brazo a Draco justo a tiempo para ocultarse tras una columna.

En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni ingresaron en el vestíbulo. La chica hablaba animadamente, sin hacer caso alguno a la cara de aburrimiento extremo que dibujaba el chico en su rostro, sin molestarse en disimular.

Se encaminaron directamente hacia uno de los pasillos, más precisamente, el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Pero antes de que llegaran a perderse de vista, se volvió a escuchar la voz de aquella chica de Ravenclaw.

- Eh! Parkinson! – La aludida se volteó al oír su nombre. En ese momento, Zabinni aprovechó para librarse de ella.

Pansy, ignorando por completo la huída de su compañero, se acercó hasta plantarse en frente de la otra chica, y cuando la reconoció, su rostro se tensó en una mueca de total desagrado.

- Oh! Eres _tú. _– Dijo, mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. La Ravenclaw dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando enormemente del momento.

- Si, verás, no es que me haga gracia alguna hablar con cierto tipo de... personas – Dijo, mientras miraba de la misma manera que Pansy había hecho con ella. – pero Padma me pidió que te avisara que cambiaron las rondas de prefectos, y que te espera ahora mismo en el aula de Encantamientos para comenzar. – La chica amplió enormemente su sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio de la Slytherin. – Que te diviertas. – Agregó, y mientras se giraba para, ahora si, desaparecer por las escaleras, le dedicó un disimulado guiño a la pareja de niños que miraban la escena con creciente curiosidad.

Luego de maldecir repetidas veces a McGonagall, Pansy comenzó a caminar rumbo al aula indicada. Sin saber que un par de niños de once años seguían sus pasos a escasa distancia.

Al llegar a destino, Pansy abrió la puerta del aula, pero se quedó mirando hacia el interior con un evidente gesto de confusión en su rostro.

Estaba vacía.

Pero comprendió inmediatamente la situación cuando al voltear para dirigirse a su Sala Común, se encontró con dos varitas que la apuntaban a un metro de distancia.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Draco le indicó que entrara en el aula, y luego de comprobar que nadie los estaba vigilando, ingresó también.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha de ellos mismos, y reanudó su rápida lectura.

Muy bien. La primera parte del plan estaba resuelta. Tenían a su disposición a su "víctima".

Ahora sólo faltaba saber qué hacer con ella.

Pero al parecer, Draco tenía las cosas un poco mas claras que ella.

- _Incarcerous! – _Dijo, mientras agitaba la varita.

Una gruesa cuerda rodeó el cuerpo de la chica, que ni siquiera atinó a sacar la varita de su túnica. No sabía cuántos hechizos conocían aquellos dos niños (que a pesar de todo eran los dos mejores alumnos de todo Hogwarts) y ella no era una maldita Gryffindor cómo para atreverse a averiguarlo.

Si quería salir de esa, lo mejor sería utilizar uno de los valores de su casa: astucia...

- Draco, ¿no me recuerdas? – preguntó.

El niño la miró fijamente, sin dejar que en su rostro se reflejara la confusión que se apoderaba de él.

¿Por qué las dos chicas sabían su nombre, si nunca en toda su vida había hablado con ninguna de las dos?.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó mientras seguía apuntándola con la varita.

- No puedo creer que el profesor Snape no te dijera la verdad. – Dijo con inocencia, pero muy atenta a la reacción de Draco.

- ¿Decirme qué? – Y esta vez no pudo ocultar del todo su ansiedad.

Pansy sonrió. Era justo lo que estaba esperando.

- Quien eres tú realmente. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado el motivo por el cual estás aquí y no con tus padres?. – Draco no contestó.

Por supuesto que se lo había preguntado.

Pero nunca se había animado a preguntárselo a su Padrino. Quizás por temor a la respuesta...

Hermione, que practicaba hechizos en un costado, se mantenía ajena a la conversación de Draco y Pansy.

El chico, por su parte, miraba a la Slytherin sin decidir si seguir preguntando, o callarse.

Pero era una oportunidad muy tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mí? – Preguntó finalmente, bajando la varita.

- ¿Qué es lo que se de ti?. ¡Todo! – Bufó Pansy. Draco estaba absorto escuchando a aquella chica. – Para empezar se quien es tu padre. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso mejor no me extraña que no te dijeran nada. En fin. Su nombre es Lucius Malfoy y es un mor...-

-_ ¡Silencius!_ – Dijo Hermione, por lo que Pansy siguió hablando, hasta que unos momentos después se dio cuenta que ningún sonido salía de su boca. - ¡Si! ¡Lo logré...!... ¿Por qué me miras así Draco? – Peguntó Hermione interrumpiendo su festejo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Draco no salía de su asombro - ¡Quería escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo! – Gritó indignado.

Hermione miraba a Draco y a Pansy, sin entender muy bien la reacción de su amigo. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

- Pensé que veníamos a vengarnos de ella. ¿O ya te olvidas lo que hizo?. No se por qué querrías escucharla. – Y sin darle mas importancia al tema, le señaló el libro. – Es muy bueno. Mira, encontré este hechizo... a ver, dónde estaba, ah! Si, aquí está: _Maldición Cruciatus. _¡Es perfecta! – Dijo emocionada la chica, ante la mirada incrédula de Draco y Pansy, quién movía frenéticamente los labios, pidiendo ayuda inútilmente.

- Eh... Mía, creo que no leíste la llamada que hay aquí. – Dijo Draco señalándole la parte inferior de la hoja del libro. – Esa maldición está prohibida.-

- Oh! – Fue la respuesta de Hermione. – Lástima.

A estas alturas Pansy tenía la boca desencajada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la Prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor quisiera utilizar una de las imperdonables contra alguien.

En ese momento no sabía cual de los dos demonios que tenía enfrente le aterraba más.

Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la silla, sin quitar la vista de la chica allí sentada.

- Me gusta su pelo. – Dijo al cabo de unos momentos. – Podríamos quemárselo. – Agregó.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esa idea no es tuya? – Hermione sólo le sonrió de lado. – Pero no podemos hacerlo. En ese libro no hay ningún hechizo para apagarlo, y no creo que sea una buena idea que Minerva se enterara que calcinamos a una de sus alumnas.-

- Si, tienes razón. – Aceptó la castaña, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con solo pensarlo.

A estas alturas, la Slytherin saltaba en la silla en un intento de escape. Pero Draco la vio justo a tiempo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó - _¡Petrificus totalus! _– Y Pansy quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

- Bueno, Draco...- Dijo Hermione con impaciencia.- No tenemos toda la noche. Elige un conjuro, yo otro y terminamos con esto.- Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Pasado un minuto, ambos tenían sus hechizos.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Draco - A la cuenta de tres: uno... dos... tres!. – Y al mismo tiempo que Hermione gritaba "_¡Densaugeo!" _y apuntaba a Pansy con su varita, Draco hacía lo mismo, pero gritando _"¡Furunculus!"._

Pero no lograron ver los efectos de sus hechizos, ya que en ese momento, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas producto de un mareo, y segundos después, caían inconscientes al suelo.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo con una alumna.

**_-§- FlashBack End -§-_**

****

No fue sino hasta una hora después, que Padma Patil, en su ronda nocturna, los había encontrado desmayados delante de una muda e inmóvil Pansy Parkinson, a quien los dientes delanteros le habían llegado hasta el borde de la silla, y varias pústulas verdosas brotaban por todo su rostro enrojecido.

La Prefecta no dudó en llamar al instante a los profesores encargados de los Premios Anuales, quienes le ordenaron llevar a la Slytherin a la enfermería.

Una hora mas tarde, luego de despertarse con un dolor terrible de cabeza, Draco y Hermione se encontraron cara a cara con la misma profesora que, en ese momento, estaba blanca de rabia.

- ¿Así que te causa gracia, Draco?. – Siseó la profesora de Transformaciones. – A ver si te sigues riendo ahora, porque van a estar castigados por tiempo indefinido!.- Y dicho esto salió furiosa por el cuadro, mientras por lo bajo seguía diciendo cosas así como "_es inaudito" _o _"no puedo creerlo"_.

Snape, quien no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, se acercó hacia el sillón, desde donde los dos niños lo miraban, como esperando que comenzara su turno para sermonearlos.

Pero el hombre se limitó a tomar el libro que el niño escondía en uno de los bolsillos de su capa negra.

Y mientras miraba con aparente cariño al pequeño volumen negro, dijo:

- Draco, me has decepcionado al tomar este libro de mi despacho. – El niño lo miró con la boca abierta. Estaba seguro que su padrino no lo había notado.

Pero un momento después, justo antes de salir por el cuadro, agregó:

- Considerando que el Volumen II es mucho mas completo. -

**_o§o§o_**

La adrenalina corría furiosa por sus venas, alterándole la sangre en su camino. Intentaba por todos los medios aplacar su agitada respiración, para no alertar a su perseguidor de su presencia en aquel lugar. Desde el Bosque Prohibido, que se encontraba a escasa distancia de donde ella se encontraba oculta, se escuchaban los aullidos de algunas criaturas salvajes, pero no le prestó mayor atención a aquello. Tampoco a las voces y gritos de los alumnos, que se encontraban en los jardines nevados, aunque lo suficientemente alejados como para no verlos.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en mantenerse escondida.

Pasó un minuto. Dos. Tres. Y no pasaba nada.

La curiosidad comenzó a influir en ella, por lo que se asomó por uno de los costados del árbol que le servía en ese momento de escondite.

No había nadie.

Comenzó a avanzar, con las rodillas casi apoyadas en la nieve, para alcanzar una posición que le permitiera ver mejor el lugar. Sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones hasta llegar a destino.

Pero no había rastro alguno de él.

Y cuando se disponía a cambiar nuevamente de posición, un sonido leve, como el de una rama al quebrarse, la hizo voltear.

Fue cuando una gran bola de nieve se estampó en su cara, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

Había perdido. De nuevo.

Las risas de Draco se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que, luego de quitarse la nieve del rostro, pudo ver dos ojos tan grises como el cielo que la miraban desde arriba.

- Cuatro a cero, Mía. – Dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía una mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pero ella decidió que el rubio estaba demasiado seco para su gusto, por lo que, tomando la mano que tenía delante, tiró con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el chico terminara con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

De un salto se puso de pie, mientras gritaba:

- ¡Carrera hasta el lago!. ¡El último limpia los calderos esta noche! -

Y comenzó a alejarse a la carrera, seguida por Draco, que no había tardado ni un segundo en ponerse de pie.

De ninguna manera quería limpiar calderos esa noche.

Para cuando llegaron hasta la orilla del lago (Hermione ganó por un rizo de diferencia), ambos se arrojaron al suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Era la primer tarde que los dejaban salir a los jardines y la estaban aprovechando al máximo.

- ¿Quieres patinar? – Preguntó Draco al cabo de un buen rato, señalando la superficie congelada y lisa del lago.

- Draco, no traemos patines. ¿Cómo piensas patinar? – El niño se la quedó mirando por un momento con el seño fruncido. A veces no la entendía mucho.

Por momentos ella parecía olvidar que eran magos.

- Mira y aprende. – Dijo, y agitó la varita en dirección a las botas de invierno de Hermione, las cuales se transformaron en unos bonitos patines para hielo de color negro. Luego de repetir la acción con sus propias botas, Draco se acercó hasta la orilla del lago, y tomando envión, comenzó a deslizarse suavemente.

Pero Hermione se quedo sentada en su lugar, mirando como el chico patinaba solo. Ella no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Luego de dar una vuelta, Draco volvió a buscarla.

- Vamos Mía!. – Dijo, extendiendo una mano en su dirección para tomarla de un brazo, y medio arrastrándola hasta la pista improvisada, consiguió ponerla en pie.

Con un poco de ayuda, Hermione comenzó a tomar confianza, aunque no logró hacerlo a la misma velocidad que el rubio, quien parecía tener toda una vida de experiencia en ese deporte.

Estuvieron patinando por una hora, cuando Hermione decidió que ya era suficiente por esa tarde, y se acercó hasta una de las orillas para esperar a su amigo. Draco seguía patinando en el extremo opuesto.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar al borde del hielo, un desnivel en el suelo la hizo resbalar, y comenzó a caer hacia atrás.

Si no hubiera sido porque alguien evitó la caída con un conjuro, en ese momento estaría tumbada contra el duro hielo. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, pudo ver a la persona que la había ayudado.

La reconoció al instante.

En realidad no sabía quien era, pero lo había visto en su primera incursión en el Gran Comedor.

El cabello negro despeinado, esos ojos verdes... y de nuevo la idea de que aquel chico pronunciaba su nombre. No había duda alguna que se trataba de la misma persona.

A su lado, un chico pelirrojo y con brillantes ojos azules la miraba muy serio.

No vestían las túnicas del Colegio, y a juzgar por los carruajes y la ausencia de la mayoría de los alumnos de cursos mayores, se adivinaba que acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade. El moreno llevaba una mochila colgada de un hombro y el pelirrojo una bolsa de papel madera proveniente de Honeydukes en las manos.

Ambos muchachos se miraron por un momento, como si discutieran en silencio, y luego se acercaron a Hermione.

- Hola. – Dijo Harry. Hermione le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola. – Contestó. – Gracias por ayudarme.

Harry agitó una mano, restándole importancia al comentario.

- No fue nada. -

Los dos se quedaron mirándola, y ella, algo extraño, no se sintió incómoda en ningún momento. Pero sabía que, si no quería repetir lo ocurrido hacía tiempo atrás, debía marcharse. Minerva se pondría furiosa y de seguro le ampliaría el castigo.

- Bueno... debo irme ya. – Y mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, comenzó a darse vuelta. Pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

- ¡Espera!. – Ella obedeció, y se quedó mirando como el moreno le arrebataba de las manos la bolsa de papel al pelirrojo, quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hey! – Fue todo lo que dijo, pero el otro chico se limitó a mover los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Hermione no supo que fue lo que le dijo, pero seguramente fue algo muy convincente (o lo suficientemente amenazador), porque acto seguido el pelirrojo levantó ambas manos, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole libertad de acción a su amigo.

- Toma, esto es para ti. – Dijo Harry, mientras le acercaba la bolsa. Ella la tomó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Pero Draco llegó en ese momento, frenando de costado con sus patines, lo que provocó que la escarcha que se levantó del lago cubriera por completo las caras de los dos muchachos, que lo miraron con fiereza.

- Mía! – Dijo Draco mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. – Sabes que no podemos... – Agregó señalando a los dos chicos parados delante de ellos, y comenzó a alejarla de ellos, ignorando por completo sus miradas asesinas.

Harry y Ron veían con frustración como Draco se llevaba a su amiga hacia el otro lado del lago, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y Draco, sabiendo que ellos aún debían estar mirándolos, giró la cabeza para mirarlos por sobre su hombro, sin dejar de patinar junto a Hermione, y les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, momentos antes de morder una de las ranas de chocolate que la chica le había dado.

El-niño-que-vivió tuvo que sujetar al Guardián de Gryffindor para que no se abalanzara sobre el rubio.

****

**_o§o§o_**

****

Hermione caminaba a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts. No sabía dónde estaba ni hacia dónde iba, pero eso parecía importarle muy poco. A su derecha se podían ver los jardines del colegio, y de fondo, el Bosque Prohibido. Pero a pesar de ser un día típicamente de verano, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto, la luz no parecía poder llegar a iluminar el corredor en el que se encontraba, que se mantenía oscuro.

Y ella seguía caminando.

Vestía el uniforme del colegio, que a juzgar por el escudo en su pecho, era el de la casa Gryffindor, y una pesada mochila se encontraba sobre sus hombros.

Se detuvo.

Agudizó la vista, y pudo ver que había llegado al final del camino.

Una puerta negra, que no sabía a dónde conducía, se encontraba a unos quince metros desde donde estaba parada.

¿Debía abrirla?. ¿Qué era lo que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta?. Lo meditó unos momentos, y cuando se decidió a averiguarlo, una figura apareció por una puerta lateral.

Era Draco.

El chico se colocó a mitad de distancia entre ella y la puerta, mirándola serio a los ojos.

Hermione lo examinó cuidadosamente. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba muy extraño.

Para empezar, no llevaba la ropa que acostumbraba vestir. No. No llevaba ni su camisa ni su pantalón negro. En cambio, lucía un extraño atuendo que consistía principalmente en una capa verde, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo que las rodillas, y sujeta por un cordón a la altura del pecho, donde relucía el escudo blanco en fondo negro de la Casa Slytherin. Debajo llevaba un sweater tejido del mismo color que la capa, y unos pantalones beige. Tanto en los brazos como en las piernas, tenía una especie de protectores, de color negro. Y en su mano derecha sostenía una escoba de Quidditch que lo superaba en altura.

Y su cabello...

No lo tenía despeinado, como tanto le gustaba lucirlo. Sino que lo mantenía cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás.

Muy extraño...

Abrió la boca para preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y encima vestido de esa forma, pero de su boca no salieron las palabras.

Bueno, por lo menos, no salieron esas.

- Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que _comprar_ su incorporación. Todos entraron por su valía. – Hermione frunció el seño al escucharse a si misma decir aquello. No era lo que tenía pensado decir, pero tampoco pudo detenerse demasiado a pensar en eso, porque la respuesta del rubio no se hizo desear.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre impura. – Draco pronunció esas palabras con tanto desprecio que provocó que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

Cada vez estaba más confundida. Nunca había escuchado que Draco le hablara de esa forma. Pero en ese momento, escuchó de nuevo la voz del chico. Aunque no vio que él moviera los labios.

- ¡No soy yo! ¡No lo escuches Mía! ¡Él sólo quiere hacerte daño! – La voz no provenía de ningún lugar en particular, sino que resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

Pero notó que el chico que tenía en frente miraba algo por encima de su hombro. Entonces se dio vuelta.

Era Draco.

Pero esta vez sí lo reconoció.

Pensó en hablarle, pero no sabía si lograría pronunciar lo que tenía en mente decirle. Dudó unos instantes, y decidió correr el riesgo.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo. Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

- Mía. – Escuchó que le decía, pero vio que los labios del "verdadero" Draco tampoco se movieron. – Mía aléjate de él. Te va a lastimar mucho. -

Hermione miró a uno y a otro en forma alternada, antes de decidirse y correr a abrazar a su amigo, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Pero cuando se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, él ya no la estaba mirando a ella.

Miraba hacia atrás, y estaba muy serio.

En ese momento pudo ver el reflejo del otro Draco en los ojos grises que tenía delante. Y pudo ver cómo se transformaba en una enorme serpiente verde, que alzaba su cabeza lentamente, balanceándose suave de izquierda a derecha, con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione no podía quitar la vista del reflejo, y al parecer Draco tampoco.

Y sin previo aviso, la serpiente abrió sus grandes ojos.

Eran amarillos.

Un segundo más tarde, Draco se desplomó en el suelo, y ella, que intentó sujetarlo para evitar la caída, no pudo reaccionar.

Estaba petrificada.

No podía hablar. No podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Sólo podía sentir el cuerpo frío de una serpiente negra, mucho mas pequeña que la anterior, que lentamente se deslizaba por su propio cuerpo, enroscándola por completo, aprisionándola a su paso.

Cada vez presionaba más. Y más... más...

Intentaba gritar, pero su cuerpo inmóvil no respondía. Intentó una y otra vez. Pero era inútil. Juntó todas sus fuerzas, para invertirlas en un último y desesperado intento.

Y entonces lo logró:

- ¡¡DRACOOOO!! -

Hermione se incorporó en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos y la frente perlada de sudor.

Había sido un maldito sueño.

Cerró los ojos un momento, para dedicarse a normalizar su agitada respiración, y después miró a su alrededor.

Era la Sala Común. Estaba en el sillón blanco con el camisón puesto, descalza y como único abrigo, llevaba puesta una camisa de seda negra que pertenecía a Draco. Justo delante de ella, unos leños crepitaban alegremente, iluminando lo suficiente el lugar.

No tardó mucho en ver a Draco, que se apresuraba a llegar a su lado.

- ¿Mía, te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó visiblemente alarmado.

Hermione, por toda respuesta, se arrojó sobre su amigo para colgarse de su cuello con fuerza.

Había sido tan real...

Aún podía ver la imagen de Draco, muerto en el suelo. Y esa horrible serpiente...

Draco sostenía el frágil cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el cabello, intentando calmarla. Poco a poco, fue logrando que dejara de temblar, y relajara el cuerpo.

- ¿Fue un mal sueño? – Preguntó al cabo de un momento. Hermione asintió contra su cuello. - ¿Me lo quieres contar? – Ella no respondió, y Draco supuso que la respuesta era "no", pero entonces ella comenzó a relatar entrecortadamente su sueño.

- Estaba en un pasillo... y apareciste por un costado... eras tú... pero no lo eras... estabas diferente... y quise hablarte... pero no pude... y entonces me hablaste en mi cabeza... y me di vuelta y estabas ahí... y te abracé y... había una serpiente...y... y... – Hermione comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, por lo que Draco interrumpió el relato.

- Ya... ya pasó Mía. Sólo fue un sueño. -

Draco siguió meciendo a Hermione durante un rato hasta que volvió a calmarse.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu habitación?- Preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres acostarte aquí?. Puedo bajarte una manta si quieres. – Ella volvió a negar. Mejor sería ir por el camino mas fácil. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? -

Hermione pensó por un momento antes de preguntar:

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? -

- Estaba en la ventana, mirando las estrellas. – Fue su respuesta.

- Entonces quiero mirar las estrellas contigo. -

Draco sonrió. Ya se lo imaginaba.

La levantó con delicadeza del sillón, y la cargó hasta llegar a la ventana que había ocupado hasta que la oyó gritar. Se acomodó él sobre el alféizar, y luego la ubicó a ella, de frente a la ventana, apoyada contra su pecho.

Sin decir una palabra más, se quedaron juntos mirando las estrellas.

Era una noche limpia, y el cielo negro estaba repleto de pequeñas luces. Tan misteriosas. Tan lejanas.

La luna iluminaba los terrenos, haciendo brillar la nieve depositada en las copas de los árboles situados detrás del lago congelado.

Para Draco era siempre el mismo paisaje. La nieve era un detalle constante en todos los recuerdos de sus doce años de vida.

Al cabo de una hora, Draco se dio cuenta que la respiración de la chica era mas profunda y pausada.

Se había dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, volvió a tomarla en brazos y comenzó a subir la escalera que daba a las habitaciones. Una vez arriba, la depositó sobre el cobertor de la cama, y la cubrió con una manta. Hermione no tardó mucho en acomodarse en el lugar, mientras gimoteaba dormida palabras incoherentes, para luego volver a su sueño profundo.

Draco se encaminó hacia el baño, y de allí entró a su habitación, teniendo la precaución de dejar las puertas intermedias abiertas por si ella volvía a tener una pesadilla.

Pero en vez de acostarse en su cama, se acercó a la ventana para seguir mirando las estrellas.

Prefería no dormir esa noche.

No quería volver a soñar que se convertía en serpiente.

**_o_**

**_oo_**

**_ooo_**

**_oooo_**

**_ooooo_**

**_o§o§o_**

****

Hola!! ¿Cómo están todos?. Espero que bien...

¡¡Se me terminaron las vacaciones de invierno!!. Ufas!! Y yo tan acostumbrada que estaba a no tener mas responsabilidades que actualizar mis fics... El martes empiezo... y voy 6 veces por semana (hasta los sábados! y a las 9 de la mañana!! Eso es una herejía! ¬¬ ). En fin...

Este capítulo, después del capi 3, es el más importante de los que anteceden al fin de la poción.

Quiero hacer una aclaración, por si no queda claro aún. Tiene que ver con el tema de los recuerdos sobre la vida anterior de ellos dos. Ellos no recuerdan los acontecimientos sobre su "primera infancia", o sea, la primera vez que tuvieron esa edad. Por eso, en el capi anterior, cuando Hermione ve a Harry y a Ron en el Comedor, ella no los reconoce. El retroceso que provoca la poción _Retrospectiva _es un retroceso tanto físico como mental. Lo único que va a ir aflorando a medida que pasa el tiempo, son los conocimientos de magia. Ahora, el misterio va a ser cuando pase la poción. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando cumplan 17 años?. Eso todavía no se sabe.

¿Quedó mas claro?. Supongo que si. De todas formas, eso se va a ir viendo mejor de ahora en adelante.

Y otra cosa: he puesto en juego mis conocimientos de Teoría de los Sueños aprendidos en Psicología para crear el sueño. Tiene una lógica interna, así que tengan en cuenta que no es un sueño cualquiera.

Ahora si... las respuestas a Reviews:

**Ross Malfoy: **Hola!! Linda... has batido todos los record en velocidad para dejar un review... te cuento... recién había subido el capi, eran como las 6 de la mañana, y me fui a dormir... o por lo menos a intentarlo, pero a los 5 minutos me acordé que no había revisado el correo, me levanté... y ahí estaba tu mensaje!!. Y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D. Me encantó tu review. Y bueno, me alegro que te guste la historia, me puse más que colorada con tu mensaje, mil gracias. Espero que te siga gustando de la misma manera la historia. Por cierto... espero que actualices pronto "Where you are"!. Muchos besos!!! Bye!. _Nota del 16/08_: Menos mal que no te quedaste despierta para esperar el capi... :S...No llegué a terminarlo, y eso que me quedé hasta las 8 de la mañana!!. No lo puedo creer... es la primera vez que no actualizo este fic a las 2 semanas justas... y es justo cuando te digo que si lo voy a hacer... en fin.. espero que la espera valiera la pena. Besos otra vez!!.

**Nizarn: **Hola! Gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme tu lindo mensaje. Draco por ahora está bien... prometí no ser mala y no cargármelo aún... pero más adelante... quien sabe muejeje ¬¬. ¡Te gustó el chiste de la carpeta!. Es relajante si... (por favor no te hagas adicta O.O ), y prometo que si encuentro la manera para también golpear, te la voy a hacer llegar, jeje. Bueno... muchos besos... espero que te guste este capi también!. Bye!

**Ana: **Hola niña!! Me alegro que aún sigas por aquí =) y que por lo visto te haya gustado el capi. ¿Te gustó el besito de Draco?. No se si se esperaban un super beso apasionado, pero me pareció que con 11 años, era demasiado... y esa opción me gustó más. Y yo me quejo mucho por el insomnio (que mirando lo que escribí en el capi 4... me di cuenta que protesté mucho por eso :P) pero si no fuera por él, yo no escribiría ni un renglón. La noche me inspira parece. Y lo del correo... por favor!! No fue molestia, al contrario. Yo me acuerdo cómo la pasé para publicar la primera vez (fue el Prólogo de Juego de Espejos... y lo tuve que subir mil veces porque quedaba todo amontonado y no se entendía ni J. Además que soy muy histérica con ese tipo de cosas, y si me había pasado horas editando el texto no iba a permitir que ff. net echara mi trabajo por tierra.... jeje). Espero que te sirva. "El Código Da Vinci"... si, lo conozco, salió hace poquito por acá, y con mi hermana lo queríamos comprar, pero algo se cruzó en el medio (creo que fue... el libro 5 de HP ¬¬), así que todavía estoy con las ganas. Un día de estos me doy el gusto y lo compro. Y es cierto... no aparentas 14... bueno... yo no creo aparentar 22, pero bueh!, es relativa la edad. Jeje. Te dejo miles de besos!! Cuidate! Bye!.

**Lianis (y Goyo): **Hola!! Me encantó tu review... y no, no lograste cansarme... si quieres te puedes esforzar aún más para el próximo, aunque tampoco creo que lo consigas, jeje. Si... Draquis... es precioso...:D. Creo que sos la persona más internacional que conozco (porque ya parece que te conociera hace siglos). Hablás inglés, portugués, italiano... supongo que francés también no?. ¡Que envidia!. Yo entiendo inglés y francés (nótese que puse "entiendo", porque de ahí no pasa) nada más (y bueno, a la lista puedo agregar las 4 frases en italiano que aprendí de un ex-novio que tenía ese idioma en el colegio, y las 4 frases en chino que aprendí de otro ex-novio, que bueno, era taiwanés, así que hablaba chino). Aunque mejor que me ponga media Varta con los idiomas. Voy a estudiar Letras en la UBA (que lindo se siente no tener que escribir el nombre completo para que se entienda), y en el programa obligatorio hay 4 (si... cuatro ¬¬) idiomas: inglés o alemán (o.o), francés, italiano o portugués (o.O), latín ( O.o) y griego (O.O). Obvio que elijo inglés y francés, pero los otros dos son obligatorios... y bueh... todo sea por la carrera no?. En fin...

¡Parece una relación muy linda la que tienen Goyo y vos!. Ya veo por que te gusta este fic...¿Tienen la misma edad?. Y me pareció muy bien que me contaras tu historia... (Goyo te pasaste... te felicito!). Muy linda.

Bohemy Rhapsody... cómo me gusta esa canción!. Me hace acordar a mi egreso del secundario (allá lejos y hace tiempo...¬¬). Teníamos un coro (obvio que yo no participaba... mi voz está lejos de ser un "don" ¬¬) bastante bueno a decir verdad, y uno de los solistas había terminado hacía un par de años, pero igual lo llamaban para que cante esa canción. ¡Le salía tan bien! (además que era muy bonito el chico...O.O en fin...) y me acuerdo que terminamos llorando todos. Ayyy! Extraño mi cole!!.

¿Lograste salvar tu helado?. Supongo que sí. Ha sido un placer conocer a Goyo... (encantada...). Ah! Tenía que decirte una cosa... estuve pensando en "algo"... y me decidí a prepararte una sorpresa para dentro de poquito. Solo espero que te guste.

Bueno... ya para terminar... porque si no esto termina siendo más largo que el capi, espero que te guste el capi, que actualices prontito, saludos a tu amiguis... Bye!. (juas, eso sí que es acelerar en la recta final :P)

**Mar Malfoy: **Hola niña!. Me alegro mucho que la historia te haya atrapado. Si... Pansy se portó mal, espero que te haya parecido suficiente con la venganza de Draco y Mía. (me imaginé a tu perrita mirándote como si fueras una loca y me partí de la risa =P ). Jeje, en el 3 te hice llorar, en el 4 te hice reír... y en este?. Jeje...pobre Ron... se cayó y todos se rieron de él. Hay que tener en cuenta que fue una imagen fuerte para él que su archi-enemigo le de un beso en la nariz a tu mejor amiga no?. ¿Sentimiento de amor entonces? OK, queda registrado y te daré el crédito si es que adivinaste. Bueno... solo por tradición, prometo actualizar pronto :D. Mil gracias por tu review. Besos!!

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell: **Hola!! Lo siento mucho, pero la respuesta a tu review (y a ese mail tan lindo que me mandaste…- mil gracias-) va a ir vía e-mail, solamente porque quería evitar que las respuestas a review superaran el largo del capi. Besos!

**Elanor Black: **Hola! Gracias por seguir por aquí. Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Ya cada vez queda menos para que lleguen a la edad "original", aunque todavía les quedan varias cosas por vivir. Pobre Ron!! No te rías de él! (se golpeo fuerte, el pobre). Pues aquí tienes la venganza. Te gusto?. A ver... machistas en la educación. Puede ser, pero lo puse así por dos motivos: el primero, porque creo que tanto McGonagall como Snape lo hubieran hecho así. Ni la veo a ella enseñándole esgrima a Hermione, ni lo veo a él enseñándole música a Draco. Y la segunda... bueno... me acabo de acordar que no te la puedo decir... pero tiene que ver con el desarrollo de la historia. Sorry!. Pero ten presente que todo tiene un por qué. (bueno, casi todo, porque hay algunas salidas que ni yo las entiendo, y eso que soy la que lo escribe!!). Bueno, espero que te guste este capi tb, que haya solucionado un poco tu inquietud, te dejo muchos besos!! Adiós!.

**Ichan: **Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme un mensaje. Me alegro mucho que este capitulo te gustara también. Y bueno, hay que tener paciencia. Pero no te preocupes, el tema de la actualización. Más o menos fin de semana de por medio subo un capi. Te dejo muchos besos!. Cuidate! Bye!

**Kisuna: **Hola linda!!. Yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar. :). Me alegró muchísimo recibir tu review y saber que lees esta historia también!. Me vas a hacer poner coloradísima con tus palabras. Ya falta poquito para que vuelvan a su edad real. Y me prometí a mi misma no dar ninguna pista de qué es lo que va a pasar entonces... soy una tumba!. Espero que te siga gustando la historia... muchos besos!! Bye!.

**Hermione Malfoy: **Hola niña!!! Me alegro que les haya gustado. Y sip, es tiernito el fic (seguirá asi...O.O... quien sabe....? bueno... yo si ¬¬... pero no cuento nada – uff ya parezco disco rayado con eso :P-). Siiii!!!, eres la primera que se da cuenta del detalle de la persona misteriosa en la mesa de Ravenclaw (muy buena observación!)... pero sorry, se quedará como misterio por ahora. Pero no te preocupes que va a salir un poco más adelante... tiene que ver bastante en la historia. Así que te quedarás con la intriga un poco más!. Si, la varita. Al fin! No sabes cómo se me estaban complicando las escenas sin magia jeje. Ahora las travesuras y todo lo que hagan va a ser más fácil. Bécquer... un maestro realmente. Cuando estaba escribiendo el capi no se por qué, pero se me dio por leer sus rimas, y bueno, puse esa que me encanta! Me alegro que te gustara. Te dejo miles de besos. Cuidate! Bye!.

**Kiro: **Hola!! Mil gracias por tu mensaje. Me encantó, en serio. Gracias por tus palabras (me puse muy colorada). Jeje, a vos también te gustó el golpazo que se dio Ron?. Pobrecito!!. Yo lo maltrato y ustedes se regocijan :P. La enfermedad de Draco... si... pobeshito, lo hice sufrir (y a uds también!). Y Snape es así únicamente con su ahijado. Uno que otro sentimiento tenía que tener el hombre... lo parece, pero juro que no es un iceberg. Espero que te guste como sigue. Y traté de buscar tu fic, pero no lo encontré :(. ¿En qué categoría está?, porque por lo menos no lo vi como un DHr, que es donde yo mas me manejo. Y no se por que, pero la parte para buscar fics hace días que no me funciona, me da error siempre. Por ahí, si me vuelves a dejar un mensaje, hazlo como usuario registrado, así puedo acceder desde ahí. Bueno... te dejo muchos besos. Adiós!

**Yeya: **Hola! Gracias por el mensaje... me alegro que te haya parecido lindo el capi. Y si... con las varitas ahora se va a facilitar todo (mas fácil para ellos en hacer las travesuras... mas fácil para mí en escribirlas jeje, ya se me estaba complicando el asunto :P). Espero que te gustara la venganza contra Pansy. Bueno... te dejo muchos besos... cuidate! Bye!!

**Sakura Radcliffe: **Hola... Gracias por los mensajes. Me alegro que te pareciera original mi rara historia. La verdad es que es bastante real el tema de lo repetitivo que se están volviendo los fics... y por eso celebro que el mío te pareciera fuera de lo común, muchas gracias :D... No... prometí no tardar mucho en actualizar, mas o menos subo un capi cada 15 días, así me da tiempo a escribir tranquila, y no los hago esperar mucho. ¿Así que te dejé intrigada?... pues mejor (mujejeje) era lo que pretendía :D... Mil gracias de nuevo por leerme... y por ponerme en tus favoritos!! Es un honor!. Bueno niña... espero que te siga gustando la historia. Muchos besos! Bye!!.

**Andrea Carmichael: **Hola!! Me alegro ver que sigues con la historia y que te gustaron los capis. Espero que también te guste como sigue... mil gracias por el review. Te dejo muchos besos!! Te cuidas! Bye!

**Lorita: **Hola!!! Me alegro que te gustara el capi, mil gracias por tus palabras (me van a hacer poner colorada...). Espero que este también te guste. :D. Muchos besos!!. Cuidate! Bye!. Ehhhh, por cierto... (Lakesys mira a un lado y al otro, en actitud paranoica, antes de preguntar...) me han estado llegando anónimos que dicen "_Escribe, Lakesys, escribe" _escrito con sangre... ehhh.... tienes algo que ver con eso? O.O.

**Asil Black: **Hola!! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste así la historia. (Por cierto... ya escribí el capi donde salís vos, aunque falta bastante para eso todavía :D ). Sip, lindo bezito. Pobre Ron... mira que el chico no es santo de mi devoción, pero se rieron tanto de él que hasta lástima de da. Jeje... linda venganza, lástima que lo que puse es cierto: no se me ocurrió cómo apagarlo después, y la verdad no estaba en mis planes que se convirtieran en asesinos a los once años...:P. Albus... se pasa ese hombre!... Y Snape... si, era hora (aunque no creo que su idea de "cambio" fuera esa... jeje). Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchos besos!! Bye!.

**Karon: **Hola!! Pues.. bienvenida al fic! :D. Me alegro que te gustara y que te pareciera original. ¡Si supieras lo que estuve para idear esa poción...!. jeje... fui mala con lo de la salida de Hermione de la Torre. Puse esa nota porque pensé que me iban a preguntar y no lo hicieron, cosa que me sorprendió... pero pasa que en realidad no puedo responder. Lo que si te digo, es que no la siguió a Minerva. Cuando la Profesora salió y selló el cuadro, Hermione estaba en su cama. Y a todos los demás, pues le dijeron la verdad. Es casi imposible que se mantenga un secreto en Hogwarts. De todas formas, más adelante van a salir los demás personajes, y cuentan cómo se vivió todo esto fuera de la torre de los Premios Anuales. Bueno... espero que más o menos te haya sacado tus dudas. Muchos Besos!! Bye!

**Sara: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme un mensaje. Me alegro que te gustara la historia. Jeje... a vos también te gustaron las instrucciones para un día maravilloso?. Me pareció genial, por eso lo puse ahí. Me reí mucho con eso. Bueno... espero que te siga gustando la historia, te dejo muchos besos desde Argentina!. Bye!

**María Paz Riveros: **Hola!! Gracias por el mail. Me alegro mucho de que sigas la historia y que te guste. Aquí tienes el capi 5... espero que te guste también. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tus ánimos... Te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate! Bye!.

**Sweet Ally: **Hola niña!! Pues si… soy argentina (del Gran BsAs más precisamente) y tengo (mal que me pese) 22 años. Y a decir verdad, yo sabía que también eras de acá y que tenías 14 años... no... no soy vidente (Trelawney hay 1 sola!), es que leí tu perfil cuando publicaste tu historia jeje. Y si, la mayoría de las escritoras en fanfiction son españolas, pero algunas somos de por aquí!. Jeje, se complica con el nombre? ¿el mío o el del fic?. Si es del fic, pues si querés podes usar la traducción al español: "A través del tiempo". Esa es más fácil. Y si es el mío, mi nombre real es Romina (aunque acá ya me acostumbré mucho más a ni nick). A ver, a ver, tus dudas (vamos por orden): _Ron-Hermione_: debo confesar que detesto con toda mi existencia esa pareja. Espero que a Rowling no se le ocurra juntarlos en los libros. Por lo tanto, no va a haber nada entre ellos. Y si se cayó de la silla fue por la impresión nada más (no todos los días tu peor enemigo besa delante de todo el colegio a tu mejor amiga no?). _¿Hermione se olvidó de Harry y Ron?_: la respuesta correcta sería que no los recuerda. Y recién se va a ver si vuelven a ser amigos o no cuando pase la poción. Todas las posibilidades tienen chances. Hay que esperar para eso. _¿Draco y Hermione van a volver a ser seleccionados?:_ No. Es simple: creo que en el segundo capi aparece la explicación al tema de los conocimientos mágicos. A ver que lo busco... acá esta. Es la conversación entre Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall: "_Por lo que me has dicho Severus, los conocimientos mágicos de ambos irán aflorando paulatinamente en sus mentes conforme pase el tiempo, así que no será necesario que se les enseñe nuevamente"_ . Por lo tanto no necesitan cursar nuevamente (además de que durarían 1 semana por curso, ya que avanzan a esa velocidad). Y cuando termine la poción, a mediados de febrero mas o menos, ya no valdría la pena. Y no creo que la decisión del sombrero sea la misma... para mí, con todas las travesuras que está haciendo, a Hermione la manda derecho a Slytherin jeje. Los chicos que miraban desde Slytherin, efectivamente, eran Pansy y Blaise. La de Ravenclaw... misterio. Ya va a aparecer más adelante. Jajaja, podes preguntar lo que quieras, no hay drama, a ver... Lucius está en Azkabán junto con Narcisa. Si no me equivoco, al final del capi 1 aparece... sip, acá esta: _"los padres del Sr. Malfoy no pueden hacerse cargo de la situación de su hijo. Como bien sabes, ambos están en Azkabán"._ __Y no te preocupes, si tienes alguna otra duda, mandame un mail que te lo respondo en cuanto lo lea, por mí encantada. No tienes que leer todo de nuevo por un detalle (yo me conformo con que lo lean 1 sola vez...), me preguntas y listo, que yo me lo se casi de memoria. Y lo del review largo, no me cansa en lo absoluto. Me motiva muchísimo saber que hay personas que leen la historia y se interesan tanto en ella como para preguntar cosas que no les cierran o dudas, o lo que sea. Sip, 7 hojas mas o menos. ¿Viste que no parecen tantas?. No sabes como me rompo la cabeza para llenarlas jeje. Y lamentablemente si, es verdad. Va a ser una historia corta. Y si de confesar se trata, la idea original, era que iban a ser 6 capítulos, jeje. Creo que no pasa de los 15 capítulos (ya tengo separados los capis - porque no escribo en orden... ej: tengo terminado el capi 9 O.o -, y hasta ahora van 15). Pero puede ser que se alargue un poco si tomo la decisión de hacer un año por capítulo (como el capítulo 3.... y no como el capi 2 o el 4, en los que puse 3 años en cada uno). Pero eso depende. De todas formas, nunca llegaría a ser una historia de 20 capis. No... no llega. Pero bueh... como dicen por ahí: lo bueno viene en envases pequeños, jeje (Merlín, me estoy tirando flores a mí misma, es lamentable lo mío ¬¬). Y bueno... eso es todo. Ahora solo espero que hayas sobrevivido a semejante respuesta a tu review (te devuelvo el comentario: espero no haberte cansado). :D. Te dejo miles de besos, espero que el capítulo te guste, y que te sirvan las respuestas. Bye!.

**AngieSBM: **Hola!! Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia...Jaja... pobre Snape, coincido con vos, aunque por ahí le quedaba bien el cambio. Y si, la relación entre él y Hermione va a cambiar, aunque ahora no se note. Si, ahora con la varita van a poder salir a los jardines (bueno... de eso te enteraste en este capi...). jaja... si... podría poner un psiquiatra, mal no les vendría que esos de angelitos no tienen un pelo, aunque esa gente esta acostumbrada: entre los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley... tienen experiencia. Si! Madam Pomfrey lucha a brazo partido por sus queridos pacientes (hasta con Dumbledore)... pero sigo con la idea de que Snape le gana. Me alegro que te gustara el poema... en este puse una canción, no se si la vas a conocer (depende de donde seas...) pero es de un grupo que me gusta muchísimo. Te dejo muchos besos y espero que actualices tus fics (me di cuenta de que leo una historia tuya desde hace rato!! (Darse una oportunidad). Y no te deje review todavía... (no tengo perdón de Merlín!). En fin, ya me pasaré en la semana por allí. Bye!!

**Hiyono-chan: **Hola!. ¿Es el primer fic Draco Hermione que lees?… que honor!. Me alegro que te gustara... (por cierto... ¿quienes son tus amigas...? tengo que agradecerles la propaganda :D). ¿El capi 2 es el que mas te gusto?... fue uno de los que más me costó escribir, sobre todo la parte de la canción, que suerte que te gustara. Espero que te guste este capi también, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu mensaje. Muchos Besos!! Bye!.

**Goi Izarra: **Hola!! ¿Cómo andas niña?. Yo por aquí todo bien, disfrutando las últimas semanas de las vacaciones de invierno. Leí en tu fic que ya arreglaste el tema del transformador.... me alegro que así sea. (le devolviste el mando a tu hermanito?). ¿Te gustó el capi?. A ver tus preguntas... Nop... ellos no recuerdan lo que pasó en sus vidas reales. Si así fuera, ya se estarían odiando. Por eso es que no se preguntan sobre los demás alumnos, ni por sus padres, ni amigos ni nada. Ese tema... de qué manera piensan ahora (o sea... preguntas existenciales del estilo _¿qué demonios hacemos aqu_... o... _dónde están mis padres?_) lo voy a incluir más adelante. Si da para ponerlo antes del fin de la poción, lo pongo, pero por ahora lo tengo calculado para después. ¡Pero si fue un muy inocente beso en la nariz!. Además estaban bajo el muérdago, yo no tengo la culpa de eso... si ellos se paran ahí, y el Director les avisa... y bueno... pero tengo bien presente que son niños aún. Jeje... no te preocupes por Draquis... todavía lo necesito vivo :D. Y que bueno que desvaríes tú también... me alegra saber que no soy la única desquiciada en este mundo :D. Bueno niña... me alegro que sigas por aquí (ojalá encuentres el diccionario) y espero que te guste el capi. Muxutxus!.

**Monserrat: **Hola! Mil gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme un mensaje. Me alegro que te guste el fic. A ver... no te quedó claro lo de la rama?. Pensé que era bastante conocida esa costumbre. Era muérdago: la costumbre es que durante las Navidades, quienes estén ubicados debajo de una rama de muérdago (la suelen colgar en los techos de las casas) tienen que darse un beso. Si no me equivoco... aparece en el 5to libro una escena con muérdago... pero mejor no hablo mucho sobre eso, ya que no se si ya lo has leído, y lejos está mi intención de arruinártelo. En fin... espero que te haya gustado también este capi. Gracias por tus palabras. Muchos besos!!.

**MayRa: **Hola!! Gracias por el mensaje. Me alegro que te guste la historia... por lo pronto aquí tienes el 5to capítulo, que espero que te guste también. Te dejo muchos besos!! Cuidate! Bye!.

Muy bien... eso es todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo...

.

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows  
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana".

.

"Ya sufriste cosas, mejores que estas,

y vas a andar esta ruta, hoy,

cuando anochezca.

Tu esqueleto te trajo hasta aquí,

con un cuerpo hambriento veloz,

y aquí ¡gracias a Dios!,

uno no cree en lo que oye.

.

Ángel de la Soledad,

y de la desolación,

Preso de tu ilusión, vas a bailar,

a bailar... bailar.

.

Es tan simple as

(no podés elegir)

claro que no siempre, ves?

resulta bien.

Atado con doble cordel

(el de simular)

no querés girar maniatado,

querés faulear,

y arremolinar.

Medís tu acrobacia y saltás,

tu secreto es:

-La suerte del principiante

no puede fallar-.

.

Alguna vez, quizá, se te va la mano.

Y las llamas en pena invaden tu cuerpo.

Y caes en manos del Ángel de la soledad

y él ¡gracias a Dios!,

tampoco cree en lo que oye.

.

Ángel de la Soledad,

y de la desolación,

Preso de tu ilusión, vas a bailar,

a bailar... bailar."****

****

**_o§o§o_**

****


	6. Luces En La Oscuridad

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio? ¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

**__**

**_Nota I_******_ : este capítulo está dedicado muy especialmente a Lianis y a Goyo. No hace falta explicaciones, verdad?. Espero que les guste._

**_Nota II: _******_este capítulo contiene alusiones al 5to libro. Si no lo has leído aún, te recomiendo no leas el primer apartado... o mejor, pídele a alguien que te censure esa parte ;), aunque, para ser honestos, no es algo taaan revelador, pero que conste que están advertidos._

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía. 

Capítulo VI: Luces en la Oscuridad.

****

**_o§o§o_**

****

El entusiasmo de ambos aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Aunque a los dos les hubiera gustado que pasara más rápido de lo normal.

Hermione miraba por la ventana y Draco no podía mantenerse quieto. En un carruaje tirado por vaya a saber qué cosa, se encaminaban hacia el pueblo más cercano al Colegio. Hogsmeade.

Los demás alumnos del Colegio, de tercero a séptimo, también se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, aprovechando la salida extra que Dumbledore había programado para ese sábado. Si era por alguna ocasión particular, no podían saberlo, pero tampoco nadie se lo preguntaba. No era cosa de desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

La ciudad mágica comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos.

Sus calles estaban bastante concurridas. Quizás se debía al clima agradable que les ofrecía aquella mañana de enero. Algunas personas entraban y salían de las tiendas ubicadas a lo largo de la calle principal. Muchos cargados de bolsas, otros con las manos vacías, simplemente paseando por el lugar.

El primer destino de los ya no tan pequeños Premios Anuales fue, por supuesto, Honeydukes, de donde salieron con varias bolsas de más y algunos galeones de menos.

Pasaron por el frente de Zonko, pero no entraron. No porque no quisieran, ya que se morían por hacerlo, sino por el recuerdo de las miles de veces que Minerva les había dicho que tenían absolutamente prohibida la entrada a ese lugar. Si ya eran lo suficientemente destructivos por sí mismos, no quería imaginarse lo que podrían llegar a ser con semejante artillería a su disposición. Y aunque no eran muy aficionados a obedecer a los mandatos de nadie, decidieron que ya habían cumplido suficiente castigo por aquella temporada, por lo que se alejaron mansamente del lugar.

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando, luego de recorrer otras tiendas, llegaron al mismísimo paraíso, según los valores de Hermione.

Apenas traspasaron la puerta, el aroma a papel y madera tan característico de las librerías antiguas les dio la bienvenida.

La chica comenzó a adentrarse en el local, admirando las largas estanterías desde donde se observaban miles de libros. Vastas colecciones prolijamente encuadernadas descansaban sobre las repisas pulidas, recreando la vista de una asombradísima Hermione, quien se volteó para hablar con su compañero.

Pero Draco había desaparecido.

Desandando sus pasos, volvió hasta la puerta de vidrio de la entrada para asomarse a la vereda en busca del chico, a quien no tardó en ubicar, entrando a la tienda de Quidditch ubicada al cruzar la calle.

Puesto que no era muy aficionada a ese deporte, se dedicó a pasear por la librería con el único fin de encontrarle destino a algunos de los galeones que tenía a su disposición, cortesía de Minerva.

Más tarde se encontraría con Draco.

Luego de recorrer todo el lugar, y con algunos ejemplares cuidadosamente seleccionados entre sus brazos ("Aritmancia sin secretos", "Pociones Curativas", "Maldiciones Avanzadas para Duelistas" Vol. I, II y III), pagó la suma correspondiente a la dependienta del negocio y salió a encontrarse con Draco, quien la esperaba pacientemente en la entrada.

Al parecer, el chico no había comprado nada, a pesar de haber demorado bastante.

Apenas necesitaron cruzar unas pocas palabras para ponerse de acuerdo en la siguiente parada de su excursión.

Las Tres Escobas.

Pero para frustración de ambos, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes del Colegio. Y sumado al problema que suponía ese detalle, puesto que no podían cruzarse con ninguno de ellos, se encontraba el hecho de que esos mismos alumnos no dejaban de mirarlos en ningún momento.

- Vayámonos de aquí, Mía. – Dijo Draco, sin poder ocultar el tono fastidiado en su voz. Hermione asintió, también molesta por el exceso de atención que les prestaban todos.- Debe haber otro lugar mas tranquilo.- Agregó mientras la tomaba de un brazo para alejarse de aquel ruidoso lugar.

Retomando la calle principal, comenzaron a buscar algún lugar en el que pudieran tomarse una buena Cerveza de Manteca sin tener que soportar decenas de ojos clavados en la nuca.

Y no tardaron mucho en hallarlo.

Había que admitir que "Las Tres Escobas" era un sitio por lejos mucho más agradable que "Cabeza de Puerco", pero a favor de éste último se podía mencionar la tranquilidad que otorgaba el hecho de estar casi desierto.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa de madera ubicada cerca de una ventana, mientras que Draco se acercaba a la barra para hacer su pedido.

El camarero, un hombre entrado en años, bastante alto, que lucía barba y un largo cabello gris, no tardó en aparecer detrás del mostrador para atender a los nuevos clientes. Primero miró a Draco, quien le encargó dos Cervezas de Manteca, y luego miró a Hermione, quien miraba la calle (o, al menos, lo intentaba) a través del sucio vidrio de la ventana.

Y un gesto de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

A pesar de que habían transcurrido dos largos años, recordaba perfectamente a esa chica. Después de todo, no era algo común para "Cabeza de Puerco" ser el centro de reunión de un numeroso grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts, encabezado por el mismísimo Harry Potter. A decir verdad, los únicos estudiantes que solían ir allí, lo hacían con el único propósito de probar el Whisky de fuego a escondidas de sus profesores.

Pero, ahora que la miraba mejor, había algo extraño con ella... en vez de ser dos años más grande de lo que la recordaba era, al parecer, dos años menor...

Draco miraba al hombre, que a su vez miraba a su amiga, con el ceño fruncido. Se había quedado demasiado pensativo para su gusto, por lo que carraspeó sonoramente, devolviendo al hombre a la realidad, quien tomó dos polvorientas botellas de la bebida ubicadas debajo de la barra, para depositarlas violentamente delante del chico.

- Cuatro Sickles- Dijo.

Draco depositó las monedas sobre el mostrador, y luego de mirar fríamente al cantinero, quien luego de guardar el pago en la registradora, se encaminaba lentamente hacia la trastienda, tomó sendas botellas y fue a reunirse con su amiga, quien se dedicaba en ese momento a ojear uno de sus nuevos libros.

Luego de destapar las bebidas, le tendió una a Hermione, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Ellos eran los únicos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar. Quizás era muy temprano para la clientela habitual de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, junto a la chimenea apagada, Draco pudo ver a una anciana de pelo muy blanco, que vestía una extraña túnica negra desteñida. La bruja se encontraba sentada frete a una mesa algo mas baja que las demás, donde descansaba una vasija ancha y negra, con raros símbolos grabados en los bordes.

Por sobre la cabeza de la mujer se alcanzaba a leer un pequeño cartel que rezaba "_Consulte su futuro por 5 Sickles y una gota de sangre"_.

A Draco le causaba mucha curiosidad el hecho de que la bruja solicitara una gota de sangre, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Pero cuando iba a desviar su mirada de la anciana, esta apartó sus ojos de la vasija para fijarlos directamente en los de Draco. Y para sorpresa suya, lo invitó a acercarse con un movimiento de su mano.

El chico dudó unos instantes, pero cada vez la curiosidad era mayor... ¿sería verdad que podía leer el futuro?...

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de Hermione, que al ver hacia donde se dirigía no dudó en ir tras él. Ambos se ubicaron delante de la bruja, y pudieron ver que el interior de la vasija estaba lleno de agua.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la anciana señaló con un dedo el cartel. Draco revisó en su bolsillo, y luego de sacar las cinco monedas correspondientes, se las entregó.

Ahora solo faltaba la sangre.

El chico recorrió el lugar con sus ojos grises en busca de algo que le pudiera ser útil para provocarse una pequeña herida. En una mesa cercana pudo ver un pequeño palillo de madera, al que luego de apuntarlo con la varita Draco transformó en un alfiler, con el cual se pinchó el dedo índice.

La mujer tomó la muñeca del chico para acercarlo, y haciendo un poco de presión sobre la herida con la otra mano, logró que algunas gotas de un vivo tono escarlata cayeran sobre el cuenco con agua.

Cuando liberó su mano, Draco llevó instintivamente el dedo a su boca, para intentar que dejara de sangrar.

Tomándose su tiempo para observar el líquido, la bruja posó ambas manos a los costados de la vasija, moviéndola suavemente en forma circular.

Hermione, por su parte, la miraba escéptica. Francamente pensaba que todas esas cosas no eran más que puras patrañas.

- Interesante... muy interesante. – Comenzó la mujer. Hermione y Draco se miraron un momento antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en el rostro curtido de la bruja, que seguía mirando la superficie del agua con notable interés. Al cabo de unos interminables minutos, comenzó a hablar.- Veo, niño, que tu pasado es... oscuro. Hay algo oculto, una fuerza interna dormida, que espera latente su oportunidad de asomarse a la luz. Pero hay, sin embargo, un vestigio de claridad que se contrapone. _Una luz en movimiento_... muy fuerte y opuesta. – La mujer levanta una de sus huesudas manos hacia el cuenco, y con la uña de su dedo anular cruza la superficie, rompiendo por la mitad la figura formada por la sangre de Draco. Una sonrisa extraña curva sus blanquecinos labios. – Curioso... si... y muy extraño también. – Draco se inclinó un poco para ver qué era eso tan extraño, pero solo pudo ver su imagen reflejada en el agua. – Como el día y la noche... hasta las fuerzas más opuestas se unen en un punto...no existe la contradicción sin la similitud. A pesar de ser un momento fugaz... el alba es la respuesta a tus preguntas.- Y fue lo último que dijo.

Draco iba a comenzar a preguntar. Hermione lo mismo. Incluso la bruja esperaba que comenzaran a preguntar. Pero para su mala suerte, Snape no tenía la misma idea, ya que, parado en el marco de la puerta, les había gritado reclamando su atención.

Y, como siempre, lo había logrado.

En tres zancadas cruzó el local, situándose a espaldas de los dos chicos, y tomándolos del cuello de sus abrigos, los arrastró sin miramientos hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos a la altura del pecho y su rostro adoptaba aquel gesto tan intimidador al que era aficionado.

- ¡Quiero que me digan, y quiero que lo hagan YA, qué demonios hacían en ese lugar!. – Pero el Profesor de Pociones no necesitó escuchar ninguna explicación para enterarse de la respuesta. El dedo sangrante de Draco lo decía todo por sí solo. Al advertir ese detalle, Snape pareció palidecer un poco más, haciendo que sus oscuros ojos resaltaran por el contraste.

Y ya no quiso saber mas nada.

Utilizando la misma táctica para sacarlos de "Cabeza de Puerco", los arrastró hasta "Las Tres Escobas", donde varias cabezas de alumnos (incluidas, como de costumbre, las de los dos Griffindors, los dos Slytherins y la Ravenclaw) se giraron para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba tanto revuelo en la entrada.

Pero Severus Snape no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por eso.

Con sus ojos negros recorría el lugar en busca de una cabellera negra peinada en un soberbio rodete.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

Minerva McGonagall hacía su acostumbrado pedido ("Una tacita de alelí, por favor") a la siempre amable Madam Rosmerta ("Claro Minerva, enseguida") sentada en una solitaria mesa ubicada en la esquina opuesta a la puerta, junto a un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver la calle.

Volviendo a tomar del cuello de los abrigos al par de chicos que tenía a su lado, los cuales habían intentado escapar hacía unos instantes, se encaminó hacia allí.

La bruja los vio llegar hasta su mesa, y no tuvo más que intercambiar una fugaz mirada con el Profesor de Pociones para saber lo que debía hacer.

Y suspiró cansinamente.

Ya no sabía que castigo inventar.

****

**_o§o§o_**

Draco subía por la escalera de caracol de la Torre de Astronomía a toda la velocidad que le permitía la molesta canasta que llevaba en su mano derecha.

De todos los lugares del castillo, Hermione había optado por ese, sin importarle, al parecer, que estuviera prohibido. Y si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que eran las once de la noche, se obtenía un único desenlace posible: castigo...

Pero a Draco le gustaba el riesgo casi tanto como a Hermione, por lo que el chico siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a lo alto de la Torre. Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió el por qué de la elección de ella.

La vista era increíble.

Desde allí se podían ver los alrededores del castillo. Los extensos y blancos jardines se iluminaban gracias a la luz de la luna, mientras que el Bosque Prohibido se mostraba como una extensión oscura hacia la derecha de donde estaba parado Draco. Solamente brillaban las luces amarillas de una cabaña ubicada en la entrada del bosque. El campo de Quidditch se distinguía hacia la izquierda, con sus grandes tribunas laterales y los seis postes que poseía a cada extremo. Un imponente acantilado se ubicaba rodeando la esquina sur del castillo, con una cadena de nevadas montañas de fondo. Hogsmeade se vislumbraba a lo lejos como una línea de intermitentes luces amarillas. Y en la parte delantera, el gran lago jugaba a hacer de espejo de un cielo negro repleto de estrellas, reflejándolas en la superficie cristalina.

Y era precisamente ese lugar hacia donde Hermione se encontraba mirando.

Sentada en una banqueta alta detrás de un atril de madera, donde descansaba un lienzo tiempo atrás blanco. Con un pincel en una mano y una paleta en la otra.

Pintaba la noche estrellada.

Hermione había invertido bastante tiempo para formar la paleta. Minerva no le permitía crear con magia nuevos tonos, ya que _"desvirtuaba el arte de la pintura"_. Arte Muggle por cierto. Por lo cual, armada de la mayor paciencia que había podido reunir, se tomó el trabajo de mezclar cada uno de los tonos que iba a utilizar. Azules, blancos, grises, mucho negro y algo de plateado.

Draco dejó la canasta en el suelo y se acercó sigilosamente hasta ubicarse a espaldas de la chica, quien no parecía haber notado su presencia, para mirar por sobre su hombro la imagen que lentamente tomaba forma.

Nunca entendió por qué ella era capaz de hacer todo, y hacerlo parecer tan sencillo, mientras que a él todo le costaba horrores.

- ¿Cuándo pintarás un retrato mío? – Preguntó Draco.

Hermione, quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico en cuanto éste puso un pie en la Torre, simplemente se sonrió, y siguió pintando.

Siempre le hacía la misma pregunta. Y ella siempre le respondía igual.

- Nunca.- Draco torció la boca en algo similar a un pucherito, el cual hubiera derretido a Hermione, si tan solo no estuviese de espaldas a él.

- ¿Por qué no? – Hermione cargó el pincel con pintura lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

- No tengo suficiente blanco para hacerlo. – Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises, clavando su mirada en la nuca de su amiga. Esa chica jamás se cansaba de hacer ese chiste.

Sin decir nada (no había respuesta posible ante tal comentario) se giró y comenzó a retirar todas las cosas que traía en la canasta.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos por algunos minutos.

Draco en ningún momento hizo algo que denotara que estaba molesto. Ningún comentario, ningún gesto, ninguna reacción de la que se pudiese deducir su estado de ánimo alterado. Pero Hermione, que lo conocía tan bien como él a ella, solamente debía estar en su presencia para percibir que algo no estaba bien con su amigo, por lo cual, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo, preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa? – Draco ni siquiera se sorprendió ante la acertada pregunta de la castaña. Estaba más que acostumbrado.

- _Pasa_ que encontré a esos dos, al pelirrojo y al despeinado, otra vez rondando nuestra Torre. – Fue su respuesta, en un tono que, ahora sí, demostraba lo molesto que se encontraba.- Me gustaría saber que es lo que quieren. Y no son solo ellos. Está también esa rubia tonta... cómo es que se llama?. – Draco dejó por un momento la tarea que estaba realizando para fijar su mirada en la castaña. - ¿Anderson?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.- ¿Peterson? – la chica volvió a negar y él se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que trataba de recordar.

- Parkinson.- Dijo Hermione.

- Ésa. Parkinson. No se qué tiene conmigo, pero cada vez que la veo, no me quita los ojos de encima, aunque no se acerca. – Draco sonrió de lado rememorando los primeros hechizos de su varita. Y recordó también su desmayo ese mismo día, y las dudas volvieron a asaltar su mente.

Nunca supieron lo que les pasó en aquella ocasión.

Ni Minerva, ni Severus, ni siquiera el viejo Albus le dio respuesta a sus preguntas. Solo silencios, evasivas, o en el mejor de los casos un "_cuando sean mayores lo entenderán"_.

- Y me gustaría saber qué es lo que sucede con nosotros. – Dijo Draco con amargura. - ¿Tú no? – Preguntó.

Hermione miraba atentamente el cielo, con el pincel suspendido a unos centímetros de la tela.

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo la chica. – Voy a necesitar rojo. – Agregó, ahora mirando la paleta.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió acomodando las cosas.

- ¿No te has preguntado por qué no nos dejan acercarnos a los alumnos?. Vivimos en un Colegio, pero no podemos hablar con nadie. No lo entiendo. Además está lo que dijo la bruja en el pueblo. Que tengo un pasado oscuro. No se a que se habrá referido, pero tiene que ser importante, Severus se enojó mucho ese día... ¿Estás escuchándome Mía?- Preguntó de repente, puesto que la chica en ningún momento había volteado a mirarlo.

- Si... - Contestó vagamente ella, mientras continuaba pintando el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

- Pues no lo parece.- Le recriminó.

- Las apariencias engañan Draco. – Dijo la chica en un suspiro. Con un hábil movimiento, cambió el pincel redondo que estaba utilizando por uno chato mas pequeño, al que cargó con pintura negra. Luego agregó: - Y si quieres saberlo: si, me lo pregunto cada día. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que Severus y Minerva siempre han estado con nosotros, y se preocupan mucho por que estemos bien. Seguramente si no quieren decirnos, sus razones tendrán, ¿no te parece?. – A sus espaldas, la chica pudo escuchar perfectamente un suspiro resignado de parte del rubio.

- Supongo que tienes razón... como siempre. -

Hermione por primera vez en la noche, apartó la mirada del lienzo para dirigirla hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

Y sonrió.

Draco había preparado un picnic nocturno en medio de la Torre. Sobre un gran mantel verde acomodado directamente en el suelo, había dispuesto una gran variedad de alimentos, y justo en el centro, un hermoso candelabro negro de tres brazos iluminaba a la perfección la escena. Y el chico estaba acostado en el suelo, con las manos cruzadas debajo de su nuca, mirando el cielo mientras la esperaba para comenzar a cenar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó de un salto del taburete, y colocó su pincel en un pequeño vaso lleno de agua azul, que se oscureció aún más al recibir la pintura que poseía el instrumento.

- ¿No vas a terminar el cuadro?- Dijo Draco, al ver que la chica se levantaba.

- No. De todas formas necesito rojo.- Fue la respuesta de la castaña, quien comenzó a juntar todos los elementos para guardarlos en una caja de madera oscura que había junto al atril.

- ¿Rojo? - Preguntó extrañado, puesto que acababa de darse cuenta del extraño color que reclamaba la chica.

¿Para qué quería rojo si estaba pintando el cielo nocturno?.

Hermione, que había terminado de juntar sus cosas y ya se ubicaba junto a su amigo, lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. Luego levantó una mano para señalar el firmamento.

- Si, rojo. – Contestó.- Marte está muy brillante esta noche.-

**_o§o§o_**

Una malhumorada Hermione caminaba veloz por el pasillo en dirección a la Torre.

Aún no entendía el motivo por el cual Minerva se había empeñado tanto en realizar una práctica de piano tan tarde. Ya pasaban algunos minutos de las doce cuando la dejó salir, y a pesar de que tenía un permiso especial para regresar desde el despacho hasta la Torre tan tarde, la Profesora le había sugerido que se apresurara. Era extraño. Primero la cita para practicar durante horas enteras, saltándose deliberadamente el toque de queda, y luego la apura para que regrese. ¡¿Quién la entendía?!. Ella no...

Tan metida en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al llegar tan rápido delante del cuadro. Pero para frustración suya, estaba vacío.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ese cuadro siempre era muy concurrido...

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que aparecieran los peculiares moradores de aquel lienzo.

El primero en aparecer fue el osito rosa, quien en escasas zancadas había cruzado la tela de marco a marco, ignorando olímpicamente la frase "_Caperucita Roja" _pronunciada por Hermione, que se molestaba cada vez más.

El osito azul hizo su presencia momentos más tarde, corriendo también, aunque él jadeaba sonoramente, y a mitad de camino, se desplomó en el suelo.

- _¡Caperucita Roja!_ – Dijo Hermione, pero era evidente que si el pobre oso ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse, mucho menos las tendría para habilitar la entrada.

La chica estaba a punto de desgarrar el cuadro cuando el oso rosa volvió sobre sus pasos.

- _¡¡Caperucita ROJA!! – _Pero el osito rosa tenía toda su atención puesta en la dificultosa tarea de arrastrar a su compañero fuera del cuadro, por lo que la ignoró una vez más.

Hermione ya estaba sacando la varita cuando hizo su aparición la gran serpiente.

Con su deslizar siempre altivo, se acercaba a los paralizados ositos que no reaccionaban para continuar con su escape. Ya no podía aparecer nadie mas.

Con los dientes apretados y confiando en el buen juicio del ofidio, Hermione pasó a pronunciar por cuarta vez consecutiva la contraseña para pasar el cuadro, pero al igual que las tres veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Eso fue demasiado para ella, que enarbolando su varita, comenzó a gritar:

- ¡¿Podrían cumplir por de una vez por todas la función de su patética existencia?!. ¡No tengo toda la noche para perder viendo este lamentable espectáculo!. – Hermione apuntaba alternadamente a cada uno de los aludidos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tanto la serpiente como los dos ositos suspendieron su actividad para mirar de frente a aquella chica tan alterada. - ¡¿Hace cuánto que están juntos en ese endemoniado cuadro?! Eh! ¡Me encantaría saber cuándo van a dejar de lado sus estúpidas diferencias y convivir en paz!. – Los tres animales se miraron entre ellos antes de bajar la cabeza para mirarse los pies (la serpiente se miró la cola). - ¡¡Caperucita Roja!! – Y por fin el cuadro se abrió para darle paso.

Pero las sorpresas no se terminaron allí.

La sala estaba totalmente sumida en la oscuridad. Ni las antorchas, ni la chimenea ni nada iluminaba el lugar. Y detrás de todo eso, un detalle se filtraba. Detalle que molestó (un poco más) a Hermione.

Draco no la había esperado para cenar.

No lo podía creer. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, le había hecho algo semejante. Siempre que por algún motivo alguno de los dos no estaba en la Torre a la hora de la cena, el otro esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su compañero para cenar.

Definitivamente eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Reprimiéndose internamente para no comenzar a maldecir abiertamente a todos los santos, volvió a levantar la varita para encender las luces del lugar.

Pero ninguna lo hizo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a probar. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Nada.

En este momento, la chica estaba tan molesta como extrañada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en ese lugar?. Guardó la varita en su capa, y golpeó las manos para utilizar la vieja técnica de su infancia.

Y esta vez, aunque tampoco se encendieron las luces, sí pasó algo.

A unos tres metros desde donde se encontraba parada, una leve llama se había encendido.

La chica se acercó hasta allí para ver de donde provenía el resplandor, y se quedó sin habla cuando pudo ver qué era.

Una pequeña vela blanca, junto a una hermosa rosa roja de tallo largo, estaban suspendidas una junto a otra, a un metro del suelo. La pequeña llama no iluminaba nada más allá de esos dos objetos, pero era suficiente para que Hermione descubriera una pequeña tira de pergamino que colgaba de una cinta roja atada al cabo de la rosa.

La chica tomó la flor y desprendió el pequeño papel para mirarlo mejor.

Había una frase escrita allí, con esmerada caligrafía en tinta negra, que decía:

_"A Mía, en su decimoquinto cumpleaños:_

_A pesar de que no existen palabras que puedan describir lo que representas en mi vida..."_

Y justo cuando ella terminó de leerla, el papel se consumió en un fuego azulado, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la llama de la vela, volviendo a quedar la sala sumida en su oscuridad original.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que al lado de donde estaba situado el sillón blanco, volvió a encenderse otra vela.

Hermione miraba la luz sin moverse de su lugar. Todo el enojo que pudo haber sentido instantes atrás, se esfumó por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido en realidad. Y en su lugar, comenzó a apoderarse de ella una fuerte emoción que le oprimía el pecho, y le ahogaba la garganta. De haber intentado hablar, no hubiese podido.

Con pasos titubeantes, comenzó a acercarse a la vela, que nuevamente se encontraba junto a una rosa roja, con una nota en un pergamino.

_"...permíteme que en este día tan especial haga simplemente el intento."_

Y la segunda nota corrió la misma suerte que la primera, repitiendo el proceso. Luego de apagarse la segunda vela, la tercera brilló junto al piano.

_"Tu no necesitas ni siquiera hablar para mostrarme hasta lo más profundo de tu alma..."_

La cuarta surgió sobre la repisa de la chimenea apagada.

_"...porque eres tan parte de mi como yo lo soy de ti."_

La pequeña biblioteca de madera fue el lugar de la quinta llama.

_"Porque eres mi eterna compañera de risas, llantos, charlas y silencios..."_

Al pie de la escalera, en el lado opuesto de la Sala, apareció la sexta.

_"...y es imposible para mí pensar la vida sin tu presencia."_

En frente a la puerta entreabierta de su propia habitación... la séptima.

_"Porque si tu no estuvieras cerca, no habría luz que ilumine la oscuridad..."_

La octava vela iluminaba en ese momento su cama.

_"...y todas las cosas perderían su sentido."_

Delante de la puerta del baño, justo en frente, se encendió la novena.

"Porque cuando la noche más cerrada nos muestra un cielo inmaculadamente negro, en donde brillan las estrellas más hermosas..."

El lugar de la décima fue delante del espejo del lavatorio, reflejando su luz en el cristal.

"...sólo puedo pensar que nuestra historia está destinada a ser así."

Contra la puerta que conduce a la habitación de Draco, ardía la onceava.

"Sin nunca cuestionar el por qué, el dónde o el cuándo, has estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida..."

En el marco de la ventana abierta, la brisa nocturna hacía bailar el fuego de la duodécima vela.

"... diciendo las palabras justas o callando los silencios más exactos."

Sobre la cama de Draco ya flotaba la treceava llama.

"Por reír como ríes, por hablar como hablas, por soñar como sueñas, por jugar como juegas... por sentir como sientes..."

La catorceava vela se hizo presente delante de la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

"...simplemente por existir: Te Quiero.

Draco."

Y ninguna más apareció.

Pero llevada por su intuición, la chica comenzó a bajar hacia la Sala Común.__

Recién cuando Hermione llegó al pie de la escalera, con el ramo de 14 rosas rojas entre sus manos, vio a Draco.

Estaba parado delante de la chimenea, ahora encendida, mirándola con sus ojos grises brillantes, mitad por la luz del fuego reflejado en ellos, mitad por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra, y sostenía la quinceava rosa en su mano derecha. Dibujó una media sonrisa, algo temblorosa.

Ella se acercó unos pasos más, pero se detuvo a unos metros de él. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Y eso desconcertó tanto al chico, que comenzó a esbozar algunos intentos de frases para romper ese silencio extraño que se había formado.

- Minerva me enseñó el hechizo para conjurar las rosas.-

Silencio.

- ¿No te gustó verdad?- Preguntó suavemente.

De nuevo silencio.

- La carta... la escribí yo... no sé si está bien.-

Draco cada vez se ponía más nervioso ante la inmovilidad de la chica parada delante suyo.

- Quería poner algo de algún escritor famoso, pero no encontré nada en la biblioteca que me gustara...-

Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan nervioso...

- ...nada se parecía a lo que tenía en mente para ti...-

...hubiera notado que la mirada de ella se había tornado cristalina, y que su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar.

- ¡Por favor, Mía dime algo!. ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!. – Dijo desesperado.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, que acortando en pocos pasos la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazó muy fuerte, mientras lloraba sin control, negando cualquier posibilidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Le había gustado.

**_o§o§o_**

****

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Quizás fuera porque realmente no podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mirarla. Pero algo en su interior le decía que de haber querido, no hubiera podido apartar sus ojos de ella.

Quizás fuera por la manera en que se movían sus manos. Quizás fueran sus ojos que brillaban al reflejar la luz de las velas. Quizás fuera su pelo cayendo en ordenados bucles enmarcando su rostro. Quizás fueran sus labios rojos, que se fruncían levemente en una exteriorización de extrema concentración.

Pero, a su entender, nada de todo bastaba para justificar el apresurado latir de su corazón.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

¿Qué había cambiado para que se sintiera de esa forma?. Había estado con ella toda su vida, pero nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Estaba nervioso. Le sudaban las manos. Y cada vez que ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo, sentía arder sus mejillas, las cuales, estaba seguro, habían adoptado ese tono rosado que tanto le desagradaba.

A sus espaldas podía sentir el frío proveniente de la ventana, que contrastaba notablemente con la calidez que irradiaba la chimenea delante suyo. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo los efectos de conservar la postura por más tiempo del recomendado, pero no podía moverse. Debía permanecer inmóvil.

A unos tres metros de distancia se encontraba la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento. Había tardado mucho en convencerla, pero al final lo había logrado: ella estaba pintando un retrato de él.

En su mano izquierda sostenía una paleta muy distinta a las utilizaba generalmente. Era una gama muy clara. Pero no se podía esperar otra cosa si se tenía en cuenta el modelo.

En su mano derecha tenía el pincel que estaba utilizando en ese momento. Con movimientos suaves, aplicaba el pigmento sobre la tela hasta lograr el efecto que buscaba, y mientras cargaba nuevamente pintura, observaba con ojo crítico su obra. Desde el lienzo, unos brillantes ojos grises la miraban fijamente, mientras que su par en el rostro del Draco de carne y hueso se movían de un lado a otro. Inquietos... demasiado a decir verdad.

Era ella, o el chico estaba nervioso.

Mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo, él seguía torturándose internamente.

Algo raro estaba pasando, y no lograba descifrar qué era.

O más bien, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, y el problema era que no quería admitirlo...

Cómo demonios había llegado a enamorarse de su mejor amiga solo Merlín lo sabía, pero esa era la única explicación que tenía frente a esas extrañas ganas de tenerla cerca, de tocarla, de... besarla.

Para su mala suerte, el tono de las mejillas del chico subió un poco más gracias a los últimos pensamientos de su mentecita confundida. Ahora sí que estaba en un lío...

Y no podía dejar de mirarla...

Ella otra vez levantaba la vista. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no bajó los ojos. En cambio, comenzó a mirarlo alternadamente con la pintura, como evaluando su trabajo.

Y frunció el ceño. Parecía que algo no la convencía.

Dejó sobre el canto del marco el pincel, y se acomodó innecesariamente el pelo. Suspirando sonoramente, bajó de su asiento y paleta en mano, se acercó hasta un desconcertado Draco.

Cuando llegó a una mínima distancia (demasiado mínima para lo que Draco podía soportar en ese momento), Hermione levantó un dedo, y luego de pasarlo por el sector de la paleta donde se ubicaba los tonos piel, acarició con él la mejilla del chico, que ya había perdido el tono rojizo para pasar a uno mucho más pálido que el acostumbrado.

Draco no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Provocado por la fría pintura sobre su piel, provocado por el contacto de la chica. No podía saberlo.

Pudo ver perfectamente como la chica negaba con la cabeza, desaprobando por completo el tono, ya que era mucho más oscuro que el que necesitaba.

Pero eso a Draco no le importaba. ¡Al diablo con el retrato!. En su mente solo cabía una idea, y ésta era besar a su amiga.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, imitó el gesto de su amiga, y mojó su dedo índice en la pintura, aunque eligió el color rojo sangre. Y en vez de acariciar su mejilla, Draco pintó el labio inferior de Hermione.

Y ella por su parte, ya no miraba la pintura, sino que su atención estaba por completo dedicada al rubio y sus acciones.

Y en ese momento, él notó algo extraño.

Justo cuando comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de la chica, el ruido de una puerta cuando se abre llamó su atención.

Pero luego de considerar por menos de un segundo la posibilidad de una visita nocturna de Minerva o Severus, la descartó por completo. Ellos nunca iban a la Torre a esa hora. Por lo que continuó su tarea sin inmutarse.

Estaba muy nervioso. Miraba alternadamente los ojos miel de la chica, como esperando alguna reacción de ella. Reacción que nunca llegó.

Pero si bien la falta de respuesta de Hermione no podía tomarse como una afirmación, tampoco podía tomarse como una negación.

Y eso fue suficiente para Draco, que ya había cerrado los ojos, mientas que sus manos se ceñían alrededor de la cintura de ella, para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Pero cuando pudo sentir el tibio contacto con los labios de Hermione, la escuchó decir:

- Draco...- Fue un simple susurro, pero bastó para que el chico quedara inmóvil. Y un poco asustado.

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrare con los de ella, pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Aún podía sentir en sus manos el cuerpo de ella, cuando volvió a escucharla.

- ¿Draco? – Esta vez fue un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para sobresaltarlo.

Y cuando, instantes mas tarde, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pudo distinguir lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Estaba acostado en su cama, abrazado a su almohada, la cual había estado pegada a su rostro hasta unos momentos atrás, y Hermione se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, vestida únicamente con su eterno camisón blanco.

- Draco... ¿Estás despierto? – Preguntó aún desde la puerta.

El chico se incorporó velozmente en la cama, mientras maldecía en su interior por el sueño que había tenido. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho de una forma tan violenta que estaba casi seguro que la chica podía oírlo a la perfección.

- S-si... pasa. – Le contestó, intentando sonar un poco mas seguro de lo que se sentía. - ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó la castaña, mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia la cama, como si la respuesta del chico fuera una mera formalidad.

A Draco se le detuvo el corazón.

Ella quería dormir con él. En su cama. Ahora. Solos.

No, no, no... no debía permitir eso. No porque fuera la primera vez que se lo pedía, porque no lo era. Habían compartido infinidad de noches juntos, cuando por algún motivo ella no lograba dormirse, o luego de un duro entrenamiento de esgrima de él.

Pero ahora, justo ahora que había tenido ese sueño, no podía permitir eso. ¿Y si volvía a soñar lo mismo?. ¿Y si en vez de tomar la almohada la tomaba a ella y la besaba dormido?. Ella descubriría sus sentimientos y la relación que mantenían se echaría a perder. Nunca volvería a ser igual. Ella se alejaría de él para no lastimarlo, y él sin ella... él se moriría sin ella.

Todos esos pensamientos se cruzaron por su cabeza, mientras ella lo miraba, parada al lado de su cama, sin sospechar nada, con su camisón blanco y sus rizos sueltos...

Estaba tan linda así...

¡No!... definitivamente no podía dormir con ella.

Y ya iba siendo momento de dejar de mirarla de esa forma y darle una respuesta.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia los pies de la cama, y haciendo esfuerzos para que su voz sonara casual, le dijo:

- Mía... ¿no crees que somos demasiado grandes como para seguir durmiendo juntos? - ¿Era él o esa frase había sonado mejor en su cabeza?.

Hermione, que no se esperaba esa respuesta solo pudo abrir la boca, entre incrédula y sorprendida, para luego de un momento lograr decir algo.

- Oh! -

Bueno, no fue mucho, pero sí fue suficiente para que Draco volviera a mirarla.

Y lo que vio no le gustó.

Había pasado lo que él tanto temía. En su intento para conservar intacto el vínculo que los unía, había provocado exactamente lo mismo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Justo delante de sus ojos, una brecha, que amenazaba en convertirse en un abismo, se abría entre los dos.

La iba a perder.

Si no hacía algo para arreglar el gran problema que había armado en apenas dos minutos, la iba a perder. Y eso sería algo que jamás se perdonaría. ¡¿En qué momento se había metido en semejante lío?!.

Justo antes de que Hermione comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta, Draco, mostrando una sonrisa burlona bastante creíble, dijo:

- Ven aquí, so tonta. ¿Te creíste que hablaba en serio acaso?- Y palmeó dos veces contra el colchón para indicarle que se acostara.

La chica reaccionó casi al instante, y luego de bufar con falsa indignación, se acomodó en la cama, olvidándose de todo lo que se le cruzó por la mente con la broma de su amigo, que en ese momento la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro acomodaba las cobijas para que los tapara a ambos. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, y pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre su torso para devolverle el abrazo.

- Buenas noches Draco. – Dijo ella al cabo de un momento, ya sintiendo sus párpados cerrando sus ojos miel.

- Duerme bien. – Le contestó, mientras depositaba un suave beso entre los rizos castaños.

La castaña se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo antes de dormirse por completo, y Draco solo pudo contener la respiración. Por más que intentaba evadir su mente de la posición en la que se encontraban, nada podía hacer. Sentía su respiración pausada contra su propio cuello, el latir de su corazón, y cada vez que se movía, podía aspirar el aroma a manzana que desprendía su cabello húmedo. Se mordió un labio.

Quizás fuese una buena idea contar estrellas...

El claro resplandor de la noche alumbraba con sus tonos fríos la habitación, permitiendo al chico observar perfectamente el rostro de la chica que dormía a su lado.

Era simplemente perfecta.

Acercó una mano hacia ella, y con uno de sus blancos dedos comenzó a delinear sus facciones. La curva de sus cejas, sus suaves y largas pestañas, que cerraban esos ojos que tan bien conocía, su pequeña nariz respingada, y su boca... esos labios rojos que había soñado besar...

Draco suspiró mientras retiraba la mano, y desviaba su mirada hacia las estrellas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro...

Sería una larga, larga noche en vela.

**_o_**

**_oo_**

**_ooo_**

**_oooo_**

**_ooooo_**

Ay. Ay. Ay.... lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo no tiene nombre. La explicación es bastante sencilla. Yo escribo de noche. Pero con el comienzo de las clases (y cursar de lunes a sábados a la mañana) no puedo abusar de mi insomnio, por lo que me acuesto temprano. Por lo que he recurrido a un truco que a veces me funciona: me encierro en mi habitación, con una taza de té, el CD "Romanza" de Andrea Bocelli bien alto... y a escribir!. Para colmo la historia cada vez se complica más... es un momento bastante crítico del fic, donde hay que sentar las bases para sostener los capítulos siguientes. Y quien escriba una historia mínimamente estructurada, sabe de lo que hablo. Por eso pido mil disculpas por la demora. Y aprovecho para disculparme también con los que leen mi otro fic "Juego de Espejos". Con respecto a ese fic, debo decir que escribir cualquier capítulo de esa historia es mucho más complicado que escribir uno de ésta. Y por los motivos antes mencionados, es que no actualizo. Espero poder hacerlo luego del primer período de exámenes. Y ya que estamos aclaro que nunca dejaría una historia inconclusa. Puedo tardar más tiempo del deseado, pero termino todo lo que empiezo (me dirán que por ahí para ese entonces a nadie le importará leerlo, pero ese es otro tema :P).

Bueno... espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Me ha salido mucho más largo que los anteriores (no quiero escuchar quejas!... 12 hojas en Word de capi y 8 de contestaciones a review...) y voy advirtiendo desde ahora que el próximo capítulo (que espero tener listo en dos semanas, como corresponde) puede que sea un poco más corto, pero no así menos interesante. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en todo este tiempo.

Y ya que estamos, quería preguntar algo: ¿les molesta que me extienda tanto en las contestaciones a los mensajes?. Yo lo vengo haciendo desde que empecé a publicar ambas historias, y me he dado cuenta que no es costumbre en esta pagina hacerlo (algunos lo hacen tb... pero no así la mayoría). Así que quise saber su opinión.

Ahora si...

CoNTeSTaCioNeS a ReVieWS****

**Zara Zabinni: **Hola niña!! Menos mal que aclaraste quien eras, nunca hubiera te hubiera relacionado si no!!. Me alegro que te gustara la venganza... a mi me pareció un poquito mucho... pero se lo tenía merecido!. Y la chica de Ravenclaw va a aparecer mas adelante, es la misma que mira desde su mesa en Navidad. Tiene un papel mas o menos importante en la segunda parte del fic. Y la pesadilla, no... no es un recuerdo. Si fuera un recuerdo ellos podrían relacionarlo con un pasado, pero como no lo hacen, pues para ellos es un simple sueño, feo si, pero solo un sueño. Espero que te guste este capi, te dejo muchos besos! Cuidate! Bye.

**Barbara Chan: **Hola!! Me gustó muchísimo leer tu review. Tu preferido!!! Muchas gracias, en serio. Con que eras tú la que la obligó!!!... no podía creer que alguien me hiciera propaganda (Gracias mil!!). Y la verdad es que lograr que a alguien le guste un fic de una pareja que odia es casi un milagro, por ejemplo, yo odio los DG, y sólo una persona pudo hacerme leer uno. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el fic. Jeje... a vos también te tengo intrigada con la "famosa chica Ravenclaw"?. Todavía no puedo decir que papel tiene, pero no te mates pensando, porque no la conoces. Es un personaje mío (olvídalo Rowling... no te daré los créditos por ella ¬¬...). Y después de los 13... pues si, ya se viene todo mucho mas interesante. En este capitulo ya aparece un poco esa cuestión... pobre Draco, le tocó sufrir a él. Me encantó cuando me dices que esperas que la respuesta sea larga también... porque no hace falta mucho para que yo me mande a hablar, y a hablar... y no termino más!. Un día de estos las respuestas van a ser mas largas que el capi y me van a querer matar... jeje. Ah! ya te agregué al MSN... cada tanto me conecto, generalmente a la noche (aunque ahora que empecé con las clases lo hago menos), por ahí un día coincidimos. Espero que te gustara este capi también... muchos besos!! Bye!.

**Sakura Radcliffe: **Holas!! ¿cómo andas niña?... me alegro verte aún por este rinconcito de fanfiction. Mía... le queda genial ese apodo (y lo digo sin ponerme colorada porque no es idea mía :D ). Me alegro que te gustara la venganza, y ten presente ese sueño, que no es uno cualquiera. Muy bien... explicación del "sistema educativo en Argentina": El tema es que en la parte de abajo del mundo (como dice mi papá, "donde dobla el viento") tenemos el clima opuesto al que tienen ustedes en la parte de arriba (bueno, arriba y abajo es relativo no?... porque no estamos de cabeza ni nada de eso jeje). Las vacaciones de invierno son iguales a las de tu país (duran 2 semanas para los chicos de primaria y secundaria, y casi dos meses para los universitarios y terciarios), pero en vez de estar en Diciembre están en Julio. Sabes... me ha causado mucha gracia leer esta parte del review, porque me dices así: "_de hecho las de invierno solo duran dos a tres semanas pero en diciembre... ya sabes, para Navidad, año nuevo, etc."_, y me causa gracia porque no hay nada mas alejado del invierno que la Navidad... por lo menos aquí. Para esa fecha acá es verano, y tenemos las vacaciones de verano, que van desde finales de Noviembre hasta principios de Marzo (que es cuando empieza el año escolar). ¿Mas o menos se entiende?. En fin... la cuestión es que empecé las clases y estamos muertos de frío. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y la explicación. Te cuidas! Muchos besos!!

**Lira Garbo: **Hola nena!! ¡Como me alegró ver tu review!. ¿Una sorpresa agradable? Me alegró muchísimo (y me halaga también) leer eso. Gracias por tus comentarios. Jeje.. cuando lleguen a los 17?, mmmmm, la verdad es que hay dos cosas celosamente guardadas en este mundo: la fórmula secreta de Coca-Cola y que es lo que pasa en mi fic cuando termine la poción (eh... si, si, lo se.... es un poco mucho :P). Si quieres saberlo, pues sigue leyendo!!. Espero que te guste la continuación... Mil besos niña!!

**Lorita, Lorena o Mebririt **(como para que no queden dudas)(No!!!! Animales muertos nooooo!!!!.... juro que escribo, lo juro!!!)... Hola niña!! Viste... actualicé pronto.. no hace falta tomar medidas drásticas (Lakesys mira hacia la puerta buscando algún rastro de sangre en el buzón...porque sabe que se demoró una vida en actualizar). ¿Un éxito?... es un poco exagerado, solo llevo 6 capis... pero acepto el halago (y me pongo colorada de paso). En fin... te dejo miles de besos... olvídate de los animales si?, y brindo con este té (la cerveza de mantequilla no se consigue por aquí) por que te haya gustado el capítulo. Bye!.

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: **Hola!! Me puse muy contenta al ver que habías leído mi historia... y si, ya había leído la actualización de Drabbles (creo que no había salido aún en la Pág. principal, pero en mis favoritos ya estaba arriba :D). Me alegro que te pareciera una buena idea. Compartimos profundamente el amor por los DHr... y es verdad! no salen mucho ni McGonagall ni Snape... cosa que me parece un crimen, porque son dos personajes impresionantes y que dan muchas posibilidades (Snape puede salir de otra forma que no sea aniquilando Gryffindors en una clase de pociones...). jeje... mi hermana me ha criticado mucho con la escena en que convoca la serpiente, pero vamos! era imposible que no lo hiciera (por cierto... es toda una historia la de ese cuadro, mas adelante va a volver a aparecer la lucha de los ositos con la serpiente). Y si te gustó la escena del beso en la nariz, supongo que te habrá gustado la última tb... y es que, como dices tú, ya están grandes!. No he visto La Laguna Azul... así que ni idea si se parece. Si la encuentro por ahí la miraré, aunque no soy muy aficionada a las películas (siempre me incliné mas hacia los libros). Y cómo escapó Hermione... ah.. es secreto (me encanta dejar cosas así en la historia), eso se va a ver hacia el final del fic. Y a Harry y a Ron le han dicho lo mismo que a todos: la verdad. Todos saben que no pueden estar mucho tiempo con ellos dos. De todas formas, mas adelante van a aparecer ellos, y se va a ver cómo vivieron todo este tiempo los demás alumnos. En fin... ves.. no sólo tengo la costumbre de dejar reviews enormes... Te dejo muchos besos! Espero leerte pronto. Bye!

**Mar Malfoy: **WOW!!! Eso sí que es un review!!!. Bueno... a ver... empecemos con el tema del sueño. Me han sorprendido muchísimo todas las conjeturas que has sacado. Realmente esperaba hacerlos pensar con el sueño... pero tu me has sorprendido en serio. No has acertado a todo, pero vas por muy buen camino. A ver si te ayudo un poco y logras descifrarlo. Voy a ir por partes: lo primero que voy a aclarar es que el sueño no es de Hermione, es de Draco. Él se durmió en la ventana mirando las estrellas, y se despierta con el grito de ella. Por eso, cuando ella se vuelve a dormir, no tiene pesadillas, y él no quiere dormir porque sabe que el de ella fue el mismo sueño (porque ella se lo relata) y porque no le gusta el sueño a él tampoco. Hermione lo presencia, si, pero todos los elementos los pone Draco, no ella (acá es cuando me pongo en el papel de psicoanalista :P). Partiendo de esa base, ya te darás cuenta que esta afirmación (_Hermione ha recordado algo del pasado_) no es correcta. Tampoco es un recuerdo de Draco, porque nunca pasó eso en la realidad (su realidad actual...)... pero la base si es real. Sigamos... (_supongo que lo que quieres decir es que Draco se convierte en el sueño en la serpiente y mata al Draco que ahora es y petrifica a Hermione y es eso lo que sueña, no?_). Si, eso es exactamente lo que sueña Draco. Y acá te voy a dar una pista: tienes que ver el simbolismo del sueño. Pensar los elementos del sueño y la relación entre ellos. Todos los elementos tienen un significado y un por qué. Sigamos... (_Y lo que no quiere volver a hacer, porque no quiere matar ese presente con Hermione que le gusta, no?_). Acá hay un error técnico. Si quieres saber lo que piensa Draco, tienes que tomar en cuenta lo que el sabe, lo que el vivió. Yo ya he dicho varias veces (y creo que lo he mostrado durante la historia) que ellos no recuerdan su pasado. Si tienes en cuenta eso, el Draco despierto que no quiere soñar que se convierte en serpiente, no lo quiere hacer no porque este presente le guste más (para él es ese el único presente, no se puede elegir ni preferir nada si tan solo tienes una opción verdad?). Es simple: Draco no entiende del todo su sueño, no sabe lo que significa. Y lo que lo inclina a no querer volver a soñar eso es el hecho de que no le gusta soñar que mata a su mejor amiga. Quiero que quede claro que no es una cuestión de preferencia sino de sentido común. Muy bien, sigamos: (_el otro Draco quiere matar a este_). Si. Ahora hablando del significado en sí del sueño, hay un claro enfrentamiento entre los dos Dracos. En eso no te equivocas. Sigamos... (_pienso que el otro Draco salvado por su padre con el odio a los sangresucias y a los muggles, baso su odio u odiaba simplemente por eso por lo del padre_). Acá solo voy a hacer una aclaración: tienes que tener en cuenta que a Draco lo salva de su enfermedad un sentimiento puro. No sería muy acertado que tomes ese detalle muy a la ligera, porque por mas que no te guste el sentimiento, tuvo que ser lo suficientemente importante como para salvarle la vida. En otras palabras: si el odiara a los sangre sucias solamente por el padre, no sería nunca un sentimiento puro capaz de salvarle la vida... se entiende?. De todas formas, mas adelante se habla de nuevo del tema de la enfermedad de Draco, y se va a saber más de su pasado. Pero no quería que te quedaras con una idea errónea de eso. Sigamos: (_pero ahora al haberle salvado Hermione es distinto todo_). Indudablemente si, pero para saber el alcance de eso, hay que esperar hasta el fin de la poción. _(Hay algún lazo que los una por haberlo salvado?). _Ay, ay, ay... eso lo dejo a tu criterio. Dime que piensas: hay algún lazo?. Y ya sea que pienses que si lo hay o que no, por qué?. Lo de Harry no fue por agradarle, sino porque ellos la quieren y la extrañan. Y no... la Ravenclaw no es Luna, ya va a volver a salir, y muy buena observación: ella conoce a Draco... y lo conoce bastante bien. Y no!! Los Slytherins no se caen porque son mas fríos que los Gryffindors. Y los van a mandar a su Casa cuando termine la poción. No tendría sentido que los reeligieran por unos pocos meses de clases. Por cierto, me causó mucha gracia tu idea, pero me has hecho pensar en un detalle técnico: si ella va un año por semana, me las tendría que arreglar para poner 12 períodos en 7 días... O.O... no me cuadraron las matemáticas... por lo tanto, Snape puede respirar tranquilo. Y con respecto al clima y esas cosas, pues si, estamos en invierno y en diciembre (mas precisamente el 21) es cuando empieza el verano. Y a diferencia de Spain... aquí asociamos la Navidad con sol, playa, arena y esas cosas... incluso con el cambio de año jeje... porque por mas que cambien las estaciones el año termina el 31 de diciembre....:P.... Me alegra mucho leer que te sigue gustando la historia (la has leído más de una vez? O.O ).... y yo también leo vacaciones de navidad... y lamentablemente no pude seguir con el ritmo que venía, maditos profesores... se vinieron con todo!!. Que disfrutes tus vacaciones!! (que envidia... pero cuando llegue el verano acá... yo disfrutaré y ustedes a clase!!...). Te dejo miles de besos... espero que te guste este capi. Bye!.

**Ross Malfoy: **Hola niña!. En serio que pensaste que era verdad el sueño?... no... como vengo diciendo hace rato ya... no me lo voy a cargar a Draco todavía (todavía...). Y sip, Harry y Ron la extrañan mucho, no por nada fueron amigos por 6 años y medio. Pero cada vez falta menos para el fin de la poción, y ahí se resuelve si vuelven a ser amigos, si recuerda todo, y esas cosas. Me alegro que te guste el fic :D... y siento mucho no haber podido actualizar con el ritmo que acostumbraba... como te he dicho en uno de los reviews, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir o a leer, cada tanto leo alguna actualización como para que no se olviden de que existo, y que me gustan las historias. Pero prefiero dilatar un poco las actualizaciones de mis fics, en vez de publicar algo que este mal. Soy muy detallista cuando escribo y no me gusta hacer cosas mediocres (bueno... por lo menos que no sean mediocres por falta de tiempo...). Y con Juego de Espejos me pasa eso: es mucho mas difícil de escribir, le tengo que dedicar mucho mas tiempo a cada capitulo, por eso la demora. Espero poder subir un capi pronto. Bueno... espero que te haya gustado el capi. Te dejo muchos besos! Bye!.

**Hermione Malfoy: **Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capi... y con respecto a la venganza... a mi me ha dejado la sensación de que fue un poco mucho también, pero tengo la idea de que los chicos a cierta edad no miden las consecuencias de sus actos. Obviamente no le iban a echar un cruciatus... ni siquiera, en el caso de que no fuese broma (que lo fue) no hubieran podido. Harry y Ron... si, están sufriendo bastante con todo el tema. En este capi no salen, pero ya volverán. No es fácil para ellos verla con Draco, se preocupan mucho, porque a pesar de que saben los efectos de la poción, ellos no pueden separar las imágenes que tienen de ambos antes de que pasara, es lógico que se preocupen. Draco y su Mía... me encantó que hayas usado "su", has captado exactamente lo que quería transmitir de la relación de ellos: ellos confían ciegamente el uno en el otro. Y con respecto al sueño, no... no están empezando a recordar. Y cuando acabe el efecto de la poción... ya falta poco... y veremos que es lo que pasa. La escena de las estrellas... es algo muy mío eso. Siempre me gustó ver las estrellas, y no pude evitar plasmarlo en la historia. Espero que te guste este capi también... es exclusivamente Draco y Mía. Y perdón por la demora... espero que haya valido la pena. Besos!

**Ichan: **Hola!! Niña... mil, MIL gracias por tus mensajes. Me he sentido muy acompañada durante el tiempo de "producción" del capi. Y también me puse más que colorada con tu primer mensaje. La verdad es que mi intención era crear esas dudas con respecto al desenlace de la poción. Puede que haya un par de pistas por ahí, pero insisto en que todavía están todas las opciones con posibilidades. De todas formas no falta mucho... así que a calmar esa cabecita... no sea cosa que estalle, como tu dices. ¿Te gustó la escena del lago?... es una de las que más me gustó escribir. Ya quería que entraran en escena los muchachitos... y como has podido ver no ha cambiado mucho las impresiones de los chicos: Hermione los aprecia y Draco los detesta (en el capi que viene se va a notar un poco más... primicia!). Y respecto al momento de la bolsa de dulces, le has subido un punto más al ego de mi Beta Tester (es el que lee los capis y me los aprueba antes de que publique): fue su idea. Se la modifiqué un poco... pero se le ocurrió a él (imaginate lo que me dijo cuando leyó tu mensaje... :P ). Por cierto.. si... he estado bien, un poco agobiada con los estudios, pero bien. Me hubiera gustado poder responder tu último mensaje, donde me preguntas cuando actualizaba, pero no has dejado el correo. En serio... mil gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes lo importante que es para un escritor. Te dejo mil besos, espero que te guste este capi también. Bye!!

**Kisuna: **Hola niña!! ¿Cómo estás?... Espero que bien. Para empezar quería decirte que ya leí el capi nuevo de tu fic, que me encantó, y en cuanto logre hacerme de un ratito paso para dejarte mi review. Es que tengo muy poco tiempo libre para leer. Tanto es así que esto lo estoy escribiendo en un cuaderno en el Aula de Sociología (el profesor no llegó todavía... no es que no le preste atención :P) para después pasarlo a la computadora. Muchas gracias por todos los calificativos que le has puesto a mi historia. En serio... gracias. Me alegro que te gustara la escena del encuentro entre ellos y Harry y Ron... este es exclusivamente Draco Hermione. Bueno niña... espero que te guste este capi también, te dejo millones de besos, cuidate!! Bye!

**Xiaoyu: **Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el fic, mil gracias por tu review. Y gracias por decir que es original... es lo que intentaba hacer, y me alegra que lo apreciaras. Espero que también te guste la continuación. Te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas! Bye!

**AngieSBM: **Hola!...cómo estás? Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Y no... ya no queda mucho tiempo para que termine la poción, aunque me hubiera gustado que siguieran un buen tiempo asi, de pequeñitos. Harry y Ron... si, no les gusta nada que esté con Draco. Y es que ellos no conocen a fondo la relación que tienen ellos (y creo que si la conocieran tampoco les gustaría :P). (jeje... te habré convencido por cansancio? ). La canción que puse fue una de Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota ("Los Redondos" para los fanáticos... como yo ;) ) y se llama "Un Angel para tu Soledad". Es un grupo muy famoso en Argentina, aunque yo traté de bajar algunos temas de ellos por internet, pero no he encontrado ninguno. Por ahí tienes mas suerte que yo. Bueno niña... espero que te guste el capítulo, mil gracias por el mensaje y por seguir leyendo. Muchos besos!! Bye.****

**Just-my-soul: **Hola! (que lindo nombre!). mil gracias por pasar por mi fic y tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un mensaje. Me has hecho poner mas que colorada con tus palabras... Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste como sigue la historia.. .Cuidate. Bye!.

**Nuriko Sakuma: **Hola!!... Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejar tu review. ¡¿Todo en un día?! Me alegro que te gustara. No pude actualizar todo lo pronto que hubiera querido, pero espero poder volver al ritmo que llevaba (cada dos semanas...). Te dejo muchos besos, espero que te guste como sigue. Cuidate... Bye!

**Goi Izarra: **Kaixo niña!! (er... decime la traducción de niña para que no quede ese híbrido ahí :D). Si!! Te impresionó el capi!! No sabes lo que me costó idear el sueño ese... es que tiene mucho simbolismo, y quería que todo quedara reflejado, o por lo menos la mayoría. A ver tu interpretación, si, el sueño esta mezclado con recuerdos del 2do curso, y la serpiente en realidad es el basilisco que la petrificó. Hasta ahí vamos bárbaro, pero te equivocas en pensar que el sueño "también" lo tuvo Draco. En realidad el sueño "es" de Draco, por eso cuando ella se vuelve a dormir, y el no (aunque no lo puse, la realidad es que el se quedó dormido en la ventana) ella no vuelve a soñar.

Ah! Con que eso significaba tu nick... debí imaginarme que era en Euskera (y vamos agregando mas palabras a mi diccionario "Castellano - Euskera"). Yo el mío lo tomé de la mitología griega. Lakesys, o Laquesis, significa "_la que teje su propio destino_". Es un personaje incluso más poderoso que los Dioses, ya que ni ellos manejan el destino.

Viven de juerga!!!. Serás suertuda... 5 días de fiesta. Ahora entiendo por qué te dicen "estrella" jeje... Y ten cuidado niña! Ya te tienen que operar por el tabique, no te vengas a romper el pie también!!!.

Aquí es muy común que se confundan las c, las s y las z, pero no todos hacemos eso (además de que con un buen corrector ortográfico eso se soluciona, por lo cual para mí subir un archivo con esos errores es falta de ganas que de otra cosa). Creo que es un problema de acento, cuando hablamos, esas tres letras casi suenan igual, y a la hora de escribir es difícil distinguirlas. Y con respecto a que yo escribo bien, me cuesta horrores escribir en lo que yo llamo _"castellano correcto"._ No por las faltas de ortografía (que por suerte tengo muy pocas – "ceño" fue un maldito engaño de mi Word. No es una palabra que se use mucho aquí, y tenía mal configurado el corrector ortográfico, y me marcaba que así estaba bien...:S... y yo confié en su buen juicio... en fin... de los errores se aprende ;) - ) sino por la manera de escribir. Nunca hablamos de "tu", hablamos de "vos", y uno tiende a escribir, sobre todo los diálogos, como está acostumbrado a escuchar (Ej: "tu quieres helado" aquí (o _ac_, como usamos nosotros) sería "vos querés helado"). Y es prácticamente imposible que pueda armar un diálogo en "vosotros"... Jeje, un día voy a escribir un capi en "argentino" y no me va a entender nadie. :D:D

Y si! (sniffff). Empecé las clases. Y es que cuando a ustedes les da el sol... a nosotros no!! Jeje. Son las cosas de vivir en un mundo redondo. Todos me preguntaron sobre ese comentario, y me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría son de la mitad de arriba. Otra cosa que me cuesta: yo asocio Navidad con playa, sol, arena, mar... no con pinitos nevados, abrigos de pieles y esas cosas. En Nochebuena, por ejemplo, estamos cenando en el patio, con ropa livianita, comiendo asado (bueno, eso no es muy fresquito que digamos, pero los argentinos somos así: no hay celebración decente si no es con un buen asado :D ) y tomando helado. Ahora mismo hace un frío que ni te cuento (para colmo llueve), volví de la facultad y me planté delante de la estufa, y después vine a leer los reviews y me encontré con que todos dicen que se están muriendo del calor... que envidia!. Aunque me gusta el invierno... Y así como ustedes tienen vacaciones de Navidad, nosotros tenemos vacaciones de invierno, que en mi caso (que voy a la Universidad) son casi dos meses, pero para la escuela primaria o secundaria son dos semanas.

Jeje, Juego de Espejos... tengo el capi por la mitad. Es que le di prioridad a este fic porque hay mas gente que lo lee (y no por una cuestión de popularidad ni nada de eso, sino porque no tengo tiempo para actualizar al mismo ritmo los dos, y si dejo Through Time mas relegado, hay mas gente que se queda esperando). Además es mucho mas difícil escribir JdE, que es una historia larga, que este, que es una historia corta. Pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho. El próximo capi va a ser feíto, muy violento (no apto para cardíacos), pero tenía que poner si o si el ataque mortífago. En fin... que ni se te ocurra soltarlo a Ron (aunque entre tantos Mortífagos no va a desentonar...:P).

Bueno, considerando que me estoy escribiendo la vida, me voy despidiendo. Muxutxus!

**Ana: **Hola niña!!... Que suerte!! Te fuiste de vacaciones... a un lugar lindo me imagino no?. ¡¿20 fics en un solo día?!... no te despegaste de la PC en ningún momento supongo... y no te preocupes por la tardanza en el review... con saber que te gusta la historia me doy por satisfecha. A mi me pasa todo el tiempo eso de releer y querer cambiar todo, y a veces hago bien, porque me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no se entienden. Aunque para eso tengo a mi beta tester... él lo lee antes que nadie (además de las personas que lo leen en la página, lo lee mi hermana y mi mamá) y me dice lo que no se entiende. Es algo muy útil, ya que a veces uno se encapricha con algo, y es mejor que una cabecita fría lo analice bien. Supongo que has entendido el mail que te mandé... vi que has subido un capi nuevo, aunque hasta este domingo no voy a poder pasar por ahí. Aunque parezca que estoy en la PC... en realidad estoy esperando a mi profesor de Sociología en el aula de la facu. ¡Y es que si no aprovecho todos los momentos que tengo para escribir o contestar mails no llego más!. Pero no te preocupes... en cuanto pueda paso por ahí. En fin... te dejo niña... espero que te guste este capi también. Miles de besos!! Cuidate mucho! Bye!.

**Claudiabch: **Hola!!... Mil gracias por tu review y tus lindas palabras. Valoro muchísimo que pienses que es uno de los mejores. No sabes lo honrada que me sentí al leer tu mensaje. Y supongo que, si te gustan los capis largos, te habrá gustado este que es enorme. Creo que nunca escribí uno más largo. Yo aún no puedo creer que ya pasé los 100 reviews... y debo agradecérselo a ustedes que lo han hecho posible. Espero de todo corazón que les siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora. ¿Record Guinness?... jeje no creo... yo leo historias que tienen muchísimos más reviews, por ejemplo Vacaciones de Navidad (no se si la conoces...) ya pasó los 1000 O.O. Y respecto a tu pregunta... no falta mucho para que veas la respuesta en un capítulo. Ya cada vez se acercan más al fin de la poción, así que solamente un poco de paciencia. Nuevamente... gracias por tu mensaje. Espero que te guste este capi. Muchos besos!! Bye.

**Noctis: **Hola!... Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme un mensaje. Cuando leí lo de los cuadraditos te juro que no entendía nada... después me acordé... muchas muchas gracias... Me demoré un poco con la continuación, pero aquí la tienes. Así que el que más te gusta es Severus... en este capi sale poquito... pero no puedes decir que no tiene protagonismo en mi fic. A mi también me encanta ese personaje (aunque admito que no tanto como a ti), es uno de mis preferidos. Jeje... amo la escena de la serpiente, es algo muy suyo eso. Sabes, la idea principal era que si haya algo entre ellos dos, pero la abandoné hace tiempo... no me convencía (y ahora que me has hecho notar la diferencia de edades... menos que menos). Por lo tanto... no necesitas robar varita ni nada. Severus es tooooodo tuyo :D. Jeje... si que te has elegido un pasaje algo macabro con lo de la maldición prohibida. Bueno niña... espero que te guste la continuación... y a ver cuando actualizas Memories... que ahora que me acuerdo... le has sacado el último capitulo a esa historia?. Porque yo recuerdo haber leído el 6to (eso o ya estoy loca... no descarto ninguna posibilidad). Bueno... muchos besos.. te cuidas! Bye!.

**Hiyono-chan: **Holas! Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí. ¿Hermione y Víctor Krum?. No he leído nunca un fic de ellos dos, si me encuentro con alguno lo leeré para ver como es. Aprovecho para dejarle saludos a Kitty Malfoy (a Barbara ya la saludé un poco mas arriba) y agradecerle que lea mi historia. ¿Te sigue gustando mas el capi 2?... ahora me queda la duda de que será lo que te gusta tanto de ese capi... En fin... espero que te guste la continuación, te dejo muchos besos! Te cuidas. ByeBye!

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell: **Hola niña!! Te diré que debes haber batido algún record si escribiste todo eso en 5 segundos... jeje. Te entiendo plenamente con lo del tema de la escuela. Desde que empecé las clases no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que acostumbraba a escribir, lo que ocasionó esta demora en la actualización. Espero que te guste también este capi, y te juro que si consigo los días de 36 horas... te los mando en el próximo vuelo a México. Espero que puedas hacerte un ratito para leer este capi, y que puedas hacerte otro ratito para escribir... que nos tienes con la intriga a más no poder. Bueno... te dejo muchos besos, cuidate mucho (no te agobies). ByeBye!!

**Lara Potter 16: **Hola! Mil gracias por el mensaje y por leer mis historias. ¿Así que eres fanática de los Draco-Hermione?... como yo!!!. Adoro esta pareja, los veo como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos... aunque Rowling no comparte mi opinión... desgraciadamente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste también este capítulo. Te dejo muchos besos!! Adiós!.

Muy bien... hasta aquí llegamos. Los dejo con Fito Páez y su canción "Creo" (dedicada a Juanchi... así como todo el capítulo... viste, no era algo ni muy muy ni tan tan... pero seguramente sabes lo que significa esto para mí, por lo que espero te des cuenta el valor que tiene. Y no es por nada en especial... solo quise hacerlo).

Me despido de todos hasta el próximo capítulo. Kissesss!

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows

"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

_"Creo que aún tal vez piensas en mí._

_Creo poder captarlo._

_Creo que al fin nada tiene fin._

_Creo desesperado._

_Creo que morir, es una sensación._

_Creo que vivir, podría serlo_

_pero ahora es algo mucho más real._

_Creo que salí, a ver un poco de sol._

_Creo que te vi,_

_bailando Beatles en alguna vieja casa del lugar._

_Creo que aún tal vez piensas en mí._

_Creo poder captarlo._

_Y ya no quiero verte tan triste, triste así._

_Creo que estás llorando._

_Me acuerdo que abr_

_la puerta y eras vos._

_Después me perd_

_mirándote desnuda y te reías de mi cara de maldad._

_Entonces sentí, la cima del amor._

_Y si me caí, _

_No importa porque todo, todo, todo, todo esto es de los dos. _

_No quiero nada que nos haga mal._

_Yo creo._

_Yo creo y con eso basta._

_Creo que aún tal vez piensas en mí._

_Creo poder captarlo"._

**o§o§o**


	7. Abre Tus Ojos, Pero Recuérdame Así

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía.

Capítulo VII: Abre Tus Ojos... Pero Recuérdame Así.

**o§o§o**

Hermione corría por el pasillo seguida de cerca por Draco. Trataban de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, pero era una tarea casi imposible considerando que se estaban doblando por la mitad de la risa.

- De prisa... Mía! - jadeaba Draco - Filch... se dará cuenta... en cualquier mom... - cuando lo interrumpió un aullido del celador.

- ¡¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A MI GATA?!! - Los dos estallaron en carcajadas renovadas, doblando hacia la derecha en el pasillo.

El chico recorría con sus ojos grises una y otra vez todas las puertas del lugar, buscando un escondite adecuado. Si se quedaban allí, y a juzgar por la voz de Filch a sus espaldas, seguramente los descubrirían.

- Aquí... aquí. Ven - Draco tomó por el brazo a Hermione y luego de abrir una de las puertas al azar, la jaló dentro, metiéndose él también. Era un lugar escueto y oscuro, pero no podían haber pedido un mejor escondite.

Se sentaron en el suelo, uno junto al otro, intentando calmar sus respiraciones agitadas.

- Quien diría que el pus de bubotubérculo fuera algo tan útil. Me hubiese encantado ver la cara que puso Filch cuando vio a esa gata infernal. Tardará semanas en crecerle de nuevo el pelo. - dijo Draco en un susurro. Ella reprimió un nuevo ataque de risa.

Estuvieron algunos minutos sin hablar, tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en el pasillo, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio al pronunciar el hechizo para iluminar el lugar.

- _Lumos!_ - La luz invadió la minúscula habitación en la que se encontraban. Resultó ser, irónicamente, el armario de las escobas de Filch.

Y fue en ese momento que Draco fue consciente de la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su amiga.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Draco.

- Hacía mucho que no hacíamos algo así. Ya estaba extrañándolo.- Dijo. Él se limitó a asentir, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, para que ella no notara que se había sonrojado.

Ya no podía dominarlo.

- ¿Crees que se haya ido? - Preguntó Hermione al cabo de unos minutos.

- No lo se. - Él se inclinó hasta apoyar su oreja contra la puerta. Parecía que Filch se alejaba.

Draco giró el picaporte para abrir apenas para lograr mirar en el pasillo. Luego de verificar que estaba desierto, se levantaron para salir de allí, algo que el rubio agradeció inmensamente.

Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba del lado de ellos ese día, porque el ruedo de la capa de Hermione quedó enganchado en una pila de baldes de metal, ubicados en el fondo del armario, y cuando ella se levantó para salir, provocó que cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

Y Filch no se había alejado tanto como para no escucharlo.

- ¡ALUMNOS DEL DEMONIO¡YA LOS ESCUCHE! – El grito del celador fue acompañado por el ruido inconfundible de pasos que se acercaban.

Los Premios Anuales se miraron por un momento antes de emprender nuevamente la huída por aquel pasillo.

Aprovechando un cambio en las escaleras, llegaron a un corredor muy iluminado que terminaba en un tapiz. Ellos sabían, gracias a su experta orientación producto de toda una vida en ese Castillo, que al correrlo se encontraba el inicio una escalera, aunque nunca habían subido por ella, y no tenían idea de a dónde conducía.

Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en esas trivialidades, por lo que luego de correr el dichoso tapiz, comenzaron a subir por la escalera.

Con la única preocupación fija en escapar, Hermione subía uno a uno los escalones de madera, pero cuando llegó mas o menos a la mitad de la escalera, se salteó el escalón mágico sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Pero apenas subió algunos escalones más cuando escuchó un quejido por parte de Draco, el cual no había corrido con la misma suerte de su amiga, quedando su pie atrapado en la trampa.

La chica tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para ayudar al rubio, que se encontraba con la pierna totalmente metida en aquel escalón falso, preguntándose cómo no había caído ella misma en aquel lugar. Pero la voz del celador comenzó a escucharse mas cerca, por lo que se olvidó por completo del tema, centrándose nuevamente en alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, donde también colgaba un tapiz, los recibió un nuevo pasillo.

Draco alcanzó a Hermione, que se había parado a mitad del corredor, y mientras se frotaba la rodilla magullada, miraba en la misma dirección que ella.

Estaban asombrosamente en el corredor de su Torre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con la certeza de que Filch no tardaría en aparecer, se lanzaron nuevamente a correr hacia el cuadro, por donde entraron luego de decir la contraseña.

Casi sin aliento, los dos se dejaron caer sobre el sillón blanco de la Sala Común.

Pero la tranquilidad duró apenas unos minutos, ya que pudieron ver, entrando por el cuadro, la inconfundible figura de Minerva McGonagall. Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo.

- Justamente a ustedes dos estaba buscando. – Dijo la Profesora de Transformaciones mientras se acercaba. La mujer miraba algo extrañada el aspecto desalineado de los dos chicos parados delante suyo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre fueron muy inquietos.– He estado hablando de ustedes con el Director, y ha accedido, gracias a la buena conducta que han mostrado este último tiempo, a dejarlos asistir al partido de Quidditch que se jugará dentro de una hora.- A Draco le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa ante esta información.- Así que si quieren venir, será mejor que me sigan. –

Los chicos cruzaron una fugaz mirada antes de asentir, para luego salir de la Torre detrás de la Subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Pero justo antes de llegar a la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo, un tapiz que adornaba una de las paredes se abrió algunos metros delante, por donde apareció Filch.

- ¡Fueron ellos¡Ellos son los culpables!- Comenzó a gritar fuera de sí, a medida que acortaba la distancia con pasos cortos.

La Profesora de Transformaciones se sobresaltó al escucharlo, deteniendo la marcha. A sus espaldas, Draco y Hermione adoptaban sendas caras de "yo no fui" que seguramente necesitarían.

- Culpables de qué, si se puede saber. – Preguntó.

- Esos dos...- dijo señalándolos con el dedo índice.- atacaron a la Señora Norris.- Minerva entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Los has visto tú? – Le preguntó, ante lo cual el celador pareció palidecer.

- No... pero se que fueron ellos... lo se. – La mujer relajó el rostro.

- No, Argus, eso es imposible. – Dijo muy tranquila. – Acaban de salir de su Torre. Yo misma los he visto allí. No pudieron haberlo hecho ellos.- Filch intentó replicar, pero la Profesora no le dio oportunidad, ya que retomó su camino.

Y dejando a un muy enfurecido Argus Filch, Draco y Hermione continuaron su camino a espaldas de Minerva. Pero los dos se giraron antes de bajar el primer escalón para mirar hacia atrás.

El celador continuaba mirándolos con sus ojos ambarinos entrecerrados. Presagio de nada bueno.

_**o§o§o**_

Clásico entre clásicos.

En ninguna otra ocasión un partido de Quidditch generaba tanta expectación entre los moradores de Hogwarts como cuando se enfrentaban esos dos equipos.

Eternos enemigos.

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Blanco o negro. Sin término medio. O se estaba a favor de uno... o se estaba en contra.

Los leones de Gryffindor eran sin duda el grupo más ruidoso entre todos los presentes. Pequeñas banderas, pancartas, cintas rojas y doradas entre otros elementos eran moneda corriente entre las personas ubicadas en el sector norte del estadio. Para ellos ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el partido más importante de toda la temporada, y lo festejaban como tal.

En el mar amarillo ubicado en el otro extremo de esa misma tribuna, lugar de los bondadosos y trabajadores Hufflepuff, las afinidades estaban más que claras, por lo que alentaban de forma constante y alegre, uniendo sus gritos con los gritos de los propios leones.

Por su parte, las inteligentes águilas de Ravenclaw, observaban a la multitud sentados de forma serena y ordenada, contrastando notablemente con la fiesta roja y amarilla que se desataba justo en frente. Pero aunque las apariencias no lo demostraran, ellos ya habían tomado partido. Si querían aspirar a ganar la Copa ese año, Gryffindor debía llevarse una victoria.

Y por último, en el sector de las astutas serpientes de Slytherin, los actuales campeones del Colegio entonaban, unidos todos en una sola voz, las estrofas del ahora ya clásico "Weasley es nuestro Rey", contrarrestando exitosamente el desfavorable 3 a 1 que se había establecido en las hinchadas.

Y juntos en la tribuna exclusiva para profesores, en uno de los extremos del campo, una leona y una serpiente, aunque no sabían que lo eran, disfrutaban del primer partido de Quidditch de sus vidas, sin tomar partido por ninguno de los dos equipos rivales.

Aún no, pero lo harían.

-

- Buen día Hogwarts. Sean todos muy bienvenidos al 3er partido de la temporada... – La voz de Lee Jordan se alzaba por sobre el murmullo ensordecedor que inundaba el estadio. Dumbledore había accedido el año anterior a la petición del moreno ex Gryffindor para seguir relatando los partidos de Quidditch, a pesar de haber terminado de estudiar allí. - ...Gryffindor contra... Slytherin. – Literalmente escupió la última palabra, como todo buen Gryffindor que se preciara de serlo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall, desde la Tribuna de Profesores.

Desde allí, y sin prestarle mayor atención al relato, Draco le explicaba animadamente a Hermione la mecánica del juego, recientemente aprendida del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", regalo de Minerva.

- Y entonces, cuando la pelota roja atraviesa uno de los aros rivales, son 10 puntos para el equipo. Los que hacen eso se llaman Cazadores, y hay tres por equipo. – Decía Draco con aires de entendido, señalando los aros de Gryffindor, que eran los que estaban más cerca de ellos. Hermione lo escuchaba, pero a decir verdad no le parecía un deporte demasiado interesante. – Y por último está el Buscador. Hay uno por equipo y lo único que tiene que hacer es atrapar la snitch dorada. Si lo hace, son 150 puntos para su equipo y termina el juego. Fácil, verdad?. -

Hermione no contestó, sino que se limitó a mirar el estadio. Nunca había volado en una escoba, y le encantaría hacerlo. Pero sabía que Minerva no iba a estar muy de acuerdo con eso y jamás le daría una escoba. O por lo menos era lo que ella creía.

- ¿En qué posición te gustaría jugar, Draco? – Le preguntó a su amigo. El aludido respondió inmediatamente, sin dudar un solo instante.

- Cazador. Creo que sería un buen cazador, porque... – Pero Hermione no pudo enterarse por qué Draco creía ser un buen cazador.

Justo en ese momento, los gritos desde el sector rojo y oro del estadio se hicieron oír más fuertemente aún de lo que lo estaban haciendo. Ambos se giraron a mirar hacia la salida de los vestuarios, donde se veían siete pequeñas figuras escarlata ingresando al campo.

- ¡Y el equipo de Gryffindor entra al campo!. – Lee Jordan gritaba eufórico. - Encabezados por el guardián, quien se ha afianzado entre los postes, perfilando un gran futuro en esta posición... Ron Weasley!. - Se escuchó una ovación del público en general, mezclado con algunos silbidos provenientes del sector Slytherin.- Lo siguen los cazadores... Euan Abercrombie... Natalie McDonald y… Ginny Weasley, los tres de gran trabajo en el campeonato pasado, al igual que los bateadores... Dennis Creevey y Seamus Finnigan. Por último... y por supuesto no menos importante... el Buscador y Capitán... Harry Potter!.- Mas ovaciones y más silbidos.

Luego de saludar con una mano desde el suelo, cada uno de los jugadores se montó en su escoba para recorrer el estadio.

Pero hubo alguien que hizo que todo el estadio quedara pendiente de sus acciones.

Harry Potter volaba directamente hacia la tribuna de los Profesores, con algo en la mano derecha que nadie lograba distinguir.

Cuando llegó, se frenó justo en frente de una muy sorprendida Hermione, que se encontraba al lado de un muy... celoso Draco, que clavaba sus ojos grises en el Buscador. Le hubiera encantado saber que demonios quería ese con su amiga.

Harry se inclinó sobre la escoba para alcanzar a darle una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de seda azul a la chica, quien miró el objeto en sus manos, y cuando quiso agradecerlo, solo pudo ver la figura del Gryffindor alejándose hacia el centro del campo.

Aún bastante sorprendida, desgarró el envoltorio para abrir ese peculiar regalo. Dentro de la cajita, Hermione se encontró con objeto de metal, similar a unos prismáticos. Luego de retirarlos de la caja, pudo ver en el fondo un pequeño pergamino doblado en cuatro. Se colgó al cuello el artefacto, y retiró le pergamino para leerlo.

_"Para que puedas disfrutar del partido, esperamos que hinches por nosotros._

_Feliz Cumpleaños por atrasado. Harry P. y Ron W."._

La chica se emocionó mucho con ese regalo, aunque ni siquiera se explicaba por qué. Guardó la nota con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, y luego de examinar su nueva pertenencia (encontró que en uno de los costados el metal estaba marcado con la leyenda: _"Propiedad de Hermione J. Granger"_), comenzó a mirar hacia la salida de los vestuarios, en donde aparecían los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin.

La tribuna teñida de verde en ese momento pareció explotar al escuchar la voz de Lee Jordan anunciando la entrada de su equipo.

- Y Slytherin entra al campo. - La diferencia de entusiasmo entre un equipo y otro era más que evidente, aunque a nadie parecía extrañarle ese detalle. – Liderados por el buscador suplente... Theodore Nott, seguido por los cazadores... Malcolm Baddock... Graham Pritchard... y Adrian Pucey... los bateadores del equipo de las serpientes... Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, y cerrando la marcha hace su aparición el guardián y capitán... Blaise Zabinni.-

Las siete figuras verdes sobrevolaron el campo, saludando con la mano al pasar frente a su tribuna. Luego volvieron a descender para cumplir con las formalidades.

Harry Potter y Blaise Zabinni se acercaron sin quitarse los ojos de encima, midiéndose mutuamente, cuando Madame Hooch los instó a estrecharse las manos. Luego de pedir (aunque era sabido que hacerlo era totalmente inútil) un juego limpio, pitó con fuerza su silbato, al mismo tiempo que soltaban las cuatro pelotas, dando comienzo al partido. Las catorce figuras rojas o verdes montadas sobre sus respectivas escobas, se elevaron velozmente para ocupar su lugar en el aire.

Ginny Weasley fue quien tomó la Quaffle e inició la ofensiva para Gryffindor, lanzándola hacia Natalie McDonald, quien volaba a velocidad creciente hacia los postes rivales.

- Y Malcolm Baddock intercepta el pase de la pequeña Weasley, y comienza a volar solo hacia los postes de Gryffindor. Seamus Finnigan se encarga de enviarle una potente Bludger... que asombrosamente esquiva!. ¡Pero miren nada más como vuela ese niño...!. ¡¿De dónde demonios lo han sacado?! – Preguntó Lee, ignorando las protestas de Minerva que ya se había levantado de su asiento para reprenderlo. Todos los Slytherins de la tribuna, lejos de tomárselo como una ofensa, pusieron cara de superioridad por el comentario. El relator, al darse cuenta de su error, puso todo su empeño en enmendarlo. – Aunque claro, nada tiene que hacer contra el guardián de Gryffin...- Pero los gritos eufóricos del sector verde de la tribuna silenciaron la frase.

Slytherin se ponía 10 a 0 en manos de Malcolm Baddock.

_"Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_

_a Weasley vamos a coronar"._

- Gryffindor nuevamente en poder de la Quaffle, Ginny se la pasa a Euan, mientras esquiva una Bludger cortesía de Crabbe... o Goyle... yo no distingo cual es cual entre esos dos cerdos... – Dijo Lee burlonamente, mientras se hacía visera con una mano.

- JORDAN!!! – Se escuchó la voz de McGonagall.

- Bueno... bueno... profesora, que no es para tanto. Como estaba diciendo... ahí va Natalie con la Quaffle, esquiva a Pucey, y se la devuelve a Euan... quien se encamina hacia los aros con determinación... que gran hallazgo de Potter el de este chico... que deja atrás a Pritchard... y va a disparar!!!... Vamos Euan!!... Si!! Anota!... – Fue el turno de la tribuna roja de estallar en vítores para su equipo.- Estamos empatados a 10!. –

Hermione recorría cada uno de los jugadores de Gryffindor con la ayuda de sus omniculares, hasta que se topó con la figura de un chico pelirrojo, quien se encontraba custodiando los aros más cercanos a donde ella se encontraba.

Y a decir verdad no se sorprendió al descubrir que la estaba mirando.

El chico levantó una mano en señal de saludo, que Hermione respondió de la misma manera, bajando el instrumento de sus ojos, ya que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para verse, aunque no para oírse. Y al hacerlo recordó algo. La nota estaba firmada con dos nombres. Si uno era el chico moreno de pelo alborotado... el otro debía ser aquel pelirrojo.

Aprovechando que aún el chico la miraba, Hermione señaló los omniculares con un dedo, y movió los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno, formando un tímido "gracias". La sonrisa que le devolvió el Guardián confirmó las sospechas de la chica, y luego de restarle importancia al gesto con una mano, el chico se llevó un dedo hacia el corazón, en donde relucía el escudo de su casa. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba alentándolos, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo ampliara su sonrisa.

Pero la comunicación entre ambos fue súbitamente interrumpida por la voz de Lee Jordan, que en ese momento relataba el contraataque de Slytherin.

Ron volvió su atención inmediatamente al juego y Hermione a sus omniculares.

En la tribuna de Gryffindor pudo ver a un hombre muy grande, con una barba negra muy desordenada que vestía un abrigo de piel de topo. Aunque estaba sentado (ocupaba dos asientos) le sacaba por lo menos un metro a todos los alumnos que lo rodeaban, quienes se encontraban de pie, festejando el último tanto de Gryffindor, que los había llevado a estar en la delantera del marcador.

En la tribuna de Hufflepuff, todos los alumnos hablaban animadamente entre ellos. En uno de los extremos, una chica de largo pelo castaño y ojos profundamente azules miraba tímidamente a un chico moreno de ojos negros, sentado junto a ella y con la mirada perdida. Pero cuando el chico volteaba a verla, desviaba la mirada, y era el turno de él para mirarla.

A Hermione le causó mucha gracia ese comportamiento.

En la tribuna de Ravenclaw, una chica rubia de ojos grises miraba con aire ausente a los jugadores que se encontraban en el campo. Hubiera pasado perfectamente desapercibida a los ojos de Hermione, si no fuera por el extraño sombrero con forma de león que llevaba, el cual rugía de vez en cuando. Se preguntó si aquella chica no se había equivocado de tribuna, pero pudo ver en su túnica el escudo azul y bronce de Ravenclaw. No... no era un error. Pero justo cuando se disponía a desviar su atención hacia otro lado (mas precisamente hacia los aros de Gryffindor, donde Malcolm Baddock acababa de marcar otro tanto para su equipo), pudo ver tres filas encima de la rubia con el sombrero, a aquella chica de largo pelo negro, que los había ayudado hacía bastante tiempo atrás a vengarse de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione no la había olvidado.

Y al parecer ella tampoco, puesto que tenía sus ojos claros fijos en ella. Estaba sentada tranquilamente, sin hablar con nadie a su alrededor, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos posadas sobre las rodillas.

A Hermione una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda al ver que ella levantaba una mano para saludarla, mientras que curvaba sus finos labios en una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar.

Algo en esa chica la incomodaba.

Sin contestar el saludo, giró rápidamente los omniculares para observar la tribuna de Slytherin, que festejaba el tercer tanto de su cazador Malcolm Baddock.

Y allí estaba Pansy Parkinson, cantando junto con varias chicas de su mismo curso, la letra de una canción que Hermione no llegaba a entender.

Desvió la vista un poco más hacia la derecha, pero la imagen se hizo borrosa, por lo que tuvo que volver a ajustar el aparato.

Y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un par de ojos grises que la miraban a dos metros de distancia.

Hermione bajó los omniculares para mirar a Draco, quien se encontraba parado en el extremo de la tribuna, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, y una expresión molesta en su rostro.

- Draco... ¿qué sucede? – Le preguntó. Pero Draco no contestó, sino que desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del campo, que era donde se concentraba la jugada. - Oh... vamos Draco. Sabes perfectamente que algo te pasa. ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?. -

- Para qué quieres saberlo, si ni siquiera te debe importar. Seguramente hubieras preferido estar en la tribuna de Gryffindor para alentar a tus amigos, antes que aquí conmigo.-

- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. – Dijo dolida. Pero Draco solamente miraba el partido, haciendo como si no la escuchara. Y fingía bastante bien, sacando el hecho de que Slytherin acababa de anotar su cuarto tanto justo sobre sus cabezas, y Draco ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. - Me pregunto cuándo dejarás de enojarte por cosas sin sentido... ellos no te han hecho nada. – Dijo Hermione, tratando de no alterarse.

- ¡Y yo me pregunto por qué no te vas con ellos y me dejas en paz! – Le espetó Draco, girándose a verla.

Hermione quedó anonadada con la respuesta de su amigo.

Sin duda no se esperaba aquello.

Intentando estoicamente contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por saltar de sus ojos color miel, se giró rápidamente y se encaminó hacia la salida, rumbo al Castillo.

Draco pudo ver como desaparecía la figura de Hermione por la escalera de la tribuna.

Sabía que la había hecho llorar, y se sentía desgraciado por eso. Pero cómo podía explicarle a ella que eran celos lo que sentía, si ni siquiera lograba explicárselo a si mismo.

- Demonios!- Gritó al tiempo que pateaba con violencia el asiento de la grada, sentándose allí después.

Entrelazó sus dedos largos en su pelo platinado, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Ahora debía pensar en alguna manera de hacer las paces con ella.

Se quedó en esa posición, totalmente absorto en sus preocupaciones, hasta que un murmullo generalizado comenzó a abrirse paso entre los simpatizantes de los leones.

Se irguió nuevamente en el asiento, justo a tiempo para ver como Harry Potter, a escasos 10 metros de donde se encontraba, atrapaba la Snitch.

- ¡Y Harry Potter consigue heroicamente hacerse con la preciada Snitch dorada, dándole la victoria a Gryffindor por 170 a 40! – Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- Oh! Por Merlín!... – Murmuró con frustración.- ... mátenme ya!.-

_**o§o§o**_

El partido había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, aunque Draco no era consciente de eso.

Sentado solo en la orilla del lago, que fue el único lugar que encontró alejado del barullo que inundaba todos los rincones del Colegio, contemplaba el espectáculo que le ofrecía aquel paisaje.

La ahora luz anaranjada del sol del ocaso se reflejaba sobre la superficie cristalina del lago, creando la ilusión de miles de pequeñas llamas flotando en el agua. Hacía bastante que la temperatura había descendido mucho más de lo recomendable para estar afuera con solo una camisa como abrigo.

Pero Draco no prestaba atención a ese detalle.

Solamente quería pensar.

Ya no sabía cómo manejar las cosas con Hermione. Tenía bien en claro que lo ocurrido durante el partido no podía volver a pasar. Pero aunque supiera eso, no podía asegurar que lo pudiera cumplir. El miedo a perderla era mucho mas grande que su capacidad de autocontrol, y eso no era bueno.

Él y sus malditos celos...

Una corriente de aire frío que logró hacerlo tiritar, lo sacó de sus preocupaciones por un momento. A juzgar por sus labios azules, había estado quieto en la misma posición durante demasiado tiempo, y si no hacía algo, lo más probable es que se congelara allí mismo.

Pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a la Torre y encontrarse cara a cara con Hermione.

Se frotó las manos heladas en un vano intento para hacerlas entrar en calor, y recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor, buscando algunas piedras con las cuales entretenerse.

Encontró varias justo debajo de la roca donde se encontraba sentado, y luego de tomar una, la lanzó con fuerza hacia el lago.

La piedra viajó por el aire unos momentos, antes de desaparecer con un ligero ´_plop_´ en la superficie del agua, que se curvó en varias ondas circulares, una dentro de otra y cada vez más grandes, hasta que se disiparon por completo, devolviéndole al lago la calma perdida.

Una segunda piedra corrió la misma suerte que la primera. Igual que una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta.

Curiosamente, una sexta piedra se estrelló en el lago, sin que él se encargara de lanzarla.

Draco observó el efecto de la piedra en el agua por unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Pero no llegó ni a darse la vuelta cuando una abrigada capa negra le rodeó los hombros, protegiéndolo del frío.

Y comprendió quien era.

Con movimientos lentos, Hermione se sentó a su lado. No tan cerca como acostumbraban sentarse, pero tampoco muy lejos. Se notaba que aún le afectaba la discusión que habían entablado durante el partido.

Draco se giró para mirarla, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto.

Miraba absorta la manera en que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Con dedos temblorosos por el frío, se ajustó la capa en el cuello y se cubrió las piernas, sintiendo inmediatamente el efecto cálido del abrigo. Por su parte, su mente buscaba la mejor manera de disculparse con ella.

- Gracias. – Dijo en un susurro, intentando romper el silencio entre los dos.

Pero Hermione no le iba a hacer las cosas tan sencillas, por lo que solamente le respondió con un asentimiento, sin apartar sus ojos del lago.

Draco se mordió el labio. Definitivamente no era bueno para este tipo de cosas.

- Lo siento mucho, Mía. Yo... no quise decir eso. – Hermione levantó ambas cejas, lo que Draco interpretó correctamente como una pregunta. El chico desvió la mirada hacia sus manos. – No se que me pasó... – Draco hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Suspirando levemente, cerró los ojos y decidió decirle la verdad de todo lo que había estado pensando últimamente. Bueno... casi todo. – Tengo miedo de perderte, Mía. – Confesó. Y ante tales palabras, a Hermione le fue imposible continuar con su "ley del hielo", por lo que se giró para mirarlo. Realmente parecía que le costaba mucho decir aquello. – Tengo miedo de que te aburras de estar siempre conmigo. De que prefieras estar con ellos antes que conmigo. – Draco notó que ella se había acercado, y esperó a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Armándose de valor, abrió lentamente los ojos. Hermione estaba arrodillada justo enfrente suyo, y lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que calmó enormemente sus nervios.

La chica levantó una mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Draco, provocando un leve sonrojo en su piel pálida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Draco? – Preguntó, aún con la mano en su rostro.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el lago, murmurando un casi ininteligible "no lo se" que Hermione entendió perfectamente. Con un movimiento grácil se levantó del suelo.

- Ven... tengo algo para ti. – Le dijo mientras le tendía las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse también, y lo condujo camino hacia el Castillo.

-

La Torre de Astronomía se había convertido desde hacía un tiempo en el lugar preferido de los Premios Anuales.

Y a pesar del comienzo de las clases, que les restaba varias noches a la semana, seguían visitando aquel sitio solitario y tranquilo siempre que buscaban refugiarse del resto del mundo.

Sin alumnos... sin Minerva... sin Severus... sin nadie mas que ellos dos.

Hermione subía la escalera seguida por Draco.

No hacía mucho que ella había estado en ese mismo lugar. Luego de la discusión durante el partido de Quidditch, había subido hasta allí, porque sabía que solamente Draco la encontraría. Con uno de los complejos conjuros que había aprendido del último libro de Transformaciones que Minerva le había prestado, transfiguró uno de los pupitres en una réplica exacta del piano blanco de cola que poseía en su Torre. Y tocando todas las canciones que había aprendido, lo esperaba.

Pero Draco no aparecía.

No tardó mucho en asomarse por uno de los ventanales, encontrando a su amigo sentado a orillas del lago. Pero luego de verlo durante mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y teniendo en cuenta el frío que comenzaba a hacer, decidió ir ella misma hasta donde se encontraba él. Y aunque no esperaba volver allí, las palabras de Draco la decidieron por un cambio de planes, adelantando un poco en el tiempo la sorpresa que le había estado preparando.

Y Draco, que no tenía idea de lo que planeaba su amiga, la seguía en silencio, confiando plenamente en ella.

Una vez arriba, Hermione se sentó frente al piano y Draco se ubicó al otro lado, que era el lugar que acostumbraba ocupar cuando ella tocaba.

- Iba a ser una sorpresa... y me hubiera gustado pulirlo un poco más... pero no importa.- Dijo ella, y él sonrió apenas.

Sabía lo perfeccionista que le gustaba ser a aquella chica.

Ella tocó algunas notas rápidas de práctica, para luego ponerse seria. El chico pudo notar que no estaba usando partitura alguna.

Un profundo suspiro de ella fue el único precedente al comienzo de la música, muy suave y lenta. Música que no se parecía a ninguna que Draco hubiera escuchado antes.

La voz de Hermione, la cual el chico si estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, se abrió paso entre las notas, melodiosa y pura, para comenzar a delinear las primeras estrofas.

_**(Estrofa 1 – Remember me this way)**_

Solo hicieron falta escuchar las primeras líneas de la canción para que Draco quedara totalmente desarmado. Y si había tenido algunas dudas respecto a sus sentimientos, éstas se habían disipado. La amaba tanto...

_**(Estrofa 2 – Remember me this way)**_

Hermione levantó la mirada del teclado y la posó sobre Draco, cantando la siguiente estrofa sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, alterando sin saber (o quizás si...) el pulso del chico parado justo delante de ella.

_**(Esrofa 3 – Remember me this way)**_

Él escuchaba las palabras que su amiga le había dedicado, mientras pensaba cómo había podido dudar de ella. En ese instante supo que todos sus miedos estaban injustificados, y un gran peso se alivianó en su pecho. Siempre estarían juntos... pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría con él.

_**(Estrofa 4 – Remember me this way)**_

Draco se acercó hasta donde Hermione se encontraba sentada, escuchando las palabras de su canción, para sentarse él también en el mismo sillín que ella, justo a sus espaldas. Rodeó con sus manos la estrecha cintura de la castaña, sintiendo miles de descargas en su piel al hacerlo, y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro derecho, para así mirar la manera en que las manos de su amiga se desplazaban sobre las teclas con maestría.

_**(Estrofa 5 – Remember me this way)**_

Hermione sentía como el corazón de Draco latía deprisa apoyado en su espalda, e inmediatamente supo que todo el esfuerzo al componer esa canción había valido la pena. El escribir la letra en cada momento a solas que tenía, los cuales no eran muchos, con las estrellas como únicas testigos. Las escapadas nocturnas a la Sala Común para practicar la música en el piano, cobijada por un hechizo insonorizador para que él no la escuchara. Y todo... todo lo había hecho porque esa era su manera de decirle a Draco lo que significaba para ella.

_**(Estrofa 6 – Remember me this way)**_

Su voz se silenció luego de las últimas líneas de la canción, pero no así sus dedos, que siguieron tocando la melodía, lenta pero intensa, por un momento más.

Draco había enterrado su rostro entre los rizos de ella, pronunciando débiles "gracias" con voz quebrada, mientras ella notaba su respiración pausada en su cuello. Hermione separó las manos de las teclas para unirlas a las de Draco, que aún se encontraban aprisionando su cintura.

Y así se quedaron.

Hablando en silencio. Mirando sin ver. Juntos, como en toda su vida... en un lugar donde ya no tenía espacio la palabra.

La chica se giró apenas hacia él, y sus rostros quedaron separados por una mínima distancia.

Él la miraba sin apartar la vista, y ella sólo podía perderse en esos ojos grises. Si. Se había enamorado de él hacía mucho. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?. Había pasado la mayoría de sus casi 17 años a su lado. Amaba todo de él. Amaba su forma de ser, tan seguro de si mismo. Amaba su porte sereno y de modales (cuando quería) perfectos. Amaba su sonrisa sincera, capaz de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura. Amaba su pelo rubio platino, que mantenía siempre mojado y algo despeinado, dándole ese aspecto de niño eterno. Amaba esos ojos, dueños de la mirada más cálida del mundo entero, a pesar de ser del color del hielo.

Y amaba esos labios finos, que sin saber exactamente cuando, habían empezado a besarla suavemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar entera por ese contacto tan simple, y a la vez, tan íntimo. Algo que había esperado mucho tiempo. Levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla, y la mantuvo ahí, como si temiera que de un momento a otro, él se apartara de ella. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Él siguió acariciando sus labios con los suyos, siguiendo el ritmo pausado que marcaba un deseo contenido durante mucho tiempo. Sin poder pensar en nada más. Sin poder pensar en nadie más. Con la mente en blanco, hasta el momento en que en la memoria de la alguna vez Gryffindor se formó un recuerdo.

_"¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!"_

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, absolutamente incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo para reaccionar ante ese violento torrente de recuerdos que comenzaban a tomar forma en su mente a una velocidad abrumadora.

Ella era Hermione Granger. Era una bruja. Estudiaba en Hogwarts. En la Casa Gryffindor. Mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Prefecta de su casa. Premio Anual...

...Y enemiga de Draco Malfoy. Futuro Mortífago declarado.

Cuando reaccionó, pudo darse cuenta de que él había cesado en sus movimientos junto con ella, aunque aún sentía el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos. Se separó apenas de él, retirando su rostro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos.

Le devolvió la mirada un par de ojos tan fríos como el acero, y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, haciéndola estremecerse.

Era el fin de la poción.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oooo**

**ooooo**

**(Nota 12 de Mayo de 2007: este capítulo fue modificado para que cumpla con la norma de esta página que prohíbe la reproducción de letras musicales. La canción que debería ir en los lugares indicados se llama " _Remember me this way_ " y la intérprete es Jordan Hill. Pueden encontrarla en mi sitio de MSN y pueden acceder a él desde mi perfil.)**

_**o§o§o**_

Bueno... bueno... hasta aquí llegamos. Tanto preguntar por el final de la poción? Pues aquí lo tienen!!!. Les gustó?... Espero que si. Capítulo clave como pocos...

Siento muchísimo el atraso (otra vez... tienen todo el derecho del mundo a mandarme vociferadores...). Quise actualizar con la regularidad que llevaba (añoro esos días en que los capis quedaban listos a tiempo T.T) pero me fue imposible. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

No se cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar. Del capítulo que sigue tengo escrito exactamente... seis renglones (y es cómico... considerando que el siguiente lo tengo casi terminado :S). Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Tengo que dar los créditos correspondientes a este capi. La canción que Hermione le dedica a Draco no es mía (que novedad:P). Se llama "_Remember Me This Way_", la intérprete es Jordan Hill y es de la banda sonora de la película "Casper". Y la traducción (que tampoco es mía... ¬¬.. jeje... parece que en este capi nada es mío :P) se la debo a Hermione Malfoy (y a su amigo... de quien no se el nombre)... a quien le dedico el capi. Muchísimas gracias :D.

Única aclaración que creo pertinente... este beso si fue en serio... :P.

Me he sorprendido de la cantidad de nombres nuevos que encontré en los reviews del último capi... y no hace falta que diga que me puse más que contenta por ello. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Muy bien... luego de las aclaraciones... CoNTeSTaCioNeS a ReVieWS (36!!! O.O: son los mejores lectores del mundo!!)

**Abwell:** Hola niña!! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje... me alegro que te gustara. A ver.. la edad de Mía y Draco en la última escena... no la puse a propósito. Ahora ya no importa que te la diga (tenían 16 añitos), pero la razón por la cual no la puse fue porque me di cuenta que si seguía indicando la edad exacta... iban a poder saber en que escena terminaba la poción... y aunque de todas formas ya sabían que no tardaría mucho mas en finalizar, no quise facilitarles la tarea. Espero que los haya tomado por sorpresa (y si no... bueno, hice el intento :P). Lo prometido es deuda... (y espero que no te haya molestado mucho mi tardanza) ya pasé por tu fic :D... y ahora espero la continuación pronto!!. ¿Cuántos capis quedan de Through Time?... bueno, he de decir que hasta ahora tengo calculados 17 mas un posible (eso depende de ustedes) epílogo. Pero tómalo con pinzas porque es muy cambiante eso... con solo decir que pensaba terminar la historia con solo 6 capis...:P. Lo que sucede es que se me fue complicando la trama a medida que la iba escribiendo... Y te pregunto... ¿pensabas que la historia terminaba con la poción?. Porque eso me pareció que creías cuando leí tu mensaje. Bueno niña... espero que te guste este capi también... te dejo miles de besos!!. Nos escribimos, nos leemos... Bye!!.

**Melocoton:** Hola!: mil gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme ese mensaje tan bonito. Me alegro que te guste el fic y mi manera de escribir. Jeje... si... si supieras el tiempo que paso planeando cada capi... y no solo el próximo que publico, sino todos... generalmente cuando voy en el tren a la facu (somos compatriotas.. así que es mas sencillo... voy a la UBA) y voy pensando las escenas :P. Y si... aunque no me guste mucho tuve que dejar un poco de lado Juego de Espejos... es que sinceramente no me dan los tiempos. Pero espero subir pronto el capi 6... que lo tengo por la mitad. Y "Creo"... es una canción preciosa... la escuché mil veces mientras escribía el capi, por eso la puse. Me alegro que te gustara. A mi también me encanta Fito... sobre todo los primeros álbumes (mis favoritos van desde "El amor después del amor" hasta el que grabó con J. Sabina "Enemigos íntimos"). Bueno... ya me fui por las ramas (se supone que esta es página de HP no de Fito :P...). Te dejo miles de besos... espero que te guste la continuación de la historia (y porfis.. tenme un poco de paciencia con el otro fic...). Bye Bye!!

**Lianis:** Hola niña!!. Me puso más que contenta verte de nuevo por estos pagos... ya pensaba que te había pasado algo, considerando que tardaste tanto en actualizar. Me alegro que te gustara TU capi... cuando leí el review que me dejaste contándome tu cumple de 15, automáticamente se me vino a la mente esa escena. Espero que a Goyo le haya gustado también, y sobre todo... que no me denuncie por plagio!! (si quiere hago un Disclaimer para esa escena :P). Me alegro haber podido aportar mi granito de arena para que te arregles con él... (porque se arreglaron verdad? O.O)... Y si... Draco se enamora... Hermione se enamora... ahora hay que ver que pasa en el siguiente, ahora que terminó la poción. Bueno niña linda... la dejo, espero que te guste este capítulo. Miles de besos!! Bye!:

**Asil Black:** Hola!... jeje¿así que te engañé con el beso?. El beso de verdad lo dejé para este capi... y si!! soy muy muy mala (muejeje ¬¬) :P. Espero que te haya gustado como quedó. ¡Adoro hacer esos "desbarajustes"!. La verdad es que 12 páginas es todo un récord para mi. Niña... mil gracias por tu mensaje y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Te dejo muchos besos... cuidate. Bye!.

**Julili:** Hola!! Y bienvenida al fic :D!. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu mensaje y por leer la historia. Me alegro mucho de haberte dejado intrigada... era justo lo que quería jeje. No!! Amenazas no!... mi imaginación no funciona bien bajo presión... En cuanto pasen las fechas de exámenes voy a volver a escribir con la regularidad de antes. Bueno, espero que te guste el capi y que sigas leyendo esta historia. Mil besos!! Bye.

**Natsu:** Hola niña!!! Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu lindo mensaje (a propósito... dices que es corto... O.O... y si ese mensaje fue corto... me encantaría saber cómo es uno largo :D). Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia... y no te imaginas lo colorada que me he puesto al leer que lo consideras el mejor. Que sea original era exactamente mi intención y me alegro que consideres que lo es. El apodo de Hermione es uno de los detalles que más me gusta (modestia aparte) y tiene su razón, que ya te vas a enterar cual es. Me he dado cuenta que eres muy observadora. Has notado que ellos, como muy bien dices, han vuelto a desarrollar ciertas características particulares. Supongo que has notado también que eso se corrobora en este capi. Si... Harry y Ron la extrañan a rabiar a su amiga... y la estudiante de Ravenclaw... bueno, ya va a volver a salir. Pero como ya he comentado antes, no se coman la cabeza pensando quien puede ser. Es un personaje mío. A lo sumo pueden especular el papel que le voy a asignar. Y cuando vuelvan a su vida normal... bueno, tienes que esperar hasta el próximo capi :D. Y comparto tu opinión de que cuesta expresar en palabras lo que uno tiene en mente. A mí, lo que más me ha costado fue la carta que le escribe Draco para los 15... busqué alguna poesía o una canción, pero (y acá lo cito a Draco... que dijo exactamente lo que me pasó a mí) no encontraba nada que se pareciera a lo que tenía en mente...:P. Así que lo escribí yo misma, en un intervalo de la clase de Sociología... (y me dices que te liaste tú... yo hice lo mismo :P). Bueno mi niña... espero que te haya gustado el capi, y no dudes que la seguiré hasta terminarla... no tengo por costumbre dejar las cosas por la mitad. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Besos y abrazos desde Argentina!!!

**Hermione Malfoy:** Hola!... Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior... y espero que este te guste también, aunque hay pelea de por medio (se lo que te gustan las escenas románticas... así que la última es para vos :D... que también me pedías una travesura más). Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Me sentí bastante culpable cuando leí que te habías fijado todos los días... y yo tardé una vida!. Pero a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar a tiempo... no he podido. Y aquí estoy... pidiendo disculpas otra vez. Lo siento!. Supuse que te iba a gustar la parte de las rosas... ya la tenía escrita desde hacía bastante. Si supieras lo que me costó escribir esa carta!!. El te quiero del final... si, digamos que es una primera aproximación. Ya ves en este capi que ella siente lo mismo por él... pero... que pasará ahora que terminó la poción. Y nunca es un castigo leer un mensaje tuyo. Te agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que me has brindado en el tiempo que lleva la historia. Espero que sigas ahí (a pesar de que tarde tanto en actualizar...). No puedo creer que quieras releerlo... es muy largo!!...:P. Bueno... me voy despidiendo. Te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas mucho!. Bye! (- Nota del 30-10: no he tocado la respuesta a tu review después de que me llegó tu segundo mensaje. Yo los voy contestando casi todos a medida que llegan, por eso aprovecho ahora para contestar a tu segundo mensaje. Primero... espero que te guste la manera en la que incluí el tema que me sugeriste. No me molesta absolutamente para nada las sugerencias... aunque la verdad es que no puedo hacer uso de todas las que me llegan, porque tienen que respetar la trama... y no siempre lo hacen (obviamente... porque no son adivinos). Pero el tema que elegiste (lo conozco, porque vi la película (amo esa película)... pero no sabía como se llamaba ni que tenía una letra tan bonita) era absolutamente perfecto para este capítulo... y he de confesarte que me ha caído como regalo del cielo. Yo ya tenía terminado el capi, pero no lo subía porque sentía que le faltaba algo... como que no tenía fuerza... no se como explicarlo. Y estaba devanándome los sesos (a pesar de que la facultad no me deja muchas neuronas libres) frente al teclado para arreglar eso, cuando llegó tu mensaje. Apenas leí la letra me di cuenta que era lo que faltaba. Así que rehice la parte de la disculpa de Draco para adaptarla... y ahora, cada vez que leo esa parte, pienso que no había otra manera... como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así. Realmente espero que te guste como quedó. Otra cosa que te quería comentar era que estaba por mandarte un mail para agradecerte, pero no lo hice solamente porque quería dejarlo como sorpresa... aunque por ahí con el título te diste cuenta. Espero que no :P. Jeje... te cuento que para escribir las líneas que están intercaladas con la letra me bajé el tema de internet, y lo puse en un reproductor de MP3 portátil que uso cuando viajo... y lo escuché creo que un centenar de veces. Bueno... ahora si, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero tu mensaje para saber si te gustó. De nuevo mil gracias... Bye!. Lakesys. -)

**Serenity Kaiou:** Hola!... Muchísimas gracias por pasar por mi historia. Me alegro que te guste. Lamentablemente no he podido actualizar pronto... los estudios me consumen mas tiempo (y neuronas...¬¬) de lo que me gustaría. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que no se haya hecho muy larga la espera. Te dejo muchos besos!! Gracias otra vez!. Bye!.

**Sakura Radcliffe:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por seguir por estos pagos. Y es verdad... yo no me acostumbro todavía a hablar con personas que están de vacaciones o en la playa, mientras que acá todavía hay clases. Ahora estamos en primavera (y es que tardo tanto en actualizar que las estaciones se pasan :P)... por lo que los días son realmente preciosos. Tan lindos que no dan ganas de encerrarse en un aula por dos horas escuchando hablar a un profesor!. Sobre todo donde vivo yo, que está a 34km de la Capital Federal (en una hora en tren se llega), pero no hay muchos edificios, y particularmente en mi casa tenemos un patio grande con muchos árboles. Y con respecto a lo cambiante del clima en un mismo día... pues aquí pasa mas o menos lo mismo... pero depende de la época. Eso pasa generalmente en estos días (entre septiembre y noviembre...), que parece que el clima no se decide. Me pasó hace poco salir para la facultad súper abrigada porque hacía un frío infernal... y llegar a casa dos horas después muerta de calor. Y ese mismo día a la noche llovió. Bueno... no se puede decir que vivamos en lugares aburridos :P. Me alegro que te gustara el capi... y que te guste Draco... (yo si quiero un mejor amigo como ese O.O). Y sip... fue correspondido ;)... pero ahora cambia todo con el fin de la poción (me refiero a la rutina...). Y me alegro también que te gusten las contestaciones largas. La verdad es que me cuesta mucho mantener los dedos quietos sobre el teclado cuando de responder reviews se trata :P. Espero que no te impacientaras mucho con la demora de este capi. Bueno.. te dejo muchos besos! Te cuidas mucho... y ojalá te guste este capi. Bye!!.

**Traviesa1500:** Hola! Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme un mensaje. Me alegro que te guste mi historia... y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Y mil disculpas... no han sido dos semanas. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Bueno.. te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas! Adiós!.

**Sweet-ally:** Hola niña!!!… No te preocupes por lo del review… habíamos hablado por MSN después de ese capítulo, y me habías dicho por allí tu opinión. A ver... no te quedó claro si lo del cumpleaños fue un sueño. Bueno.. no. Lo único que fue un sueño fue la parte del retrato. La parte del cumpleaños si fue real, así como el viaje a Hogsmeade y la parte de la Torre de Astronomía. Y me alegro mucho que te gustara la parte de los pergaminos. Esa era la parte que yo estaba escribiendo cuando chateamos la primera vez... que casi se me pierde el archivo (no me olvido más el susto que me pegué esa vez ¬¬). Y hablando de MSN... no me funciona!! O sea... abre y todo... pero no me llegan los mensajes que me mandan y no llegan los que mando yo...:s. Me parece que lo voy a tener que instalar de nuevo... pero no he tenido ni cinco minutos para hacerlo. Y siento muchísimo la demora de este capi... La mala noticia es que seguramente tardaré también en subir el capi 8... porque todavía me queda un mes de clases... la buena noticia... bueno, que me queda sólo un mes de clases!!... Supongo que en las vacaciones de verano voy a poder actualizar este y Juego de Espejos (sisi... no me olvidé que existe :P) con regularidad. Bueno... niña, espero que te guste el capi, y que podamos charlar pronto (si mi MSN me lo permite... claro). Besotes! Chauchis!.

**Marian Salazar:** Hola!! Mil gracias por tu review. Bueno.. a ver.. empezaré por decirte que he leído unas diez veces tu mensaje. Me has asombrado mucho con las deducciones que haces sobre la premonición de la Bruja. Y lo leí tantas veces porque me sirve mucho para saber cómo le llega a los demás las cosas "ocultas", por decirlo de alguna manera, del fic. El tema de los sentimientos de Hermione está resuelto en este capi, aunque creo que eso pasó a segundo plano, considerando que terminó la poción. Bueno, volviendo al tema de tus conjeturas, estoy entre la espada y la pared. Generalmente me gusta contestar lo mas posible las preguntas que me hacen, pero sucede que la premonición de la bruja es algo muy ligado con la trama del fic. Si te digo en que acertaste y en que te equivocaste (hubo un poco y un poco), lo mas probable es que deduzcas mas fácilmente el resto del relato. Por lo pronto te diré esto: en lo que dice la bruja, hay una parte que se refiere como "una fuerza interna dormida" y otra que se refiere como "Una luz en movimiento". Ahora, si consideras que cuando le dicen eso a Draco, el tiene 13 años de su "segunda vida"... ¿Cuál de las dos consideras que está en movimiento y cual dormida?. Si deduces eso, te darás cuenta varias cosas, tanto en tu deducción como de lo que dijo la bruja. Siento mucho no responderte mas claro, pero no quise correr el riesgo de arruinarte la historia. No estas tan lejos... y no creas que sos tan mala...;) que le has pegado mas de lo que yo esperaba que hicieran. Espero que este capi te guste también... es menos confuso que el anterior :P. Te dejo muchos besos! Cuidate! Bye!!.

**Rasaaabe:** Hola!... Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste. Las respuestas a tus preguntas son bastante sencillas... una de hecho esta respondida en este mismo capi... y la otra... de cuando Hermione volverá a hablar con Harry y Ron... bueno, es en el que viene. Con el término de la poción tienen que volver a la rutina. Espero que este capi te gustara también. Te dejo muchos besos... Bye!!.

**Nariko:** Hola... Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste mi historia. No he podido continuarlo pronto... espero que la espera no se hiciera muy larga. La verdad es que no he podido sacar tempo de ningún lado. Respecto a Draco... pensamos exactamente igual. Lo amo... sea malo, bueno, con el carácter cambiado... como sea!. Aunque prefiero los fics en los que respetan la personalidad original. Bueno... espero que este capi también te guste. Te dejos muchos besos!! Te cuidas. Adiós.

**Pinkiro:** Hola!. Primero... muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje. Me alegro que te gustara mi historia y que te parezca original. Ya que te has presentado... lo haré yo también... mi nombre es Romina, soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina, tengo 22 años y estudio Filosofía y Letras... y se me acabaron las ideas a mi también :P. Y sip... a medida que intercambiamos reviews y contestaciones nos iremos conociendo (es por eso que, a pesar de tardar mucho tiempo contestando los reviews, me extiendo bastante). Y por supuesto que me importa tu opinión!... por eso hice la pregunta :D. Me preguntas acerca de los sueños. Como bien dices son importantes, y los uso para mostrar aspectos de los personajes que están ocultos para ellos. De igual manera que los sueños utilicé lo que decía la bruja en Hogsmeade. Digamos que son los lugares donde se ve mas claro (o no tanto...) la trama verdadera del fic... claro, hay que saber mirar. Bueno... espero que te aclarara un poco tu inquietud. Si tienes otras dudas, no dudes en hacérmelas saber. Te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas. Bye!.

**Paula Malfoy:** Hola!... Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y dejarme un review. Me alegro que te guste el fic. Escribir es algo que siempre me ha apasionado, y celebro que pienses que se me da bien. A ver a ver... me preguntas que pasa cuando ya desaparezca el efecto de la poción. Bueno... no te lo diré ahora (para que estropear el suspenso cuando falta tan poco no?), pero si te digo que no tendrás que esperar mucho. Como ya te debes haber dado cuenta, el próximo capítulo se trata justamente de eso. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Te cuidas mucho. Besos!! Bye.

**Yukino-Nakatsu:** Hola!!... Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir. Como ya ves... no he podido continuarla tan pronto como me hubiera gustado, así que ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. La escena de las rosas... si supieras lo que me ha costado escribirla... así que celebro infinitamente que te haya gustado. Bueno... me despido. Espero que este capi también te guste. Besos!!! Bye!.

**Ross Malfoy:** Hola niña!!… No... no te mueras. Que tenés varios fics que terminar :P. Draco... si, es precioso... pero más me gusta en este capi. jeje... obviamente Hermione lo iba a corresponder :P... pero ahora con el término de la poción... bueno.. quien sabe (aparte de mi.. claro) que es lo que va a pasar. Nena... no me digas que sos mi admiradora número 1... que me lo voy a creer :P. Me alegro que te gustara el capi, y espero que este también te guste. Te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas. Bye!!!.

**Hiyono-Chan:** Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje… Así que por eso no te gustan los Draco-Hermione... al revés que a mi... que me gustan justamente por eso... para mí ahí está la gracia. Aunque lo que dices es cierto... por lo de que en esta historia "empieza de nuevo"... esa era la idea :D. Y he buscado fics de Hermione y Víktor... y no encontré ninguno T.T... Bueno... espero que este capi te guste también... te dejo muchos besos!! ByeBye!.

**Yeya: **Hola niña!! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Felicidades por tu niño súper lindo. Y tienes razón... es bonito estar enamorado. Ya ves... no he podido escribir muy pronto que digamos, aunque espero que su espera valiera la pena. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas!. Bye!!

**Ichan:** Hola niña!! Me vas a hacer sentir culpable… por las tres veces que te hice llorar!. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y que aún logre sorprenderte (¿lo habré hecho esta vez?). Tu favorita fue la escena de la pintura... me ha costado bastante hacerla (en realidad cuestan casi todas) pero fue una escena que fui moviendo de capítulo en capítulo. Primero iba a aparecer antes de que tuvieran varita, después a los doce años... pero no fue sino hasta los catorce que no le encontré el lugar justo. Es una de las escenas originales... y a mi también me gusta mucho. Espero que en este capi alguna parte logre quedarse en tu memoria como esa. Muchas gracias por los saludos a mi Beta... (se puso muy contento cuando lo leyó :D...), que en este capi me hizo dar vuelta todo... y por ambos mensajes. Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto... y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo antes posible. De hecho te cuento.. ahora mismo son las 5:00 de la madrugada (hora de Argentina) y mañana entro a un Seminario a las 9... pero no me quiero ir a dormir hasta no publicar. Ya esperaron bastante, no me parecía justo que tengan que seguir haciéndolo. Bueno... de nuevo.. espero que este capi te guste. Te dejo miles de besos... cuidate mucho. Bye!!

**Mebririth:** Hola!! Miles de gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te gustara el capi... y que valiera la pena. Y espero que esta espera también valga la pena... al parecer cada vez los hago esperar más!. Mil disculpas. La parte de las rosas... al parecer fue la parte mas "votada" del capi anterior... y me alegro que así sea... puesto que me costó un montón hacerla. Ojalá el capi te guste también... Y con respecto a los animales... llegaron, claro, pero no te preocupes... que con tanto atraso bien merecidos me los tengo. Te dejo muchos besos!!! Bye!

**Consue:** Hola!! Y ya que es la primera vez que me escribes... pues... bienvenida al fic!. Me alegro que te encante mi historia. Te agradezco de todo corazón las lindas palabras que me dedicas en tu mensaje. ¡¿Lo has leído todo de corrido?!... Pues tendré que darte un premio o algo... porque es bastante largo. Jeje... si... todavía duermen juntos a los 15... y tienes razón... Hermione (por lo menos en el capi anterior) es bastante ingenua con respecto a ese tema. También mi pareja preferida es Draco Hermione... casi no puedo leer fics que los pongan con otros personajes. Es algo así como "destinado a ser" lo de ellos dos (por supuesto, eso es lo que yo creo... no estoy muy convencida de que Rowling piense parecido :P). Gracias por leer también Juego de Espejos... y por el review. Ya tendré tiempo de actualizar esa historia y compensarlos por la larga espera. Bueno niña... espero que este capi te guste también... ya que has tenido que esperar bastante. Te dejo muchos besos... cuidate!! Bye!!.

**LAP:** Hola! Gracias por el review. Me alegro que te parezca bonita la historia, y espero que este capi también te guste. Te dejo muchos besos... Bye!

**AngieSBM:** Hola niña! Mil gracias por el review. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Y la verdad... yo también quisiera estar en el lugar de Hermione... O.O... Y ya era hora que las hormonas aparecieran y justificaran la parte de "Romance" de la clasificación de la historia... aunque como puedes ver en este capítulo, no le pasa solo a él. Jajajja... si, suerte que no se acuerdan (o mejor dicho... no se acordaban???). Qué suerte has tenido con la canción!. Quizás porque ese tema es de los más conocidos... te gustó? (no me extrañaría que no te guste, ellos hacen una música muy particular). El Kazaa lo uso de vez en cuando... pero no por voluntad mía, sino porque anda cuando quiere!. Bueno... no he podido actualizar pronto... pero espero que este capi te guste como para justificar semejante espera. En fin... te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas!! Bye.

**Noctis Black Snape:** Hola!!! Miles de gracias por tus mensajes El último llegó hace unas horas apenas, y como sabía que iba a actualizar quise escribirte, pero tu correo no apareció en tu perfil... así que no pude. Lamento profundamente la tardanza. Bueno.. respecto al capi anterior... me alegro que te gustara. El cumpleaños de Hermione... con lo que me ha costado esa escena!!! Me alegro que te guste, enserio. Jaja... seguramente si, el beso ese sabía a pintura (por eso lo dejé como sueño... :P). Y por supuesto no pasó nada... Draco es un angelito (si claro...¬¬) y por muchas hormonas alteradas que tenga, no se "portaría mal" con su amiga. Jejejje... bueno... te dejo muchos besos... y espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar nuevamente. De nuevo mil gracias por tu apoyo. Besos!!

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:** Hola niña!!! No te preocupes por la tardanza con el review (te entiendo... a mi me había pasado lo mismo con tus Drabbles...). Que suerte que has podido irte de campamento!! Y encima al Sur!!!. Espero lo hayas pasado bien. A ver... lo del cuadro. Supongo que te refieres al cuadro de la Torre de Astronomía... lo más parecido que hay a una metáfora es en esa escena, con el tema de Marte... me equivoco?. Pero no hay mucha metáfora... solamente quise poner eso como un anticipo a los cambios que se van a producir en la historia. Pero no mucho más que eso. Jeje... si... pobre Draco, aunque en este capi le fue bastante bien. ¡Te has desmayado!!... pues si... es todo un caballero (Merlín... es tan bonito!!!). Con respecto a lo de la adivina... pues ya no hace falta que le digan nada. No había dicho nada de lo que pasaba cuando termina la poción (y de paso los dejo con la duda hasta el próximo capítulo). Por eso es que no lo recuerdas :P. jaja... me encantó la parte de Titanic. No se por qué, pero todos me dicen que doy vuelta las historias, porque él se enamora primero cuando siempre es ella. Y al parecer hice lo mismo con el tema de la pintura. Bueno... pinta ella por la misma razón por la que toca el piano. Me decidí en este fic a desarrollar la parte artística de ella. Tiene un motivo.. pero se ve mas adelante. De todas formas parece que te gustó la escena... y me conformo con eso. Bueno... espero poder leerte pronto en alguna historia o drabble. Todavía estoy pensando en un reto difícil!. Niña.. te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas mucho!! Adiós.

**Kitty Malfoy:** Hola!! Mil gracias por tu mensaje. Al final... he terminado conociendo a quienes obligaron a su amiga a leer el fic... por cierto.. muchas gracias por la propaganda :P. Me alegro que te guste. En serio... No podía creer que te lo imprimieras... Y supongo que si el último te gustó por la parte romántica... este también te debe haber gustado. Pobre Draco... le tocó sufrir primero... y tienes razón... siempre le toca ser a él el frío. Si... me hubiera gustado a mi también que me festejen los 15 así... yo tampoco hice nada... bah... solo una reunión de amigos, nada fuera de lo común. Y lo siento muchísimo... pero si me he demorado en actualizar. Puse toda mi voluntad... pero me fue imposible. Pero no me olvidé de ustedes... que espero que disfruten este capi. Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Y tenías ganas de saber que pasaba cuando llegaban a los 17?... pues ya no tienes que esperar más (bueno... se va a ver mejor en el próximo capítulo, pero aquí tienes la primera parte). Por cierto.. me ha ido bastante bien en los exámenes... gracias :D). Bueno... te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas mucho!! Adiós!!

**Icee Queen:** Hola niña!! Muchísimas gracias por pasar por aquí. Me puse más que contenta al ver tu nombre entre mis mensajes. Me encanta como escribes!!. Y eres valiente para leerte todo el fic de corrido. Mil gracias por tus palabras... significan mucho para mí. Me alegro de poder contar con tu apoyo. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. No he tenido mucho frío... pero con gusto te cambiaría de lugar. Cancún!!! Que suerte tienes de vivir allí. Cuidate mucho vos también... muchos besos!! Adiós!!

**Barbara Chan:** Hola! Mil gracias por tu mensaje. Y sip... se ha puesto un poco romántico el asunto (por cierto... te ha ido bien en tus vacaciones?... como me gustaría tener yo también!). Y me encanta que te encante que la respuesta fuera larga. Yo soy lectora de fics (obviamente) y me gusta que cuando dejo mensajes, el autor o la autora se tome aunque sea cinco minutos para responderme... porque si no, los reviews son solo un número, y pierde el sentido que tiene que es el de acortar la distancia entre el lector y el autor... y ya me fui por las ramas :P. Yo siempre intento responderles lo mejor posible a todos, aunque hacerlo me lleve varias horas delante de la computadora... Siento mucho el retraso. No he podido actualizar como corresponde. Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga. A ver... me preguntas cuántos capis tengo pensados. Bueno... la verdad es que en este momento tengo planeados unos 17 capítulos mas un posible (eso depende de ustedes) epílogo. Pero ese número ha cambiado tanto desde que publiqué el primer capi que no es muy confiable que digamos. Empezaron siendo 6... y ahora son 17... quien sabe en que terminará. Bueno... espero que la respuesta te sirva de algo. Te dejo muchos besos... te cuidas. Adios!!

**Eledhwen:** Hola niña!! Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje y por tu mail. La respuesta, como ya se me está haciendo costumbre, va por mail. Espero que puedas hacerte un tiempo para leer este capi. No he podido aún pasar por el tuyo (me dirás... tanto molestar en que actualice para que después sea ella quien tarda en leerlo... y tienes toda la razón.) pero lo haré este fin de semana, ahora que terminaron los primeros exámenes. Bueno... espero que te el estudio te esté tratando bien. Te dejo miles de besos... hasta el mail!. Bye!!

**Lanier**: Hola niña!! Muchas gracias por el mensaje que me has dejado. Me alegro que te gustara. A ver... la chica de Ravenclaw... saldrá mas adelante su nombre, el papel que tiene, y el motivo por el cual (como bien dices) conoce a Draco (Jajajaj... nunca lo llamas por su nombre??). Y pobrecito... ha tenido una laaaarga noche. Y si... lamentablemente se a la perfección lo que es levantarse sin haber dormido nada. Sin ir mas lejos (aunque esto no fue por insomnio verdadero) son las 5:45 de la madrugada... y me tengo que levantar a las 8 :S... todo sea por actualizar!!. Lamento la tardanza... (sigues viva verdad? O.O... ) pero entre los exámenes y el trabajo no he hecho a tiempo para actualizar a las dos semanas. (Ah... por eso era lo de españoleitor... no tenía ni idea). Bueno... espero que este capi te guste también... mil gracias por leerme. Te dejo muchos besos!! Bye!.

**Maqui-Maga:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste el fic. La carta... si supieras lo que me ha costado escribirla... me alegro que te gustara!. Y seguramente yo caería derretida igual que vos si alguien me dedica algo parecido. Siento mucho la tardanza con la actualización... pero ya sabes... entre la facu y el trabajo no tengo tiempo para nada!. Bueno... te dejo muchos besos... espero que este capi te guste también. Cuidate mucho! Bye!.

**Goi Izarra:** Hola!! Niña... no te enojas?. Pero la contestación a tu review te la envío mañana directamente a tu correo. Me ha encantado tu review... pero la respuesta ocupa tanto (casi dos hojas) que prefiero mandarla por ese medio. Ojalá no te moleste. Solo aprovecho para decir por acá que me alegro muchísimo que tu operación saliera bien. En serio... bueno, me despido, hasta que te llegue el mail. Muxutxus!.

**Nimi227:** Hola!... Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Y siento mucho la espera, pero se me ha hecho imposible actualizar antes. Espero que te guste también este capi. Te dejo muchos besos!! Bye.

**Ireth:** Hola! Mil gracias por pasar por aquí. Respecto al review en tu historia... no ha sido nada. Tu historia me ha encantado (a tal punto que se la recomendé a mi Beta Tester... que también te dejó un review... es SuperSantix –jeje... lo hiciste llorar... y no es broma-). Escribes muy bien, y espero que subas algún otro One-shot pronto. Me alegro que te gustara mi historia... y mi forma de escribir. Somos compañeras de la Orden!! La verdad es que hace bastante que no puedo pasar por allí... cuando entre de vacaciones me pondré al día. Y por cierto, te he agregado al MSN... pero tiene algunas fallas técnicas, por lo que no me puedo conectar. Lo tengo que reinstalar... así que es poco probable que nos encontremos. Pero en cuanto tenga al menos 5 minutos lo haré. Bueno... me despido... te dejo muchos besos! Te cuidas mucho!. Bye!!.

-

Y eso es todo. Me despido de todos hasta el próximo capítulo. Se cuidan mucho. Bye!!!

* * *

**_o§o§o _**

_Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows _

_"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana" _

_ "No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida"_

**_o§o§o_ **


	8. De Slytherins y Gryffindors – Parte I

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio¿Que pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía. 

Capítulo VIII: De Slytherins y Gryffindors – Parte I: Despertares

**_o§o§o_**

¿Qué hacer cuando la realidad te golpea de frente?.

Cuando los misterios de tu vida se resuelven cruel y rotundamente en un solo instante. ¿Qué hacer cuando te das cuenta que amas a quien odias?. Cuando te das cuenta que la persona dueña de tus pensamientos y sueños se encuentra tan lejos de ti en realidad, y las barreras que los separan son sencillamente inquebrantables.

Casa, origen, valores, creencias... Sangre.

¿Qué hacer cuando un mar de sentimientos encontrados recorre tu cuerpo, sin dejarte reaccionar?. Cuando aún puedes verte en sus ojos, sentir su respiración golpear en tus labios, y escuchar su corazón latir al mismo ritmo frenético que el tuyo.

Cuando la ambición opaca la pureza, cuando el resentimiento opaca la confianza, cuando el odio opaca el... amor.

Y cuando las preguntas sin respuestas se agolpan en tu mente, reclamando a gritos una solución... y tú no la tienes.

_-_

Antes de que ella lograra articular una sola palabra, Draco se levantó y salió del cuarto sin volver a mirarla ni una sola vez.

Incapaz de moverse. Incapaz siquiera de tener un pensamiento en claro, Hermione comenzó a llorar pausadamente, presa de la mayor angustia que hubiera padecido en toda su vida.

Cualquiera de las dos.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a golpear las teclas del piano blanco, único testigo de lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse lentamente. Como si le costase avanzar.

Se encontraba totalmente perdida. ¿A dónde ir?. ¿A Gryffindor... donde había pasado sus mas de seis años de escuela junto a Harry y Ron?. ¿O a la Torre de los Premios Anuales... donde había crecido a la par de aquel niño rubio del que ahora estaba enamorada?.

Sin una respuesta clara, Hermione se levantó dificultosamente, apoyando sin cuidado una mano sobre las teclas del piano, provocando con ello un sonido tosco que rompió el silencio del lugar.

Las rodillas le temblaban, amenazando con dejar de sostenerla, pero francamente no le importaba. Se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras se acercaba hacia la escalera. Todavía podía sentir en ellos la calidez de los labios de Draco.

Hermione bajó las escaleras aún mareada, y dejó que su instinto guiara sus pasos por el Castillo.

Cada lugar donde posaba su mirada le devolvía una serie de recuerdos contradictorios que era incapaz de asimilar.

Su lado racional le recordaba constantemente quien era Draco Malfoy en realidad. Le repetía una y otra vez, incansable, que él era ni más ni menos que un Mortífago, y orgulloso de serlo por cierto. Que él jamás aceptaría estar a su lado... y que, después de todo, era mejor así.

Y Hermione hubiera escuchado todo eso tan solo si no estuviera aquella otra voz gritando, como si el alma se le fuera en ello, recordándole todo lo vivido junto a un niño de cálidos ojos color hielo, al cual había jurado, desde el alma, estar siempre a su lado.

Debatida entre sus pensamientos, los cuales le resultaban imposibles de ordenar, llegó sin darse cuenta a un cuadro. El mismo cuadro que durante años le había permitido el paso a su Sala Común, y que, incluso ahora, le requería la contraseña correspondiente.

Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. A pesar de que su mente y su conciencia no lograban resolver la paradoja, su alma no había dudado ni por un segundo en la elección, guiándola instintivamente hacia ese lugar.

No podía ser de otra manera.

_- Caperucita Roja!_ – Dijo, y entró a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts.

**_o§o§o_**

Angustia.

¿Cómo manejar una sensación desconocida para el alma?. Cuando sientes que la situación te supera y no sabes como reaccionar. Ganas de gritar, ganas de llorar. Ganas de sacar fuera todo eso que te aprisiona la garganta, marcándote el pulso más fuerte que nunca, aunque irónicamente te da la ilusión de que tu corazón se detuvo.

Pero no puedes.

No puedes hacer nada.

Porque el amor con el odio no se mezcla... y ahora entiendes por que.

Cuando por primera vez la impotencia se hace cargo de tus acciones, y al ver que la encrucijada que se levanta frente a ti es mas grande y poderosa que todas tus normas y códigos, una única solución comienza a martillar en tu cabeza.

Y como un cobarde, decides tomarla.

Entonces emprendes la huida.

_-_

Cinco pasos fueron suficientes para alejarse de ella y bajar las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.

No hubiera soportado estar un solo segundo más allí.

Porque la amaba... porque la odiaba... porque en ella se concentraba el contraste de su ser... su Némesis... junto con su igual. Su alma gemela.

Y eso es demasiado.

Varias escaleras quedaron atrás, siguiendo un camino que todavía no era posible definir.

¿La Torre o las Mazmorras?. ¿Su primer vida o la segunda?. ¿Odio o amor?.

¿Ella o...?.

El Slytherin llevó su mano derecha al pecho justo en el momento en que sus rodillas se encontraron con el suelo.

Dolía.

Y mucho.

Por tercera vez desde que tuviera memoria, el frío comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Primero como un dolor agudo justo en el corazón, para de ahí expandirse velozmente en su interior.

Y el resto era historia conocida.

Sus finos labios perdieron su color habitual para tornarse morados. Su piel blanquísima, casi transparente, dejaba entrever cada vez más una serie de finas líneas azuladas que se expandían por todo su ser. Un temblor generalizado se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que incluso respirar fuera un verdadero suplicio.

Y a su alrededor todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, haciéndole perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba en ese momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin hacer mucho por conseguirlo, Draco Malfoy se desplomó por completo en el suelo.

**_o§o§o_**

La imagen de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales se alzó en toda su magnitud ante los ojos de Hermione Granger cuando atravesó el cuadro.

Y se sintió morir al hacerlo.

Miles de recuerdos de su infancia en Hogwarts junto a Draco cobraron vida con solo poner un pie en aquel lugar. El piano, el sillón blanco, la chimenea, las ventanas... todo, todo allí removía hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la escalera que conducía a la planta alta, procurando grabar cada detalle de aquel lugar en su memoria... y en su alma.

Abrió muy despacio la puerta, y entró en su habitación.

La sensación de entrar en un recinto sagrado la invadió por completo al traspasar la puerta. Aquel cuarto seguía, por supuesto, tal cual como ella lo había dejado tan solo algunas horas atrás. Las cortinas blancas moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa que ingresaba por la ventana entreabierta. El gran cuadro en el que revoloteaban una decena de hadas alrededor de una luna plateada en cuarto creciente. Las paredes moradas, a tono con el cobertor de la amplia cama adoselada, donde ahora descansaba su cuaderno celeste, el cual la había acompañado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia.

Con paso vacilante, Hermione fue hasta allí y lo tomó en sus manos para contemplarlo. Las hojas amarillentas y las manchas en la cubierta dejaban adivinar el tiempo que llevaba siendo testigo mudo de mil cosas vividas en aquella Torre... y junto a aquel niño.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesta a releer algunos pasajes del cuaderno, pero al girarse se encontró de frente a un gran ramo de quince rosas rojas frente al espejo de pie, en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Aún con el cuaderno en su mano izquierda, se acercó hasta allí con la mirada fija en las flores. Como acto reflejo, llevó su mano libre al pecho, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer suavemente por sus mejillas, y en su mente, un único recuerdo relegó a todos los demás.

_"Hermione se separó de Draco apenas los suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Él levantó la mano que sostenía la última rosa y luego de entregársela para completar el ramo, la acercó a las mejillas de la chica para borrar los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado._

_- No era para hacerte llorar...- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Luego señaló el ramo de rosas con un dedo.- Todavía no me has dicho si te gustó.- Hermione acercó su rostro a las flores que sostenía en su mano para percibir el delicado perfume que emanaba de ellas._

_- Son preciosas... gracias.- Logró decir con un hilo de voz. - Pero sabes que no era necesario que te molestaras...- Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, y mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro, dijo:_

_- Oh... entonces supongo que no querrás esto...- Se encogió de hombros.- ... bueno, supongo que lo podré devolver...- Y volteándose, se encaminó hacia la salida. _

_Pero no llegó a dar un pasó cuando Hermione lo tomó de un brazo, al tiempo que decía:_

_- ¡Si, si quiero...!- Draco sonrió con suficiencia, y se giró para mirarla nuevamente. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, y miraba con curiosidad la cajita en sus manos. El chico entrecerró sus ojos, y pregunto con fingida incredulidad. _

_- ¿Segura?.- La chica asintió enérgicamente, lo que a Draco le causó mucha gracia. – Muy bien. Cierra los ojos. –_

_Hermione obedeció al instante, e inmediatamente sintió como Draco le retiraba el ramo de rosas de las manos y se alejaba un poco. Tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo al pensar en el tiempo que el chico llevaba planeando eso. _

_Cuando Draco regresó, pudo escuchar el débil sonido que hizo el estuche al abrirse, para luego percibir un suave tintineo metálico, que aumentó notablemente la curiosidad de ella. La respiración pausada del chico le golpeó el rostro, por lo que supo que se había acercado aún más a ella, y unos segundos mas tarde pudo sentir algo frío en la parte posterior de su cuello._

_- Abre los ojos. – Dijo Draco._

_Ella volvió a obedecer, y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fueron los profundos ojos grises de él, que la miraban fijos a escasa distancia. Luego bajó la mirada hasta posarla en una pequeña rosa de plata adornada con un diminuto diamante en el nacimiento del tallo que colgaba justo en medio de ambos. Dos cadenitas, una rodeando el cuello de Draco, y la otra rodeando su propio cuello, confluían en el mismo punto de la medalla, en la parte superior de la flor, donde se distinguían una "H" y una "D" entrelazadas._

_Hermione levantó una mano para tocar la rosa plateada._

_- Draco es hermosa. – Dijo la chica, mientras admiraba la fina alhaja. Y en ese momento reparó en el detalle de que ambas cadenitas estaban unidas entre sí, y sólo había una medalla. Frunció el ceño, confundida.- Pero... cómo se supone...?- Draco la interrumpió, adelantándose a la pregunta de la chica._

_- Es una medalla mágica, por supuesto.- Hermione emitió un débil murmullo que sonó a algo parecido a "claro... era obvio", al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido su pregunta. Draco simplemente se sonrió, y se dedicó a explicar el funcionamiento de su regalo. – Es una especie de relicario mágico, aunque en vez de guardar una foto o algo así, guarda sentimientos. Y eso es lo que se necesita para separar la medalla. – Draco levanto ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, con las palmas hacia Hermione. – Dame tus manos. – Hermione imitó a Draco y juntó sus manos con las de él, entrelazando los dedos. – Ahora tienes que pensar en... en... bueno... en mí... – No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, parecía más fácil en la tienda. – Y yo pensaré en... ti... y bueno, y al final cada uno tiene su medalla. ¿Entendiste? – Concluyó apresuradamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y cerró sus ojos al ver que él lo hacía primero. Luego se concentró en todo lo que sentía por Draco, para dejar esa impresión dentro de la medalla. Recordó cada una de sus travesuras juntos, las noches compartidas junto al piano, todos esos momentos especiales de su niñez... y de su ya no tan niñez, que hacían de la suya, una historia especial._

_Única e irrepetible._

_Sin previo aviso, Hermione sintió que Draco la empujaba hacia atrás con las manos, y en su cuello la cadenita se tensó. _

_No pudo evitar abrir los ojos. _

_La medalla estaba envuelta en un resplandor azulado, muy brillante, y detrás de ella, los ojos de Draco la miraban con la sonrisa pintada en su mirada. _

_La luz azul comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intensa hasta que en un momento se extinguió por completo, y la medalla se estrelló contra su pecho. La tomó para mirarla más de cerca. Aún brillaba tenuemente el zafiro incrustado en la rosa, y en el lugar que ocupaban anteriormente las dos letras, ahora se podía apreciar sólo una de ellas: "D". _

_Hermione subió su miradahacia Draco, que miraba a su vez su propia medalla._

_El chico, al notar la mirada de ella posada en él, dejó caer la medalla libre, para mirarla a los ojos._

_- Feliz Cumpleaños, Mía. – Como única respuesta, una vibrante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica. _

_Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante. Hermione miraba a Draco como si fuese la primera vez. Y él la miraba de vuelta ya sin ninguna expresión en particular. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que no hacía falta nada más que una mirada para comprenderse. _

_Hermione sonrió levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y apartó los ojos por un segundo, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas que expresaran todo lo que sentía en ese momento. _

_No hacía falta, no. Pero quería hacerlo. _

_Dio un paso hacia delante, y parándose en las puntas de los pies para abrazarlo, se decidió por susurrarle al oído la frase más simple._

_- Eres todo para mí... –" _

Hermione cerró su mano sobre la medalla, repitiendo en un susurro las últimas palabras.

_- _Todo para mi... – Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo, donde pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?. Ahora que sabía la verdad de todo. Ahora que recordaba lo que ¿verdaderamente? sentía por el rubio Slytherin. Ahora que entendía que lo que había vivido a su lado no era la realidad... ¿Por qué dolía tanto?.

Y aunque la respuesta estaba ahí mismo, ella no lograba verla. O quizás no quería.

Se giró sobre sus talones, retirando la mirada del reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño, para cruzar hasta la habitación de Draco.

Solamente hizo falta una rápida mirada al lugar para sentir como miles de estacas se clavaban en su pecho.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

El cuadro de las lechuzas, la colección de espadas y floretes con las que Draco solía practicar, el caldero de juguete que utilizaba cuando ella tocaba el piano de pequeña, el ejemplar gastado de "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_" del que había oído hablar hacía tan solo unas horas...

Todo. Todo estaba allí.

Comenzó a recorrer lentamente el lugar, sin poder contener las numerosas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos. Caminaba sin tocar nada, con el respeto y la solemnidad con que se visita la habitación de alguien que ya no está.

Pero al llegar justo al centro del cuarto, un ruido sordo proveniente de la planta inferior la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar en redondo. Casi instintivamente sujetó con más fuerza el pequeño cuaderno celeste contra su pecho.

Alguien había entrado a la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

**_o§o§o_**

Silencio.

Todo estaba en el mayor de los silencios.

Ese silencio tan intenso que te lastima los oídos, simplemente por la absoluta falta de sonido. Ese silencio que parece tan frágil, pero que a la vez resulta tan difícil de romper. Ese silencio al que nadie está acostumbrado, y que aterra por su inmensidad.

Y él estaba ahí.

Acostado cuan largo era sobre un suelo tan frío que lo penetraba hasta los huesos, aunque por su experiencia pasada podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que incluso si el suelo estuviese ardiendo, él de todas formas sentiría frío.

Movió la cabeza hacia uno de los lados, y el dolor volvió a apoderarse de él, logrando que en un acto reflejo su cuerpo regresara bruscamente a su estado anterior de inmovilidad. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el dolor permaneció allí, provocando que un débil gemido se escapara de sus labios, quebrando por fin el silencio.

Volvió a intentarlo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Obteniendo en cada una el mismo resultado.

Sin saber el tiempo que tuvo que permanecer así, el Prefecto de Slytherin aguardó pacientemente hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse al movimiento... o al dolor.

Primero movió un dedo, luego la mano, hasta lograr mover un brazo e incorporarse muy lentamente en el lugar.

Abrió los ojos, cautelosamente, sabiendo que hasta la luz más tenue haría estragos en ellos.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Convirtiendo en inútiles sus esfuerzos por protegerse, lo único que pudo ver frente a él fue una absoluta oscuridad.

Con sus manos y a ciegas comenzó a tantear a su alrededor, buscando algo allí que le diera aunque sea un indicio del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero al parecer no había nada más que la roca dura y fría sobre la que se hallaba sentado.

Con mucha dificultad, a causa del dolor intenso que le provocaba el más mínimo movimiento, logró colocarse de rodillas y con ayuda de sus manos, empezó a arrastrarse hacia adelante.

Bastaron algunos pocos metros para que la superficie rugosa del suelo lesionara su piel, inflingiéndole en las palmas numerosas heridas, desde donde la sangre comenzó a brotar rauda, dejando una estela húmeda a su paso.

A pesar de eso, siguió avanzando.

Y cuando ya las esperanzas de encontrar algo eran ínfimas, casi nulas, su mano izquierda rozó algo.

Se detuvo.

Con la desesperación propia de quien se encuentra perdido, elevó ambas manos sin dejar de hacer contacto con aquella superficie vertical que selevantaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Era una pared. Del mismo material que el suelo, e igual de fría, si no más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y giró el cuerpo, para así lograr que su espalda se recostara contra la piedra.

El simple apoyo que le brindaba esa pared disminuía la sensación de vacío que se desataba en su interior.

En silencio y a oscuras, Draco intentaba encontrar algún punto en donde fijar su mente para no recordar lo que había sucedido en la Torre de Astronomía. Pero era imposible. El mero recuerdo de los cálidos labios de su amiga de la infancia lograba en él una mezcla de sensaciones difícil de soportar.

Y justo en el momento en que comenzaba a perder la cordura a causa de sus conflictos internos, pudo divisar una luz a lo lejos.

Al principio no era más que un sutil resplandor azulado que formaba una delgada línea en donde él adivinaba debía estar el horizonte.

Muy, muy lentamente, la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa, iluminando a su paso el sitio en el cual se encontraba.

Pero ni siquiera así pudo reconocer aquel extraño lugar.

La pared contra la cual se hallaba apoyado continuaba hacia ambos lados hasta más allá de lo que lograban ver sus ojos. Era por completo de un negro inmaculado, y curiosamente daba a la vista la extraña sensación de que repelía la luz. Y al frente, nada más que el suelo, formado en toda su extensión por un empedrado irregular, que se iba iluminando a medida que aumentaba la luz.

Incluso, al bajar la mirada, comenzó a verse a sí mismo.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro, pero no era la camisa y el pantalón que portaba anteriormente. Era una túnica de mago... y muy familiar para él, aunque no lograba descifrar por qué.

Se fijó en sus manos lastimadas, con sangre oscura y fresca cubriéndolas.

Y nuevamente levantó la vista hacia adelante.

La luz seguía aumentando a ritmo lento pero constante, aunque ahora no formaba una línea recta. Parecía elevarse por encima del resto justo frente al lugar en el cual se encontraba él. Allí era más intensa que en cualquier otra parte, y dejaba de ser de un color azul para comenzar a adoptar un color ambarino.

Draco observaba el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos sin perderse detalle.

Sin previo aviso, un rayo de luz cegador lo golpeó violentamente en los ojos, acompañado por un ruido ensordecedor.

Y todo volvió a la oscuridad inicial.

La pared a sus espaldas se desvaneció tan rápidamente como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Ya no podía mover su cuerpo, difícilmente lograba respirar. Nuevamente la conciencia se alejaba de él, por lo cual apenas pudo percatarse de esa voz tan familiar que sonaba en su cabeza. Esa voz tantas veces oída en el pasado.

_"Eres el hijo de la Oscuridad..."_

Entonces comprendió quien era, y cual era su destino. Ese destino que guiaba cada uno de sus pasos. Siempre había sido así.

Y todo volvió al silencio inicial.

**_o§o§o_**

Hermione miraba la puerta de la habitación sin atinar a hacer ningún movimiento.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante un posible encuentro con Draco. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, y una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Si tenía suerte, seguramente el chico estaba buscándola a ella, quizás para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

No quiso pensar en cual era la opción en el caso de no tener esa suerte.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, la cual tuvo la precaución de cerrar cuidadosamente al traspasar y cruzó su habitación, dispuesta a enfrentar cara a cara sus temores.

Después de todo, era una Gryffindor.

Pero al bajar descubrió, para su alivio, que no era Draco Malfoy quien había ingresado en la Torre.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, contemplando aquel extraño reloj de péndulo, el cual se había detenido ya. Su única manecilla dorada, ahora inmóvil, señalaba el último número del cuadrante.

Diecisiete.

Hermione bajó los últimos escalones, sin pronunciar palabra y con la mirada fija en el Director de Hogwarts, quien se giró lentamente al percibir su presencia, dedicándole una amable sonrisa que no tuvo respuesta por parte de ella.

Pero eso no sorprendió en lo más mínimo al anciano, quien al parecer esperaba esa reacción fría. Simplemente volvió su mirada hacia la chimenea.

_- _Ya no es necesario que esto permanezca aquí. – Dijo, rompiendo el silencio del lugar con su voz afable. – Ha cumplido su función. – Levantó su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía la varita, y pronunció el conjuro. – Evanesco! – El reloj desapareció al instante, y el hombre volvió a girarse hacia Hermione, invitándola a sentarse en el sillón blanco mientras que a su vez él ocupaba asiento en un extremo del mismo.

La chica obedeció, siempre en silencio, y se acomodó en el sillón, dejando el pequeño cuaderno celeste descansar sobre sus rodillas, mientras que distraídamente rozaba las yemas de sus dedos por la cubierta.

Desde su lado del sillón, Albus Dumbledore miraba a la chica a través de sus anteojos de medialuna, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. No era difícil darse cuenta, a juzgar por sus ojos levemente hinchados y rojos, lo que había pasado desde que finalizara el efecto de la poción.

Decidió ir con cautela.

_-_ ¿Cómo se siente, señorita Granger?. – Preguntó.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra.  
Sin saber que decirle a la persona que reconocía como el principal responsable de su situación, quien la había puesto en la posición de jaque, habiendo permitido que ella creciera junto a su peor enemigo, y por la cual ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, permaneció en silencio.

Dumbledore, al no recibir respuesta por parte de la chica, prefirió cambiar de táctica.

_-_ Sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted pasar por este momento... – _"No, no lo sabe"_ pensó amargamente Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo. – ... pero confío que se dará cuenta que ha tenido una oportunidad invaluable con esta experiencia. – Dumbledore hizo una pausa, esperando el efecto que sabía tendrían sus palabras en la chica. Y no se equivocó, puesto que Hermione volvió a levantar sus ojos hacia él, dejando ver en ellos el brillo que provocaban dos lágrimas contenidas. El hombre sonrió levemente al notar, detrás de aquel inconfundible signo de tristeza, una mirada interrogante en aquellos ojos miel. – No muchos magos provenientes de familias Muggles pueden jactarse de haber tenido una educación mágica en su infancia. Y usted más que nadie conoce el significado de esa diferencia. –

Un suspiro apenas audible fue la única confirmación a aquellas palabras. Hermione se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, el Director de Hogwarts estaba en lo cierto. Desde el momento en que recibió a los once años la carta que la identificaba como una bruja, había sentido una profunda envidia para con todos aquellos niños que habían crecido en un ambiente mágico, recibiendo ese tipo de educación que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella no podía obtener de ningún libro.

Pero... ¿a qué precio?. Por mucha razón que tuviera, Hermione no podía olvidar el alto costo que estaba pagando por las decisiones de la persona sentada enfrente.

Y esa persona, como si pudiera leerle la mente, rompió el silencio una vez más.

_-_ Créame, no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. Y espero que con el tiempo llegue a darme la razón para hacer las cosas como las hice. – El Director se levantó del sillón, acomodándose la túnica con sus manos. - Bueno, ya es suficiente de charla por el momento. Supongo que querrá volver a la Torre de Gryffindor con sus amigos. He de decirle que la han extrañado mucho. – Hermione miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir. Gryffindor... parecía algo tan lejano ahora. - Naturalmente, puede quedarse aquí si es su deseo hacerlo. – Dijo el hombre, abriendo los brazos para abarcar con ellos la Sala Común. - Pero yo no contaría con que el Señor Malfoy haga lo mismo. – Hermione lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, con la eterna sensación de que el anciano Director insinuaba más de lo que decía, y que sabía mucho más de lo que insinuaba.

La antigua Hermione Granger hubiera tomado esa respuesta sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta. Por simple respeto a la autoridad. Pero el haber vivido por más de doce años en Hogwarts, con todo lo que eso significa, implica un grado de confianza mayor que le permitía ir un poco mas lejos en sus acciones.

Así que por primera vez en aquel encuentro, Hermione preguntó:

_-_ ¿Por qué no? – Dumbledore dibujó una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

_-_ Porque aún Draco Malfoy sigue siendo Draco... Malfoy. – Y sin darle a la chica espacio para réplica alguna, se despidió cortésmente y salió por el cuadro de la serpiente, dejando atrás a una pensativa Hermione.

**_o§o§o_**

Nunca había sido un pasillo muy concurrido.

Por su ubicación, tan cercano a la Sala Común de Slytherin, era conocido solamente por los alumnos de esa Casa. Y así y todo pocos eran los que pasaban por allí.

No tenía ventanas ni respiraderos, y el hecho de estar varios metros por debajo del nivel de la planta baja no ayudaba. Las paredes siempre estaban húmedas, y las numerosas goteras del techo se encargaban de apagar con demasiada frecuencia las pocas antorchas ubicadas allí.

Como en esta oportunidad.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, que tardaron apenas unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Se llevó una mano hacia su cabello platinado para acomodar los mechones que caían sobre su frente, dificultándole la visión, y al mirar a su alrededor reconoció inmediatamente el lugar.

Se incorporó velozmente, ignorando una fuerte punzada en su costado derecho, y se encaminó con pasos largos hacia la salida del corredor, mientras que con sus manos hábiles acomodaba el cuello de su camisa negra.

Se encontró al salir con un pasillo mucho mas amplio y en mejores condiciones que el anterior, el cual tomó hacia la izquierda. Luego de caminar por unos pocos minutos, divisó a lo lejos el muro que daba entrada a Slytherin. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se recostó contra una de las paredes, y se dispuso a aguardar la llegada de alguno de sus compañeros de Casa.

Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la mente sólo puesta en su respiración pausada.

Todavía duraban en él las secuelas del frío que había padecido anteriormente.

Solamente cambió de posición cuando escuchó voces que resonaban a su derecha.

Dos niños de primero salían en ese momento por el muro, pero no se percataron de la presencia del Premio Anual sino hasta que lo tuvieron a escasos dos metros.

Ambos se detuvieron al unísono, mirando a aquel chico rubio con una mezcla de miedo, admiración y sorpresa.

Pero todo esto pasó desapercibido para Draco, que sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

_- _La contraseña. Ahora. – Dijo con voz firme y arrastrando levemente las palabras.

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro, consultándose en silencio si debían o no obedecer. Todo el Colegio estaba al tanto de las condiciones en las que se encontraban los dos Premios Anuales, así como del hecho de que ninguno de los dos podía entrar a las Salas Comunes. Así que permanecieron en silencio.

Eso fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia del rubio Slytherin.

Tomando del cuello de la túnica a uno de los niños, y levantándolo en vilo, lo azotó contra la pared más próxima, para luego acercarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y repetir su pedido.

_- _Creo haber dicho: la contraseña. ¡Ahora!. – Conteniéndose para no llorar, y con un hilo de voz, el chico accedió.

_- S-serpiente negra _– Draco aflojó inmediatamente la presión de su mano derecha, dejándolo caer al suelo, y se giró en dirección a la entrada, olvidándose por completo de los dos pequeños Slytherins que se alejaban rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria.

Una vez frente al muro, pronunció la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, la cual estaba repleta de alumnos, aún hablando sobre el partido perdido.

Pero ese tema quedó absolutamente olvidado cuando el heredero de los Malfoy hizo acto de presencia.

Todos los rostros se volvieron para mirar a aquel chico rubio que se acercaba con movimientos casi felinos y una expresión hermética en su rostro, hacia el grupo de sillones ubicados frente a la chimenea encendida. Al pasar junto a un anonadado Blaise Zabinni, Draco le quitó delicadamente el cigarro de la boca, para luego acercarse al sillón individual que acostumbraba ocupar. Con un simple gesto de cabeza hizo que el chico de sexto que se encontraba sentado en ese sillón se levantara de inmediato. Draco se sentó tranquilamente y levantó los pies para apoyarlos sobre la mesita ratona ubicada delante, sin importarle al parecer, las decenas de personas que lo miraban sin pronunciar palabra, y sin perderse detalle.

Se acercó el cigarro a los labios para darle una profunda calada, y mientras lentamente exhalaba el humo, comenzó a pasear su mirada gris por toda la sala. Y su expresión cambió por primera vez desde su llegada.

Una sonrisa ladeada curvó sus labios finos, y justo antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo, preguntó:

_- _¿Me extrañaron?.-

**_o_**

**_oo_**

**_ooo_**

**_oooo_**

**_ooooo_**

Eso mismo digo yo... me extrañaron?. :D Levanten las manos los que si! (se escuchan grillos de fondo...). Olvídenlo...

Hola a todo el mundo!. Después de tanto tiempo!. Mil gracias a todos por la paciencia. Me he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo (entre exámenes, bloqueos, vacaciones y... ejem... otras cositas un poco mas lindas (L) ) y recibir tantos mensajes diciendo que iban a seguir la historia a pesar de eso fue muy importante para mi. En serio... GRACIAS. Incluso ahora estoy hasta el cuello con todo lo que tengo que hacer (sin ir mas lejos, en el transcurso de estas dos semanas tengo tres parciales de la facultad, y cada vez son mas complicados). Ni tiempo para leer tengo ya. Desde hace meses que no puedo sentarme un rato a leer los fics que sigo, ni hablar de dejar reviews (también en eso tengo que ponerme al día... lo se), me han dado de baja mi página por no entrar en ella y el MSN es ya un recuerdo lejano T.T .

Respecto al capítulo 9... bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta es la primera parte de un capítulo doble, que corresponde a este período de transición por la cual está pasando el fic. No estaba planeado de esta manera, pero a veces sucede que la historia se modifica a medida que la voy escribiendo (los que escriben tb sabrán perfectamente a lo que me refiero). Así que el capítulo que correspondía al 9 (que si van al capi 7 van a ver que dije que lo tenía casi terminado, y es verdad) pasará a ser el 10. Ciertamente intentaré por todos los medios escribir y subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible, pero no puedo prometer plazo alguno.

A ver... que mas. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que empezaré a ser un poco mas moderada cuando de responder preguntas se trate. No por mala, ni porque no tenga las respuestas, sino porque no me gustaría arruinarles la historia. Ya me ha pasado recibir preguntas o algunas conjeturas bastante comprometedoras en los reviews (y por MSN... si Alicia... esto es por vos :P), y tanto si las contesto como si no, develo parte de la trama (por acción u omisión... se entiende?). Ustedes dirán... "_Umh... Lakesys no me quiso responder... Ajá... eso quiere decir que Lucius es el padre de Dumbledore como yo pensaba O.O!_" y yo lloraré porque por culpa mía todo el mundo se enteró de que Lucius es el padre de Dumbledore. De todas formas espero recibir preguntas y sobre todo, conjeturas, me encanta leer lo que piensan ustedes (además de que resulta sumamente útil), pero no esperen recibir una respuesta coherente de mi parte.

Otra cosa... debía el regalo de Draco a Hermione... no se había quedado solo en un ramo de rosas y la carta.

Comentario que no tiene nada que ver con la historia... ¿qué demonios le pasó a Fanfiction? O.o... cada vez que la arreglan la rompen un poco más... ¿cómo es eso que no deja poner guiones al inicio de una oración?. Me estuve peleando durante horas con la bendita página hasta lograr ponerlos... de lo contrario no se entiende nada. Pero por suerte lo logré (eso demuestra que soy mas terca que ellos ; )...)

Agradezco infinitamente a las 79 personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review. Los he leído absolutamente todos, pero lamentablemente debo presentar mis más sinceras disculpas por no poder responderlos en este momento. A partir de ahora me dedicaré a contestarlos en el tiempo que tenga, y volveré a subir el archivo con las respuestas correspondientes al capítulo 7, pero no quise demorar más la actualización. Ya bastante con estos seis meses de atraso. Espero sepan entender.

Bueno... esto es todo por ahora... Besos a todos... Se cuidan mucho.

**_o§o§o_**

Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows

"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"

**_o§o§o_**

_"Todo cambia y todo se termina_

_y cambiar en uno no está mal_

_pero cuesta porque hay una vida_

_y no es mi vida nada más._

_-_

_Si pudiera verte y volver atrás_

_yo te diría_

_que lo nuestro fue y será toda la vida._

_-_

_Deja que pruebe otra vez_

_decirte las cosas _

_que no pude hablar_

_decir que sigo igual_

_-_

_Deja que llore otra vez_

_por tu partida_

_y por no saber_

_si estoy haciendo bien._

_-_

_Yo sé que sufriste mucho tiempo _

_y que no entendías que pasó_

_cuando uno pierde el sentimiento_

_cuando uno pierde la razón._

_-_

_Si pudiera verte y volver atrás_

_yo te diría_

_que lo nuestro fue y será toda la vida._

_-_

_Deja que pruebe otra vez_

_decirte las cosas _

_que no pude hablar_

_decir que sigo igual._

_-_

_Deja que llore otra vez_

_por tu partida_

_y por no saber_

_si estoy haciendo bien."_

_-_

**_o§o§o_**


	9. De Slytherins y Gryffindors – Parte II

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio¿Qué pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía.

Capítulo IX: De Slytherins y Gryffindors – Parte II: Retorno

_**o§o§o** _

Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, como si solamente su cuerpo estuviese allí, mientras que su mente se encontraba perdida en algún lejano lugar.

Sus manos sólo se detuvieron por un segundo justo en el momento en que el suave rechinar de la puerta de su habitación le anunciaba que ya no se encontraba solo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el Prefecto de Slytherin regresara a la realidad.

Cuando terminó de quitarse los zapatos, hizo lo propio con el pantalón que llevaba puesto, para colocarse la correspondiente prenda de dormir.

- Debo felicitarte por tan espectacular entrada Draco. Fiel al estilo... "Malfoy".- Dijo Blaise Zabinni, mientras se acomodaba sobre su propia cama. - Los dejaste a todos con la boca abierta.-

Draco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, limitándose únicamente a terminar de desabrochar el último de los botones de su camisa. Estaba terriblemente cansado y no quería tener que hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Ni siquiera Blaise.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni se conocían desde hacía más años que los que habían compartido en Hogwarts. Tenían muchas más cosas en común que simplemente su Casa.

Además de su presente, compartían pasado... y futuro.

Se habían criado prácticamente juntos desde los seis años. Ambos eran hijos de Mortífagos. Ambos creían fervientemente en los ideales de sus padres y compartían el orgullo por la sangre pura que corría por sus venas.

Y por sobre todas las cosas... ambos eran los únicos de su generación que, a pesar de su corta edad, ya habían sido reclutados por el Señor Oscuro.

Todo un honor.

Siempre siguiendo mentalmente los movimientos de su acompañante a sus espaldas, se despojó de la prenda, que fue a parar a los pies de su cama adoselada junto con los pantalones. Luego se volteó para buscar la segunda pieza de aquel pijama negro, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, su compañero pudo apreciar en su costado derecho un enorme moretón de muy mal aspecto que se extendía desde la base de sus costillas hasta el hueso de la cadera.

Los ojos del moreno pasaban alternadamente del rostro de Draco hasta el golpe, y a pesar de no pronunciar palabra alguna, dejó que su rostro expresara lo que sus labios no decían. Y Draco, a quien no le hacía falta mucho más que eso para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo interrogado en silencio, respondió velozmente la muda pregunta de su amigo.

- No hagas preguntas... y no tendré que mentirte. – Blaise estudió por un segundo el gesto hermético de su amigo y aceptó la respuesta sin objetar, resignándose al hecho de que no iba a obtener información alguna del Prefecto por mucho que insistiese. Al menos de momento.

Draco vio como su amigo se encogía de hombros y se levantaba de la cama en dirección a su escritorio, sin replicar. Agradeció en silencio aquel sentido de la oportunidad que tenía el moreno, y del cual carecía por completo Pansy. Sonrió levemente mientras abotonaba la camisa de dormir. Había logrado evadir hablar sobre el tema.

La verdad era que ni de tener la suficiente presencia de ánimo para responderle hubiera podido hacerlo. Ignoraba el motivo por el cual tenía ese golpe. Lo vivido en aquel extraño lugar no era más que una oscura nebulosa en su memoria. Recordaba el dolor, el frío y la desesperación que había padecido allí, pero no era mucho lo que podía unir entre si, y era menos si pretendía lograr un relato coherente.

Pero a pesar de lo confuso que pudiese resultar para su mente, había sido un mensaje muy claro para su alma...

Un ruido seco delante suyo lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones, percatándose en ese momento de que Blaise, luego de llamarlo varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, le había arrojado un grueso rollo de pergaminos sobre su baúl.

- Eso es tuyo. – Dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba la camisa, aún abotonada, por el cuello. Draco tomó los pergaminos con gesto confundido, mientras le clavaba a su amigo su argéntea mirada .

- ¿Y qué diablos se supone que es esto? – Preguntó sin siquiera desatar la cinta verde que mantenía el rollo unido.

- No creerás que porque tú te pasaste tres meses correteando por los pasillos con la sangre sucia Granger, nosotros nos quedamos de brazos cruzados esperando por ti. – Chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces en tono burlón, aunque no dejó de mirar al prefecto en ningún momento, prestándole especial atención a algún posible cambio en el gesto del rubio con la mención a Hermione Granger. Pero si lo hubo, no pudo verlo. - Son todas las tareas que hicimos durante ese tiempo. - Dijo señalando los numerosos pergaminos que Draco sostenía. - McGonagall me obligó a hacerte una copia para que te pusieras al día a tu regreso. Si vas rendir los EXTASIS los vas a necesitar. Y ni hablar del título de Premio Anual que, estoy seguro, quieres conservar. -

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin molestarse en agradecerle al moreno el evidente trabajo que se había tomado, y por fin desató el lazo verde para apenas ojear las decenas de hojas de pergaminos acumuladas allí.

No parecía ser mucho. A lo sumo unos tres metros de pergamino de Transformaciones, otros tres de Encantamientos, cuatro de Pociones y apenas uno de Defensa. No le llevaría más que una semana de estudio para ponerse al día con el resto. A decir verdad esperaba que hubiesen hecho bastante más trabajo que ese en los tres meses de su ausencia. Así que incrédulo, volvió a mirar los pergaminos esta vez con un poco más de atención. Entonces fue cuando se percató de un detalle.

- Pero por un demonio ¡esto no está resuelto!. - Dijo al darse cuenta. Blaise lo miró con un gesto de falsa inocencia en su rostro.

- No, son solo las consignas. Supongo que no escuché cuando dijo que copiara también las respuestas. - Dijo saboreando cada palabra al ver el gesto de horror que apareció en la cara de Draco. Se metió dentro de la cama, y justo antes de darle la espalda agregó. - Bienvenido a 7mo año, Draco.

**_o§o§o _**

Las palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

Mientras más sentido le buscaba, menos sentido le encontraba a las (demasiado para su gusto) ambiguas palabras del Director de Hogwarts.

_"Porque aún Draco Malfoy sigue siendo Draco... Malfoy". _

Había esperado que él apareciera en la Torre de los Premios Anuales durante poco más de una hora. Pero su espera fue en vano.

Cuando finalmente su esperanza logró ser aplacada por la realidad, Hermione subió hasta su habitación para guardar algunas de sus pertenencias en el baúl, las cuales aparecerían luego en la Torre Gryffindor, para luego salir por el cuadro sin mirar atrás.

Y había llegado hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

La Dama Gorda miraba hacia el pasillo que se extendía frente a su cuadro, tal y como su trabajo lo requería (aunque no siempre cumplía), y no se sorprendió al ver la silueta de la Prefecta de Gryffindor avanzando hacia ella. Dumbledore se había encargado de avisarle hacía una hora lo que había ocurrido con Hermione Granger, por lo tanto, cuando la chica se detuvo a escasos dos metros de su cuadro, con un visible gesto de contrariedad en su rostro al percatarse del hecho de que ignoraba la contraseña, le sonrió amablemente y, abriendo el cuadro, le permitió pasar.

Hermione le agradeció escuetamente y se apresuró a cruzarlo, pero no se alejó de la entrada.

El bullicio generalizado que reinaba en la Torre Gryffindor, producto de la euforia que siempre se desataba luego de una victoria sobre las serpientes, fue la carta de bienvenida y, a la vez, un oportuno cobijo que le permitió pasar desapercibida.

Pero aunque nadie notó la presencia de Hermione, ella los miraba a todos, sin moverse de donde estaba parada. Los miraba en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y el corazón en la mano, reconociendo en ese gran grupo el mundo al que ella pertenecía. El mundo al que nunca había dejado de pertenecer.

Quién fue el primero en verla es imposible saberlo. Quizás fue Ginny, a quien segundos antes habían estado lanzando en el aire entre una decena de Gryffindors exultantes con el trabajo de su cazadora. O quizás fue Colin, quien se dedicaba a tomar fotografías del festejo cuando apareció en su cuadro aquella chica de rizos castaños y ojos color miel que tan bien conocía. O quizás fue Harry, o Ron, o Lavender, o Neville, o Parvati...

Lo cierto es que cada una de las personas que ahora fijaban su mirada en la Premio Anual, pasaron en un instante de un estado de estupefacción a uno de sincera alegría al encontrarla nuevamente en el recinto de los leones.

El primero en acortar la distancia hasta la Prefecta de Gryffindor fue Harry, quien, sin mediar palabra, la estrechó en un cálido abrazo. Hermione se aferró a su amigo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima cayó veloz, cruzando su mejilla. Pero a diferencia de las lágrimas que había derramado hacía tan solo unos momentos, esta no era de tristeza.

Era mas bien una humilde demostración de la emoción que la embargaba el saberse, después de tanto tiempo, en casa.

_-_

Las bienvenidas ya habían quedado atrás.

Las decenas de frases que expresaban lo que cada uno de los leones había sentido durante la ausencia de la Prefecta de Gryffindor se habían convertido ahora en marcas dulces que ella llevaría en su alma como recordatorio de todos aquellos a quienes, en mayor o en menor medida, había influído durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Porque había sido amiga, mentora, confidente o simplemente compañera de casa, y para ninguno de los Gryffindors había pasado desapercibida.

La última en subir a las habitaciones, hacía tan solo unos minutos, había sido Ginny, quien, con esa percepción propia de las mujeres, supo leer en los ojos de las tres personas que la acopañaban un pedido silencioso de privacidad. Por lo que luego de dar un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, y argumentando un cansancio que no sentía, la menor de los Weasley se retiró a dormir.

Y los tres amigos se quedaron solos en la Sala Común.

Con la chimenea apenas encendida, sentados en el suelo, compartiendo una cerveza de manteca, como hacía tanto y a la vez tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Y, cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio que había invadido el lugar desde hacía varios minutos.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder, ya que ni ella misma lo sabía. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas que no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos, ni sentimientos. Mantenía su mirada en la jarra casi vacía que sostenía entre sus manos, la cual hacía girar de manera distraída mientras pensaba.

- Es... extraño. - Dijo la chica en un suspiro. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentó poner en palabras lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Aunque explicarlo parecía ser casi tan dificil como vivirlo. - Es como si yo fuera dos personas totalmente opuestas y al mismo tiempo exactamente iguales.- Se aventuró a decir. Aunque al ver las expresiones confusas de sus amigos se resignó y con una sonrisa bastante convincente agregó: - Estoy bien.-

Harry la miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda.

- Me gustaría poder entender un poco más por lo que estas pasando.- Le dijo. Hermione le devolvió la mirada y volvió a sonreirle, esta vez con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes Harry, de verdad, estoy bien. Tan solo un poco aturdida. - Y llevándose a los labios el vaso, apuró el último trago de cerveza de manteca.

La chica se inclinó hacia adelante y, estirándose un poco, apoyó su jarra vacía sobre la mesita ratona de la sala. Luego de volver a su posición original, recorrió con la mirada el desorden que reinaba en la Sala Común, encontrando en ese detalle una buena excusa para desviar la conversación a un tema que no fuera ella misma.

- Fue un gran partido¿verdad? - Dijo la chica de forma casual.

Y demostrando que a pesar de todo lo sucedido Hermione seguía conociendo a sus amigos a la perfección, a Ron se le iluminó el rostro y comenzó a hablar (casi sin tomarse tiempo para respirar) sobre el partido contra Slytherin, la tabla de posiciones que lideraban, los escasos puntos que los separaban de Ravenclaw, y todo un sinfín de detalles que Hermione escuchaba con atención, haciendo algun comentario o pregunta, cuando su amigo se lo permitía.

Al fin y al cabo, había aprendido a tomarle el gustito a aquel juego.

Pero a diferencia de su pelirrojo amigo, Harry seguía mirándola sin participar en la charla. Se había percatado al instante del evidente cambio de tema, a pesar que Ron no se dio por enterado.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Hermione, sin darse cuenta, tuvo un pequeño desliz cuando el Prefecto comenzó a hablar sobre el desempeño de Theodore Nott, quien había ocupado el puesto de buscador suplente ante la ausencia de Malfoy.

- Estuvimos espiando los entrenamientos de Slytherin durante las últimas semanas. - Le decía el pelirrojo en ese momento a Hermione, quien se estaba levantando para buscar otra cerveza de manteca.- Sabíamos que esta vez Harry tenía un rival competente en la búsqueda de la snitch. Al parecer ese Nott es un buen buscador, no como el estúpido de Malfoy.-

Hermione, distraída llenando su jarra con la bebida, le contestó sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

- No me extraña que Draco sea un mal buscador. Él mismo me dijo, antes de que empezara el partido, que preferiría ser Cazador y no Buscador. - Y con una pequeña risa agregó: - Si supieran el tiempo que se pasaba jugando en la Torre con la Quaffle lo sabrían igual que yo.-

Luego de terminar de llenar su jarra, la Premio Anual se giró sobre sus talones para volver a sentarse junto a la chimenea, pero se detuvo a percatarse de la forma en que la miraban tanto Ron como Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó algo sorprendida.

Pero lo comprendió sin necesidad de una respuesta, y se maldijo internamente por su descuido.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y, mientras pensaba qué decir, dio dos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la chimenea, pero se detuvo cuando el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo.

- Yo... creo que me voy a dormir. - Dijo Ron, sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos amigos. - Es tarde y estoy cansado... por el partido que tuvimos hoy... Bueno... hasta mañana.- Y sin esperar una respuesta, se giró en redondo y en cuatro zancadas alcanzó las escaleras.

Hermione vio perderse la alta figura de Ron en la escalera que subía hacia los dormitorios, y luego se giró hacia Harry, que miraba hacia el mismo lugar. Y a juzgar por el gesto en su rostro, sabía tan bien como ella qué fue lo que provocó aquella precipitada salida del pelirrojo.

El moreno se levantó en silencio del lugar que ocupaba para acercarse a la ventana. Hermione caminó hasta uno de los sillones para sentarse en uno de los apoyabrazos. Sin saber bien qué hacer, bajó sus ojos para fijarlos en sus manos, las cuales había entreladado sobre su falda.

- Yo... no se qué hacer Harry.- Dijo la chica, mitad a modo de confesión y mitad para romper el silencio tras la partida de Ron.

Harry le dio la espalda a la ventana, para quedar de frente a Hermione.

- Debes entender que esto es muy difícil para todos nosotros, y sobre todo para Ron. - Dijo, tratando de exponer lo que pensaba sin lastimar a su amiga. - Pareciera que no te das cuenta de que es de Draco Malfoy de quien hablas, y a pesar de todo lo que cambió para ti, la verdad es que para nosotros sigue siendo el mismo.-

- ¿Acaso crees que es fácil para mi, Harry?. - Respondió la castaña comenzando a alterarse.- Acabo de darme cuenta que la persona con la que viví los últimos doce años de mi vida, es en realidad la misma que se pasó martirizándome durante toda mi estancia en Hogwarts. Dudo mucho que ustedes logren siquiera imaginarse lo que es eso, si al parecer creen que después de la poción todo va a quedar exactamente como era antes.-

- Te estas equivocando Hermione. - Replicó Harry con seriedad. - Estuvimos tres meses pensando qué haríamos cuando volvieras. Y ese tiempo nos sirvió para darnos cuenta que, a pesar de lo que a nosotros nos gustaría, las cosas quizás no volverían a ser igual cuando regresaras. Pero tampoco puedes pretender que escuchemos sin pestañear lo que nos estas diciendo.- Hermione suspiró en un intento de recobrar la calma que había perdido.

- Yo no pretendo que lo entiendan. - Dijo ya mas serena, mirando a su amigo a los ojos. - Se que eso es imposible para ustedes. Solo quiero que lo acepten.-

- Tarde o temprano lo vamos a aceptar, Hermione. - Dijo Harry mientras caminaba en dirección a la castaña, para tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas. - Quizás más tarde que temprano... - agregó burlón, logrando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su amiga - pero lo vamos a aceptar.-

El moreno guardó silencio durante un momento, sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a preguntar entraba en un terreno mucho más íntimo, y quería ir con cautela. Pero sabía también que no había una forma agradable de tocar el tema, por lo que decidió preguntar sin mucho rodeo:

- ¿Y sabes algo de _él_? -

Y por primera vez en la noche Harry pudo ver asomarse en aquellos ojos color miel, el profundo dolor que atenazaba a su amiga. Y ella, al notarlo, rompió el contacto visual, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Nosotros... nosotros no hablamos después de... del fin de la poción. - Dijo con dificultad, sin dejar de mirar los jardines del Colegio. - Supongo que ahora estará en... Slytherin.- Agregó sin poder ocultar la amargura en su voz.

- ¿Piensas hablar con él?. - Preguntó el moreno. Hermione respiró hondamente, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No lo se, realmente Harry no lo se. - Confesó. - Y me aterra el solo hecho de pensar que podría estar buscando a una persona que no quiero encontrar.-

**_o§o§o_**

Ese era uno de "esos" días.

Esos días en los que preferirías estar a cientos de años luz del lugar en el que te encuentras. En los que quisieras no cruzarte ni siquiera con un alma. En los que te preguntas una y otra vez por qué maldita razón eres un profesor de pociones en una escuela para magos.

Para Severus Snape, ese era uno de "esos" días.

Por alguna extraña alineación de planetas, había llegado temprano esa mañana. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, en su aula vacía, en sus mazmorras. Varios pensamientos se entrecruzaban en su cabeza, y curiosamente, todos tenían que ver con la misma persona. La misma persona con la que había tratado de encontrarse sutilmente para hablar. Pero Draco Malfoy había demostrado que conocía a la perfección la forma de evitar esos encuentros.

Ciertamente tenía varias maneras de obligar al Premio Anual a hablar con él, después de todo era su Padrino, su Profesor y su Jefe de Casa. Pero la verdad era que prefería no hacer uso de ninguna de ellas puesto que su relación con Draco en esos momentos estaba pendiendo de un hilo, y no quería forzarlo si podía evitarlo. Tenía la molesta sospecha que ese hilo se rompería irremediablemente si no actuaba con cautela.

Lo malo del asunto era que sus ideas se estaban agotando, casi a la misma velocidad que su paciencia.

Snape se removió inquieto en su asiento, y fijó la mirada en la puerta del aula, por la que ingresaba una dormida Daphne Greengrass, quien se sorprendió al ver a su Jefe de Casa en el aula tan temprano. Mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento - tercer fila desde la izquierda, cuarto banco- trató de recordar si Snape había anunciado un examen para ese día. Pero le fue imposible, puesto que la atención de las serpientes en una clase de pociones no estaba puesta precisamente en aquellas cuestiones tan... mundanas. Mas bien se dedicaban a ver como los Gryffindors se esmeraban en hacer todo bien para que Snape no le bajara puntos a su casa, aunque rara vez ocurría eso (por no decir nunca). Pero a pesar de eso, Daphne sabía que si Snape estaba en uno de "esos" días, como parecía estarlo en ese preciso momento, no importaba mucho si eras Slytherin o no. Así que decidió, ni bien se acomodó en su asiento, sacar el libro de pociones y comenzar a estudiar lo que consideró más digno de aparecer en un examen.

Hermione llegó poco después, acompañada por Harry y Ron, quienes se acomodaron en su habitual banco al final de la mazmorra. Hermione, en cambio, se encaminó sola hacia el mismo lugar donde, tres meses antes, Snape la había sentado para realizar la poción retrospectiva.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantener su mirada fija al frente del aula, por lo menos hasta superar el banco donde acostumbraba sentarse Draco, le fue imposible hacerlo. La tentación de intercambiar aunque fuera una simple mirada con él fue mucho más grande que su determinación. Pero para su sorpresa, Blaise Zabinni se encontraba solo.

El aula no tardó en llenarse de alumnos tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin. En contra de la eterna costumbre de ambas casas, no se produjeron incidentes, lo cual no fue sospechoso considerando el evidente humor del profesor. Cuando todos se acomodaron en silencio, Snape recorrió con su oscura mirada los rostros de todos sus alumnos y se percató al instante de la falta de uno de ellos.

Como era de esperarse, Draco Malfoy brillaba por su ausencia.

Con un suspiro tan cansado como hastiado, Severus Snape se levantó de la silla y con un corto movimiento de varita en dirección a la pizarra, hizo aparecer una lista con los resultados de la poción retrospectiva.

- Como expliqué en el momento en que hicieron la poción, estos resultados - dijo mientras señalaba la lista - influirán en tres puntos en la calificación final de sus EXTASIS. - Hubo un murmullo inquieto generalizado y varias personas estiraban el cuello tratando de leer sus nombres en el pergamino que se encontraba al frente. Snape gruño visiblemente molesto y en un tono que hizo que todos los curiosos desistieran sus intentos, agregó: - Van a poder ver sus notas recién cuando termine la clase. El que lo haga antes restará 50 puntos a su casa. -

Satisfecho con el efecto de sus palabras, se dispuso finalmente a comenzar con la clase.

- Hoy vamos a dedicarnos a probar uno de los dos usos más importante de la sangre de dragón. ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son esos dos usos? - Preguntó a los alumnos.

A pesar de que no era una pregunta muy dificil, nadie levantó la mano. Eso era algo bastante común en las clases de Pociones. Sin embargo, el detalle de que Hermione Granger tampoco lo hiciera no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y mucho menos para Snape.

- ¿Debo suponer que la Premio Anual no conoce la respuesta a una pregunta tan sencilla?- Preguntó con malicia, esperando que la cara de verguenza de la chica mitigara un poco su mal humor.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Snape, Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirando tranquilamente al profesor, respondió:

- A decir verdad, sí se la respuesta. - Confesó la chica. - Pero no hay que ser Premio Anual para darse cuenta que si en siete años nunca me ha dejado responder una pregunta en clase, no va a empezar a hacerlo precisamente ahora.-

Todos los presentes, incluídos los Slytherins, contuvieron la respiración. Estáticos, todos observaban sin perderse detalle el duelo de miradas que tenía lugar entre Hermione Granger y Severus Snape. Y a pesar de la ira que poco a poco se reflejaba en los ojos del jefe de la casa de las serpientes, la chica se mantuvo impasible, sin dejar que la visión de su profesor la alterase en lo más mínimo.

Harry y Ron, al fondo de la mazmorra, mirában incrédulos a su amiga, la cual indudablemente se había vuelto completamente loca.

Pero justo en el momento en el que todos esperaban la inminente reacción del profesor de pociones, el ruido de la puerta de la mazmorra al golpearse desvió la atención de todos hacia aquel lugar.

Con su pelo rubio peinado cuiadosamente hacia atrás, una mochila negra colgando de un hombro y las manos ocultas dentro de la túnica de Slyterin, Draco Malfoy entró en la mazmorra.

Sin pedir permiso ni disculparse por llegar tarde, caminó tranquilamente hacia su silla, ignorando la mirada glacial que su padrino le dedicaba en ese momento. Una vez allí, se sentó junto a Blaise Zabinni y dispuso sobre su mesa tinta, pluma y pergamino.

La visión del menor de los Malfoy provocó que la charla pendiente que tenía con su ahijado cobrara protagonismo en los pensamientos de Severus Snape, relegando casi inmediatamente la irreverente frase de la Prefecta de Gryffindor.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el Premio Anual había salvado a Gryffindor de la pérdida de varios puntos.

Con otro gruñido molesto, el jefe de Slytherin volvió su atención a la clase.

- Longbottom, estaba por responder cuáles son los dos usos más importantes de la sangre de dragón. - Dijo fríamente mientras se giraba para mirar a un tembloroso y sorprendido Neville.

- L-la sangre de dragón se utiliza para... para curar heridas. - Respondió con dificultad el Gryffindor. Snape asintió malhumorado, y Neville, tragando saliva, arriesgó el segundo uso: - Y para limpiar... hornos?-

- Señor Longbottom, por más de que ese uso es técnicamente correcto, más le valdría comprarse un horno nuevo antes que gastar sangre de dragón para limpiarlo. Son diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. El segundo uso más importante de la sangre de dragón es el de neutralizar algunos de los venenos más potentes de los que se tiene conocimiento. - Snape volvió a realizar una floritura con su varita, y en la pizarra aparecieron los nombres de cinco de los venenos más poderosos. - Cada uno de estos venenos es capaz de matar a un animal pequeño en dos minutos y a una persona adulta en, aproximadamente, cinco. Por parejas van a confeccionar los cinco antídotos siguiendo el procedimiento indicado en la página 2488 de sus libros. Para esta tarea cuentan con 45 minutos. Luego, cada uno de los grupos se va a acercar hasta mi escritorio, donde voy a inyectar una dósis de uno de los venenos a una rata y luego ustedes van a aplicar el antídoto correspondiente. Así probaremos los cinco. Cada antídoto bien realizado sumará dos puntos a este trabajo. Pueden comenzar.-

Como era de esperar, y al igual que en la última clase de Pociones a la que había asistido, Hermione trabajó sola. Y a pesar de eso, terminó en apenas media hora.

Mientras todos seguián leyendo instrucciónes y mezclando ingredientes en sus calderos, la Premio Anual se acercó al escritorio del Profesor de Pociones con cinco pequeños frascos rotulados en los cuales había colocado los antídotos. Snape levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo, y sin sorprenderse de la velocidad en que había trabajado la chica, comenzó a probar cada uno de los frascos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione volvió a sentarse en su banco con la puntuación perfecta en ese trabajo.

Cuando llegó el final de la clase, el bullicio se adueñó de la mazmorra cuando todos comenzaron a juntar las cosas que tenían sobre el banco y se acercaban hasta la pizarra para leer los resultados de la poción retrospectiva.

Snape pretendía utilizar los escasos minutos que esa tarea iba a tomarle a Draco para poder, disimuladamente, decirle que deseaba hablar con él, pero una vez más pudo comprobar la astucia de su ahijado. Sin siquiera dignarse a mirar sus pertenencias y mucho menos la lista, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, perfectamente conciente de la mirada incrédula que el profesor de pociones clavaba en ese momento en su espalda.

Una sonrisa apenas visible apareció en su rostro pálido al saberse ganador una vez más del pequeño duelo de voluntades que, secretamente, estaba librando con su padrino. Pero su sonrisa desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que surgió cuando escuchó detrás de él:

- Señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de permanecer en el aula. – Dijo Snape con voz glacial y arrastrando las palabras. – Va a hablar conmigo.

Y sin que Snape pudiera evitarlo, el hilo se rompió.

**_o§o§o _**

**_o _**

**_oo _**

**_ooo _**

**_oooo _**

**_ooooo _**

**_o§o§o _**

¿Habrá algo que yo pueda decir a esta altura para justificar mas de un año y medio de atraso en la actualización?. Creo que no lo justificaría ni siquiera si este fuera el mejor capítulo de la historia (lo que a mi parecer no lo es... malditos capítulos de transición: no solamente son jodidamente difíciles para escribir sino que no dicen mucho tampoco). Pero bueno. Aquí está por fin el capítulo 9.

Bueno, son varias las razones que me llevaron a tardar tanto en la actualización. Primero y principal, la falta de tiempo. Los condenados estudios que me consumen más tiempo y neuronas de lo que me gustaría. Después debo decir que me abstuve de entrar a fanfiction (en realidad a cualquier página sobre HP) hasta que no leí el sexto libro, lo cual hice a principio del año pasado. Eso se debe a los malditos spoilers que tan frecuentemente uno se encuentra navegando por la web ¬¬. Y ya que estoy con ese tema, quiero aclarar (aunque no creo que haga falta, considerando la trama de la historia y este capítulo en particular) que no voy a tomar en cuenta los acontecimientos del libro 6.

A diferencia del capítulo anterior, en el que decía que no podía poner un plazo para la siguiente actualización, en este si lo voy a hacer: **prometo** subir el capítulo 10 (el cual, les adelanto, se va a llamar "Noche de rondas") a más tardar en las vacaciones de invierno (léase fines de Junio, principios de Julio). Quizás lo haga antes, porque ya esta casi terminado (lo está desde hace bastante), pero la historia se ha modificado un poco desde el momento en que escribí ese capítulo, por lo que quiero asegurarme que todo encaje como corresponde.

Agradezco infinitamente todos los mensajes que me han llegado. Y me han llegado muchos (la increíble cifra de 150 reviews –sin contar los que me dejaron mas de 1-) y variados. Muchos dándome apoyo para continuar la historia, otros preocupados por un posible abandono, otros un poco menos gentiles, en fin. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Las respuestas las voy a seguir debiendo. Mil disculpas por no poder devolverles el gesto que tuvieron conmigo, pero me siento superada por la cantidad. Intentaré contestar los mensajes del capítulo 8 aunque sea brevemente y veré cómo hacerlas llegar, porque por lo que he leído, ya no pueden ir por este medio. Nuevamente, mil disculpas.

Bueno... esto es todo... nos veremos pronto. Se cuidan!!!!

_Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows  
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana" _

_"Muchos de los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen vivir. ¿Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures en dispensar la muerte, porque ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos" _

**_o§o§o _**

_I see the lights are turning and I look outside  
The stars are burning through this changing time  
It could have been anything we want  
It's fine, salvation was just a passing thought  
It was just a passing thought  
_

_-_

_Don't wait, act now  
This amazing offer won't last long  
It's only a chance to pave the path we're on  
I know there are more exciting things to talk about  
And in time we'll sort it out  
And in time we'll sort it out  
_

_-_

_And though they say it's possible  
To me, I don't see how it's probable  
I see the course we're on spinning farther from what I know  
I'll hold on  
Tell me that you won't let go  
Tell me that you won't let go  
_

_-_

_And the truth is such a funny thing  
With all these people  
Keep on telling me  
They know what's best  
And what to be frightened of  
And all the rest are wrong  
They know nothing about us  
They know nothing about us  
_

_-_

_And though they say it's possible  
To me, I don't see how it's probable  
I see the course we're on spinning farther from what I know  
I'll hold on  
Tell me that you won't let go  
Tell me that you won't let go  
_

_-_

_I'm not alright  
_

_-_

_And though they say it's possible  
To me, I don't see how it's probable  
I see the course we're on spinning farther from what I know  
I'll hold on  
Tell me that you won't let go  
_

_-_

_And though they say it's possible  
To me, I don't see how it's probable  
I see the course we're on spinning farther from what I know  
I'll hold on  
Tell me that you won't let go  
Tell me that you won't let go  
_

_-_

_This could be something beautiful  
Combine our love into something wonderful  
But times are tough I know  
And the pull of what we can't give up takes hold_

**_o§o§o _**


	10. Noche De Rondas

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio?. ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía. 

Capítulo X: Noche De Rondas

_**o§o§o**_

Era la ronda nocturna que había estado esperando toda la semana.

Había compartido rondas con Ron, con Hannah Abbott, la Prefecta de Hufflepuff, con Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw e incluso con Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin.

Pero esa noche de luna llena, era la ronda de los Premios Anuales.

Iban a estar solos por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sin excusas. Sin testigos. Solamente Malfoy y Granger. Solamente Draco y Mía.

Pasaban apenas unos minutos de las doce de la noche. Su ronda comenzaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, cruzando varias aulas y pasillos hasta llegar cerca de la enfermería. De allí bajaba hasta la bodega donde se encuentra la entrada a la Sala de Hufflepuff, para luego de cruzar la cocina y el Gran Comedor, subir hasta la entrada de la Torre de las Águilas, en el ala oeste del castillo. Luego de revisar las cercanías de la Biblioteca, se encaminaría hacia la Torre de Astronomía para finalmente, bajar hasta las Mazmorras. Hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Sus caminos se cruzaban una sola vez, en los lindes de la Torre de Astronomía. Y era esa la oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar.

-

La luz azulina de la luna se filtraba a través de los numerosos ventanales que se encontraban a lo largo de todo el pasillo, proyectando en el suelo de piedra gris un camino intermitente de luces y sombras.

El eco de sus pasos era el único sonido que acompañaba a la Prefecta de Gryffindor en su recorrido. Era una noche sumamente tranquila. Únicamente una niña de tercero de Hufflepuff, Rose Zeller, se encontraba fuera de su dormitorio. La había sorprendido en la entrada a las cocinas, lidiando con el cuadro de las frutas. Al parecer le habían indicado mal a que fruta debía hacer cosquillas, por lo cual estaba prácticamente arañando toda la pintura sin obtener, obviamente, resultado alguno. Luego de bajarle veinte puntos a la casa de los Tejones por esa infracción, la acompañó hasta la entrada de su Casa y esperó a que ingresara para retomar su camino.

Hermione no podía evitar ponerse sumamente nerviosa ante la perspectiva de su encuentro con el Slytherin.

Era un misterio para ella los pensamientos de Draco. Podía jactarse de ser la persona que conocía mejor al chico. No por nada había crecido a su lado. Pero el pasado del Slytherin, su vida anterior a la poción, era un factor determinante.

Podía decir que ella lo conocía a la mitad. Una mitad. Pero esas dos partes eran absolutamente incompatibles entre sí. Una debía desplazar a la otra. La pregunta era... cuál.

Él la había odiado por lo que ella era. Una hija de Muggles. Ella lo había odiado casi por obligación. Por como él se comportaba. No eran odios equivalentes. No. Nunca había llegado a odiarlo a él como sabía que él lo hacía con ella. Y eso era lo que ella más temía.

Porque ella seguía siendo una hija de Muggles.

En eso se encontraba pensando cuando al doblar el pasillo, apareció en el otro extremo la alta figura de Draco Malfoy.

Completamente vestido de negro, haciendo honor a su Casa, avanzaba muy lentamente, con su paso elegante y la cabeza bien erguida, donde la luz de la luna le daba de lleno, provocando destellos blancos en su cabellera platinada, cuidadosamente peinada hacia atrás. Mantenía las manos dentro de su túnica (probablemente sosteniendo la varita), y una expresión indescifrable en sus fríos ojos grises.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos pasos de distancia el uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada un solo momento. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra.

Inmóviles, frente a frente, no hacían otra cosa que analizarse mutuamente. Y mientras que ella no lograba interpretar en absoluto la mirada del Slytherin, éste leía en la Gryffindor como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

Fue Draco quien rompió la conexión que se había establecido entre ambos. Con movimientos suaves comenzó a acercarse a Hermione, y cuando llegó hasta ella, siguió de largo, sin siquiera molestarse en hablarle.

Esto fue algo que descolocó por completo a la chica, que se giró sobre sus talones para clavar sus ojos en la espalda del chico que se alejaba lentamente de ella.

Debía hacer algo ahora. O nunca.

- No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de todo. – Le dijo con un hilo de voz, aunque él no se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla.

Se paró en seco.

Y esta vez, cuando volteó a mirarla, Hermione sí pudo descifrar su mirada.

Y hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo me olvidé de algo, sangre sucia? – Dijo con voz glacial, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al percibir sobre ella la mirada de profundo desprecio que el Slytherin le dedicaba en ese momento. Hasta ese mismo instante había conservado la esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que él hubiera cambiado su antigua forma de verla. Que hubiera ganado la batalla el niño dulce con el que compartió casi toda su vida, y no el muchacho frío y arrogante que había sido su enemigo en el pasado.

Pero no fue así.

Y ahí estaba él. Taladrándola sin piedad con esa mirada de hielo, que mucho tiempo antes, casi una vida atrás, ella podía sostener sin inmutarse. Pero que ahora la hería de una manera tan profunda que no lograba explicarse como era que aún continuaba allí de pie.

- Draco...- Comenzó, pero él la cortó en seco.

- Malfoy para ti, Granger. – Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un solo instante. - No te confundas. Lo que pasó no fue más que un simple accidente. Algo que nunca tendría que haber ocurrido. Y créeme cuando te digo que de haber sabido quién era yo y quién eras tú, una sangre sucia, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. – Draco se giró con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, y mientras se alejaba, agregó: - Y siéntete halagada de que me haya rebajado a perder mi tiempo en explicarte esto. -

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre las sombras del corredor, con el alma quebrada por las palabras del rubio. Aunque bien hubiera podido desecharlas si en su mirada, que tan bien conocía ella, hubiera encontrado algo que las desmintiera. Pero en sus ojos solo había lugar para un único sentimiento. Odio.

Lo había perdido.

_**o§o§o**_

Draco caminaba apurando el paso, alejándose cada vez más de la Gryffindor. Su ronda había concluido ya y no veía la hora de llegar a su sala Común.

El simple recuerdo de su intercambio de palabras con Granger le revolvía el estómago.

Había estado esperando ese encuentro. No porque él quisiese que sucediera, sino porque, después de todo, conocía a la perfección a la castaña. Sabía por dónde iban los pensamientos de la chica. Lo más probable era que ella estuviera convencida de que él mantenía las apariencias delante de todo el Colegio para mantener limpia su reputación. Podía ser muy ingenua algunas veces. Seguramente la chica pretendía, al estar completamente solos durante la ronda, que él se quitara la máscara que utilizaba durante el día, y se arrojara a abrazarla, como en los "viejos tiempos". Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

Cómo se notaba que no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas.

- Ilusa. – Dijo en voz baja, externalizando para sí mismo sus pensamientos.

Ya casi había llegado a las mazmorras, y aún pensaba en lo mismo.

No se cruzó en su camino con ningún alumno que deambulara por los pasillos. Le hubiera venido más que bien a su humor toparse con un Gryffindor descarriado al que quitar un par de puntos por vagabundeo nocturno.

Se detuvo frente a la pared húmeda que daba entrada a la Sala Común de las Serpientes.

_- ¡Stolz des Reines Blut! _– ("Orgullo de Sangre Pura") Pronunció con voz firme, y luego que la puerta de piedra se abriera, ingresó en la oscura habitación.

La sala estaba casi más concurrida que durante el día, y eso no era de extrañarse. Los Slytherins en su mayoría se caracterizaban por su inclinación a la noche.

Draco, aún desde la entrada, recorrió con su mirada el lugar. Parecía tener suerte esa noche. Pansy no se veía por ningún lado. Había estado alejado de ella por doce años, y en tan solo una semana se había encargado de hacerle recordar, de una manera que Draco hubiera preferido nunca conocer, lo molesta que podía llegar a ser esa mujer. No lo dejaba ni respirar tranquilo.

Saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a algunas personas que se cruzaron en su camino hacia las habitaciones, subió la escalera de a dos escalones por vez.

Sin pensar ni por un segundo en los demás ocupantes, azotó la puerta de la habitación. Pero a juzgar por los ronquidos que todavía se escuchaban, eso no fue suficiente para sacar a Crabbe y a Goyle de su pesado sueño.

Se encaminó directamente al baño. Como siempre que necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño de inmersión.

Puso a llenar la bañera mientras se quitaba la ropa, dejando la varita cerca. Por costumbre.

Cuando terminó, se sumergió en el agua tibia, relajando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Por el contrario, su mente no dejaba de funcionar.

Lo había estado postergando durante toda la semana, pero el tiempo se había acabado ya. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que comunicarse con ella. Sin ir más lejos, antes de todo el asunto de la poción, le había escrito la misma carta que pensaba escribir ahora. La misma carta que terminó en el caldero de Blaise Zabinni, desencadenando todo el asunto de la poción.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, y con la decisión ya tomada, salió de la bañera y se enfundó en un albornoz negro.

De vuelta en la habitación, se acercó hasta su escritorio y tomando pluma y pergamino, comenzó veloz a redactar su carta. No era más que una nota. Una breve explicación y el día y hora de un encuentro. Nada más.

No hacía falta nada más.

Cuando estuvo lista, sacó un sobre blanco de uno de los cajones, y luego de colocar la carta en su interior, le plasmó el sello del escudo de los Malfoy con lacre verde.

Se acercó hasta la cama de Blaise Zabinni, junto a la cual dormía tranquilamente una majestuosa lechuza negra, con la cabeza metida bajo el ala. No sería esa la primera vez que utilizaba la mascota del moreno Slytherin. Luego de despertarla y amarrarle el sobre a una de las patas, salió de su habitación en dirección a una escalera al final del pasillo.

Era una escalera caracol bastante estrecha, con altos escalones de piedra. Comenzó a subirla con ágilmente, y luego de dar varias vueltas, se encontró delante de una puerta cerrada. La abrió y entró en aquel recinto circular, muy pequeño, pero que contaba con algo que no tenía en su habitación: una ventana.

Se acercó hasta allí y la abrió. La brisa nocturna le acarició su aún húmedo cabello platinado haciéndolo estremecer.

Antes de dejar partir al animal, le dijo en un susurro tan suave que se perdió en la noche, el nombre de la destinataria:

- Asil Black. -

_**o§o§o**_

Hermione permaneció unos momentos quieta en el pasillo, pensando en la conversación, si se podía llamar a eso una "conversación", que había entablado minutos antes con Draco Malfoy.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cuello, y sacó de entre sus ropas la pequeña rosa de plata que él le había regalado en su quinceavo cumpleaños. El único que había festejado a su lado. El metal brillaba cuando lo alcanzaba la luz de la luna y el diminuto zafiro engarzado emitía suaves resplandores azulados. Hermione acariciaba la figura en forma distraída con sus dedos, y mantenía sus ojos clavados en el punto por donde había desaparecido el Slytherin, mientras su mente viajaba veloz por todos los recuerdos contradictorios que conservaba en ella.

Se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al recuerdo del Draco conocido en su niñez. A todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos. ¡Significaban tanto para ella!. Y no había querido siquiera considerar la idea de que no significaran lo mismo para él. Pero no cabía duda que hacerlo había sido una gran equivocación de su parte.

Los tan preciados momentos para ella eran para él poco más que un error. "_Algo que nunca tendría que haber ocurrido"_ según sus propias palabras.

Tenía que resignarse a aceptar la realidad, y volver a considerar a Draco Malfoy como lo que siempre había sido.

Su enemigo.

Volvió a girarse para retomar el camino de regreso hacia su Sala Común, con una lágrima surcando su rostro, y una única idea clara en la mente.

Esa sería la última noche en la que sufriría por él. Sería la última noche en la que lloraría por él. Sería esa noche... y nunca más.

Terminaba de subir en ese momento las últimas escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor tan centrada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando pisó "algo", que maulló con furia, antes de adentrarse en uno de los pasillos. Hermione se giró a mirar en esa dirección, y aunque sólo pudo ver un par de ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, la silueta claramente felina, que se recortaba contra el fondo claro de la pared tenuemente iluminada por la luna, no dejaba margen de error respecto a la identidad del animal y lo que eso significaba.

Filch no debía estar muy lejos, por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. A pesar de ser la Premio Anual del Colegio, y estar en todo su derecho a permanecer fuera de su Torre luego del toque de queda, no quería un encuentro con el celador. El hombre todavía sospechaba, acertadamente por cierto, que ella había participado en el último ataque a la Señora Norris.

- _¡Sol Lucet Omnibus! _– ("El sol brilla para todos") Dijo con voz temblorosa a la mujer del retrato, quien se ahorró un comentario al ver la cara de la Prefecta de Gryffindor.

La sala estaba desierta. Seguramente hacía horas que el último de los alumnos había subido a los habitaciones para dormir. Consultó su reloj. Faltaban diez para las dos de la mañana. En la chimenea quedaban únicamente los restos de lo que algunas horas antes era una acogedora hoguera.

Mientras se aflojaba la corbata de su uniforme, se encaminó hacia la escalera. Pero a mitad de camino oyó una voz a sus espaldas. No necesitó mucho para reconocerla.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Hermione se dio vuelta y se acercó a los sillones, donde tomó asiento. En uno de respaldo alto, ubicado justo a la izquierda de la chimenea y dando la espalda a la entrada, estaba sentado Harry. Vestía simplemente un pijama de seda rojo, que por la forma en que tenía cruzadas las piernas, en posición de indio, dejaba asomar la piel blanca de sus tobillos. Sostenía su varita en una de sus manos, y sobre la mesita descansaba una vasija de piedra, con runas grabadas en los bordes.

Era un pensadero.

Pero en ese momento el niño-que-vivió estaba mas pendiente de su amiga que de seguir agregando recuerdos allí.

- No muy bien. – Fue la respuesta de la castaña, que no quitaba la vista del remolino plateado que se encontraba delante suyo.

Harry esperó unos momentos para ver si la Prefecta añadía algo más, pero al notarla perdida en si misma, decidió probar nuevamente.

- ¿Lo has visto? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Hablaste con él?. – Hermione volvió a asentir. - ¿Y que te ha dicho? – Preguntó finalmente. Ella levanto la cabeza para clavar sus ojos miel en Harry.

- Me odia. – Contestó simplemente. Harry frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

- Vamos... no puede ser para tanto... – Pero se interrumpió por una mirada intensa de la chica, que sin dudarlo un momento, metió una mano en su túnica.

Harry se quedó estático, mientras miraba como Hermione colocaba la varita en su sien derecha, y unos instantes después la retiraba, con un hilillo plateado en la punta. Lo depositó en el pensadero, y luego golpeó la superficie con su varita.

La imagen de Draco Malfoy se alzó de repente, girando sobre la vasija, mostrando una mirada de odio en sus ojos grises, y comenzó a hablar con voz profunda: "_No te confundas. Lo que pasó no fue más que un simple accidente. Algo que nunca tendría que haber ocurrido. Y créeme cuando te digo que de haber sabido quién era yo y quién eras tú, una sangre sucia, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... No te confundas. Lo que pasó no fue más que un simple accidente...". _Luego, de la misma forma en que había surgido, volvió a sumergirse en la masa plateada del pensadero.

Harry se quedó mudo.

Hermione tomó el pensamiento con su varita, y lo colocó de nuevo en su cabeza.

El Gryffindor se levantó de su asiento para colocarse junto a la castaña, y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, la abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo él, y Hermione suspiró.

- No es tu culpa, Harry. – Dijo en un susurro.

Se acomodó un poco en el abrazo del moreno y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo infinitamente el gesto de su amigo. Se quedaron sin pronunciar palabra durante largo rato, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando de la simple presencia del otro. Harry, al igual que Ron, era muy importante en su vida. Pero la amistad que tenía con ellos no podía siquiera compararse a la que había logrado con el rubio Slytherin.

Lo extrañaba tanto...

Había considerado la posibilidad de hablar con Snape. Estaba segura que Draco confiaba en su Padrino. Lo había visto quedarse a solas con él en la última clase de Pociones. Pero también estaba convencida que, a menos que lograra meterse en su cabeza, el Profesor de Pociones nunca le hablaría a ella de sus conversaciones con Draco.

Hermione abrió de repente los ojos.

- Harry... – Llamó suavemente.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó el aludido.

- ¿Sigues teniendo clases de Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape, verdad? – Al percibir el asentimiento del chico, agregó: - ¿Logras ver sus recuerdos? – Preguntó.

- A veces. – Respondió Harry.

- ¿Y no has visto, cuando logras penetrar en su mente, algún recuerdo en el que esté Draco? – Preguntó incorporándose en el sillón para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el techo, mientras intentaba recordar las variadas imágenes a las que había tenido acceso durante la última semana.

- No...- contestó al cabo de un momento. Hermione pronunció un suave "_Diablos" _al oír la respuesta, antes de que Harry agregara: -... pero lo he visto en algunas imágenes, en la superficie del pensadero. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que no quiere que tenga acceso a esos recuerdos. - A Hermione se le iluminó la mirada.

- Sigue teniendo el pensadero... – Dijo casi para sí misma.

Harry se rió levemente.

- Si... tiene terror a que yo vuelva a ver algún recuerdo "comprometedor". ¡Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con lo que ya he visto!. – Comentó con un dejo de burla en su voz.

Hermione seguía pensando.

- Necesito entrar en su pensadero.- Dijo con voz resuelta. Harry la miró con un amago de sonrisa en los labios, esperando que su "_muy responsable amiga"_ le dijera que aquello era una broma.

Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aquello no era una broma.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

- Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. Si es la única manera de averiguar algo de Draco, lo haré. – Harry seguía mirándola a los ojos.

- Merlín! Sí que te ha cambiado crecer con el hurón. ¡Hasta pareces una Slytherin! – Hermione alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, como tantas veces lo había visto hacer a Draco, y a Harry se le puso la piel de gallina. En ese momento, el Buscador de Gryffindor agradeció no ser enemigo de aquella chica.

- ¿Me ayudarás? – Preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba.

Harry no dudó.

- Mañana mismo hablo con Ron. – Contestó el chico, y le regaló una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

Luego de desearse mutuas buenas noches, Hermione retomó su camino hacia los dormitorios. Al llegar a la escalera, una vez más, la detuvo la voz de Harry.

- No tenía idea que sabías usar un pensadero. – Hermione, sin voltear y con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios, le contestó.

- Son muchas las cosas que no sabes de mí, Harry. -

Subió los escalones de piedra que conducían hacia la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Seguramente Parvati y Lavender estarían dormidas. No podía negar que a veces extrañaba la intimidad de las habitaciones de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Pero aquel lugar le traía a la mente tantos recuerdos que no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para volver allí, por lo que se había tenido que resignar a compartir nuevamente cuarto con sus compañeras.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta que se indicaba como la perteneciente a las alumnas de 7mo curso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Solamente se escuchaba la respiración pausada de las Gryffindors dormidas.

Sabía que no dormiría en toda la noche. Lo sabía. Pero igualmente cumplió con el ritual de todas las noches. Se acercó a su baúl en busca de su camisón blanco, pero en cuanto lo abrió, sus ojos se desviaron hacia otra prenda que se encontraba en un rincón. Había olvidado que aún la conservaba.

Era la camisa negra de Draco.

Consciente de que hacer aquello era faltar a la promesa que se había hecho apenas una hora atrás, tomó aquella delicada prenda de seda y cerró el baúl. Se despojó de sus zapatos, túnica y el resto de su uniforme escolar, y se colocó la camisa casi con ceremonia. Al instante, el perfume del Slytherin la envolvió entera.

Cerró a conciencia los doseles color Gryffindor. Abrazándose a sí misma, para sentir mejor la tela contra su piel, se sentó en su cama, cubriendo sus piernas desnudas con una manta roja.

Y comenzó a llorar.

_**o**_

_**oo**_

_**ooo**_

_**oooo**_

_**ooooo**_

Hola!! Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Al final lo subí antes de lo que había dicho porque decidí no modificarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Para el próximo... visita guiada por los recuerdos de Severus Snape.

Antes de que se encarguen de recordarme (howlers mediante) que Hermione está muy debilucha, mejor hago unas aclaraciones. Porque yo soy partidaria de que ella no es débil. Al contrario: debe ser uno de los personajes con más carácter en los libros. El motivo del carácter de Hermione es simple: primero, ella está enamorada de él. Eso... obvio. Segundo: durante su segunda infancia, tuvo una educación bastante inclinada hacia la parte artística (piano, pintura), obteniendo así un lado sensible un poco más marcado. Ya no puede ser la Hermione de antes (léase: la primera mitad del primer capi). Y tercero: hasta en los libros muestra un lado más frágil cuando se trata de las personas que ella quiere. Y mal que le pese, ella lo quiere.

Qué más... qué más... Quedó revelado el nombre de la _famosa chica Ravenclaw_. Mil gracias a Asil Black que me permitió (allá lejos y hace tiempo) utilizar su nombre en mi fic.

Quería hacer una aclaración por si alguien vuelve a leer los capítulos anteriores: notarán que he retirado las letras de las canciones en el capítulo II (Pequeños Premios Anuales) y el en capítulo VII (Abre tus ojos... pero recuérdame así). Recientemente me he enterado de que está prohibido subir letras de canciones a esta página, por lo tanto los he reemplazado por referencias. En las notas de autor están los datos de las canciones que había incluído para que puedan buscarlas por sus propios medios. Se que no es la forma mas cómoda para leer esos capítulos, pero he quedado en una encrucijada y esa me pareció la mejor manera de salvarla.

Y una última cuestión antes de despedirme hasta la próxima actualización. Quise poner la parte de Draco en este capítulo para que juzguen por sus propios medios los actos del rubito. No quería que todo lo que conocieran de él fuera a través del punto de vista de ella y sus pensamientos. Ahí tienen sus propios pensamientos... ahora, juzguen ustedes.

Listop... eso era todo. Nos vemos pronto

* * *

**o§o§o**

_Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows  
"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"_

_"No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida"_

_o§o§o_


	11. Recuerdos Desde La Oscuridad – Parte I

**o§o§o **

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio?. ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía.

Capítulo XI: Recuerdos desde la Oscuridad – Primera Parte: Voces

**o§o§o**

Ese viernes, la Sala Común de Gryffindor lucía como se esperaría que lo hiciera cualquier viernes después de clases.

En la mesa junto a las escaleras había un grupo de chicos de tercero jugando snap explosivo, mientras una pequeña audiencia de niños de primero no les quitaba la vista de encima. En la otra punta de la misma mesa, un par de chicos de cuarto jugaban al ajedrez mágico, escuchando al mismo tiempo a dos de sus compañeras de curso leer las últimas noticias de El Profeta.

Contra la ventana tras las escaleras, Neville Longbottom se dedicaba a podar su _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, para deleite de Vicky Frobisher, quien era casi tan aficionada a la Herbología como el mismo Neville, y para disgusto de Dean Thomas, quien tuvo que empezar nuevamente su ensayo para Historia de la Magia cuando un forúnculo especialmente grande explotó en su dirección, manchando su pergamino, y a él mismo de paso, con un líquido de color verde y olor a estiércol podrido.

Sentados al lado de la ventana junto a la derecha de la chimenea, Euan Abercrombie, Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevey y Natalie McDonald formaban un círculo escarlata y ruidoso. El equipo de Quidditch de los leones, con sus escobas listas apoyadas contra la pared, esperaba el regreso de su capitán charlando animadamente sobre las tácticas que habían practicado en los últimos entrenamientos, en vista del inminente encuentro entre Gryffindor y el equipo de Ravenclaw, segundo en el torneo.

Ginny los escuchaba un poco más alejada, sentada en el banco de la ventana. La cazadora jugaba distraídamente con su escoba, mientras miraba regularmente hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento a cierto morocho de ojos verdes. No había pasado desapercibido para ella que Harry anunciara un entrenamiento con tan solo un día de anticipación, y aunque eso era bastante normal, definitivamente no lo era el hecho de que lo hiciera a pesar de saber perfectamente que Slytherin tenía reservado el campo para esa tarde.

No sabía qué se proponía Harry con todo aquello, aunque era evidente que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban involucrados. La menor de los Weasley desvió su mirada de la entrada para observar los sillones frente a la chimenea, donde los Prefectos de séptimo año estaban sentados.

Hermione lucía bastante nerviosa, aunque trataba de disimularlo detrás de un libro tan grueso como el bat de Seamus. Y podía jurar que si en el bolso de mano que estaba junto a Premio Anual no estaban la Capa Invisible de Harry y el Mapa del Merodeador, ella se dejaba de llamar Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Por su parte, Ron estaba más pendiente del reloj sobre la chimenea y de su amiga que del entrenamiento, cuando lo normal era que estuviera con el resto del equipo desmenuzando tácticas, esquemas y formaciones.

_Definitivamente_ algo iba a suceder. Pero poco era lo que podía hacer ella. Cuando el _trío dorado de Hogwarts_ estaba en plan de salvar el mundo o romper reglas, lo mejor era esperar y ayudar si se presentaba la oportunidad. Tratar de evitarlo no era una opción.

Así que la pelirroja se encogió de hombros mentalmente y con un suspiro, desvió una vez más su mirada hacia los jardines del Colegio.

Sólo esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera esta vez, no le costara demasiados puntos a Gryffindor.

_- _

Hermione tenía los pies apoyados sobre la mesita, sosteniendo un pesado libro sobre las piernas. Ron, en cambio, estaba sentado en el sillón individual, de espaldas a la entrada de la Sala, y no le quitaba la vista a la castaña.

—Hermione, se que no estás leyendo... —dijo Ron con voz sobradora al cabo de un rato— tienes el libro al revés.

La chica fijó por un segundo su vista en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, y acto seguido giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, quien sonreía con aires de suficiencia.

—Ron, el libro no está al revés —dijo la Prefecta—, son runas antiguas y _tú_ no sabes leerlas. —Ron alargó una mano para bajar el libro que su amiga sostenía, y luego de mirarlo con un poco más de atención de la que le había prestado la primera vez, se sonrojó violentamente y murmuró una disculpa ininteligible.

Hermione aprovechó aquel momento para cerrar el libro. De todas formas no estaba leyéndolo.

No podía alejar sus pensamientos de lo que se disponía a hacer en cuanto Harry terminara su clase de Oclumancia. Habían planeado minuciosamente cada paso (o mejor dicho, _ella _había planeado minuciosamente cada paso, mientras que Harry y Ron se habían dedicado todo el tiempo a disfrutar por anticipado una pelea contra los Slytherins) pero de todas formas no podía evitar que los nervios la carcomieran por completo.

Un mes había tenido que esperar para que se diera la oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que tendría que esperar si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad.

Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó notoriamente cuando la voz de Ron la devolvió a la realidad.

—Hermione, ya es hora.

La chica miró apresuradamente el reloj sobre la chimenea. Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete de la tarde. Si, era hora.

Tomando el bolso que estaba a su lado, se encaminó hacia la salida de la Sala Común, tratando de no levantar sospechas entre los Gryffindors, y se metió en el hueco del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Pero del otro lado no salió nadie. Por lo menos nadie visible, porque la prefecta aprovechó la intimidad que le proporcionaba el cuadro para cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Caminó rápidamente hasta las primeras escaleras y sacó el otro objeto de su bolso. El Mapa del Merodeador. Luego de apuntarlo con su varita y un _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_, comenzó a buscar el nombre de su amigo en él.

El punto que representaba a Harry Potter se encontraba en las mazmorras, justo al lado del que representaba a Severus Snape. Suspiró aliviada. Todo estaba saliendo como debía.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que la capa le dejaba, y mirando casi constantemente el mapa para evitar encuentros no deseados, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape.

Era bastante extraño estar sola bajo la capa de invisibilidad. En todas las ocasiones que la había utilizado en el pasado, siempre estaban Harry y Ron con ella. Y ese detalle la hacía sentirse un poco más sola de lo que estaba desde el fin de la poción. Todavía no lograba, por mucho que se lo proponía, llenar el espacio que Draco había dejado vacío desde entonces.

Pero era precisamente ese vacío el que la impulsaba a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hermione necesitaba respuestas, y por Merlín que las iba a conseguir.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, y justo antes de ingresar en el pasillo que bajaba hacia territorio de las serpientes, vio en el mapa siete puntos avanzando hacia ella.

Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, Adrian Pucey, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabinni y... Theodore Nott. El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

La Gryffindor se colocó contra la pared del hall, junto a una armadura, a esperar que pasaran para poder retomar su camino.

No le sorprendió que Draco no estuviera con ellos. Desde el accidente, Theodore Nott había ocupado el lugar del rubio en el equipo, y luego de finalizados los efectos de la poción, Draco no quiso reincorporarse. Según se comentaba en el Colegio, había resignado su puesto para ponerse al día con los estudios, tras perder tres meses de clases.

Sin poder evitarlo, y aprovechando ese momento muerto en su camino, buscó a Draco en el mapa. Y como para corroborar la teoría popular, el punto que pertenecía a Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la Biblioteca.

Hermione pasó un dedo suavemente por el cartel que lucía el nombre de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos casi a cada momento. Eso se podía considerar lo más cerca que habían llegado a estar desde la ronda de los Premios Anuales. Si tan solo pudiera...

Obligándose a recordar que no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, y en vista que el grupo de chicos se había alejado hacia la salida, Hermione retomó su camino.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho del Profesor de Pociones con algunos minutos de anticipación. _Mejor que sobre y no que falte_ decía su abuela. Hoy no podía hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón.

Los puntos de Snape y Harry, justo al otro lado de la pared donde estaba el cartel con su propio nombre escrito, ya no estaban enfrentados, sino que estaban uno al lado del otro, en el lugar en el que la Gryffindor sabía que estaba el escritorio del profesor.

Un minuto más tarde, el punto de Harry se acercaba a la puerta, y frente a Hermione, el picaporte comenzaba a girar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry apareció bajo el marco, pudo ver como sus ojos verdes se movieron velozmente hacia donde pensaba que estaba ubicada ella, pero inmediatamente después se apartó de la puerta, abriéndola un poco más y volviendo solo un paso hacia el interior del despacho.

Tal como habían arreglado.

Hermione ingresó a la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo, mientras escuchaba a Harry preguntarle a Snape cuándo tenía que volver. Al fondo, sentado frente a su escritorio, el profesor alzó la vista ante la pregunta del _niño-que-vivió_.

—El próximo viernes, Potter —dijo, sin preocuparse en ocultar el desprecio en su voz—, como cada maldito viernes desde hace dos malditos años. ¿Acaso tanto uso está afectando el cerebro de nuestra celebridad?.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver el gesto fastidiado de Harry con la respuesta de Snape, pero se cuidó de no hacer ningún ruido. Aprovechando que todavía el Gryffindor estaba ahí, se colocó junto a una estantería apartada para poder esperar sin correr riesgos de ser descubierta. Y a juzgar por el polvo que se acumulaba sobre los frascos que se hallaban allí, nadie se acercaba desde hacía bastante. Era el lugar perfecto.

Sin replicarle a Snape (no quería poner en juego muchos más puntos de los que ya estaba arriesgando), Harry salió de la mazmorra, dejando a Snape solo con su invisible compañía.

Su puntito se alejó por el pasillo bajo el atento escrutinio de un par de ojos color miel. Subió varias escaleras y cruzó pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. De ahí se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, y al cabo de un minuto volvía a la Sala Común para reunirse con el resto del equipo, que ya estaba esperándolo junto al cuadro.

Hermione levantó la vista de los siete puntos que se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch cuando su acompañante se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a una biblioteca a unos pocos metros. La capa negra tocaba el suelo, y daba la apariencia de que el mago flotaba en vez de caminar. No pudo evitar hacer ciertas comparaciones con los dementores.

Snape tomó de la biblioteca varios rollos de pergamino, volvió a su escritorio para tomar un tintero y una pluma, y comenzó a corregir informes.

La Prefecta volvió su atención al mapa, sin dejar de prestar atención al sonido de la pluma contra el pergamino.

Harry, Ron y el resto de los Gryffindors ya habían llegado al campo, y por la forma en que se juntaban con los siete Slytherins, adivinó que la siguiente parte del plan ya estaba en marcha.

Cada vez faltaba menos.

Algunos minutos más tarde, y con varios puntos más que los catorce iniciales concentrados en el campo de juego, Malcolm Baddock empezaba a correr directamente hacia las mazmorras.

El profesor de Pociones dejó a un lado el último informe que había corregido, y cuando se disponía a tomar el siguiente, un chico entró en el despacho sin siquiera llamar. Malcolm, con sus catorce años, no era un chico alto, tenía el pelo negro azabache y era casi tan pálido como un Malfoy. Delgado y atlético, había cruzado el Colegio entero en unos pocos minutos, aunque se había quedado sin aire en el proceso.

—Profesor... —dijo, apenas tomándose tiempo para recuperar el aliento—. Los Gryffindors... están en el campo de Quidditch... nosotros estábamos entrenando... tenemos reservado el campo... —Snape no necesitó oír mucho más para levantarse y salir como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a los jardines, seguido por su alumno.

La Gryffindor apenas aguardó un minuto o dos para que se alejaran lo suficiente, y abandonó su lugar, quitándose la capa para guardarla en el bolso. Luego de darle una última mirada al mapa, asegurándose que Snape no regresaba, lo guardó también.

Harry le había garantizado al menos veinte minutos, aunque de todas formas debía apresurarse. No sabía cuanto tiempo le iba a llevar encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuanto antes estuviera de vuelta en la Torre de Gryffindor, mejor.

Tratando de no tocar nada que pudiera hacer sospechar a Snape que alguien había estado en su despacho en su ausencia, la Gryffindor se encaminó directamente hacia el pensadero, todavía sobre la mesa auxiliar junto al escritorio.

Sin dudar un segundo, se concentró en Draco y se inclinó sobre la vasija.

La mazmorra de Slytherin se disolvió ante sus ojos. Harry le había contado sus experiencias dentro de los recuerdos de otra persona, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando por un momento sólo pudo verse a ella sola. Concentró su mirada en la punta de sus zapatos para evitar marearse, y esperó a que el mundo volviera a tener forma.

Segundos más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en una amplia sala de estar.

A juzgar por el lujo que ostentaba cada uno de los objetos de alrededor, y el clima frío, casi siniestro que se apreciaba en el lugar, no cabía duda alguna que era la Mansión Malfoy.

Las paredes estaban todas recubiertas por estanterías de madera negra, en donde descansaban cientos de libros, miles se arriesgaba a pensar, sin temor de equivocarse. Los había de todos los tamaños, formas y colores.

Varios sillones tapizados en un exquisito terciopelo verde oscuro formaban un círculo justo en medio del salón, alrededor de una pequeña mesita de café, formada por dos paneles octogonales de vidrio negro, suspendidos uno sobre otro, sin soporte alguno más que el del evidente conjuro que habían aplicado sobre ellos.

Justo enfrente de donde ella estaba parada, una gran chimenea blanca resaltaba en aquel escenario tan oscuro, y en su interior ardía una hoguera tranquila, proporcionando la escasa luz que poseía el lugar.

De haberse volteado a mirar a sus espaldas, se hubiera encontrado con una gran puerta de roble, con una "M" tallada en el centro, junto con dos serpientes enlazadas a ella.

Pero su atención estaba puesta en la esquina opuesta a la puerta. Mas precisamente, junto a la chimenea.

Había esperado verlo. Después de todo, eran sus recuerdos, pero la imagen de un joven Severus Snape no podía hacer otra cosa que impresionarla.

Debía tener unos quince años menos que en la actualidad. Y aunque su rostro no estaba surcado por las arrugas que ella conocía, sus ojos negros seguían teniendo la misma apariencia que le recordaban profundos túneles oscuros.

Parecía preocupado.

Entre sus blancas manos sostenía un pequeño libro de tapas negras, en las que resaltaban las doradas letras del título. _Monste Potente Potions_.

Pasaba las hojas a tal velocidad que resultaba evidente que no era la primera vez que las leía, y no levantó la mirada del texto hasta que escuchó una voz grave, que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras.

—Severus.

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír a sus espaldas a Lucius Malfoy, quien en ese momento cerraba la puerta, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, no pudo ahogar una exclamación.

Vestía una túnica negra, que emitía un suave frú-frú mientras caminaba, y su corto cabello rubio resplandecía bajo la luz que irradiaba el fuego de la chimenea. No había duda alguna que Draco era el vivo retrato de su padre. Se sentó en uno de los sillones largos.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Snape mientras dejaba el libro en su lugar, y se acercaba hasta quedar de pie frente al sillón que ocupaba su amigo, al otro lado de la mesita.

Lucius sacó su varita de la túnica, con la que conjuró una botella de Whisky y dos vasos de cristal. Sirvió uno, y se lo ofreció al futuro Profesor de Pociones, quien lo rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya está —dijo Lucius, luego de dar un gran sorbo a su bebida—. Ha nacido mi heredero —concluyó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y... cómo está? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡Oh!. Es hermoso. Sólo tienes que verlo. Tiene mis ojos... —pero Snape lo cortó.

—Lucius —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba a sus espaldas—. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Él...? —Lucius suspiró, dejando adivinar a su interlocutor lo fatigado que se encontraba en ese momento. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Parece mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca llegó a ser Keyran en su semana de vida. —dijo—. Solo espero que no ocurra lo mismo que con su hermana. Solo Merlín sabe lo que me costó convencer a Narcissa de intentarlo nuevamente. Sufrió tanto...

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Pensativos. Hermione, que en ningún momento se había movido de su sitio, se acercó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy.

En las pocas veces que se había cruzado con ese hombre, nunca había prestado mayor atención a sus rasgos, ni al parecido que tenía con su hijo. A esa edad, que ella acertadamente calculaba en unos veinticinco años, Lucius parecía una versión un poco mayor de Draco.

Los mismos labios finos, la misma piel pálida, el mismo cabello rubio platino, el mismo andar, la misma gracia para sentarse, los mismos ojos...

Pero por más que se parecieran, Lucius nunca hubiera logrado el mismo brillo que el Draco de su niñez poseía en sus ojos plata.

En ese momento llamaron suavemente a la puerta, la cual se abrió luego de un movimiento de varita de Lucius Malfoy. Una mujer entrada en años, de baja estatura y delgada, que vestía un uniforme negro, entró en la habitación, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Era un bebé.

Luego de entregárselo a su padre, la mujer salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Snape se colocó a la izquierda de Lucius, mientras que Hermione seguía a la derecha, sin quitarle ni por un segundo la mirada al niño que se encontraba sobre el regazo de su padre.

Lucius no había mentido. El niño era realmente hermoso.

Era muy pequeño. Incluso para ser recién nacido. Tenía la cabecita cubierta por un muy suave cabello, que se adivinaba rubio, y su piel era muy blanca. Demasiado blanca. Incluso se podían ver, en algunos lugares, unas delgadas líneas azuladas. Pero lo más impresionante de ese niño eran, sin duda alguna, sus ojos.

—Así que éste es el pequeño Lucius Malf... —comenzó Snape, pero Lucius lo interrumpió.

—No. Lucius no. El pequeño Draco Malfoy —Snape entrecerró sus ojos, confundido.

—¿No le has puesto tu nombre? —preguntó. Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—No. No quise estigmatizarlo con ese nombre —Snape dibujó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Claro... y no es un estigma llamarse _Draco, _¿verdad? —Lucius hizo un gesto de falsa indignación.

—¡Draco es un lindo nombre!. ¡Tiene mucha clase! —afirmó—. ¡Digno de un Malfoy!.

Snape se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras miraba a Draco, que parecía se había dormido. Levantó una mano, y apoyó el dorso de su dedo índice sobre la mejilla del niño, quien ladeó la cabeza hacia ese lado, aumentando así el contacto con la cálida piel de su futuro padrino.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al reconocer el gesto que acababa de realizar el niño.

—Está frío —dijo Snape. Lucius asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Sabes lo que eso significa¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Lo se —fue la respuesta del rubio—. Pero aún tengo tiempo.

Antes siquiera de que Hermione intentara encontrarle sentido a la conversación que acababa de presenciar, las paredes del cuarto comenzaron a esfumarse nuevamente. Luego de unos instantes, comenzaron a aparecer unas paredes oscuras de lo que Hermione pudo adivinar, era un pasillo largo.

Varios cuadros estaban colgados en los muros. En cada uno de ellos estaba retratado un integrante de la familia Malfoy. No era una deducción muy difícil, a decir verdad, puesto que todos poseían los rasgos característicos de ese linaje. Cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, y la típica expresión en el rostro de ser mas malo que los malos.

Pero Hermione no pudo quedarse a mirar las pinturas, no solo porque no le interesaban, sino también porque Severus Snape corría a toda velocidad por ese pasillo, y ella tenía que seguirle el paso.

Luego de atravesar medio castillo por laberínticos corredores, llegaron a uno en particular que terminaba en una puerta de madera clara. Una vez dentro, Hermione volvió a sentir una vez más que su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Draco estaba acostado en una pequeña cama de sábanas blancas. Ella calculó que debía tener aproximadamente seis años, aunque la escena en sí le recordaba a una que sucedió cuando él contaba con ocho.

Los labios morados, las ojeras marcadas, la palidez extrema de su piel... parecía un déjà-vu.

Temblaba sin parar, mientras gemía débilmente, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza. Parecía sufrir mucho.

A su lado estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy, quien sostenía la pequeña mano de su hijo entre las suyas, mirándolo con una expresión de profunda impotencia.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, y no lo hacía, podía decir con certeza lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aún recordaba, después de nueve años, la sensación estremecedora del contacto con la piel de Draco. Se llevó, en un gesto inconsciente, una mano hacia la nuca, ante ese simple recuerdo.

Snape se había acercado hasta la cama.

—Narcissa me llamó. Vine en cuanto pude —Lucius simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está así? —preguntó.

—Una hora —dijo Lucius en un susurro.

Antes de que Severus pudiera hacer o decir algo más, se abrió la puerta por la que entró una mujer.

Tan alta y elegante como la primera y única vez que la había visto, aunque bastante mas joven, Narcissa Malfoy hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Ataviada con una sobria túnica azul y con su largo y rubio cabello sujeto con una cinta, se colocó a un lado de su marido, quien se levantó para dejarle a su esposa el lugar junto a su hijo.

Narcissa acercó aún más la silla a la cama para poder acariciar el rostro de Draco, a quien el sueño había vencido ya, aunque no por eso había dejado de temblar. La mujer tomó con su mano libre la delicada mano del niño, llevándosela a los labios para depositar un cálido beso sobre la fría piel blanca.

—Resiste Draco. Por Merlín, resiste por favor —murmuraba con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera desde sus ojos al ver el cuadro de sufrimiento que protagonizaba aquella familia. Le hubiera gustado poder consolar a esa angustiada madre, olvidándose por completo del hecho de que esa misma mujer era una Mortífaga. Eso no importaba. La entendía a la perfección porque ella misma había estado en su lugar.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Primero, porque era un recuerdo, y segundo, porque en ese mismo instante, Severus Snape salía de la habitación acompañado de Lucius Malfoy.

La chica tuvo que dejar de mirar a Draco con su madre para seguirlos por el corredor hasta ingresar en otra habitación, ubicada al otro extremo del pasillo.

Era una habitación extraña.

Para empezar, la maciza puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con varios conjuros, los cuales fueron desactivados por Lucius antes de poder atravesarla.

La pared opuesta a la puerta consistía en un panel fijo de vidrio, que se extendía de muro a muro, y del suelo al techo, logrando que sea extremadamente luminoso. El mobiliario de ese lugar lo hacía parecer a una oficina.

Un amplio escritorio de roble oscuro con tres sillas dispuestas a su alrededor, justo delante del ventanal, y una mesita baja y dos sillones de un cuerpo en la parte más cercana a la puerta.

Lucius Malfoy se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano a su posición, con un brazo sobre los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, mientras que Severus Snape se apoyaba contra el borde del escritorio, sin quitarle la mirada a su acompañante.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios largos minutos. Uno sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que decir, y sin querer decirlo, y el otro sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que escuchar, y sin querer escucharlo.

Finalmente fue el Profesor de Pociones quien rompió el silencio.

—Sabes tan bien como yo qué es lo que tienes que hacer. —Su interlocutor movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba abajo, aún con el brazo sobre sus ojos, y esa fue la única muestra de que estaba escuchando lo que su amigo le decía—. Si no lo haces, Draco morirá. —Lucius bajó su brazo para fijar sus ojos plateados en el hombre situado a escasos dos metros de él. Y por más que no dijo nada, dejó ver claramente cuánto le habían llegado las palabras del hombre.

—Narcissa... —comenzó el rubio con voz cansada, pero Snape, quien al parecer sabía exactamente cómo seguía esa frase, lo interrumpió en el acto.

—Narcissa no tiene la disciplina. Y Draco necesita eso. Draco _te necesita_.

—Tiene seis años. Debería estar jugando en el parque, volando con una escoba de juguete y una Snitch, no escuchando hablar de sangre impura, traidores a la sangre y la muerte de su hermana. —El tono de voz de Lucius fue extraño, a medio camino entre la furia y la resignación.

—Siento tener que ser quien te lo recuerde, pero no tienes opción.

Hermione se había quedado frente a la puerta cerrada, y miraba a las dos personas del recuerdo. Y a pesar de tener perfecta conciencia de que aquello era precisamente eso, un recuerdo, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa. Aún sin saber mucho de lo que estaban hablando, las palabras de Severus Snape y sus propios recuerdos de un Draco moribundo en la enfermería hacía Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo, habían conseguido que escuchara esa conversación estática en el lugar, conteniendo inconscientemente la respiración.

Lucius se levantó del asiento y pasó junto al escritorio hasta llegar al ventanal. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con la expresión de quien se encuentra luchando contra un millar de demonios internos, contempló los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, tenuemente bañados por el sol matinal, por un lapso de tiempo que a Hermione se le antojó eterno.

Luego se volvió para enfrentar a Severus Snape, quien se había girado para observarlo. Con un vago gesto de su mano derecha, señaló un sobre blanco sellado con lacre rojo que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

—Envía esa carta a Millicent Bagnold, por favor —dijo con voz resuelta—. Espero que acepte la renuncia sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Snape asintió, tomó el sobre en sus manos y sin agregar palabra se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

Hermione continuó mirando a Lucius Malfoy, mientras su profesor de Pociones pasaba junto a ella para abrir la puerta y salir. Había algo que hacía que se olvidara por un momento de todo el desprecio que aquel hombre profesaba a todas las personas que, como ella, eran hijos de Muggles.

Y ese algo, por mucho que a ella le pesara, era el hecho de que ambos amaban a la misma persona.

Draco.

Snape ya había abierto la puerta para dirigirse a la lechucería de la Mansión, y Hermione se giró sobre sus talones para seguirlo en aquel recuerdo.

Pero al hacerlo, quedó frente a frente con el mismo Severus Snape, quien la miró fijamente a los ojos con los suyos.

—Parece que todo Gryffindor se ha tomado la costumbre de husmear en los pensaderos ajenos —dijo con voz queda, dejando entrever en su tono una evidente furia contenida, al tiempo que tomaba por el hombro a la Premio Anual, para regresar al presente.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oooo**

**ooooo**

Hola a todos!!. Espero que les gustara el capi.

No me voy a extender demasiado en los comentarios, simplemente porque en una semana voy a estar subiendo la segunda parte de este capítulo. Inicialmente eran dos capítulos separados, luego se convirtieron en un capítulo doble, después en un solo gran capítulo, para volver a ser, y esta vez definitivamente, un capítulo doble. El motivo por el cual decidí separarlos es que iba a ser demasiado pesado para leer si quedaban unidos. Aunque no parezca, juntos son más de 20 hojas en total (solamente esta parte son 12). La semana que viene, sin falta, voy a estar subiendo "Recuerdos desde la Oscuridad" Parte II.

Una vez más me quedan pendientes las respuestas de los reviews, así que me voy a tomar esta semana para responder los mensajes que me llegaron del capítulo 10 y terminar lo poco (poquísimo) que me queda por escribir del capítulo 12. Entre actualizar hoy sin responder reviews, o atrasar la actualización una semana más, preferí esto. Espero estén de acuerdo.

Por cierto, para los que no sepan quién es Millicent Bagnold, les comento que fue Ministra de la Magia, y ocupaba ese puesto en 1986 (año en el cual Draco Malfoy tenía 6 años) hasta 1991, año en el cual fue reemplazada por Cornelius Fudge.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en una semana (prometido!!).

Se cuidan. Besos!!!

_**o§o§o  
**  
Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows _

_"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"_

_"No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida"_

_**o§o§o**_


	12. Recuerdos Desde La Oscuridad – Parte II

**o§o§o**

Through time

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire. ¿Es innato el odio?. ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a conocer mejor que nadie a tu peor enemigo?. Draco y Hermione van a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: las notas son de Rowling, la composición es mía. 

Capítulo XII: Recuerdos desde la Oscuridad - Segunda Parte: Ecos

**o§o§o**

Cuando el mundo volvió a tomar la forma de una mazmorra oscura y fría, rodeada de estanterías llenas de frascos de etiquetas viejas y descoloridas, ellos quedaron cara a cara.

Hermione todavía podía oír la voz de Lucius y su mente trabajaba furiosa tratando de asimilar toda la información que había obtenido del pensadero. Pero para frustración suya, aquellos recuerdos sólo lograron abrir un montón de interrogantes nuevos. Y como bien sabía ella, la respuesta a esas preguntas sólo las conseguiría de la persona que se encontraba delante de ella, fulminándola con sus ojos negros.

Por su parte, Snape estaba absolutamente lívido, conteniendose a duras penas de empezar a lanzar maldiciones y tirar abajo la mazmorra entera.

—Serán cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y un mes de detención para usted —siseó Snape, con una voz engañosamente calma—, y ahora desaparezca de mi vista antes que lo que desaparezca sea esa insignia de su túnica.

—No —contestó Hermione con una voz que sonó mucho más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía—. Vine aquí por respuestas, y no me voy a ir sin ellas.

Snape ya no sabía si estaba más incrédulo o furioso.

—No juegue mi paciencia, Señorita Granger —le respondió con tono glaciar capaz de congelar el mismo Infierno—. Le sugiero que apele al sentido común y vuelva a la Torre de Gryffindor, y deje de exigir cosas que no tiene derecho a saber.

Y fue precisamente esa frase la que logró que Hermione se olvidara por completo de que ella era una alumna y con quien estaba hablando era un profesor.

—¿Que no tengo _derecho_...?. ¿Alguno de ustedes pensó en lo que pasaría cuando el efecto de la poción terminara?. ¿Lo hicieron?. ¿Se pusieron en nuestro lugar?. ¡Yo no lo creo!. ¡Fuimos sus marionetas todo ese tiempo, y ahora, cuando tenemos mas preguntas que respuestas, pretenden darnos la espalda!. ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado!. ¡Pero sí pasó! —Hermione golpeó el borde del escritorio con la mano abierta, haciendo que unos frascos amenazaran con caer al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ese detalle—. ¡Tengo _todo_ el derecho a saber qué demonios está pasando!. ¡Y si esta es la única manera... —señaló con un dedo el pensadero— pues de esta manera lo haré!.

Cuando terminó con su discurso, Hermione se quedó mirando al Profesor de Pociones. Sabía que se había pasado del límite de su paciencia. Lo conocía bien. Pero de todas formas le sostuvo la mirada. Desafiante. Sus cartas ya estaban echadas y ahora sólo le restaba esperar el resultado de su suerte.

Severus Snape la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin expresión alguna en sus ojos negros. Y entonces hizo algo que dejó helada a la Gryffindor.

Le sonrió.

Pero no era una de esas sonrisas que acostumbraba a hacer, que mejor les vendría el nombre de muecas. Era una sonrisa extraña en él. Una sonrisa que sólo se la había visto en muy raras ocasiones, de las cuales ninguna estaba dirigida a ella.

Era una sonrisa de orgullo.

—La conozco desde hace casi siete años, Señorita Granger —dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una de las estanterías, mirando sin ver el sinfin de libros que descansaban allí, dándole la espalda a Hermione, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Y desde siempre me llamó poderosamente la atención su personalidad... y le diré el por qué.

El Profesor se giró para mirarla.

—En su primer año, el Sombrero Seleccionador la ubicó en Gryffindor aunque ese detalle pasó absolutamente desapercibido para mí. No la conocía en ese entonces —Snape comenzó a caminar nuevamente alrededor del cuarto—. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, empezó a destacarse notablemente del resto de sus compañeros por su inteligencia. Allí fue cuando me pregunté cómo no había terminado en Ravenclaw. Curioso¿verdad?. La única explicación que pude encontrar a tan particular hecho, fue que seguramente era más su valor que su inteligencia. Pero eso era mucho decir. —El hombre hizo una pausa, tanto en su paseo como en su discurso, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos sucedidos hacía tanto tiempo—. El día en que logró pasar las protecciones que poseía la Piedra Filosofal, incluida la que yo mismo puse, fue tanto una demostración de inteligencia como de valentía. Eso me hizo pensar que el Sombrero no se había equivocado después de todo. Tiempo después, incluso llegué a considerar que hubiera hecho un buen papel en Hufflepuff.

Una vez más, el Profesor retomó la marcha, mientras que Hermione fruncía el ceño ante tal observación. Ella nunca se había considerado con cualidades de Hufflepuff.

—El ayudar a Neville Longbottom con sus estudios durante todos estos años es un trabajo arduo y un gran gesto de bondad. Así que, a mi entender, podría haber quedado en cualquiera de esas tres casas. Pero, y no precisamente por su sangre, nunca la he considerado digna de Slytherin... hasta ahora. —Finalmente, y para suerte de la Gryffindor, quien ya se estaba mareando, Severus Snape se sentó en su sillón, justo frente a la chica—. Tome asiento. Hay varias cosas que querrá saber.

Hermione se sentó de mala gana en la silla opuesta a la de Snape.

—Supongo que a esta altura será de su entero conocimiento el hecho de que Draco sufre una enfermedad. ¿Me equivoco? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Bien. Esa enfermedad es increíblemente rara. Tal es así que Draco es el único portador vivo en la actualidad. Es una enfermedad mortal, incurable y que ataca desde el nacimiento. El frío baja las defensas del organismo del recién nacido a tal punto que es prácticamente imposible la supervivencia.

—¿Cómo sabían que Draco sufría esa enfermedad? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por la hermana de Draco, Keyran. Ella nació con la enfermedad, y a pesar de que únicamente resistió una semana, al momento del nacimiento de Draco reconocimos los mismos síntomas que había tenido la niña. Usted debe haberlo presenciado hace tan solo un momento —Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza—. A diferencia de Keyran, y nadie sabe por qué, Draco logró superar la etapa de mayor debilidad física de la vida de una persona, llegando así a la niñez. Pero para que logre llegar a una vida adulta, hay que actuar contra reloj. El único remedio conocido para esta enfermedad consiste en que el enfermo posea en su interior un sentimiento puro.

—¿Un sentimiento puro? —repitió la Gryffindor no sin cierta sorpresa.

—Exactamente. Este sentimiento contrarresta el efecto del frío que provoca la enfermedad, permitiendo una vida casi normal. Por ejemplo, la temperatura corporal de Draco jamás supera los 35 grados. Eso supone muchos riesgos, ya que un descenso de la temperatura en forma abrupta, lo que en cualquier persona produce hipotermia leve, resulta fatal para él. El problema que se le planteó a Lucius Malfoy en ese momento era que tenía que inculcar un sentimiento puro en un niño de seis años, y como se podrá imaginar, eso no es nada sencillo. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta el detalle de que el niño no conoce la enfermedad, y no debe enterarse tampoco.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Draco no sabe que sufre esta enfermedad?.

—No. Demuestre su inteligencia, Señorita Granger. Cuando hablo de un sentimiento puro no me estoy refiriendo a un sentimiento fuerte. Que sea _puro_ implica que no debe ser forzado, o por lo menos, eso es lo que tiene que sentir el afectado. Si Draco tuviera conocimiento de que su sentimiento puro fue inculcado por su padre para llegar a un fin determinado, aunque ese fin sea su propia supervivencia, el sentimiento automáticamente dejaría de ser puro. Y moriría. Ésa es la trampa de esta enfermedad.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, asimilando la información que acababa de recibir. Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa enfermedad. Y mientras varias incógnitas de su pasado comenzaban a resolverse en su mente, otras nuevas surgían para reemplazarlas. Y una única se destacaba del resto. ¿Cuál fue el sentimiento que le inculcó Lucius Malfoy a su hijo?.

Snape la miraba en silencio, esperando la pregunta que bien sabía que ella iba a formular. La misma pregunta que formuló Minerva McGonagall al enterarse las características de la enfermedad de Draco.

Pero la chica demostrando su inteligencia, tal y como él le había dicho, lo sorprendió con su deducción.

—Fue el odio a los sangre sucia ¿verdad?. Ése fue el sentimiento puro que le inculcó su padre. —Una extraña sensación recorrió la espalda de la chica al ver el lento asentimiento del Profesor de Pociones.

Él _realmente_ la odiaba... y eso era algo no muy fácil de asimilar. En silencio, se dedicó a escuchar la explicación que le ofrecía el hombre.

—Lucius educó a Draco en la creencia de que por cada hijo mago nacido de Muggles, muere al nacer un hijo de Sangre Limpia —Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos al escucharlo.

—¡Pero eso no es cierto! —exclamó furiosa, volviendo a golpear el borde de la mesa con ambas manos.

—Pero eso no importa —le contestó calmadamente Snape—–. Lo único que Lucius Malfoy pretendía al hacerlo era salvarlo de morir. Él nunca quiso que Draco se convirtiera en un seguidor del Señor de las Tinieblas.

—Si eso fuera cierto, podría haberlo evitado —Hermione hablaba con un evidente tono de resentimiento en la voz—. Hay otros sentimientos que podría haber utilizado. Yo lo vi. Él realmente quiere a su hijo. ¿Por qué no usó ese sentimiento para salvarlo?.

Snape meditó la respuesta por unos momentos, como considerando si seguir hablando o callar. Mantenía la mirada posada en sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Justo antes de que la chica comenzara a impacientarse, levantó la vista, y dando un largo suspiro continuó hablando.

—Señorita Granger. Hágame el favor de ponerse en su lugar por un segundo. Lucius Malfoy es un Mortífago, eso no es secreto para nadie, mucho menos para usted. Draco nació el 5 de Junio de 1980. En ese momento, el Señor de las Tinieblas estaba en la cúspide de su poder. Pero al mismo tiempo los Aurores, con la Orden del Fénix a la cabeza, se encargaban de cazarlos a como diera lugar para encerrarlos en Azkabán. Lucius sabía perfectamente el riesgo que corría al hacer lo que hacía, pero él ya había tomado la decisión de luchar por sus ideales. Equivocados o no —agregó al mismo tiempo que levantaba ambas manos en un gesto conciliador, al notar el gesto de indignación que se adueñaba del rostro de la Gryffindor—, son sus ideales. Ahora piense en la posibilidad de recargar la única esperanza de salvación de su único hijo en su propia persona, con todos esos riesgos. ¿Lo hubiera hecho? —preguntó.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para meditar la respuesta. No había considerado ese detalle. No había considerado el riesgo que significaría para Draco que su vida entera dependa del vínculo con su padre.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, Lucius Malfoy había hecho lo correcto.

Hermione apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa, y enterró sus dedos entre sus rizos castaños. Ahora las piezas empezaban a encajar.

—Un sentimiento puro de amor hubiera significado un punto débil demasiado peligroso para el hijo de un Mortífago. Hubiera significado hacerlo vulnerable por ese vínculo con una sola persona —dijo la castaña, con los ojos cerrados—. En cambio, un sentimiento puro de odio que recae en un blanco mas impersonal, como puede ser una raza, no conlleva tal desventaja —concluyó la chica, como si leyera mentalmente una definición de un libro olvidado de la Biblioteca. Snape dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa amarga.

—Precisamente. A partir de la recaída que sufrió a los seis años, Lucius Malfoy cambió la manera de tratarlo a Draco. Tanto Narcissa como él se volvieron mas fríos con su hijo, mientras que a su vez le hablaban sobre su hermana, y la razón de su muerte. El resultado de ello es conocido por usted —Hermione abrió los ojos.

—Pero fue a los ocho años la recaída luego de la poción, no a los seis —la chica frunció el ceño, confundida—. ¿Por qué la diferencia si es la misma enfermedad?.

—Debe entender que no se sabe mucho sobre esta enfermedad. No hay manera de prever un ataque, ni manera de saber si el sentimiento puro que se inculca funciona o no. Es a prueba y error. Lucius había empezado a enseñar a Draco a odiar a los sangre impura desde que el niño pronunció su primera palabra. Pero alrededor de los seis años de Draco, Lucius comenzó a ausentarse con frecuencia de la Mansión, debido a su nuevo cargo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y Narcissa no era tan estricta como lo era él. Y Draco se resintió por ello. A partir de ese momento, Lucius renunció al Ministerio para quedarse al lado de su hijo hasta que ingresó a Hogwarts —Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Nunca hubiera pensado aquello de Lucius Malfoy. Nunca hubiera pensado que un Mortífago pudiera renunciar a todo por cuidar de su hijo.

Pero de todas formas eso no había contestado su pregunta.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con la edad que Draco tenía cuando sufrió...? —comenzó a preguntar la chica.

—No se apresure, Señorita Granger. Hay algunas cosas que debe entender antes —la interrumpió Snape—. Al parecer, la enfermedad se hacía notar cuando por algún motivo el sentimiento se debilitaba. En este caso en particular, la ausencia de Lucius significó una pausa en la "_educación"_ de Draco, lo que fácilmente pudo haberle costado la vida.

Snape mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos, esperando la pregunta lógica que realizaría la chica. Pregunta que, por cierto, no se hizo esperar mucho.

—Pero el sentimiento puro que le salvó la vida la primera vez no fue el mismo que el de la segunda ¿verdad? —Snape negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra. Era mejor dejar que la chica continuara libremente con la línea de pensamiento—. ¿Y qué lo salvó en esa ocasión?.

—Usted —fue la respuesta del Profesor. Y aunque no se puede decir que se sorprendiera con la respuesta, la chica no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo acostumbrado—. Desde el día del accidente con la Poción, hasta que Draco cumplió aproximadamente siete años, me dediqué a observarlo casi constantemente, en busca de algún síntoma visible de su enfermedad. Al no notar nada extraño, y pasada la edad en que Draco había sufrido la recaída, supuse que a pesar de no tener conciencia del sentimiento en contra de los sangre impura, éste aún estaba presente en él, contrarrestando la enfermedad. Pero fue un error pensar eso. Lamentablemente comprendí mi equivocación cuando Draco estaba en la enfermería a punto de morir —Snape hizo una pausa, esperando alguna intervención por parte de la chica, pero ésta se mantenía en silencio—. En contra de lo que había pensado, Draco había desarrollado por su parte un sentimiento muy fuerte, muy puro, hacia usted. Sentimiento que no se debilitó gracias a que convivían juntos todo el tiempo. Fue por eso que, cuando los castigamos en ese momento, Draco enfermó. Aunque todavía no me deja de sorprender que en solo cuatro días sucediera eso —Hermione frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—¿Cuatro días? —preguntó. Ella recordaba perfectamente esa época de su vida, y para nada habían sido cuatro días para ella—. No fueron cuatro días, fue... más, mucho más —Snape entrecerró sus ojos negros.

—¿Puede decirme exactamente cuánto tiempo fue? —Hermione se quedó pensando un momento. Sabía que había sido mas tiempo, pero no lograba precisar un lapso de tiempo determinado.

Al final terminó negando con la cabeza, resignada.

—No —el Profesor de Pociones sonrió.

—¿Lo ve?. Ése es uno de los efectos de la poción. Aunque le cueste creerlo, fueron sólo cuatro días, a pesar de que para ustedes dos significara mucho más. Y fue precisamente ése efecto el que, por un lado, provocó el estado de Draco, y por el otro, el que lo sacó de el —Snape notó la cara de confusión de la Gryffindor, por lo que intentó volverlo a explicar—. El tiempo es clave para luchar contra esta enfermedad. Y no se olvide que los sentimientos son muy subjetivos. La poción ayudó en que en tan poco tiempo, Draco lograra desarrollar un sentimiento puro capaz de salvarle la vida. Pero a su vez fue la misma poción la que, al estar separado de la fuente de ese sentimiento, aunque fueron tan solo unos días, provocó la recaída de Draco. Y una vez más fue la que lo salvó en una sola noche. Pero todas estas conclusiones las pude formular luego de pasar por la experiencia. En ese momento estaba completamente a ciegas.

Hermione ya no sabía que pensar.

Por un lado, estaba el sentimiento puro de odio a los sangre impura, y por el otro lado estaba el sentimiento puro de... ¿amor?... hacia ella.

Ya no era cuestión de valores o enseñanza. Ya no era cuestión de recuerdos o vivencias.

La lucha interna que se había llevado a cabo (¿o se estaba llevando?) en Draco iba mucho mas allá de lo que ella había pensado.

Hermione desvió la mirada del rostro de su profesor, quien la miraba en silencio, esperando su reacción. Se debatía entre preguntar, porque después de todo para eso había ido hasta allí, y no preguntar, simplemente por el miedo a la respuesta.

Al cabo de unos interminables minutos de silencio, volvió a mirar al hombre.

—¿Y ahora... qué lo mantiene vivo? —preguntó por fin.

Severus Snape no respondió al instante. A pesar de creer saber la respuesta a la perfección, debía medir sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo le había tomado cariño a la chica sentada al otro lado del escritorio. Y decirle que Draco había vuelto a su antiguo yo, con todo lo que eso implicaba, hubiera sido demasiado para ella.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—Draco todavía no me perdona que haya permitido que vivieran juntos. Y fue precisamente eso lo que me dijo la última vez que hablé con él —Hermione no necesitó más palabras que aquellas para comprender.

Dando por concluida la conversación, ya sin tener fuerzas para seguir escuchando nada más, se levantó del asiento y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta para irse.

Snape no pudo evitar sentir cierta congoja al ver a aquella chica que se salía de la mazmorra, y sin poder reprimir un impulso, la llamó.

—Hermione... —La aludida se volteó algo asombrada por la forma en que su Profesor la había llamado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar lo que tenía para decirle—. No tiene sentido que te sigas torturando con esto. Déjalo ya. —Como toda respuesta, la prefecta de Gryffindor asintió lentamente y sin convicción.

Pero aún con la mano en el picaporte, se giró para realizar una última pregunta.

—¿Por qué me dijo todo esto? —Snape se reclinó en su sillón y levantando las palmas de las manos al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros, respondió:

—Usted misma lo dijo. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

Hermione salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se recostó contra la madera. Cerró los ojos y se permitió unos minutos para asimilar toda la información que había recibido hacía tan solo unos momentos.

No había sido muy optimista al pensar en su situación con Draco, considerando la manera en que él había reaccionado al fin de la poción, pero nada la había preparado para aquella realidad.

Las esperanzas que aún conservaba se empezaban a esfumar lenta y dolorosamente como volutas de humo.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a la Torre de Gryffindor y no hablar con nadie durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera Harry o Ron. Simplemente no lo soportaría.

Pero el destino parecía haberse ensañado con ella.

—Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí. —La voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy se hizo oír en aquel pasillo desierto de las mazmorras—. Pero si es la sangre sucia Granger. ¿Tú también tomas clases... _especiales _con el profesor Snape?. ¿O realmente necesitas mejorar tus pociones curativas? —preguntó con ironía. Hermione apretó los dientes, con los ojos aún cerrados, en un intento de controlar sus emociones frente al rubio—. Oh... vamos Granger, si no me contestas no tiene gracia. ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones... _Mía_? —dijo de manera burlona.

Eso fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia de la Prefecta, que se incorporó en su lugar, y girándose hacia donde se encontraba él, golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared a su derecha.

—¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy! —le dijo, abriendo los ojos para clavar su mirada en el Slytherin.

Y se llevó una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia, con un hombro apoyado contra una columna, y una sonrisa ladeada adornando sus labios finos. Sus ojos grises denotaban la satisfacción que sentía al verla alterarse de aquella manera con la simple mención del viejo apodo de su niñez. Pero eso no era lo extraño.

Lo extraño era que no estaba solo.

A su lado se encontraba una chica alta, de largo pelo negro, ojos claros y la misma sonrisa irónica que él en sus labios rojos. Vestía una sencilla túnica negra, en donde estaba bordado el escudo de Ravenclaw.

La Gryffindor miraba alternadamente a las personas que tenía delante, sin lograr pronunciar una palabra.

—¡Oh! Pero dónde he dejado mis modales. No las he presentado aún —Draco miró por un momento a su acompañante, y con fingida amabilidad, dijo—: Granger, te presento a Asil Black... —señalando con una mano a la Ravenclaw— mi prometida.

Las últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy de prisa al darse cuenta por primera vez que la chica tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura del Slytherin, al mismo tiempo que éste la mantenía contra su cuerpo tomándola de un hombro.

Los segundos que tardó en responderle, Hermione los vivió como si fueran horas. Se dio cuenta que no podría seguir así. Se dio cuenta que aquel chico parado delante de ella no iba a dejar de torturarla mientras la tuviera a su alcance, y que ella no podía dejar que eso la afectara. No podría soportarlo. Si él había podido enterrar a _Draco_, ella haría otro tanto enterrando a _Mía_.

Y en ese momento salió a relucir aquella Hermione que era capaz de hacerle frente sin esfuerzo. Que era capaz de responderle con la misma ironía que él.

Aquella Hermione que era capaz de _odiarlo_.

Se acercó dos pasos en dirección al Prefecto de Slytherin, y adoptando una sonrisa maliciosa, le contestó.

—Voy a comenzar a pensar que te gusta _rebajarte_ a explicarme cosas, Malfoy —Hermione pudo ver claramente cómo desaparecía la sonrisa burlona del rostro de quien fuera, en un pasado no muy lejano, su mejor amigo. Y sin darle tiempo a responder, agregó—: Pero ya que estamos hablando de esto, los _felicito_. Estoy segura que va a ser una ceremonia muy emotiva. Toda la familia Malfoy... reunida en Azkabán —Draco se tensó en ese instante, palideciendo notablemente. Hermione aprovechó nuevamente la sorpresa del chico, y se acercó más aún—. ¿Qué pasa, _Draco_?. Luces como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Sin agregar ni una palabra más, pasó junto a la pareja con la cabeza bien alta y segundos más tarde, su figura se perdía al final del pasillo.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oooo**

**ooooo**

Hasta aquí llegamos.

Hola a todos!!. Espero que les gustara el capi.

Voy a hacer una aclaración (esto se me está haciendo costumbre...): porque ya me veo venir la pregunta... _¿Snape le dijo la verdad a Hermione?._ Ok... y ténganlo bien presente: si. Snape no le esta mintiendo a Hermione.

Se que este ha sido un capi bastante pesado de leer. No pasan muchas cosas, pero era un capítulo obligado para comprender un poco más la historia. Es muy importante todo lo que se explica acá. Por mi parte, me gusta mucho este capítulo porque muestra la intimidad de la familia Malfoy. A mi no me gusta que todo sea blanco o negro. Los buenos son buenos muy, muy buenos, y los malos son malos muy, muy malos. A mi me parece que es mas como una escala de grises. Lucius Malfoy es un Mortífago, si, pero por eso tiene que odiar a toda su familia?. Bueno... suficiente, ya me callo y dejo de filosofar acerca de la dinastía Malfoy.

Espero que hayan sobrevivido a las casi cinco hojas de discurso ininterrumpido y que todavía tengan ganas de dejarme algún mensaje. Les prometo que el próximo será un poco mas movido _(tiene_ que serlo ¬¬... se llama "Frente a frente" ).

Como ven a Hermione le duró poco el andar llorando por los rincones. Espero que todos los que se preocuparon por una posible Hermione _Magdalena _Granger estén conformes con esto.

Y por último, comentario sobre HP7... confieso que literalmente me devoré el libro en unos pocos días. Pero así y todo, esperaba más de JK. No me parece que estuviera a la altura de lo que los fanáticos esperábamos (creo que he leído batallas finales más consistentes en fics ¬¬ ). Y eso que no incluyo el epílogo en el balance (soy de la postura del ECE: _¿Epílogo?. ¿Cuál epílogo? O.o_). Pero bueno. Mal que nos pese, es su historia.

Bueno, ahora si, me despido hasta la próxima. Besos!!!

_**o§o§o**_

_Lakesys, §lytherin Of The §hadows_

_"Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"_

_"No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida"_

_**o§o§o**_


End file.
